The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth
by justaminuet
Summary: (epilogue up. complete) When a new threat attacks, the Digidestined and their digimon are thrust into a new, frightening situation that they may not be prepared for.
1. Notes and Prologue-Sloppy, Sloppy

**Notes**

This is probably one of the most complex storylines I've ever done. This takes place two years after 02. Mimi has moved back to Odaiba for high school. No one is dating anyone, though Sora and Tai might as well be. I don't know much about Michael, who's an American Digidestined that comes late into 02, ala Kari in season 1, so he's not in this. And I don't know anything about Wallace, and he's only in the 3rd movie anyway, so he's not in this, either. Sorry boys. 

Trikmon is a character I created in my sick, twisted little mind. So he's mine. Unlike other evil Digimon, who seem to have annoying, intimidating lackeys, Trikmon is not going to have any comic relief. There is no Demidevimon to his Myotismon. Trikmon is pure, unfunny, mindbending evil. He has Ghastlymon, and they're not that funny at all. They don't even speak. 

Everyone's English version name is used, except for Iori. I like Iori more than Cody any day. Also, while Miyako is going to go by Yolei, I'm making Yolei her middle name. Everyone else's English names can be taken as nicknames. I can't, for the life of me, figure how Yolei can be a nickname for Miyako, though (nor can I understand how they thought of the name "Cody" for Iori). Armadimon is not going to be called Amardillomon (the English version). He's simply Armadimon in my story. Why? Because the English version --Armardillomon-- is just plain stupid. 

Also, I'm basing Wormmon, Armadimon and Hawkmon's voices all on their Japanese seiyuus, not the English voice actors. I _can't stand_ the English VA for Wormmon! Wormmon is so cute with his seiyuu, but when I hear the VA all I can think of is Mickey Rooney. Not cool! And not happening. Why Armadimon was given a dumb Texas accent for the dub, I don't know, and Hawkmon's VA makes me cringe. Only Veemon got away lucky, and even he's pushing it. At least the VAs for the new Digidestined are all right. 

Yes, Jun is in this fic. I like her character. Mind you, I don't like her, a seventeen year old young lady, going after a fourteen year old boy, but I like her personality. So, be prepared for no Jun-bashing. Be also prepared for Jun to never be paired with Matt in this fic. Be you a fan of Mimato, Taito, or Sorato. We might not agree who Yamato should be with, but we all agree it's _not_ Jun. 

There will be some pairings in the fic. Some obvious, some not so obvious. If you've read my other two fics, you probably already know one pairing. The others you'll just have to wait and see. 

Well, there's really nothing left to warn you about. Except for a lot of angst, some bad words, and some adult (nothing very graphic) situations down the road. Each chapter will be rated depending on content. 

Do enjoy!__

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. 

* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth _

* * *

**Prologue: Sloppy, Sloppy**   


A little old man sat in a room, his stubby fingers hectically working the keyboard on his computer. His fingers ached, but he ignored it. He had to finish this firewall and send it. The fate of two worlds might depend on it. 

If his legs were long enough, Gennai would've kicked himself. How couldn't he had known? How hadn't he noticed the changes in the digiworld? An idiot could've spotted some of them. And he was one of the oldest creatures in the Digital World. He should've eyed it the moment they began. 

It started with some virus digimon disappearing. Gennai, foolishly, hadn't thought much of it. One less problem he had to deal with. But then, some land began to lose its luster, like the energy was being drawn out of it. Then more, stronger and important digimon vanished. Someone was feeding upon the digiworld. 

And Gennai should have spotted it right off the bat. But he hadn't, and now he was desperately trying to make up for it. He had gotten lazy since the defeat of the Digimon Kaiser two years back. He had gotten too confident and comfortable. And now he was paying dearly for it. 

The Digidestined were the last hope. If they lost, well, there was nothing left past them. 

Gennai's pace quickened. He had to get the firewall done. It was the only thing he could do against this new threat, this new... _thing. _It was the only way Gennai could describe this Trikmon character. A Mega virus type, that fed on energy. He tortured other digimon for simple fun. He was twisted. More so than Myotismon or Piedmon had ever been. And that terrified Gennai. He didn't know if the Digidestined could handle this. 

He shook his head. Of course, they could. They had to. They were the Digidestined. 

The firewall was done. Gennai quickly clicked up an e-mail screen, and typed in Izzy's address. 

_'Send,'_ Gennai urged. _'Send, you stupid thing.'_

It finally did, and he sighed with relief. 

Relief that was short lived. The temperature in the room seemed to drop to below freezing, and Gennai stilled. _He_ was here. 

"Oh, Gennai," someone behind the old man cooed. "Did you just do something bad? You know I don't like it when others do bad things." 

Gennai didn't turn. He refused to look at the creature, refused to give him that respect. "You'll never defeat them, Trikmon," he stated, adamantly. "They're stronger than you. They'll destroy you!" 

The creature chortled, highly amused. "On the contrary, old man," he whispered. "I'll destroy them. Slowly. Emotionally, mentally, and in the end, physically. I'll cripple them. Toy with them like one would puppets." Gennai gasped, as strings, or what seemed like just strings, wrapped tightly around him, cutting into his skin. He was yanked back, and he fell to the ground. And his eyes met the creatures pale blue ones. The creature smiled, a cold glint in his blue orbs.   
"I'm going to tear your precious Digidestined apart, Gennai," the one called Trikmon stated. "They'll die screaming... singing to me. One by one." 

Gennai could do nothing, but shudder. 


	2. Ch 1- Topsy Turvy

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story.   


* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 1: Topsy Turvy**   


Miyako Yolei Inoue was pretty sure she was going to get lost. The recently returned-for-good Mimi Tachikawa had invited everyone to her new home for a reunion. Mimi's parents had decided that Japanese high schools were far more advanced than American, and thought their darling daughter would do better back in her homeland. 

"Good ol' Odaiba!" Mimi had sighed at the reunion. "Nothing like being home. Even if it is just so I can go to a tougher high school!" 

Yolei looked around the house ——no, mansion—— for Hawkmon. One of the bonuses of defeating the Digimon Kaiser was they could go back and forth to the Digital World whenever they wanted. And Mimi did say she wanted everyone. In fact, Palmon hadn't left Mimi's side since the party began. Yolei had wondered how Mimi's parents would handle it all. They handled it by leaving the house before anyone arrived. 

Yolei didn't blame them. 

"Yolei, my dear!" a cultured voice called, and the purple haired girl turned. Hawkmon waved at her from the other side of the long hall. "What are you doing down there? Everyone's on the back deck." 

She smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry. I just didn't know where to go. This place is huge!" 

"Well, come along," Hawkmon said, offering his arm in a most gentlemanly manner, as she walked up beside him. "Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting." 

"Of course not," Yolei laughed, taking his feathered arm as best she could. 

As the two friends walked down the staircase, the rest of the Digidestined and their digimon were out on the deck, enjoying the late summer sun. 

"That cord is flat, Matt," Mimi frowned, leaning over to pluck on Matt's bass guitar. "Is this tuned right?" 

"It's just fine," Yamato Ishida scowled, trying to keep his instrument away from the pink haired singer. "I tuned it myself." 

"Well, then you're playing out of tune," she said, a matter-of-factly. 

Takeru Takaishi, who was sitting next to his brother, nearly choked on his burger when he heard Matt's strangled gasp. Hikari Kamiya patted TK on the back, giggling. 

"Don't die on me, TK," she grinned, eyes shining. 

TK pounded his chest to get the piece of burger down. "I'll try not to," he coughed, smiling slightly. 

From across the deck, next to the pool, Daisuke Motomiya fumed at the two. Or, more accurately, at TK. He took a step toward him, but a strong hand clamped onto his arm. 

"Lighten up, Davis," Sora Takenouchi beamed. "It's a party!" 

There was a near silent splash, and Sora squealed as two wet arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Gotcha, Sora!" Taichi Kamiya cried. He fell back into the water, taking a yelling Sora along with him. The splash was much louder this time, what with Sora's thrashing and all. 

When the brunette popped back up, she was furious. "Tai!" Sora screamed. "I'm gonna kill you! I'm not even in my bathing suit." 

"Lighten up, Sora," Tai mocked, smartly swimming away from her. "It's a party!" 

Tai's laughter quickly became yells of fright, as Sora lunged after him, fire in her eyes. Biyomon and Agumon, meanwhile, stayed safely at the edge of the pool, staring at their human friends with confusion and embarrassment. 

Iori Hida sat contentedly on the deck, his back against the sleeping form of Armadimon. The youngest and most serious of the Digidestined, Iori looked like he was actually relaxed. His dark eyes were on Jyou Kido and Koushirou Izumi , who were leaned over a chess board. 

"You're not going to beat me this time, Joe," stated Izzy, smiling. "I've observed your every move from all our previous games. Calculated them all up, found the moves you're most and least likely to do, and formed a plan that'll stop you in your-" 

"Checkmate," Joe said. 

"-tracks," Izzy sighed, deflated. "How? How is it possible? I never lose this game to anyone!" 

"Can't say that anymore, Izzy," Tentomon stated, earning himself a glare from the computer whiz. 

"If it makes you feel better," Gomamon said, patting Izzy's leg, reassuringly, "Joe beats me all the time." 

Izzy's forehead hit the board with a defeated _thud._ "It doesn't." 

Gatomon and Palmon, meanwhile, were keeping a safe distance between themselves and the pool, which was now quickly losing water due to Tai's frantic splashing to get away from Sora. Gatomon stayed clear for obvious reasons, but Palmon had learned that the pool wasn't as friendly as Mimi's water hose. She had foolishly dipped her foot in once to get a drink, and was fortunately pulled back by Mimi before she took too much. The chlorine had made Palmon fiercely ill for a few hours. That was enough for her. 

But that didn't mean the two female digimon weren't up to a little fun. They were slowly stalking Patamon and Gabumon from behind. The two digimon, connected by brothers, were nibbling here and there at the various hors d'vurs and such that were on the buffet table. They looked completely oblivious to the sneaky cat and plant digimon. 

Casually, Patamon turned his head toward the two girls, blew a small Boom Bubble, and then went back to work on his food. Gasping, Palmon and Gatomon tried to back up in time. But it was too late. The bubble exploded. Not hard enough to hurt them, or even send them flying. Just hard enough to send them falling roughly on their backsides. 

"Patamon's hearing is impressive," Gabumon said to the two girls, without turning to them. "Don't you think?" 

Palmon frowned while Gatomon huffed. 

Veemon had sat himself down on a chair, and stared up into the sky with a strange look upon his face. Noticing the oddly silent behavior of his usually energetic friend, Davis sat down next to him. 

"What's wrong, Veemon?" he asked. 

"Huh?" Veemon blinked. He looked at Davis, and gave his best smile. "Nothing, really. I just have this silly feeling in my stomach, that's all. Probably one too many burgers." 

Davis couldn't imagine Veemon actually managing to eat himself full, but he let it go. After all, stranger things had happened. And this was, as Sora said, a party. Time to just sit back and have some lazy fun before school started again. 

Yolei and Hawkmon had finally made their way to the deck, and had joined Agumon and Biyomon, who were still watching Sora. She had finally gotten a hold of Tai, and was dunking him repeatedly in the water, yelling, "Try to laugh now, you jerk!" While Tai was flailing around and gasping for breath, it was hard to miss the amused smirk that seemed plastered on his face. 

* * *

He sat in the darkness, his fingers strumming the only sound to hear. 

They were almost all together, digimon and Digidestined. So easily killable in their current position. But no, that would be too easy. Besides, there was still one who wasn't with them. But he would be there soon enough. When the time came. 

The sitting figure's ears perked at a small, scuffling noise coming to his right. He looked over, and let a small smile cross his twistedly handsome features. The old man, tied up by what could've been puppet strings, was struggling valiantly. But, vainly. He'd never escape. Not until his captor wanted him to. 

Sitting in darkness, the figure stilled his fingers. 

It was time. 

* * *

The blue sky over the Tachikawa house darkened, gray clouds covering all to see. 

Mimi blinked. "That's funny. I didn't hear anything about a storm today." 

But no rain came. No thunder came. Just more dark clouds, until it was nearly pitch black. It happened with an unnatural quickness. Then, without a single gust of wind, a strange coldness settled, seeping into their bones, and making them shiver. 

"This isn't right," Tai muttered, slipping out of the pool, with Sora right behind. 

Yolei inched herself next to Iori, protectively. 

Something loud rumbled, making the ground beneath them shake, violently. No thunder could do that. Everything stilled, and they silently waited, each instinctively knowing there would be more. Then, it began again, this time hard enough to knock everyone to the floor. When it stopped, many pairs of frantic eyes were looking about. 

"Everybody okay?" Tai called. 

Heads nodded, but Mimi looked highly upset. 

"It's underneath my house!" she shrieked. "Get it out. My parents will _kill_ me if it destroys my mom's favorite vases!" 

Vases were on the bottom of the Worry List, however. Once more, the ground quaked, worse than before. People and digimon alike were flung around like rag dolls. Kari nearly fell off the deck, TK grabbing a hold of her just in time to pull her back. 

And that's when the deck split open. 

Mimi screamed, though whether it was from fear or anger that her house was being destroyed, was unclear. Whatever the reason, she kept on screaming as a dark form rose from the gaping hole. 

He wore no flowing cape to make his form seem more menacing. He didn't need to. He wore no mask to hide his cold, gray face. His head was topped with long, drooping black hair, that spilt over his nearly white blue eyes. His thin lips were twisted in what one might consider a smile. His gaunt form, so thin it looked like it could brake in a strong wind, was wrapped tightly in black straps, top to bottom. His toes were exposed, sharp, long toenails shining oddly bright in the darkness. His hands, long and clawlike, swung limply at his sides at he watched the Digidestined and digimon tried to settle themselves. 

"Who is that?" Izzy asked, looking down at his digimon. 

"I-I don't know," Tentomon answered, stumped and unsettled. "I've never seen him before!" 

The figure's smile widened, showing off two rows of nothing but gleaming, sharp, jagged teeth. "How rude of me. Making my entrance without properly introducing myself. My name is Trikmon," he bowed his head, slightly. "I'm here to destroy you. That is all you need to know." 

Tai didn't seem impressed, and straightened himself. "Yeah, well, others have tried, buddy. And they've all failed! You're not gonna be any different." 

Matt, meanwhile, was edging his hand toward his digivice, hidden beneath his shirt. But when he felt around, he found nothing. 

"My digivice is gone!" he stated, blue eyes wide. "It must've fallen off in the shakes." 

Trikmon smiled wider, if it was possible. He held out his large fists, and uncurled his long fingers. In his hands rested all eleven digivices. "Are these what you were looking for?" 

"Oh, God," Yolei whispered, pulling Iori close. 

"That's not possible," Tai uttered, stunned. How could he have gotten a hold of all the digivices? He hadn't made a single move since appearing. Not even a flick of his wrists. Just what type of power did this guy possess? 

"It doesn't matter!" Davis shouted. "Remember what Gennai said? The power to Digivolve is in us, not the digivices. We can do this!" 

"Right!" Ten voices answered, though some sounded more sure than others. 

"Can you, now?" Trikmon raised a thin brow. And his smile widened even more. 

Sora felt suddenly sick. And not from nerves. It was like someone had spun her around for over ten minutes after she had eaten a full meal. Her head swam, her stomach twisted. Her eyes burned and blurred. She placed her hands on her head. What was going on? 

She tried to clear her vision, and her eyes, though still bleary, caught sight of Trikmon's left hand, which was slack at his side. Then, she saw it move. Barely. Just a slight tick of his forefinger. But it was enough. She knew. Sora didn't know how, but she just... knew. 

"He's going to do something!" she cried. 

But it was far too late. The street lamps, which had automatically gone on when the instant darkness came, blew out with violent hisses. All of them. The lights in Mimi's house sparked off. All across Odaiba, the electricity failed. 

For the Digidestined, the world went black. 

And then the screams started. 

But not from Mimi, or any of the other Digidestined, for that matter. But, from the digimon. Unable to see what was happening, the children stood where they were, horrified at the sounds of their friends in pain. Iori and Tai began to frantically feel around, desperately trying to find their digimon companions. But it was useless, and the cries of pain continued. 

"Palmon... " Matt heard Mimi whisper, tearfully. "_Palmon!_" 

Through the screams, TK strained to hear Patamon's voice. He heard something else, though. Something that made his blood run cold. Trikmon... singing. 

_Gone, gone._   
_Everyone's gone._   
_And you're all left wondering,_   
_What went wrong..._

He didn't understand the meaning of it, but it made TK shudder with dread. 

Then, as suddenly as the screams had started, they ended. And the power came back, the street lamps and house lights flooding the still dark city with light. 

Yolei blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes. Trikmon was gone. Just vanished. Her relief was short lived, as she looked down to find Hawkmon. Only, Hawkmon wasn't there. All the digimon had vanished, and in there place were... children. 

Frowning, Yolei looked around. These children were unconscious. Stunned, she took in their conditions, same as everyone else. These sleeping children were surprisingly naked, and odd looking. Their ages ranged, from what she could tell. From eight to seventeen, tops. And their skin tones were wrong. 

Yolei nearly tripped over a green colored girl, with short, maroon, yellow-streaked hair. The green girl's eyes opened, revealing they were an even darker emerald. As fragile looking as a flower, the girl put a shaky hand to her curly hair. 

"Mimi?" she whispered, in a voice familiar to Yolei. "Mimi, where are you?" 

Oh, no. Yolei paled. It wasn't possible. It just couldn't be... "Palmon?" she asked, her throat instantly raw. 

The green girl looked at her. "Yolei... Where's Mimi?" 

Miyako Yolei Inoue, who was so sure she was going to get physically lost earlier on, sunk to her knees, mentally and emotionally lost. She couldn't scream, her throat too dry. Couldn't force the words out of her mouth to tell everyone what she'd found. So, Yolei did the only thing her body was allowing her to do at the moment. 

She fainted. 

* * *

Someone was patting her cheek, gently, trying to wake her up. Which, she really didn't want. Frowning, Yolei tried to brush the hand away from her face. Her action resulted in someone flicking her on the nose. 

"Ow!" Yolei's brown eyes shot open, as she placed a hand to her reddening nose. She sat up, noting she was on Mimi's living room couch. She looked over to the person who had woken her, and jumped a bit, startled. 

It was a boy she had never seen before. Perhaps sixteen, with snow white hair and skin. His T-shirt, however, revealed that the white skin ended at the base of his neck. His skin tone fused to a rich brown past that. Almost shaking, Yolei looked at the boy's face again. On his cheeks were familiar red markings, and his eyes were a bright blue that she knew anywhere. 

"Hawkmon?" Yolei said, hesitantly. 

"Yes, Yolei?" the boy answered. With his mouth. Not a beak. 

She reached out, her hands touching his face, making sure he was real. Her fingers went from his smooth face, which was looking at her with shock and confusion, to his short white hair. No feathers to be seen. And he had hands and arms, not wings. Regular, human legs, clad in jeans; not the thin, yellow legs she was used to seeing. 

"What happened?" Yolei squeaked, finally. 

"Well," Hawkmon began, taking her hands gently off of himself, "we're not quite sure. When the lights went out, the rest of the digimon and I were suddenly in immense pain. Like we were being stretched. And then, we fainted, from the pain, I suppose.   
"When we woke up, we were all like this. Humans. And, uh," he flushed, "naked, I'm afraid. Joe was good enough to drive the boys around their houses for some clothes for us. And Mimi took out some of her old clothing, as well." 

Yolei shook her head. "How long have I been out?" 

"Oh, a few hours," answered Hawkmon. 

"A few hours?" she repeated, startled. "Where is everyone?" 

"They're on the deck," he replied, helping her up. "Izzy brought back his computer." 

The two friends walked to the back, and opened the patio doors. Solemn faces greeted them. Yolei took it all in. Next to Matt sat a boy that looked no more than seventeen. Yellow skin, and spiky, shoulder length white hair, streaked with blue stripes. His bright, red eyes were hooded, distant. Gabumon, Yolei quickly decided. Palmon, who Yolei recognized from before, was now dressed, and sitting next to Mimi, her head resting on the pink haired girl's shoulder. 

A small girl, who had to be Gatomon, sat by Kari's leg. All white, with purple tips on her hair. Her aqua eyes were somber. Next to her, sat Patamon, Yolei suspected. Light orange skin, with darker hair, he was a boy of Gatomon's age. Eight, Yolei guessed. 

"Come in and sit," a pink skinned girl told Yolei and Hawkmon, kindly. She had blue, spiky hair, wide set baby blue eyes, and was sitting next to a frowning Sora. Biyomon. 

Trying to let it all sink in, Yolei sat on the deck, Hawkmon right beside her. All eyes shifted from them to Izzy, who was typing furiously on his computer. 

"The blackout didn't do any damage, from what I can tell," he said, eyes fixed to the screen. "So, maybe I can connect us to the Digital World. Or at least, Gennai." 

"Gennai, yeah," Tai nodded. "He's got to know about this Trikmon." 

"He could tell us how to get back to normal," said a brown haired, orange skinned boy. Yolei knew Agumon's voice when she heard it. "Right?" 

"We'll see," was all Izzy offered. His fingers clicked along for a few tense, silent minutes. "No," he murmured every so often. "Can't find the gateway... Nope... not there..." Then, the computer exclaimed a 'ping,' and Izzy brightened. "I've got mail from Gennai!"   
Everyone held their breath, as Izzy opened the e-mail. His dark eyes scanned it for a moment, then he cleared his throat. 

> "'Digidestined- 
> 
> "'I don't have much time. He's coming. Download this file and stay in whatever house you're at. Stick together. Let no one out of your sight. Watch the eyes. 
> 
> "'-Gennai'"

"The eyes?" Joe repeated. "What does that mean?" 

"I don't know," Izzy answered, watching his download go through, slowly. "Gennai sent us a firewall. It'll probably surround the whole house, and should keep us relatively safe." 

"So, we're just going to stay here and do nothing?" Davis asked, irritably. "What about all the missing people?" 

Yolei blanched. "Missing people?" 

Iori nodded. "Everyone's parents are gone." He frowned, worried. "Even my mother and grandfather." 

"Jim's missing, too," Joe muttered, barely audible. Gomamon, pure white of skin and red of hair, patted his friend's shoulder, reassuringly. 

"Least you were still there," Davis said to a short person next to him. Yolei finally noticed that Jun Motomiya was in attendance. She gave her younger brother's arm a little squeeze, and smiled, though barely. 

"Yeah, well," Tai's eyes narrowed, "nobody's going to be missing for long. We'll get them all back. Just you wait." 

"Wait," Sora nodded. "That's all we can do. Wait, and see what Trikmon's next move is." 

The words struck a true cord to everyone there. But, no one wanted to admit that they were basically clueless. When Izzy said the download was finished and the firewall was up, no one looked the least bit happy. Not even Izzy. 

* * *

A half hour after the firewall had been erected, almost everyone had gone inside. The former digimon were trying to get used to wearing clothing, some not even used to walking on two feet. Kari was busy giggling at Gatomon, who was complaining that shoes were stupid and useless. 

A pretty, pink haired girl remained on the deck, her red-brown eyes staring at the hole in the middle of it. She didn't hear the door open, and someone walk out. She jumped slightly when a boy with maroon skin and bright, orange hair sat next to her. 

"Mimi," he said, setting his light green eyes on her. 

"Tentomon," she acknowledged. "I thought you'd be with Izzy." 

"He's too busy trying to connect to the Digital World," he explained. 

"And Palmon?" 

Tentomon smiled, which Mimi found surprisingly pleasant. In his real form, Tentomon's insect face never changed. Mimi noted that his human form was highly expressive. He had a nice smile. "She's learning how to drink with her mouth." 

A short laugh forced its way out of Mimi. "Poor Palmon." 

"Hmmm." He pierced her with a look. "What are you doing out here, Mimi?" 

She turned away, shrugging. "Nothing." 

"Mimi..." 

Her shoulders began to shake. Not too noticeable, but Tentomon knew she was crying. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. Izzy never got emotional; he always kept things pretty much inside. Mimi was the exact opposite. She always let everyone know what she was feeling, when she was feeling it. He had to do something, Tentomon decided. He couldn't just let her sit there and cry. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She took it as an invitation, and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, much to Tentomon's surprise. 

"It's my fault!" Mimi cried. 

He blinked, and patted her back, awkwardly. "W-what's your fault?" 

"That this all happened," she confessed. "I wanted to go back to Odaiba so much. When my parents thought about coming back for school, I said yes because I missed everyone, not because of school. I couldn't have cared less about what stupid school they sent me to. I just wanted to be with all my friends again. If I hadn't been so selfish about wanting to be with everyone, we would've never moved back.   
"A-and then," she gasped, "and then, I'd have never had had this party. And Trikmon would've never turned you into humans, and our parents would still be here. Don't you see?" she cried. "It's all my fault!" 

Sometimes, Tentomon just didn't understand women. Mimi, in particular. 

"Mimi," he said, uncomfortably, "while I guess you could say that it's admirable that you'd take responsibility, it's unnecessary. I'm sure Trikmon would've gotten to us regardless of where we were." 

She pulled away, wiping her wet eyes. "Ya think?" 

Tentomon nodded. "I think. Look at what he's done, Mimi. He could've picked us off one by one if he had wanted to. You can't blame yourself." 

"But, my parents," she began. 

"We'll get them back," he said, firmly. "We've beaten everyone before, right?" 

She sniffled, but smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right." 

Tentomon sighed, relieved to see her smiling again. He was, however, enormously glad that he was Izzy's digimon. He just wasn't cut out for emotional people. 

"Mimi," Palmon called, walking out. "There's someone at the door." 

Tentomon and Mimi blinked at each other. 

"Someone got through the firewall?" Mimi questioned. 

"Maybe it only works on Digimon?" Tentomon offered, unsure. 

Frowning, she got up and walked to the front door, where Tai, Matt and Davis stood, staring out. Mimi shoved her way past them to their visitor. It was Harry Miyagi, a seven year old who lived only two houses down. He was in tears. 

"He won't stop crying to tell us what's wrong," Matt explained. 

Mimi patted the small boy's head, comfortingly. His blue eyes opened, and focused on her. The instant recognition sunk in, he threw his arms around her waist. 

"They're gone, Mimi!" he sobbed. "They're all gone!" 

"Who's gone, Harry?" she asked, soothingly. 

"My parents," he sniffed. "And Jenny's, too. We tried to get Mr. Soako, but he's not answering his door. No one is. You're the first place to have people in it. Mimi, where is everyone? I want my daddy!" he wailed. 

Mimi's eyes connected with Tai's. "He's taken everyone's parents," she whispered. 

"No. You're wrong." 

Everyone's head snapped to Joe. It was odd to hear him sound so firm on something. He was sitting on the couch, his eyes closed tightly. 

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. 

"He took Jim," Joe reminded, his lips thinning for a moment. "Jim's not a parent. He's not even married. Trikmon didn't take all the parents." He opened his eyes, and he looked at everyone, darkly. "He took all the adults." 

**Next chapter: A Boy and His Worm**


	3. Ch 2- A Boy and His Worm

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. I do love feedback. _*hint, hint*_   


* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 2: A Boy and His Worm**

The sun was causing a glare on the TV, but the occupant of the room didn't get up to close the blinds. Instead, Ken Ichijouji closed his eyes, content at just listening to the news at noon. He spent most of his time in his bedroom now, studying for school and other special programs his parents had enrolled him in. 

Friends were few and far between, but he didn't really mind it. Friends were completely unnecessary for someone as mentally evolved as him. 

"Ken-chan?" 

Well, almost completely. 

Without opening his ice blue eyes, Ken lifted his hand, and was rewarded by something soft rubbing up against it. 

"Ssshhh, Wormmon," he whispered. "Let's listen, hm?" 

The timid digimon said nothing, but huddled down and did as his master said. The reporter for the local news was going on about the heat wave. Trivial news, and Ken really wasn't interested in it. But, it was better than sitting and listening to his parents list colleges they thought would be good for him. 

College! Granted, he had skipped a few years in school, but he still had some time to go before the Ivy Leagues came calling. His parents meant well, he was sure. He had learned a while ago that they weren't as pointless and useless as he had initially thought. They cared. They just pushed a little too much in the academics part of his life. 

Not that Ken was unable to handle the pressure. Being a boy genius had its advantages. He smirked. It didn't much matter that he was no longer the Digimon Kaiser. He could still have anything he wanted. His grades were so impeccable, he could get into any college he desired when the time came. Getting a high paying, cushy job wouldn't be hard at all. And charm... oh, Ken Ichijouji had all the charm a young man could be allotted. 

Grinning, Ken went from listening to his television, to his parents down the hall. Something about a math course they thought he should take. He sighed, inwardly. They really needed to let up on him. Just how many of him did they think there were? 

The room darkened, suddenly, and Ken's eyes snapped open. Curious and wary, he sat up on his bed and went to the window. 

Wormmon followed, his head tilted. "What is it, Ken-chan?" 

The dark haired boy looked at the black sky, and frowned. The clouds were so thick, not an inch of sky peered through. The street lamps had actually gone off to compensate, and were now lighting the dark street. Ken shook his head. Too thick, too dark, too fast... "I don't know. But it's wrong." He turned to his digimon. "I think we need to leave." 

Scooping up Wormmon, Ken walked to his door, still hearing his parents prattle, this time about the strange weather. 

And then the electricity blew. 

Ken was drenched in darkness, and his hand flailed a bit, trying to find the doorknob. With little luck, he tried to wait for his eyes to adjust, but it wasn't working. There wasn't any light at all for them to adjust to. 

"Can you see?" he asked. 

"Not anything," was Wormmon's soft, scared reply. 

Frowning even more, Ken called out, "Mother! Father, can you bring a flashlight?" 

There was no answer. 

"Father?" Ken struggled to find the doorknob once more, this time with success. Opening the door, he carefully walked down the hall, making sure not to crash into anything. "Mother? Father? Where are you?" 

"Maybe Ken-chan's parents went downstairs for flashlights?" Wormmon offered. 

"We keep the flashlights in the kitchen," Ken replied, shortly. "Where could they be?" 

The electricity came back on, the street lamps shining light through the windows of the otherwise dark house. Ken's eyes adjusted quickly, and he reached for the closest lamp. An eerie voice, akin to breaking glass, made Ken's hand freeze midway. 

_There once was a boy_   
_with a heart of stone._   
_Who wished one day_   
_he was all alone..._

"Don't panic, little Kaiser," someone whispered in Ken's ear. "You've gotten your wish." 

The boy spun around, and ice blue eyes met bleached ones. "Who are you?" Ken managed to utter out past his choking and understandable fear. 

The creature smiled, revealing two rows of pearly fangs. "Why, I'm you, Ken." 

"Hn?" The dark haired boy's brows raised. "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm you," the thing repeated, amused. "Well, a part of you." It straightened to its full height, towering over the other two occupants of the room. "You didn't actually think that all the havoc you caused in the Digital World wouldn't result into something? You disrupted the balance, boy. And when you did so," the creature tilted his head, as if sizing the boy up, "you created me. I suppose I should call you... " its smile widened, "Father." 

Ken shuddered. He felt Wormmon stiffen in response, and his free hand went to hold the digimon in place. "Why should I believe you? All the Blacks Rings were destroyed." He was surprised at how level his voice sounded. 

"Yes, your precious Black Rings," the creature nodded. "You put a little of your own energy in each one, you realize. It's your energy that helps your digimon digivolve," it looked disgustedly at Wormmon. "And it was your energy in the destroyed Black Rings that brought them back together. Your will, your _need_ to win and destroy your enemies that brought them to combine. To merge. They became a blob of near nothingness. Barely alive, but still enough to do what was necessary.   
"They fed," the thing explained. "On small virus digimon at first. Then bigger things. And when they had eaten enough, when they became strong enough, they," it smiled, "became me." 

Ken's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he repeated. 

The creature backed away, slowly, as if politely giving the boy some personal space. He spoke the word, like nails on a chalkboard, like crinkling tinfoil, "Trikmon." It reached it hand out, almost fondly. "Father." 

Ken jolted back, away from the long fingers of the thing that smiled in front of him. "What do you want? I'm not going to join you." 

"Join me?" Trikmon repeated, chuckling. "Oh, I think you've mistaken my intentions, Father. There's an old saying; a son can follow in the greatness of his father, and become a good man. But only when the son surpasses his father can his find true greatness himself.   
"I've come to surpass you, _Father,_" he raised a menacing hand. "I've come to kill you." 

Wormmon bristled on Ken's arm, and before the boy could stop him, he leapt. "You will not hurt him!" 

Ken reached out, trying to grab the digimon. "Wormmon, get back here! Are you insane?!" 

Trikmon's reaction was one of amusement. He smirked, and a disgusting, wet sounding laugh bubbled from his mouth. One slack hand snapped up, grabbing the worm digimon out of the air by his head. As the small creature struggled in his grasp, Trikmon's smile faded into a vision of disgust. 

"He really is pathetic," he told Ken. 

The boy stood, rooted to the floor, afraid the wrong move would result in Wormmon's skull being crushed. "Just put him down," Ken demanded, softly. 

"Oh, I will," Trikmon said, quickly. He snarled, adding, "But not until I'm done.   
"He wanted to be a hero. Fine," he flicked one of his long, free fingers, and Ken felt himself being slammed in the gut. The boy fell back, his head hitting the coffee table. "Your worthless digimon can act as heroic as he wants. I suppose you were meant to be a part of them, too. I did expect this." 

Ken's vision fuzzed over like snow on a TV, his head light and pounding from the knock on the table. He had always had migraines in his life. Stress from too much academics, one foolish doctor had said. As if that was the only source of stress in his life. The migraines used to make him want to knock himself unconscious. This particular bang on the head was pretty damn close to making him want to jab his eyes out. 

The headache became that much worse when Wormmon began to scream. 

Ken stiffened, trying to clear his mind, trying to clear his vision. It sounded like his digimon was being torn apart. Ken was silently amazed at how terrifying that idea was to him. He had never contemplated being emotionally attached to the clingy worm. Maybe he had gotten too soft. Wormmon's screech heightened, and a stab of fear hit the boy in the chest. 

"Wormmon," Ken stumbled to his feet, his eyes slowly clearing. Over his digimon's cries of pain, he heard a sick chortle from Trikmon, as if he were enjoying the show to the utmost. 

Wormmon's screams halted, suddenly. Someone gasped, and a breeze wafted through the room. Someone was breathing shallowly, like they were hyperventilating. Ken noticed with a start that it was him. He forced his breath to slow and deepen, as his eyes finally cleared. 

Trikmon was gone, and so was Wormmon. Ken fumbled around, his head still spinning. His legs gave out, and he stumbled to the ground. His eyes focused on the carpeted floor for a few moments, while his vertigo subsided. It was still dark in the room, the carpet looking a fuzzy gray instead of blue. He decided to turn on the closest lamp. The street lights were barely doing anything. 

When Ken looked away from the carpet to get up, he jolted, coming face to face with a little boy. The child couldn't have been older than eight, naked, unconscious, and green looking, like he was sick. Purple hair was hanging over the boy's face, and Ken brushed it away to get a better look at this strange, new arrival. 

What he saw made him sick. There was a marking on the boy's forehead. A marking Ken knew all too well. But, it couldn't be true. This was just some sick trick left by that demented digimon. Some way to twist the proverbial knife counter clockwise into Ken that Wormmon was gone. It had to be. Because, the alternative was... 

The boy's bright, true-blue eyes opened. "Ken-chan?" he whispered, raising a trembling green hand, with pink digits. "Are you all right?" 

"Oh... God... " Ken stared, slack jawed, his heart and stomach plummeting into his feet. His brain seemed to revolt on him, and all attempts at cohesive thinking failed miserably. 

No. No, Ken was most certainly _not_ all right. 

* * *

"I don't get it!" Izzy growled at his computer. "How can Trikmon completely block off all access to Digiworld? I can't even send anything to Gennai." 

"If he's still alive," Joe muttered. 

Izzy forced himself not to tremble at the idea. If Gennai could be killed by this new threat, what chance did they have. "He's not dead," he stated. "No one is. As far as I can tell, which isn't much, Trikmon sent everyone he took to the Digital World. He also has some sort of barrier around Odaiba. Like the firewall Gennai sent us, but much more potent. No one can get in, or out.   
"Past that, I'm just not sure. We're completely cut off from the outside world," Izzy said, keeping his voice level. 

In truth, the young computer genius wanted to scream. His parents were gone, and God only knew if they were still alive in the Digiworld. And, if they were, what condition they were in. Izzy had already lost his biological parents. It was a lost he never really mourned; he was far too young when they died for him to feel any emotional pain. But, he always felt different. Turning to his computer was his way of dealing with his inability to connect to people. 

But with his adoptive parents, the Izumis, he had finally been able to deal with his issues. He thought of them as his real parents. They were, they always had been, he just hadn't seen it for a long time. And now, they were gone. If he lost them for good, lost a part of what made him feel like he was indeed part of the human race, Izzy didn't know what he would do. Maybe go insane, maybe cut everyone off completely. Maybe worse. 

"They're alive," Sora said, walking into the room. Ah, the mother hen strikes again. It was as if she could just sense when someone needed support. "You'll see. They'll all come back to us safe and sound." She looked around the room, and smiled. "I like what you did to the place, Izzy." 

Mimi had told everyone to pick out a room, as long as it wasn't her parents or hers. With her house, which was really far too large to justifiably call it just a "house," everyone managed to find a little place of their own. They couldn't leave, not with what Gennai had said in his e-mail. 

Izzy had taken control over a small room in the attic. "I need the quiet," had been the excuse. In actuality, the room offered the best view of the city. Which was a blessing and a curse. Odaiba wasn't getting any brighter outside, and it was just seven in the evening. The summer sun should've just been getting ready to set. Instead, the street lamps illuminated the dark city, making it look almost ominous in its blackness. 

Deciding to make the room more efficient for him, Izzy had rolled up the red, fuzzy rug, and shoved it under the bed. He rearranged the furniture so that his lamp and desk were in a position in front of the window, in case of glare. Not that there would be any sun to make the computer screen give off glare. Pictures of Mimi's family were taken down, and carefully put under the bed, along with the rug. Izzy didn't have a problem with the Tachikawas, he just found it highly difficult to work when there was a picture of Mrs. Tachikawa staring right at him. He was pretty sure her eyes followed him around the room. 

"Yes, well," Izzy shrugged off the compliment, "it suits my needs better this way." 

Sora nodded, her eyes sobering. "Any luck?" 

"None," Joe answered for Izzy. "We've been having no luck since this whole thing started." 

Sora frowned. Joe was usually the cynical realist of the group, but his attitude this day was downright pessimistic. She didn't like this sudden change in him. "What's wrong, Joe?" she asked, gently. 

"What's wrong?" he repeated, indignant. "What _isn't_ wrong? All our families have disappeared. We have no idea what's happened to them. We're completely cut off from everyone outside the city. We're facing an enemy we have no clue about, and we can't get a hold of Gennai to learn anything. God knows if our parents are still alive, God knows if Gennai's still alive. God knows if Jim's... " Joe's trailed for a moment. Then, he got right back on track. "And, to just top off this 'Bad Day Sundae,' our digimon have been turned into humans. Totally human. Do you understand?" he demanded. "They can't fight! They're pointless to us like this." 

There was a sharp, pained gasp from the doorway. "Do you really think that, Joe?" Gomamon asked, his white hand holding on to the door handle in a viselike grip. His wide eyes were watery, and his voice was strained. "You think I'm pointless? I'm... worthless?" 

Joe paled to a white sheet. "No. No, Gomamon," he took a step forward, a regretful hand outstretched, "let me explain." 

But Gomamon wasn't listening. He let go of the door, and ran out with a sob. 

"Oh, no. No... dammit!" Joe snapped, pounding his foot into the floor. "Gomamon! Wait up!" 

Sora and Izzy watched as the eldest Digidestined chased after his digimon. They looked at each other for a silent moment. 

"Should we... ?" Izzy began. 

"No," Sora shook her head. "We're all handling this in our own way. Let Joe work things out between himself and Gomamon. We'd only get in the way." 

The computer genius nodded, but he couldn't help but feel concerned for his friends. 

* * *

Ken stared at the green child who sat in front of him. The little boy was picking at the blue T-shirt Ken had given him. Old clothing had been pretty easy to find. Ken's mother was so anal retentive about everything. His father was a pack rat. That combination meant that anything he needed to find was probably in the attic, and it was probably neatly stored in a labeled box. 

However, getting Wormmon to feel comfortable in his old clothing was another problem entirely. The now-human digimon kept on pulling at the shirt, and rubbing his fingers against the hem of his shorts. 

"They're not comfy," Wormmon complained timidly, looking down at the bed comforter he was sitting on. 

"You'll get used to them," Ken snapped. He walked to his TV, and flipped it on. It was still on the local news, but the anchor, Ken noticed with a start, was gone. The camera was slightly askew, and Ken could see the empty crew table. In fact, it looked like everyone was gone. 

_'Just like my parents,'_ Ken frowned. How many were missing? Maybe everyone. But, he doubted it. _They_ were still here. It was like he could sense them. All of them, in the same place. He could practically hear them buzzing. Ken wondered if they could feel him. He probably never even crossed their minds. 

Ken shook his head. Hear them buzzing? Dear lord. He'd lost his mind. 

His ears perked, as heard a wailing sound. This was definitely not in his mind. Someone was crying. He looked at Wormmon, who appeared worried and confused, but the little boy certainly wasn't showing any tears. Besides, the sound was too far away to be in the house. But then who... ? 

Ken followed the sound to his bedroom window, and peered out. He couldn't see much outside in the darkness, except for some parked cars and a few houses close by. The street lamps on his block were horrendously dim. He'd need to complain about that to the proper authorities. If they were even around anymore to complain to. 

A dark blue car caught Ken's eye. It was in the middle of the road, slightly crossing the yellow line, as if it had gone out of control. Probably did, if the driver was taken away like his parents and the people at the news station were. Ken stared at the car, unable to shake the feeling to take a closer look. 

Then it hit him. The sound. It was coming from the car. 

"C'mon, Wormmon," Ken ordered, walking out of the room without waiting for his companion. 

He made his way outside, and shivered against the unnatural chill. It actually seemed foggier outside than inside. Rubbing his arms to keep warm, Ken stepped cautiously toward the car. The front seat was empty. But Ken squinted, and noticed with some alarm that the back seat wasn't. In a baby seat, was a wailing toddler. 

"Dear God... " Ken murmured. This situation just kept going from bad to worse. 

He noted that the window was open, due to the summer heat. Well, when it was hot earlier on. Now, with his fingers beginning to shake from cold, Ken reached in, unlocking and opening the door. Leaning in, he unbuckled the young boy, and took him out. 

The fact that he had been rescued didn't seem to make the child feel any better. He kept on crying. In fact, he sounded even louder and more upset than before. Ken sighed. How was he going to handle this? He wasn't a baby-sitter! 

"Whatcha got there, handsome?" a perky voice asked from behind him. 

Shuddering, Ken turned. Speaking of going from bad to worse... "What does it look like, Leilei? It's a baby." 

Leilei Kawajari rolled her blue eyes and tilted her blonde head. "Well, duh. What are you doing with him?" 

Ken growled. Leilei was a thirteen year old that lived next to him. She was way too happy for his taste, and way too big mouthed for her own good. Sometimes, he wondered how she had managed to evade the Darwinian Theory for so long. 

"Actually," Ken smiled, thrusting the child into her hands, "I'm giving him to you. You're a girl. You know more about this than I do." 

"Hey!" Leilei exclaimed angry, adjusting the boy to a more comfortable position. "I don't know what to do with kids. Besides, I'm trying to find my parents. They just disappeared when the electricity blew." 

"You won't find them," stated Ken, impatiently. 

His brain was clicking away at a rapid pace. Parents were gone. But, it was doubtful that all the people at the news station were parents. Adults. Trikmon had taken all the adults. Of course, this problem would arise. Without parents, there were children all over the place too young to take care of themselves. 

He didn't know why he cared about that fact. Maybe it was because he knew _they_ would care, if the thought had even struck them yet. Ken doubted it. They never were as quick as he was. They'd probably try to handle it all themselves, which would be utterly ridiculous, of course. There was no way they could handle taking care of God knew how many children. But, then what could possibly be done? How could anyone get the whole city's attention? 

The news station was empty. 

God, Ken loved being a genius. 

"Bring that kid to the Recreational Center," he barked to Leilei, striding back to his house. 

"B-but, Ken!" she stuttered. "What am I supposed to do then? Why are you leaving this with me?" 

"Cause I have better things to do! And I'm far more important than you, anyway," he added in a murmur. He raised his voice again. "Just go to the Rec. Center. If you meet anyone along the way, tell them the same thing. And turn on the TV when you get there!" 

Leilei blinked, confused. "The TV? What station?" 

"It won't matter," he shortly answered, shutting the door to his house. Ken's eyes searched the room. "Wormmon! Where are you?" 

"Here, Ken-chan," the small, green boy called from the stairway. 

Ken spotted him sitting in the middle of the staircase, blue eyes wide with unhidden fear. "What? What's wrong?" he demanded, annoyed. 

"I-I can't walk," Wormmon answered, apprehensively. 

"What are you talking about?" Ken barked. "You walk all the time!" 

"But not on two legs," Wormmon wailed, tears filling his eyes. "It's too hard. Gomen nasai, Ken-chan! G-gomen... " The little boy buried his face in his hands, too humiliated to look up. 

Ken stood there, fuming with irritation. This was the last thing he needed! Stupid, useless digimon! Useless in his normal form, and useless in his human form. Worthless, inane, weak... 

Wormmon sniffled, trying to force back some of his tears, without much luck. Suddenly, as if possessed, he grabbed onto the railing, and pulled himself up. Ken watched in stunned silence as Wormmon's legs wobbled dangerously beneath him. With a determined expression, the digimon took a tentative step down. 

And promptly fell when his legs gave way. 

"Wormmon!" Ken sprang forward, catching the boy before he tumbled all the way down the steps. 

"I tried," Wormmon uttered, his face scrunched up with self loathing. "I can't. I'm no good for you, Ken-chan." 

Ken frowned. He shouldn't have given a damn, but he did. "Don't worry about it," he heard himself saying. "I'll teach you to walk later." 

Wormmon looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "But... " 

"C'mon," Ken sighed, picking him up. "I'll carry you." 

Setting Wormmon on his back, piggy-back style, Ken Ichijouji made his way out of his house, having no real idea where he'd end up at the end of the day. 

**Next Chapter: Forgiveness**


	4. Ch 3- Forgiveness

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see fanart for this fic, go to "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness." The site isn't complete, yet, but the Digimon fanfiction and fanart sections are up. And I do appreciate mature feedback!   


* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness**

He was an idiot. He was an absolute, without a doubt, one hundred and ten percent idiot. At least, that's what Joe was convinced he was. 

He couldn't believe he had stuck his foot in his mouth so badly. Gomamon had been right in the doorway, and had heard the entire rant. Jesus. What on earth had he been thinking when he said that? What would Jim say if he could see him now? 

Joe groaned. His brother would probably call him an _idiot,_ of course. Then, he'd tell him to find Gomamon and apologize until his throat was raw. That is, if he _could_ find Gomamon. Which, he wasn't having much luck at doing. He wasn't in his room, and everyone Joe had talked to said that hadn't seen the snow white boy. 

What if he had left the house? Out there, past the protection of the firewall, alone and vulnerable. Joe hoped to God not. It would be all his fault if something happened to Gomamon. All his fault. He was supposed to be the reliable one, the mature one! He was supposed to handle everything in a rational manner. And instead, he acted like a raving moron. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts, Joe wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into something as he turned the corner. No, not something. Some_one._

"Ow!" Jun yelped, her forehead hitting him squarely in the chin. 

The two took a few steps away from each other, holding their respective injuries. 

"Sorry `bout that," Joe apologized, sheepishly. "I should be paying better attention." 

"Not a problem," Jun smiled. "I think we're all allowed to be a bit out of it today." 

Joe tried to return the smile, but failed. "Hey, have you seen Gomamon?" 

She raised a brow. "The white one with the purple marks on his face, right? No, not recently." She tilted her head, questioningly. "Why?" 

"I really have to talk to him," he answered, simply. 

Jun nodded. "If I see him, I'll say you're looking for him." 

"Don't do that!" Joe demanded, a little too harshly. He mentally kicked himself when he saw her blink, shocked. It wasn't her fault that Gomamon would probably run if he thought his big mouthed Digidestined was nearby. "Just tell me where he is, okay?" Joe requested, gently. 

"All right," she said, being good enough not to question him further. She moved to walk past him, but when they were side by side, Jun placed her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what you did," she kindly said, "but I'm sure, whatever it was, he'll forgive you." 

Jun smiled, reassuringly, and walked away. Joe watched her until she turned the corner. He sighed, and continued on his way, hoping that she was right. 

* * *

Even with the street lamps shining, Ken could barely see ten feet in front of him. As he made his way, he hoped he wasn't lost. He knew where the news station was, but it was impossible to tell if he was going in the right direction. He could've made a wrong turn without noticing. 

His feet padded the sidewalk with unnatural loudness. Each step boomed like thunder in his ears. Ken wondered if it was his nerves getting to him. 

"Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked, softly. "How much longer?" 

"Not much," Ken muttered, adjusting his arms, which were losing feeling thanks to holding Wormmon's legs for so long. 

The small boy placed his chin on Ken's shoulder, and sighed. "This is bad, isn't it?" 

The question took Ken aback. It wasn't like his digimon to be so astute about a situation. Usually, Wormmon just trusted Ken to take care of everything. He had always thought that Ken could handle anything. Apparently, this time he didn't. Ken didn't think that boded well. 

"Yeah," Ken grunted. "This would definitely be what one would consider bad." 

He kept going, his eyes searching for the familiar news building, with its large glass windows, and huge logo in the front. Ken nearly missed the logo... that is, he almost hit the logo straight on, considering he had walked onto the grounds without realizing it. 

"Damn fog," Ken swore. 

Being more careful, and still carrying Wormmon on his back, Ken walked into the empty building. The lights were on, and computers were buzzing. He could smell coffee still being made. Everything was the way it was when everyone had been taken. Which meant his job was going to be mildly easier. 

Ken followed the signs to the news stage. The set was still lit, the cameras continuing to roll on the empty desk where the reporters had been. Ken walked over to one of the cameras, sitting Wormmon on the seat behind it. 

"You have to operate this," he told the little boy. "Just put one hand here, on the handle. Fine. Now, put the other one on the other over there. Can you move it?" he asked. Wormmon shook the camera. He barely budged it, but it was good enough. It wasn't like Ken would be moving around that much. "That's fine. Stay here." 

"Where are you going, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked. 

His question went unanswered, as Ken made his way to the production booth. Dials and knobs blinked and clicked as monitors hummed, creating a strange, rhythmic song. Ken looked around the place, taking everything in. The computers didn't look that complicated at all. With a little effort, he could probably hook the local station to every available channel. Of course, that would stop Odaiba from receiving any news that might come from outside, if they could get anything from outside. But he could reverse it. If he felt like it, anyway. 

Ken sat down, and cracked his knuckles. He had work to do. 

* * *

Jun was usually a light hearted young lady. She tried to not take anything too seriously. The world was depressing at times as it was, why did she need to dwell on it? 

But this situation was impossible not to take seriously. One minute, she was on the phone with a friend, her father yelling at her that she had to get off. The next minute, the lights were off and the phone was dead. And when lights came back, the phone still wasn't working, and worse, her parents had disappeared. 

She had completely panicked. Jun had ran around the house, screaming for someone to answer her. When Davis had appeared, she had never been more grateful to see her little brother. She'd been so terrified that she wouldn't find him. He'd obviously been happy to see her, too, for he had wrapped his arms around her in a rare display of affection. 

But now that she was in the Tachikawa house, supposedly safe, Davis had been staying away from her. Jun didn't know why her brother would be avoiding her, but she intended to find out. This was, after all, not the time to fall apart. The rest of their family was gone. They needed each other. 

Now, if she could only find the room he was in. She had been looking for it when she'd bumped into Joe. Jun smiled at the thought of the blue haired boy. He seemed sweet enough, if a little bit dorky. Then again, she supposed being the oldest Digidestined, he'd have to act more mature than a guy his age normally would. He had responsibilities others his age didn't. He had seemed so upset before. Jun hoped he'd be okay. 

But Joe wasn't her concern right now. Right now, she had to find her brother, and have a good sibling talk with him. 

Jun found him in a room on the second floor, at the end of a long hallway. Making a mental note to ask Mimi to hand out maps of the house, she peeked into the open doorway. 

Davis sat on the bed, throwing a tennis ball at the wall, scuffing the paint in different areas each time. His eyes were cloudy and troubled, and his movements mechanical. It was plain to see that he was drifting. Veemon, with two toned blue skin and blue hair, sat backwards on a chair, watching his friend with a frown. 

"Daisuke?" Jun pushed the door all the way open. "What are you doing?" 

Davis jolted, and looked at his sister. The tennis ball he'd bounced off the wall missed his hand, and landed unnoticed on the ground. 

"I'm not doing anything," he muttered, avoiding her eyes. "And it's Davis. Everyone calls me that." 

"Well, I'm not everyone," she contradicted, smiling. "I'm your sister, Daisuke." 

"Eh," he shrugged, his eyes to the floor. 

Jun looked questioningly over at Veemon, who shook his head and shrugged. Apparently, he didn't know what was going on, either. She narrowed her eyes determinedly for a moment. 

Then, brightly smiling, Jun walked over to the fallen tennis ball, and scooped it up. Tossing it back and forth between her hands, she lightly asked, "So, what's eatin' you?" 

Davis' eyes glanced up at her for a moment, before going back to the floor. "Nothin'. Nothing at all." 

"God," she moaned, melodramatically rolling her eyes. "You are _such_ a bad liar! You know that?   
"C'mon," she heckled, good-naturedly. "Something's obviously wrong. So, what is it?" 

"Nothing's wrong, okay?!" Davis shouted, irritated. He glared up at her. "Get outta my room if you're gonna grill me." 

"Uh," Veemon nervously stood up. "Maybe I should go, too... " 

"No," snapped Davis. "You can stay, Veemon. I don't mind _you._" 

Jun huffed. "Well, I don't particularly care if you mind me. I'm your older sister, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you!" 

"Damn, you're annoying!" Davis yelled, angrily. 

"Oh, yeah," she snorted, placing the tennis ball onto the room dresser. "Like you're such a peach? Get off it, Daisuke. What the hell is going on with you today?" 

"Nothing!" Davis yelled, jumping off the bed so they were face to face. "Nothing is going on. Everything is just _spiffy!_ Okay?!" 

Veemon slumped in the chair and closed his eyes, hoping for it all to be over soon. 

Jun gave her brother a withering glare, and looked like she was about to go into a verbal assault that no one could survive. But then, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, Daisuke. That's the last thing I want right now. Mom and Dad are missing," she opened her brown eyes, and gave him an affectionate hair tussle, to which he halfheartedly swatted her hand away. "Family wise, we just have each other for now. We need to stay together.   
"I'm just worried about you, that's all. You've been avoiding me like the plague ever since Izzy put up the firewall." She tilted her head, and gently asked, "Please, what's wrong?" 

Davis' mouth opened, as if he was going to speak, but nothing came out. He looked at his sister and sighed, heavily. "It's stupid. Forget it." 

"What should I forget?" Jun questioned. "C'mon. Ya gotta tell me sooner or later." 

"I said it's stupid!" he insisted, flopping back onto the bed. 

"Hmph!" She sat next to him. "I'll be the judge of that." 

Davis looked pleadingly over at Veemon, but the blue boy just shook his head. Davis was on his own on this one. "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" he asked. 

"Probably not," Jun admitted. "So... ?" 

Davis let out a sigh that could almost be mistaken for a growl. He hung his head and started muttering, "It's just the situation, ya know? I mean, you're here, with the rest of us." 

Jun blinked. "You don't want me here?" 

"No. Uh, yes. It's just—dammit!" Davis pounded his fists into the mattress. "All the times before when we were fighting, you weren't involved. I didn't have to worry. You and Mom and Dad were safe. And now, you're in Ground Zero. And _I_ put you here. I should've just left you home." 

"You really think that?" Jun queried, looking surprisingly amused. 

"Why shouldn't I?" Davis shot back. "Trikmon's after us. If you aren't near us, you're not in danger. But now it's too late. You're here and you're stuck. You're in danger, and it's my fault." 

Jun stared blankly at her brother for a moment, then turned her attention to the humanized digimon in the room. "Veemon?" she began. "Have I ever mentioned what a sweet, protective blockhead my brother is?" 

Veemon raised a brow. "This is one of those... rhetorical questions, isn't it?" 

"Hn," she grinned. Playfully, she elbowed her brother in the side. "You're such a dork, ya know that?" 

"What?" Davis frowned. "You're not mad?" 

"Mad? For what?" Jun laughed. "For you wanting me to be safe? That's silly! Why on earth would I be mad about that?   
"Oh, but Daisuke," she patted his shoulder, "you shouldn't go beating yourself up over this. You had no control over the situation. It couldn't be helped. Anyway, in the long run, I'll probably be safer in this house with you. Besides, I kinda like it here." 

"Yeah, I bet you do," Davis remarked, a slight grin tugging at his mouth. "After all, now you have Matt trapped." 

"Matt?" Jun blushed. Then she shook her head, and playfully shoved her brother. "Oh, please! My crush on him ended a long time ago. Ya know, crushes do come to an end. Well," she shot him a wicked glance, "most crushes do." 

"W-what? Davis went red from his chin to his forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Uh, huh," Jun giggled. "Funny how Kari and T.K.'s rooms are right next to each other, isn't it?" 

_"What?"_ The boy nearly fell off the bed, which sent his sister into a fit of laughter. 

"Oh, Daisuke," Jun, still laughing, gave her brother a bear hug. "I love you." 

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered sourly, but a smile was evident. 

Veemon stared oddly at the two, and silently wondered if all human siblings acted this strangely. 

* * *

Mimi had never felt so weird in her life. She had had sleep overs before, but this was entirely different. She was practically tripping on everyone. And she couldn't even find Palmon. She was looking for her missing friend when she walked into the living room, and found Matt, hunched over the television. 

"What are you doing, Matt?" she asked, curious. 

"I'm trying to get a clear channel," he answered without turning to her. 

Mimi raised a brow. "Any luck?" 

"Only the local stations are coming," he straightened his back, placed his hands on his hips and looked at her, annoyed. "And they're all dead now that there's no one running them." 

"Maybe if we keep trying we'll get lucky," she offered, trying to be optimistic. 

"I've been trying for the past half hour," Matt scowled. "Nothing. Just... nothing!" Angry, he slammed his fist on top of the television. 

"Matt, you break it, you buy it!" Mimi scolded his behavior. 

"Gomen, Mimi-chan," he sighed, his shoulders sagging. "It's not one of my better days." 

"Well," she crinkled her nose, "who _is_ having a good day, Yama-chan?" 

He grinned slightly at the nickname, and was about to answer when the television started buzzing. A high pitched wail, like the alarm used during a test of the broadcast system. The two still had their hands protectively over their ears when the screen flickered. 

And showed a face they hadn't seen in years. 

"Is that... ?" Mimi's voice trailed. 

But Matt knew the question. He nodded. "It's the Digimon Kaiser." 

Said Kaiser, or rather, Ken, was sitting behind a news desk. With his hands neatly folded in front of him, he gazed into the camera with cool confidence. It was like he thought he belonged where he was, and there was nothing unusual about a fourteen year old taking the place of a thirty some-odd year old news anchor. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Ken greeted, without a hint of nervousness. "As I'm sure you're all aware, during the city wide blackout, many people went missing. All of them adults. Do not attempt to locate them. You will have no success.   
"But, don't panic. This situation will be rectified." His face became stern, and his tone authoritative. "Listen well. There are babies and young children in their homes, unable to fend for themselves. I ask all able bodied people to do what is necessary, and find and take these children to the Odaiba Rec. Center. Those who are old enough should make the place into a makeshift nursery until such time that help arrives.   
"No one is to go wild. I repeat," Ken narrowed his ice blue eyes, "_no one_ is to go wild. We are on our own right now, and if any of us wishes to see our loved ones again, we need to work together. Do you understand? Chaos will only lead to more chaos.   
"I suggest you all heed my commands. Your lives depend on it," he stated, flatly, as if the very thought of people rebelling against him was ludicrous. "This message will be repeated for the next two days, in hopes that all will see it. That is all." 

The television screen went black, jumped a few times, then, just as Ken said, started to show the message again from the beginning. 

"I just don't think I can believe what I just saw," Mimi said, blinking in shock. 

Matt stared at the TV, with a brow raised to the point that it was nearly hitting his hairline. "Ditto." 

* * *

Bare feet. It was something that Palmon had insisted on, even when Mimi offered her best name brand shoes. Being a plant digimon, Palmon was connected to the earth. She could actually hear the other plants talk to her, and she would communicate with them. 

She needed to feel the dirt beneath her feet. She required that tactile connection. Mind you, there was no dirt paths inside the house, but still. Wearing shoes, even sandals was too confining for her. 

Palmon spotted him in the kitchen, but not eating the fridge clean like she had suspected. He was at the window, staring into the dark backyard. His back was to her, so she simply gazed at his lithe figure. A sweatshirt and loose jeans covered him, suiting him as far as she was concerned. He never had been high maintenance. He ran his fingers through his unruly brown hair, and she resisted walking over to do the same herself. 

She didn't think she had made any noise, but apparently she had, for he turned to her, and flashed a smile that made her heart skip. He was never able to smile like that when he was a digimon. Yes, being a human had its perks. His bright green eyes twinkled as he waved her over. 

"Care to join me, Palmie?" he asked, innocently enough. 

Palmon smiled, unable to suppress a happy giggle that bubbled up. "Okay, Agu." 

* * *

Yolei sat on the couch, next to Hawkmon. They were both leaned over, watching the TV intently. They had both watched Ken's message repeatedly, but they just couldn't turn away. Especially Yolei. She looked into his eyes, and she remembered. Remembered when she had feelings for him, however fleeting they had been. And only fleeting because of the crushing truth that the boy she had found so amazing was oh, so very cruel. 

The statement from Ken had been playing for over an hour. Yolei wondered how many others had seen it, and if they were indeed following his orders. Somehow, she didn't doubt it. He always had a way with manipulating people into doing what he wanted. 

"I wish we could change the channel," Hawkmon remarked. 

"We can," Yolei smirked. "But he's on every channel." 

"I know," frowned Hawkmon. "Little narcissist." 

She chuckled, and turned her eyes back to the television. Same old Ken, she figured. Still a loner, still so damned sure of himself. Though, Yolei reflected, the old Ken would never care what happened to children he didn't even know. 

The doorbell startled both her and Hawkmon. 

"Should we get it?" he asked, warily. 

Yolei bit her lip, thoughtfully. "Well, if we don't, we might be turning someone away who needs help. Besides, what self-respecting bad guy politely rings the doorbell before destroying his enemies?" She got up and walked to the door, Hawkmon right behind her. "Don't get too close," she suggested. "Goodness knows how someone will react to seeing you." 

"What's wrong with my appearance?" Hawkmon frowned. 

"Oh, nothing to me," Yolei assured him. "It's just that there isn't many people with white faces and brown bodies running around." 

He blinked, surprised. "Really? How odd." 

"Uh, huh." She turned back to the door, and opened it partially, so that only she had a good view of who was outside. 

Brown eyes met ice blue ones, and Yolei felt her heart stop for a moment. 

"Ken... ?" she whispered, her brain malfunctioning on her. He was standing in front of her. He was real. He was very, very real. And she couldn't manage to say anything but, "Ken... ?" 

He looked at her with almost a smile on his face. Almost. "I knew you'd be here. I could feel you." When she tilted her head in confusion, he looked slightly crestfallen. "You... couldn't sense me, too, Miyako?" 

Miyako. His use of her first name never failed to shock Yolei. Only her grandmother had ever used it. She had never found out just how Ken knew it. "I... " 

"Yolei, who's at the door?" Hawkmon asked. 

"Yeah," piped up the familiar, loud voice of Davis. He grabbed the edge of the door, and swung it open before Yolei could stop him. "Who's at the— What the hell are you doing here?" 

Ken looked down upon the spiky haired boy. "Hello to you, too, Davis." 

"Hello and good-bye!" Davis snarled, trying to slam the door shut. 

"Davis, don't!" Yolei pleaded, grabbing a hold of the door. "Just hear him out, okay?" 

"Why?" Davis demanded. "So he can try to slither his way to safety? After all he's done? I say we let Trikmon have him." 

"You're so kind," Ken scowled at him. "When did you decide for everyone?" 

"When did anyone say you were welcome?" Davis challenged. 

The blue haired boy balled his fists, but made no other movement. But it was sufficient enough to cause the brunette boy to stiffen, waiting for an attack. 

"Wait!" commanded an authoritative voice from inside. Looking sternly at everyone, Tai walked over. "What's going on here?" 

Yolei quickly decided it was best if she explained the situation. "Ken's here. He—" 

"Trikmon arrived at my house," Ken interrupted. "He tried to kill me. I'm assuming from him," he pointed to Hawkmon, "that he's paid all of you a visit, as well." 

"Hn?" Tai looked at him, questioningly. 

Ken stepped aside. Behind him, sitting on the stoop was a small boy, with green skin, and purple hair. 

"Wormmon?" Yolei murmured, staring. 

The boy turned to her and waved, shyly. 

"As you can see," Ken continued, "I've been just as affected as you. I figured we're all in this one together." 

"Well," Davis began, heatedly, "you figured wr—" 

"That's enough, Davis," Tai stated. 

Davis did a double take. "B-but... " 

"He's right," Tai explained, his voice steady. "We're all in the same boat here. We'll have to stick together if we want any chance at winning. And it does appear that he's actually trying to help. I say he stays." 

"Yes," Yolei nodded eagerly, then blushed at her foolishness. 

"I say he stays... for now," Tai amended, his eyes narrowing on the former Digimon Kaiser. "One wrong move, just one, and I'll let Davis feed you to Trikmon, piece by piece, without a second thought. You're going to have to earn your trust and forgiveness here. It's not guaranteed." 

Ken gave a curt nod. "I never thought it would be. I wasn't asking forgiveness." 

Tai glared momentarily at him, before turning away. "Yolei, show him to a room. Apparently, you're the only one who can stomach looking at him for any length of time." 

With that, Tai walked out of the room. Davis offered Ken one final withering glance before following suit. Hawkmon looked at his Digidestined, and his former enemy oddly. Then, with an uncomfortable salute to her, he nearly ran out of the room. There was an awkward silence that hung in the room while Yolei gathered up her courage to face her new house mate. 

"So, uh," she turned to him, but only managed to stare at his shoes, "ready for the grand tour?" 

Ken reached out and held her chin, tilting it up so he could see her. "With you, Miyako? I'm ready for anything." 

Her face burned, and she quickly turned on her heal so he wouldn't see her flush. "Uh, well, then follow me." 

She waited for him to scoop up Wormmon, then lead him up the stairs to where she knew there were empty rooms. It was a shame none of them were near hers. Tai had told Ken that he'd have to earn everyone's forgiveness. Yolei had no doubt that Tai was right. But, she realized with a slight blush, Ken already had hers. In fact, she had forgiven him long ago. 

* * *

Joe had found Gomamon at the top floor, right below the attic. In one of the rooms, there was a balcony, and that's where the digimon sat. Outside, the cold wind rustling his short, red hair. 

"Gomamon?" Joe opened the balcony door. 

"Go away," the redhead snapped. 

Joe sighed. He stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. Silently, he walked over and sat next to his angry friend. Gomamon made no move to look at him, and Joe didn't blame him. They sat in tension filled silence while the minutes dragged by. 

Joe tried to look out into the city, but he couldn't see anything past the front yard. The darkness was so thick, he wondered how it wasn't tangible. Was Jim stuck somewhere in that darkness? And if so, was he all right? Was he crying out, desperate for help, while his little brother sat safely in a nice, warm house? 

And, dammit, why was Joe wallowing in self pity when he had a miserable friend sitting next to him? 

"I screwed up," the eldest Digidestined said, breaking the silence. "I totally screwed up, and I'm sorry." 

Gomamon didn't acknowledge him. 

"Okay," Joe nodded, resolving to set everything down. "I said something that was out of line. Totally out of it. I said it because I was frustrated, and angry, and acting like a... like a... " 

"Baka?" Gomamon offered, finally giving him a sidelong glance. 

Joe smirked. "Yeah. Like a baka. And I shouldn't have been. It's just, this is a situation that I'm not familiar with at all.   
"Ya see, when I was growing up, Jim always took care of me. He was always looking out for me because I was so scrawny, and I wasn't very good at fighting." 

"Really? I never woulda guessed," Gomamon remarked, smartly. 

"Anyway," Joe ignored the jab, "when we got to the Digiworld, all of the sudden _I_ was the biggest. I was the one responsible for everyone. But it was easier because I had you. I knew that if things got too messy, you'd be there to protect me.   
"But now, you can't do that. You're human, just like me. And I'm the biggest again. I feel like I'm completely responsible for what happens to everyone here," Joe confessed. "Including you." 

"But I can take care of myself, Joe," Gomamon protested, confused. 

"Maybe. Probably," Joe admitted. "But, I just can't think that way. I look at you, and all I see is my friend, stuck in the body of a powerless teenager. And, now it's _my_ turn to protect _you. _Jim was so good at being the great defender. I don't think I will be.   
"Do you understand?" he asked. "It's not that I think you're worthless at all. You're not." 

"You just think you will be?" Gomamon questioned, surprised. 

"Yeah. Funny, isn't it?" Joe laughed, humorlessly. "I was given the crest of reliability, and I don't think I'm reliable at all." 

"Well, of course you are, Joe," said Gomamon. "They just don't give that crest to any old guy walking down the street, ya know?" 

The bespectacled boy looked over. "You really think so?" 

"I know so," Gomamon nodded, confidently. 

Joe smiled, then thinned his lips. "So... you're not still angry with me, are you?" 

"Oh," Gomamon sighed, melodramatically, "I suppose not. But if you ever say something so stupid again," he feigned anger, "I'll show you first hand just how well I can throw a punch with these human hands." 

"Deal," Joe chuckled. 

Sora smiled from her position in the room. She had heard voices as she passed, and had walked in, curious. When she saw who was there, she'd kept silent, allowing the two to work things out like she knew they would. They were too close to be broken apart by one foolish incident. 

But now that things were the way they should be, she needed their attention. A new dynamic had just been added to the house, and everyone needed to be aware of it, and the possible explosion that could occur from it. 

She cleared her throat loudly, and walked to the balcony. The two boys turned their heads to her, questioningly. 

"You two are needed downstairs," Sora told them. "You'll never guess who just showed up for dinner." 

**Next Chapter: The Ghastly Ones**


	5. Ch 4- The Ghastly Ones

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see fanart for this fic, go to "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness." The site isn't complete, yet, but the Digimon fanfiction and fanart sections are up. And I do appreciate mature feedback!   


* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ghastly Ones**

"So... " Gatomon purred, looking completely like the cat that ate the canary, "you can't walk?" 

Wormmon gulped, not at all comfortable being in such close proximity to the small girl with the evil smile. "A-a little. I'm not used to walking on two feet." 

"That's all right," Patamon smiled, encouragingly. "I'm not very good at it, either. When I'm Angemon I have just two legs, but I tend to fly most of the time." He hopped off of the bed, wobbling slightly, then turned to Wormmon. "See? I'm a little clutzy. T.K. says I'll be just as good as him in a few days, though." 

Gatomon rolled her aqua eyes. Silly boys. "Well, I don't see why it's so difficult for you." She spun around on her feet with grace that belied her young appearance. "It's easy." 

Patamon frowned. "That's only `cause you walk on two feet all the time!" 

She giggled. "Hey, it's not my fault. `Sides, we girls are usually better at learning than you. So," Gatomon turned her attention back to Wormmon, who was standing precariously, trying to stay upright, "you don't have the best of balances, right?" 

"Uh, n-no, not really," Wormmon stuttered, nervously. Why did he have to stay here in this room with them? No, wait. He didn't mind Patamon. He was nice enough. Why, oh why, was he stuck with _her?_

Ken had placed him in his own room. While Wormmon wasn't comfortable with it, he wouldn't complain. But now, the next day, Ken told him to socialize with the other humanized digimon. Patamon had been more than happy to be friendly. Gatomon, however, seemed to get some strange pleasure out of teasing Wormmon. And he didn't like it a bit! 

"Reeeeaaaally?" Gatomon said, all innocence and light. She took a few steps toward him. 

"Uh-huh," Wormmon choked, suddenly feeling trapped. 

"Oh. Okay then." She nodded sagely, closing her eyes. 

Wormmon stared at her still form, then sighed with relief. She wasn't going to make fun of him, like he thought. 

No, she wasn't. 

Gatomon's eyes snapped open, and a grin one might call "malicious" spread on her pretty face. Without saying a word, she stood on her toes, reached out her hands, and with her fingertips, pushed against Wormmon's chest. And sent him toppling backwards onto the bed. 

The sight of his flailing sent Gatomon into a fit of giggles, while Patamon glared at her. 

"That wasn't very nice," scolded Patamon. 

"Oh, c'mon," Gatomon waved her hand, dismissively. "I was only kidding around. He didn't get hurt. Did you, Wormmie-kun?" She leaned over the green boy, flashing a bright grin. 

"Ah... " Wormmon muttered, not quite knowing what to make of her smile; sweet or dangerous. 

"See? He's fine," Gatomon confidently stated, folding her arms. 

"Hn," Patamon narrowed his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered if he'd ever understand girls. If what T.K. had told him about the opposite sex was any indication, he highly doubted it. 

* * *

Breakfast, Sora decided, had definitely been a certified disaster. She and Biyomon had helped Matt cook up enough eggs and toast to serve the small army of people in the house. 

But with the addition of Ken and Wormmon, not all of the Digidestined and their digimon were willing to sit at the table. Davis and Veemon didn't even come down, regardless of how many times Jun tried to get them. 

Kari had only stayed a little bit, until she thought the tension would strangle her. T.K. had followed her, muttering something about not being hungry, even though Sora could hear his stomach growl in protest. 

Gomamon had glared menacingly at Ken through most of the meal, while Joe tried his best to ignore the new guest. Every so often, though, Sora noticed Joe sending a hateful glare to the former Kaiser. _"You wouldn't believe how beaten Gomamon was," _Joe had said to her once, when explaining his first encounter with the Digimon Kaiser's henchmen. Of course, as kind as Joe normally was, he would not easily forgive someone who hurt his best friend so. 

People at the table quickly dwindled, until it was just Sora, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Yolei and Ken. Wormmon had left, not because he wanted to, but because Gatomon nearly dragged him out of the room. But not before glowering at Ken and saying, "At least _one_ of you is nice." 

Sora could tell Mimi wanted to leave, but the pink haired girl refused to budge. Mimi was far too polite to against the common rules of etiquette. And that meant, as the technical head of the household, she had to stay until everyone was done eating. That didn't stop her from fidgeting in her chair, though. 

Matt simply stared at Ken, not at all attempting to hide his contempt. Tai was mirroring his friend to the point of making Sora extremely uncomfortable sitting next to him. 

Yolei made it a point to act completely at home with the situation. She ate normally, and chatted every so often about nothing in particular. Just to fill the dead air, Sora suspected. The more Yolei acted like nothing was wrong, the more obvious the girl's nervousness was. 

Then there was, of course, Ken himself. The source of the problem. He didn't seem to feel the tension at all. He sat and ate politely, totally unflappable by the two glaring young men across from him. He answered Yolei's questions whenever she directed them at him. But otherwise, Ken remained silent. 

In fact, the only person Ken had acknowledged at breakfast was Yolei. But Sora really couldn't blame him for that. After all, it seemed only Yolei had truly accepted Ken into the household. Of course, Yolei had her reasons for doing so. Ah, puppy love. It does such strange things to people. 

"Do you trust him?" Tai asked Sora, while they washed the dishes after the awkward breakfast. 

"I don't know," she sighed. "I want to. I mean, we need to be able to trust everyone here." 

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, toweling a dish dry with more force than necessary. "It's just hard not to look at him and see him as the Digimon Kaiser. He terrorized Kari. He turned Greymon against us. He's just... " 

"Just like us, now," Sora gently reminded him. "Wormmon's human, his parents are gone, and Trikmon wants him as bad as us. Much as most of us won't like to admit it," she said, "Ken's in the same position we are. Trikmon considers him a threat, which means we should consider him an ally." 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Tai spoke the metaphor, nodding. "I know you're right. I know _I_ was right to allow him to stay. I just... feel so wrong having that guy around." 

"I realize that," Sora smile, kindly. "We'll just have to hope that it'll get easier. Maybe he's changed for the better. He hasn't really done anything so far to prove otherwise." 

"I guess so," he murmured, picking up another plate. 

She patted his shoulder, reassuringly. "It'll turn out okay." 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Tai's mouth. "What would I do without you?" 

"Oh," Sora shrugged, playing along, "you'd probably go mad, or go and get yourself killed. One of those two." 

He chuckled. "Probably." 

* * *

Iori gazed out of the window of his first level room. Darkness greeted him. When he had woken up that morning, it was just as dark and foggy as it had been the night before. For a few sleep laden minutes, Iori had wondered if it was still night. 

He heard a slight snort behind him, and Iori turned to see Armadimon, golden hued skin and hair, still asleep under the covers. Apparently, being turned human hadn't changed the digimon's sleeping habits. 

Smiling slightly, Iori walked over, and fix the blankets that covered his friend, very much like the way his mother would for him. The thought made the little boy heavy hearted. His mother... He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost his mother and grandfather. He treasured them above all else, especially since his father's passing. 

Iori frowned. His father would've known what to do in this situation. He was so brave, he could handle anything. Then again, came a bitter voice in the back of the boy's head, it was his bravery that got him killed. 

The boy tried not to dwell on the thought, and went back to the window. Izzy said that the firewall was, indeed, still up, but Iori couldn't see it. Izzy had explained that the firewall Gennai had once sent him had been invisible as well, and that Iori shouldn't worry about it. That didn't help the young child feel better, though. If he couldn't see it, there was no proof that it was really there. And Iori liked having proof. 

With nothing better to do with his time, he continued to stare out the window, letting his mind drift. He should've been practicing his kendo, and he would've been, if he had his equipment, which he didn't. So, the boy let his eyes wander along the front lawn, straining to see past it. He wanted to go out there so much, to see what was going on. 

Something moving in the distance caught Iori's eye, and he squinted, trying to get a better look. The lampposts weren't much help, but the moving thing finally became clear. No, it wasn't a moving thing. It was moving things. A couple children, to be exact. And they were running like their clothing was on fire. And Iori soon saw what they were running from. 

And the sight made him sick. 

* * *

"Ghastlymon," identified Tentomon. "I've only seen them a few times, but I've heard about them." 

In the living room, all had gathered, trying to get a look outside. The now identified Ghastlymon had positioned itself at the outskirts of the house. Much to Iori's relief, there really was a firewall, and it was holding up. The Ghastlymon could not get in. 

"What are they?" Izzy asked, his head tilted as he gazed at the green, quivering blob outside. 

"A virus digimon. Champion level, if I recall correctly," Tentomon replied. "They're not very fast, but their attack is potent enough that a direct hit will keep you down." 

"What's their attack?" queried Iori. 

"Oh, it doesn't have a name, really," Tentomon said. "You see, they don't talk. At least, I don't think they do. They just spit." 

"Spit?" Joe repeated, looking mildly ill. 

"Yes," nodded Tentomon. "A highly acidic substance. It's been known to burn through most materials." 

"No wonder those kids you saw ran, Iori," Yolei looked over to her friend. 

"Forget about running away from the acid," Mimi shivered. "Those things are hideous! They're like Numemon, except... not." 

As dumb as the statement sounded, most in attendance agreed. Ghastlymon did resemble Numemon, in a way. Disgusting, green and gelatinous, they shook in a strange, creepy manner. But, while Numemon had a sort of harmless, comedic air to them, Ghastlymon did not. Their eyes and mouths were hollow things, and their arms dripped with sick, wet sounds. 

The thing "guarding" the house stood tall, waiting patiently for someone to foolishly come close. 

"Well, it's only one," Davis offered, though lacking his usual enthusiasm. "We can take it. We can just, uh, tackle it." 

"No, you don't want to do that," Tentomon shook his head. "Their touch is poisonous. Simply brushing up against them could cause you to go comatose." 

"So, what should we do?" Kari asked. 

"We stay in, and we stay safe," Tai answered, quickly. 

"We're stuck," Matt frowned. "We're prisoners here." 

A thick silence enveloped the room, as people drifted into their own thoughts. 

"Who the hell is that?" Jun's startled voice brought everyone to the window. 

On the other side of the street was a young girl, running at full speed. Whether she had seen the Ghastlymon in the dark was unclear. But, what was clear was that the Ghastlymon had definitely seen her. 

It turned to the girl, slowly oozing across the street. It stopped midway, and spat, the greenish liquid landing mere inches in front of her. The girl took a few wobbly step backs, screaming. 

"It's gonna kill her!" Davis cried, making a break for the door. He was out of the house before anyone could stop him. 

"Davis, you baka!" T.K. hollered, running out, as well. "Think before you leap!" 

"Daisuke!" Jun tried to get to the door, but Joe grabbed her wrist. 

"Stay," he said. "Two of us out there is big enough of a risk. They'll watch each other's backs." 

She frowned at him, obviously not pleased, but nodded in agreement. 

The creature outside was slowly cornering the girl, spitting acid in every direction she tried to run, until she was practically gibbering in fright. Going on instinct alone, Davis ran in direct view of the Ghastlymon. 

"Hey, ugly!" he hollered, waving his arms, frantically. "Why have her, when you can have me? C'mon! Come and get me. I dare you!" 

Even though Ghastlymon moved slow, Davis quickly realized that they attacked with great speed. It spat at him quicker than he could blink. He didn't even have time to react, and surely would've been hit directly in the face, had T.K. not slammed into at the last moment. Davis could hear and smell his singing hair, as the acid barely touched it. The two boys landed with a dull thud on the street. 

"Don't you ever think before you act?" T.K. demanded. Then he added, almost reluctantly, "You all right?" 

"Fine, T.A.," Davis sniffed. "I could've handled it." 

Something foul smelling sizzled past them, and they scurried to their feet. The Ghastlymon advanced, while the girl turned on her heal, and smartly ran. Neither boy could blame her. 

"Now what?" Davis asked, dodging another shot. 

"What do you mean, 'now what?'" T.K. barked. "You only got as far as nearly getting yourself killed in your plan?" 

The two boys tried to run past the creature, back to the house, but were easily and quickly blocked by acid, as it burnt holes into anything it touched. T.K. knew they couldn't keep up with this game of dodge forever. Sooner or later, one of them was going to get hit. And then it would only be a matter of time before both were down, since there was no way either of them could carry the other and make it back to the house in one piece. 

"Get away from them!" someone ordered, and Davis' ear perked when he heard a strange, wet sound. 

It was Tai, with a scowl on his face and a baseball bat in his hand. The bat was sunken halfway into the back of the Ghastlymon, and the creature seemed to quiver, like a rotting plate of Jell-O. With a strong tug and a grunt, Tai pulled the bat out of the thing for another swing. 

"Get inside," he demanded to the two boys. "Now!" 

They hesitated for only a moment, before running back to the safety of the house lawn. 

"Okay," Tai grinned, shaking the bat at the digimon. "It's just you and me now." 

With all his might, he swung the baseball bat down onto the Ghastlymon's head. It caved a bit, then the bat simply slipped in, like it was sliding through pudding, with wet, slurping noises. It got stuck midway through the creature. The digimon stopped moving, but looked far from hurt. 

Tai tried to pull the bat out for one more shot, but he couldn't budge it. He let go of the baseball bat like it was on fire, and stumbled back a bit, waiting to be hit by acid. It didn't happen though. Instead the Ghastlymon stood still, strange sounds emanating from it. Tai was confused for a minute, then realized the thing was... _digesting_ the bat. And, apparently, the effort made it impossible for the digimon to attack. 

Smartly, Tai took that as a cue to dash back to the house. When he got back in, everyone huddled around, shouting out multiple questions. The bombardment was too much for the shaken young man, and he clenched his fists. 

"Everyone, back off!" he shouted. When they all looked at him, startled, Tai sighed. "Sorry. Just, give me a moment, okay? Oh, Mimi, I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice hollow. "I'm afraid it... ate your father's bat." 

"Oh. Well, that's all right," she replied, quivering. "Better the bat than you." 

"I nailed it right over the head with the bat," Tai said, almost to himself. "And it didn't even phase it. You just... you just can't kill that thing." 

From the corner of the room, Iori shuddered. 

* * *

Night fell, though the continued darkness made it hard to tell. Iori sat on his bed, peering out to the front lawn, his eyes never leaving the Ghastlymon that was still there. It was just standing guard, waiting for something, or someone. Someone... 

"Iori," Armadimon's voice made the small boy jump. "Go to bed. Don't think about it." With that, the humanized digimon closed his eyes, falling asleep as easily as he normally did. 

Iori gazed fondly at his friend for a moment, but went right back to looking out the window. He couldn't sleep. He knew that thing outside was waiting for someone. And not just anyone. 

The Ghastlymon, as if knowing, turned to him, and the small boy was struck with a sudden, frightening clarity. 

It was waiting for _him._

It stared at Iori, as if gleefully telling the boy that his suspicion was right. It wanted him. It wanted to torture him, to hear his screams. It wanted to kill him, and him alone. 

And it would wait forever if it had to. 

With a shivering hand, Iori pulled down the shade, and huddled into his bed. Shutting his eyes tightly, he prayed for his father's ghost to protect him, for he did not think he would survive this particular adventure. 

**Next Chapter: Secrets, Lies, and Other Things that go Bump in the Night**


	6. Ch 5- Secrets, Lies, and Other Things th...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see fanart for this fic, go to "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness." The site isn't complete, yet, but the Digimon fanfiction and fanart sections are up. 

Also, I've been getting some requests (mostly from my friend, "L") to make this a Digimon/Pokemon crossover. It isn't happening for two reasons. **1)** I never planned on making this a crossover, in any way, shape, or form. And **2)** As it stands now, I'm writing 11 Digidestined, Ken, all their digimon, Jun, Trikmon, and some miscellaneous Ghastlymon and people. That's a lot of characters to juggle, and to put more in would dilute the story. So, no crossover. Sorry, L. ;) 

And, I'd like to thank two people: 

~Kay~: Girl, you rock. Thanks so much for the great story. You made my day. (hey, people. read her stories!) If you were wondering, yes, the Kenyako part of this chapter _is_ for you. ;) 

Aardwulf: Thanks for writing such great, in depth reviews since the first chapter, and I do hope you continue to do so as I go along. It's people like you that make posting my stories worth it. 

And I do appreciate mature feedback!   


* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets, Lies, and Other Things that Go Bump In the Night**

The next day passed by without incident, save for the eating contest between Agumon and Veemon, that Sora had quickly put a stop to. The Ghastlymon still held its post outside the house, never moving an inch. 

Nothing was happening. Not even a change in weather. The phone lines were still down, the TV was still only playing Ken's message, and the radio was simply white noise. In short, by evening, everyone was a bit stir crazy. 

"Spiral Twister!" 

"Poison Ivy!" 

Biyomon opened her eyes, and looked around the backyard. Frowning, she shook her head. "Nothing happened." 

"Same here," Palmon pouted, wiggling her fingers. "They didn't even twitch." 

"I hate this!" Biyomon declared, stamping her foot. "I just want to be able to defend myself, and the best I can do is... is... yell a whole lot!" she finished, frustrated. 

"I want to protect Mimi," Palmon whispered, her eyes still on her hands. "How can I do that like this? Who will keep Mimi safe now that I'm like this? I'm useless to her, now." 

"Hey, hey," Biyomon gave her friend a reassuring nudge. "You're not useless. We're just gonna have to find other ways to fight." 

"Like how?" Palmon asked, challenge coloring her question. 

Biyomon inhaled sharply, then frowned. "I don't know, exactly," she admitted. "But there's gotta be a way." 

"Well, if you ever find it," Palmon said, turning to go back into the house, "tell me." 

* * *

"Wormmie-kun!" 

Wormmon froze in the hallway. He had been trying to walk all the way from one end to the other without tripping. He had been so close. Just a few more steps, and he would've made it... 

Had Gatomon not glomped him, that is. The two young digimon fell to the floor, she on top of him. 

"Evenin'!" Gatomon declared, cheerfully enough. 

Underneath her, Wormmon tried his best to breathe. 

"Patamon and I are going to play hop-scotch in the basement," she continued, oblivious to his discomfort. "Wanna play with us?" 

"I... " he gasped, desperate for air, "I don't know how t-to play." 

"Oh," Gatomon blinked, stumped for a moment. Then, she beamed, and practically yanked him to his feet. "Well, we'll just teach you! It's really simple. It'll help you learn how to walk." 

Before he could answer her, she proceeded to pull Wormmon along, blissfully ignoring the fact that he was barely staying upright. 

From his room, Ken heard the exchange. A smile tugged at his lips as he heard his digimon be dragged along. He was relieved that Wormmon had been accepted so quickly. At least one of them was. 

Not that he was shocked that everyone was treating him like a leper. In fact, Ken had expected it, and accepted it. He didn't fool himself into hoping that they'd ever forgive him, even if he proved himself worthy of their forgiveness. He had done many horrific things, and the idea that they'd pardon him for any of it was ludicrous. Chances were, none of the Digidestined would forgive him. 

"Ken?" 

Well, almost none. 

He turned to his now open door. "Yes, Miyako?" 

He kept his face stony, even when he felt a smile of amusement try to appear when she blushed. He never understood why she'd want to go by her middle name. Yolei. Not a bad name, mind you, but Ken thought that "Miyako" just suited her more. 

She hesitantly walked into the room, letting the door swing closed behind her. "Can we talk?" 

Ken shrugged. "Of course. What do you wish to talk about?" He smiled softly, in a deliberately teasing manner. 

He expected her to blush from her forehead to her toes. Instead, Yolei frowned and looked down at her shoes. Ken blinked. That wasn't a good sign. For a moment, he panicked. Was she turning her back on him, too? For some unknown reason, Ken felt sick at the thought. Not that he was fond of Yolei in _that_ sort of way. No, he was far too intellectual for that. It was just nice to have someone to talk to whose IQ was not so inferior to his own. Yes. 

"Well, I was wondering... ," she took a deep breath, "If we could talk about Trikmon." 

Something in Ken's stomach turned, uneasy. "What about him?" 

"Ya know, it's kinda funny," Yolei laughed, humorlessly. "I always complained about my sisters nagging me. They drove me crazy with all their stupid, super-girly things. But now that they're not here, I miss them. My parents, too." She looked up at him. "Do you miss your parents, Ken?" 

"Hn?" he raised a brow. "What does this have to do with Trikmon?" 

"Do you miss them?" Yolei repeated, as if he never spoke. 

"Sure, I guess," he shrugged, finally relenting, though still unsure as to what she was getting at. "I mean, they _are_ my parents." 

Apparently, that was the answer she was looking for. A small smile graced her face, and she looked down, almost shyly at her feet. The instant she did that, Ken felt vastly more comfortable. She'd gone back to being the timid girl with a crush on him. He could easily handle her like this. 

"Is that all?" he asked, giving her a charming smirk. 

Yolei froze momentarily. Hesitantly, she gazed up at him. "There is one more question." 

Ken nodded, patiently waiting. 

"You see, when Trikmon attacked us, he didn't tell us anything but his name. We—I was wondering," she bit her lip, "did he tell you anything about himself? Anything at all?" 

Ken's stomach plummeted to his feet. He had been told who Trikmon was. Oh, how he had been told... 

_'Why, I'm you, Ken.'_

Trikmon's statement echoed through the boy's head. He should tell her the truth. What did he care what she, or anyone else thought of it? No one was at his level. It didn't matter what they felt towards him. They were his inferiors; barely worthy of his attention, and certainly unworthy of his affection. 

It was his fault that Trikmon was around, terrorizing people. It was his fault that their parents and siblings were gone. It was his fault their digimon had been turned into humans. It was completely Ken Ichijouji's fault. 

And he shouldn't have cared a whit. 

But he did. 

How very odd the sensation was. To actually care about what someone else thought of him. Of course, he didn't give a damn what most of the Digidestined thought of him, but Yolei... The very idea that Yolei would think less of him made him twitch. 

But, that was stupid. He was superior to even her. It did not matter what her opinion of him was. She was just like the rest, only she had foolish notions that she was good enough for him. Pathetic, really. Totally childlike, and not worth his time or effort. An intelligent brain wasted by caring for others, shopping, and other foolish, female things. 

Ken didn't care at all about her. No, he didn't. 

So, she would know the awful truth. And she'd hate him like everyone else in the household did. Because she didn't matter to him. She didn't matter at all. 

Ken stared her in the eyes, ice blue meeting warm brown. She was waiting, an expectant, innocent look on her face. Stupid girl. Useless, inane, little girl! 

"He... " Ken began, his eyes still locked with hers. "Trikmon said... " 

"Yes?" Yolei prompted, tilting her head. Trusting. She was so damn trusting! 

"He said... nothing," he sighed, finally. "Nothing at all." 

"Oh," she frowned, obviously disappointed that there was nothing to learn. "Well, that's okay," Yolei smiled, trying to cheer up. "We'll just try to find out something in another way. Izzy's still trying to connect to the Digital World. Maybe he'll have some luck." 

"Maybe," Ken offered, feeling rather disgusted, and yet, surprised with himself. She broke him. How could she have done that? She, of all people! 

"I'll talk to you later, Ken," Yolei said, blushing slightly as she walked to the door. 

"Sweet dreams, Miyako," he whispered, still stunned with himself. 

Her already reddened cheeks darkened, and she waved farewell as she walked out. Ken stared at the closed door for a while, his mind wandering over the scene that had just taken place. What had happened to him? Why hadn't he said it? Why had he not been able to tell the truth? What did it matter if Yolei hated him, like everyone else did? 

"I'm... " Ken breathed, trying desperately to clear his head. "I'm... in trouble." 

* * *

She couldn't believe it. No matter how long she looked, she just couldn't believe it. They had only been stranded in the house for three days, and this... this was ridiculous! 

"We're almost outta food," Jun frowned, glaring at the nearly empty refrigerator. "Whatever happened to conservation?" 

She was answered by a rudely loud burp from Veemon in the living room. Jun rolled her eyes. The digimon seemed to eat twice their body weight in one sitting. Or, at the very least, Veemon and Agumon did. The others seemed to show a bit more restraint, but not much. 

"At this rate we'll be starving by tomorrow," Jun muttered, shutting the fridge. "We need to get food." 

A rather good idea, had it not been for the Ghastlymon that still held its post at the front of the house. There was no way she could just walk out there, fine as you please, and expect the thing not to attack her. Jun doubted she'd even make it a step outside the firewall before she got a face full of acid. 

Justifiably, she didn't find that a very pleasant thought at all. 

Of course, the problem still remained. If they were going to keep this place up like a fort for more than a couple days, they needed food. Soon. Now. 

Jun didn't expect any of the other people in the house to risk their lives for it. After all, they were the Digidestined, and their digimon. They were to be the heroes, right? They were needed. She, on the other hand, was in the same house with them by a twist of fate. By the luck of being the older sister to one of The Chosen. All in all, what did she really matter to the grand scheme of things? 

Jun was never one to go around being useless for long. She was much too headstrong for that. And, well, if none of the others could go and get supplies, then it looked like she was it. She nodded, strengthening her resolve. Yes, she could do this! She was Jun Motomiya! She was smart! She was strong! She was— 

She was still stuck in the house with a Ghastlymon waiting outside. 

Jun felt her ego deflate. Well, now what? She couldn't very well just walk into the front lawn, and ask the thing to politely let her go because she had to get dinner. She frowned. Stupid Ghastlymon. Just standing there in the front of the house, waiting. Just waiting there, never moving. 

Never leaving its post... 

It never looked in the back of the house, did it? 

Jun's eyebrow twitched, and a small smile slid onto her face. Well, well... maybe she _did_ have a way to get out. 

Being as quiet as she possibly could be, she slipped outside to the deck, and quickly dashed down its steps, making a beeline to the backyard fence. A seven foot picket fence, at that. Jun smirked. Not a problem. She used to climb these things, and trees all the time when she was younger. 

She rubbed her hands together, then grabbed a good hold of the fence, hoisting herself up on it, trying to make as little noise as possible, as well as keep her balance. Jun climbed to the top in such an easy manner, she couldn't help but grin with pride. She guessed things like this were liking riding a bike; once you learn, you never forget. 

"What do you think you're doing?" a sharp voice asked, making Jun nearly fall off. She looked down into the backyard, and saw Joe, glaring up at her. "Are you crazy?" he scowled. "Get back down here!" 

"Sorry. Can't do that," Jun apologized, giving him her brightest smile. "We need food. I'm gonna get it." 

"You're gonna get it, all right," Joe snapped. "You're gonna get killed! Now, get back here before that Ghastlymon decides to check the back." 

"It won't do that if you keep quiet," she pointed out, sighing. She knew he was just trying to make sure she was safe, but really! She could take care of herself. Jun suddenly smiled again, and waved. "Ja ne!" 

She hopped off to the other side. 

Joe felt his heart stop when she disappeared from sight. Davis' stupid sister was going to get herself into the deepest trouble of her life. What was wrong with her? Didn't she know the danger she was in? Joe sighed. He probably should tell Tai or Davis about this, but, as the oldest of them, it was his responsibility to— 

"Wait," he muttered, frowning. His eye ticked with irritation. "Isn't Jun technically the oldest? This isn't how you take on responsibility!" he cried softly, as if she was still in front of him. Of course, she wasn't. 

Mumbling a streamline of curses that probably would've made Jim smack him one, Joe climbed clumsily up the fence, tripped over, and landed on his back. After regaining his ability to breathe, and still cursing up a storm, Joe ran after the receding figure of the auburn haired girl. 

* * *

_click, click, clack..._

Izzy's eyes were getting heavy. He'd been at the computer for over six hours, not even breaking for dinner. 

_clack, click, clack, clack, click..._

He needed to find a way to get into the DigiWorld. Or, to get in touch with Gennai. Gennai had to still be free. He just had to be. They needed someway of knowing who they were up against. Without Gennai, that hope was gone. 

_click, click, clack, click, clack, click..._

Izzy supposed he could've asked Ken to help him with this. But, he just couldn't find it in him. Not after all the things Ken had done. He wanted to forgive him, wanted to believe that Ken was now on their side, but... Izzy rubbed his bleary eyes. 

_click, clack, clack, click, clack..._

But, his heart just wasn't in it. Not yet, anyway. He didn't know why that was, really. He tended to be the forgiving type. There was just something about Ken that made Izzy furious, even to this day. 

"Izzy?" 

He turned his head, and blinked a few times, clearing his vision. Yolei stood in the doorway, an eager smile on her face. 

"Can I help?" she asked, brown eyes glittering. "I've helped open up the DigiPortal a few times, when it was being stubborn. Maybe I can help you figure this out." 

His stomach fluttered a bit, but he ignored it. "Sure. The more help, the better." 

"Perfecto," Yolei nodded, walking over. "So, how far have you got?" 

"Well, as near as I can tell," he began, "There's some sort of complex firewall blocking our access to the Digital World. Same with our connection to Gennai, though, his block is a little less difficult. In fact, I believe I'm making some progress on it." 

"If we can crack it, do you think Gennai will be able to help us?" Yolei asked, biting her lip in worry. 

She leaned over Izzy's shoulder to get a better look at the screen, and he felt his face redden furiously. 

Trying to cover his face and the suddenly loud beating of his heart, Izzy coughed into his fist. "Um, well, if he can't, I can't think of anyone who can." 

"Hmm," Yolei mulled over the situation with a frown. Suddenly, her face brightened. "Ya know, we should ask Ken to help! He's so good with computers." 

Some strange form of anger flared in the pit of Izzy's stomach, and he did his best to hide a scowl. "We can handle it," he said, unable to hid all of his bitterness. 

"Oh. Okay," she blinked, shocked by his sudden foul mood. She smiled, trying to get him to cheer up. "Well, then. Let's get crackin'!" 

Izzy looked up at her, and found himself smiling back. It was hard not to smile at Yolei. "All right," he agreed. 

* * *

He should've been dead by now. 

That's how Joe figured it. After running down the street after Jun like a moron, he thought that, with his luck, something would've killed him. Trikmon himself. A Ghastlymon. A desperate kid. A bee sting. Anything! 

And yet, there he was, in the grocery store, alive and well. 

"C'mon, Joe!" 

Well, not necessarily _well._

Jun strolled along the aisles, dumping certain items in her cart with a carefree manner. If the store hadn't been nearly ransacked when the first got there and deserted, she would've looked like a typical shopper having a typical shopping day. 

"Are you done yet?" he asked, catching up to her. 

"Oh, I still should get a few more things," she replied, looking critically into her shopping cart. "I mean, there's twenty five of us, you know? It's like feeding a horde!" 

Joe blinked. He never thought of it like that. After all, the house was big enough so that you only bumped into a few people during the entire day. It was only at meals did it show just how many were in the mansion. 

Jun suddenly stopped in the middle of the aisle, causing Joe to halt and turn, half expecting her to start screaming at an enemy he hadn't seen. But Jun didn't look like she was going to scream at all. In fact, there was a half smile on her face, and her brown eyes were sparkling with mischief. 

Joe gulped down his dread. "... Jun?" 

She offered him a fleeting glance, before returning her eyes past him. Suddenly, she ran past him with the cart. With a loud, "Whoo, hoo!" Jun planted her feet on the back of the cart, allowing it to zoom down the aisle by use of her momentum. When it looked like she was about to hit into the wall, Jun jumped off, hands still on the handles, and stopped the shopping cart from a collision. 

She turned back to a stunned Joe, a childlike grin plastered on her face. "I've _always_ wanted to do that!" 

He stared at her in shocked silence for a moment, until he finally found his voice. "You... are... _insane!"_

Jun just giggled. 

* * *

Kari did her best not to shiver as she stared off at nothing in particular, her mind a million miles away. She was supposed to be the positive one of the group. The optimist. But, she found it very hard to be optimistic when everything looked so very bleak. 

How could they defeat an enemy they knew nothing about? And without their digimon in their normal forms and able to digivolve? 

Still, Kari had to admit it was interesting to see their digimon in human form. They seemed to be adapting to their new conditions rather quickly. In fact, Kari had a suspicion that Gatomon loved it; the cat digimon seemed to take delight in the fact that she was so more apt to it than Wormmon. Poor Wormmon, Kari smiled. How Gatomon teased him so. She idly wondered if that was the sign of a crush. After all, they were in the forms a young children. Then again, could digimon even have feelings like that? 

"You okay, Kari?" T.K. asked, placing his arms on the living room couch, and resting his chin on them. "You're staring into The Great Unknown." 

"There's nothing on TV," she stated, dryly, pointing to the screen. 

"Of course, there is!" he jokingly protested, scooping up the remote, and turning the channels. "Why, it's Ken TV! All Ken, all the time!" T.K. waved his hand, smirking. "Yolei must be loving this." 

Kari giggled. "Probably. But, then again, why get your dose second hand, when you can get it from the primary source? He _is_ in the house, ya know?" 

"Yippee," he rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. How can she even stand looking at him?" 

"Maybe she has a soft spot for lost causes?" she offered, grinning. 

"Or maybe," T.K. grinned back, "she has a soft spot for poor, pathetically hopeless creatures?" 

From the shadows of the staircase, Ken fumed as he heard Kari laugh at T.K.'s joke. He balled his fists so tight, his small nails drew blood. He shouldn't care. It shouldn't matter what they thought. With a great amount of will power, Ken loosened his fingers, and turned back up the stairs, ascending calmly. 

It didn't matter, he decided. None of them mattered. Not even Yo— 

"You think we're being too harsh?" Kari asked. "I mean, Yolei's usually a good judge of character." 

"Yeah," T.K. snorted. "For a girl who developed a crush on a guy who was planning world domination!" 

"I suppose," she sighed. "I just keep hoping he really has changed for the better." 

"Well, we'll see," T.K. said, his voice barely colored with cynicism. "On the plus side, he hasn't tried to kill us yet." 

Kari's musical giggled floated up the stairs again. Ken twitched. They were still not worth his time. But maybe he needed to give them as much of a chance as they did him. Maybe. 

* * *

The old man dangled in the cold, bitter air. The more he struggled, the tighter the already sharp knots around his arms and legs became. The decievingly weak looking strings held him up like a toy, and viciously cut into him at the slightest hint of resistance. 

But still, out of determination --or maybe out of desperation-- he continued to fight for his freedom. It was in vain, for all it did was cause him to bleed in various areas. 

His captor seemed highly amused at the display, showing his rows of pointed teeth in a perverted version of a smile. 

Trikmon seemed to hiss a chuckle, if that was possible. "One of your children is out of the house, Gennai," he tsked. "And he brought someone out with him. Maybe I should send some... associates to show them the way home. Hmmm?" 

Unable to do nothing but hang helplessly, the old man bowed his head in sorrow. 

* * *

"Is that everything?" Joe asked, hefting the bags that Jun had shoved into his arms. 

"I think so," she nodded, holding a few bags in her own arms. "It's a shame we can't just bring the shopping cart with us." 

"Oh, yeah. That would be great," he muttered, sarcastically, trying to see around the bags. "With those squeaky wheels, why, we could get everyone in town to know we're out in the open. Why don't we just paint targets on our backs?" 

"Well, there's no reason to be obnoxious about it," Jun, huffed, walking out the door. "I just thought it would be easier." 

Her voice and her feet stopped at the same time. 

"What is it?" Joe sighed, trying to look. "You see another cart you want to ride?" 

Jun responded with a small squeak. A squeak that made Joe's stomach tighten. Dreading what he'd see, he peered over the bags. Coming toward them in the parking lot, with slow, sludging footsteps, was a group of Ghastlymon. And not a small group; Joe counted fifteen in all. 

Jun turned to him, her eyes wide in fright. He turned to her, and gave her the same reassurance he had given to everyone while they were in the DigiWorld. 

"We're gonna die," he stated, flatly. 

* * *

Wearily, Yolei took off her glasses and gave her tired eyes a good rub. Cracking the code of the firewall around the connection to Gennai's e-mail was harder than she thought it would be. Then again, Izzy had been working on it for a few days, and had barely scratched the surface. With the two of them working together, the progress actually seemed to quicken. 

"Hey," she smiled, trying to joke, "give us a few more months, and we might actually get it." 

"Yeah," Izzy allowed a small grin to appear on his face, before he became serious again. "I've never seen a block like this before. Just when we think we've got it, it seems to shift and change on us. It's like it's adapting." 

Yolei blinked. "Adapting? You mean, it's alive?" 

"Not technically. Not that I think," Izzy shook his head. "Though, considering the DigiWorld, that is a possibility. But actually, I'm thinking along the lines of it being programmed to alter itself according to apparent threats." 

"I didn't know firewalls could do that," she said, tilting her head in curiosity. 

"They can't," he admitted, frowning. "But I just can't think of any other explanation." 

"Can we work around it somehow?" Yolei pondered, out loud. "Find a way through the firewall without it noticing in time to adapt?" 

"It's possible, but... " Izzy sighed. "But not very probable. I really hate to say this, but this is baffling even me." 

Yolei was about to hesitantly suggest they bring Ken in on this, when the computer screen flickered in front of them. The two teenagers tensed, eyes fixated on the flashing screen. 

"Izzy, what did you do?" she asked. 

"Nothing!" he answered, staring at the display in shock. "I didn't press anything." 

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did, boy," a sickly familiar voice floated around the room. Izzy's ears perked, as he tried to find the source. It took him only a moment to realize it was coming from the computer speakers. 

The machine sparked, sending smoke wafting. Izzy hollered in shock when two glowing eyes stared back at him from the monitor. A thin arm reached out from the screen, its claws trying to grasp the startled teen. With a yelp, Izzy fell backwards off his chair, and backed away. Over the pounding of his heart, he could just hear Yolei whimpering in fright behind him. 

When the arm found nothing, it pulled back, but only so that the figure could make its way out of the screen. Or, more precisely, half the figure. Trikmon oozed the top half of his body out, grinning at the two shaking Digidestined in front of him. 

"So, you're the ones who've been trying to contact your dear Gennai." He wagged his finger. "Shame, shame. You should know better than to tamper with things that are above you." 

"Th-the firewall," Yolei stuttered, her arms wrapped fiercely around Izzy's shoulders. "How is he i-in here when the f-firewall is up?" 

Izzy shook his head, unable to think of an answer. He stared at Trikmon, unable to even blink. And then, he noticed how translucent Trikmon seemed to be. Almost as if he wasn't real. With shaky legs, Izzy walked over to Trikmon, and bravely slapped his hand at his enemy's face. 

"Izzy!" Yolei cried, shocked and terrified. 

But Izzy's hand went right through, touching nothing but air. He made another swipe, just to make sure. Again, his hand hit nothing. 

"It's just an illusion," Izzy murmured. "It's a projection. He's not here." 

Trikmon, or more to the point, Trikmon's image smiled. "Now, now, boy. You're missing the point." 

"Trying to scare us half to death?" Izzy ventured, bitterly. 

"Awfully brave now that you think you're safe, aren't you?" Trikmon chuckled. "For such a smart boy, you are so very stupid." 

"I'm smart enough to know if I turn off my monitor I won't have to listen to your rambling," Izzy spat, reaching for the computer. 

"I have Gennai, you know?" Trikmon informed them. Izzy's hand froze over the 'off' button. The digimon smiled. 

"What?" the redhead growled. 

"Gennai's my... guest," Trikmon chose his words carefully, as if tasting each one before saying it. "He's been so for a while now. I'm afraid, however, that I didn't, ah, _invite_ him before he sent you the annoying little firewall you have up." 

"So help me God, if you kill him... " Izzy started, threateningly. 

"Missing the point again, dear boy," Trikmon clicked his tongue. "You see, I have no intention of killing Gennai. I don't even want to hurt him... yet. I'd much rather have him watch me kill you." He reached out a long finger towards Yolei, and even though she knew it was only an illusion, the girl couldn't help but flinch. He smiled, showing off his needle-like teeth. "I'll kill you all. One by one.   
"I'll pick you off, like pieces of a chess game. I'll make you suffer and scream. Plead for your lives. I'll devour your hopes, your dreams." 

"Shut up," Yolei fiercely whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Shut up!" 

"I'll strip you of your faith," Trikmon continued, his almost white eyes boaring into the small girl's brown ones. "In yourself and others. I'll take away anything that makes you who you are. And when you're nothing more than an empty shell," he grinned, "I'll rip away at your flesh, and serve your carcass for dinner. I'll sup on your legs, and suck the marrow from your bones... " 

Yolei gagged, throwing her hands over her ears. 

"That's enough," Izzy snarled. He reached over, and turned off the monitor. Trikmon's image flickered, then vanished. He walked to Yolei, who was trembling ever so slightly. Concerned, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" 

She looked up at him, shining tears finally spilling from her eyes. With a strange whimper, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I just want everything to be normal again," she sobbed. 

His arms slipped around her, and he patted her back, softly. In a different situation, Izzy might actually have enjoyed this, blushing and stammering. However, he pushed those thoughts aside, and simply held her, trying his best to comfort. 

* * *

Joe had a tendency to panic and overreact. Sometimes, those bad habits were good things, especially when in the unforgiving Digital World. However, his panic attacks also had the tendency to cause him to freeze like a statue. Not a good thing when there were fifteen Ghastlymon slowly make their way towards him. 

And there were. 

With his feet locked in place, Joe's brain went into overdrive. Fight or flight? Not much of a decision. Flight, obviously. But where? They couldn't get past the Ghastlymon without getting attacked. If they went back into the store, they could be surrounded before they made their way to the back exit. So what was left? They couldn't just stand still, and hope the Ghastlymon thought they were statues. 

"Car!" Jun yelled, running to her right. 

"Huh?" Joe blinked. "Hey! Wait!" 

The auburn haired girl stopped in front of a white Honda, its driver's side door wide open. "The keys are still in!" she declared. "The owner must've been zapped away when they were getting in. Or out." She threw the grocery bags hastily into the back. "C'mon, Joe! Throw those in the back and jump in." 

He thought about arguing that it wasn't their car to take, but a sizzling shot of something whizzed past his ear and landed on the ground. As the acid made a large hole in the ground, Joe decided that a little theft was necessary at this point in time. He chucked his bags in, ignoring how close the Ghastlymon were coming, and pushed Jun over to the passenger's side to get behind the wheel himself. 

"Hey!" she pouted as he shut the door. "I can drive." 

"If you drive any way like you do everything else," Joe muttered, hastily turning the car on, "I'll pass." 

The wheels squealed as the car went in reverse out of the parking space. When they turned around, they were surrounded by Ghastlymon. Jun squeaked. 

"Run them over?" Joe questioned. 

She nodded, vigorously. "Run `em over. Run `em over!" 

He pressed on the gas pedal, hard. The car screamed in protest for a moment, then bolted forward, slamming the two occupants back into their seats. Joe couldn't help but squint his eyes in disgust as the front of the car collided with a few Ghastlymon. The gelatinous digimon slammed onto the hood and windshield, covering it with green ooze. Next to him, Joe could hear Jun gag. 

Not knowing how much good it would do, he turned on the windshield wipers, still sailing down the street faster than he knew was legal. Not that there would be police to stop him. 

"Joe!" Jun screamed. 

He dared to look over to her, and blinked. Her mouth was hanging open, her brown eyes fixated on the roof of the car. Dreading what he'd see, Joe glanced up, and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the roof being eaten away. There was a Ghastlymon still on top of the car. 

"We are so going to die!" Joe swore. 

His grip on the wheel tightened, and he began to swerve the car back and forth, trying to shake off their unwanted passenger. It didn't work. The creature hung on, allowing acid to drip down, dangerously close to them. 

"Floor it!" Jun cried. 

"B-but, I don't know if I can control the car," Joe stuttered. He wasn't that good at driving! 

Apparently, Jun couldn't have care less. With a scowl, she put her foot over Joe's, pressing the gas pedal as far down as it would go. Joe yelped as they sped off, the world going by in a dark blur. If it was light outside, there was a possibility that he wouldn't have felt his heart scream in terror. However, that was not the case, and it took every ounce of self-restraint Joe had not to yell at the top of his lungs. 

The Ghastlymon reached in, its dripping hands grasping. Eyes wide, Jun ripped open the glove compartment, grabbing anything that was in there. Papers, pens, the occasional pocket knife; everything her hands touched was flung up at the invading digimon. 

Suddenly Joe made a dangerously sharp left turn. The result of which was Jun slamming hard into his side, and the Ghastlymon sliding off the roof with an odd, wet slurp. 

"Ow," she mumbled, her face still in his shoulder. 

"Sorry," he apologized. "Hey, at least it's off the car." 

Jun's response was a groan, and she made no attempt to sit up. Joe wondered just how hard she had hit into him. The thought was pushed aside when he spotted the house, the original Ghastlymon still standing guard in front. Knowing Mimi would kill him and also knowing he had no choice, Joe went straight for the lawn, squealing onto the grass, not missing the sound of acid hissing on the hood of the car. The Ghastlymon had missed them, but Joe knew the acid was already making its way into the organs of the car. They weren't going to be driving it again any time soon. 

He looked down at Jun, who was still leaning against him, and shook her. "Hey. You okay?" 

With a moan, she turned her face up to him. Her cloudy eyes focused somewhat on him, and she croaked, "Are we there yet?" 

Jun's eyes shut closed, and she slumped into him, unconscious. Blushing slightly, Joe got out of the car, and pulled her into his arms. He'd have to leave the groceries in the car for a while, possibly the night, but he wanted to put her in bed, and check to see if she had a concussion. 

The thought of putting Jun in her bed made Joe blush even more furiously, but he shook it off. He was, after all, going to be a doctor. And besides, only an idiot would fall for the crazy girl he had in his arms. Though, he had to admit she was kinda cute... when she was unconscious, anyway. 

Joe's dark eyes spotted the Ghastlymon outside the invisible firewall, staring at them. He couldn't tell if it was angry it had missed, or if it was simply trying to figure out what had just happened. The thing gave Joe the creeps. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't tell what it was thinking. 

Adjusting Jun into a more comfortable position in his arms, Joe walked to the house. Had he stared at the Ghastlymon a bit longer, he would've noticed it shifting its gaze from him and Jun, to Iori's window. The creature's hollow eyes never left its target for the rest of the night. 

**Next chapter: Sweet Dreams Are Made of These**


	7. Ch 6- Sweet Dreams are Made of This

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see fanart for this fic, go to "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness." The site isn't complete, yet, but the Digimon fanfiction and fanart sections are up. 

**Notes:** For the final time, there will be no Pokemon in this story. None. No Ash, no Brock. No Pikachu, no Meowth, no Jigglypuff, no Wigglytuff. None. Please, stop asking. I understand you want it, but I can't do it. I like the way the story is going (as in, pure Digimon). 

This chapter's going to have a bit of humor in it. Why? Because I wanted a break from all the seriousness of the series. Also, the next chapter's going to be very serious, and very depressing. So, enjoy the lightness while you can! 

I suggest you read "Gifts and Letters." The "shirt scene" will make sense, then. 

Aardwulf— Yes, Joe cursing _is_ a funny mental image. ;) 

Nefertanya— Um, what's a GaPper? _*gasps*_ A piece of Digimon lingo I don't know! I can't believe it. Uh, is it Gabumon and Palmon? Maybe? Educated guess. Eh... I hate not knowing. 

Also, here's a quick lesson in Japanese. I use these terms because, well, I think they sound better than the English forms. Truly, they do! 

bakayaro— bastard. _*gasps*_ A curse! Well, that explains the PG13 rating.   
baka— idiot; jerk.   
itai— ow; ouch. 

And I do appreciate mature feedback!   


* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

Crimson. There was crimson on her hands. And on her legs, and on her chest. She tried to wipe it off, but it just smeared. It seemed to spread before her, covering her entire body, then going outward to blanket all that she could see. It was everywhere. 

No, it wasn't. She reached her hand up, and touched her face. Oh... it was in her eyes. Blood in her eyes. She could feel it dripping its way down. 

_Sa... sa..._

There was fire in front of her. Flames that licked at her bare feet, scorched her delicate green skin, and sent bitter smoke into her eyes. And over the roar of the inferno, were the screams of loved ones. Of people she held dear. 

"Palmon! Palmon, help me!" 

Fear gripped her heart. She looked up, desperately trying to see where the voice came from. "Mimi!" she hollered. "Where are you?" 

"Palmon! Help me, please!" The shrill voice screamed in pain. 

"Mimi!" she yelled back, her throat becoming tight and raw with terror. 

_...kur... sa..._

There was a new voice above the chorus a screams. Not Mimi, it was far too masculine. He was in so much pain... 

"Palmon!" 

"Agu?" Tears spilled down her face, as crimson as the blood that dripped down before it. "Agumon!" 

"Hel... help me!" 

"How?" she demanded, as the wall of flames around her went higher. "I can't do anything. Agu! Mimi! Where are you?" 

And the flames rose. 

_Sa... sa... kur..._

And they closed in. 

_Kur... sakur..._

And as she screamed, they enveloped her. 

_Sakura..._

* * *

"No!" Palmon shot up, her blankets flinging off her from the sharp movement. She sat there for a moment, eyes wide, as she tried to settle her breathing. With shaking hands, she wiped the cold sweat from her face. 

It was just a dream. A horrible nightmare, but not real. Yet, it seemed so very real. It wouldn't hurt just to make sure that Mimi was okay. 

Taking a deep breath, Palmon slipped out of bed. Her legs wobbled a bit, but she steadied herself, and slipped out of the room. Her bare feet made muted tapping sounds against the wood floor, and she focused on it, trying to calm her nerves. 

She reached Mimi's bedroom door, and softly, carefully swung it open. She slipped in, and sighed with relief upon seeing the safe, sleeping lump in the middle of the canopy bed. Mimi turned in her sleep, her pink hair slipping over her face. She murmured a bit, then snuggled deeper into the blankets. 

The corners of Palmon's mouth tugged upwards into a small smile of fondness. Feeling a bit better, she quietly left the room, allowing her human partner to sleep without further interruption. 

As she walked down the hall back to her room, she heard a whimpering sound. Palmon froze, steadying herself for an attack. The whimpering grew louder for a moment, then softer, until it stopped completely. She blinked in surprise and recognition, finally realizing what was making the painful sound. 

He left his door open, much like Tai did. Silently, Palmon walked in, leaving the door slightly ajar. She spotted him wrapped up tightly in his blankets, his face pressed against his pillow. He was muttering every so often. Not painful anymore, but more confused. 

Biting her lip, Palmon sat on the edge of his bed, and watched him. 

* * *

It made no sense. No matter how many times his eyes scanned the word, he couldn't figure out the meaning behind it. 

_Aries._

What was that supposed to mean to him? He frowned, and sat down in front of the offending stone plaque. It was a bright day out, the sun making his brown hair shine and warm under its rays. 

One orange hand reached out, its fingers tracing the word letter by letter. 

_Aries._

It was important. He knew it was. So why couldn't he figure it out? 

"Having a problem, Agumon?" a familiar person asked. 

"Tai," he looked up, and smiled at his Digidestined. He pointed to the plaque. "I don't know what it means." 

"Hn," Tai leaned over, and narrowed his eyes on the word. "Well, that's interesting." 

"What is?" he asked. 

"Can't say," Tai shrugged, straightening his back. 

"What?" he glared, confused. "Why not?" 

"Hey, it's your dream, Agumon. Not mine," Tai answered, offhandedly. "Figure it out yourself. I'm not really here, anyway." 

He blinked a few times, taken aback at the statement. He turned back to the stone, then back to Tai... but Tai was no longer standing there. Instead, a much more feminine figure had taken his place. 

"Palmon?" he quirked a brow. 

"Not so easy, is it, Agu?" she asked, pointing to the carved stone. 

"No, it isn't," he agreed. Then, doubting he'd get what he wanted, but willing to try anyway, he asked, "Do you know what it means, Palmie?" 

"Of course," Palmon said, smiling. 

"You do?" he stared at her, hard. "What does it mean?" 

"Silly Agu," she giggled. "I can't tell you that!" 

"Why not?" he demanded, standing up. 

"Because," she replied, still giggling, "you have to learn on your own." He was about to object, when she closed the gap between them with a few steps. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she tip-toed, her lips nearly touching his. He stood frozen, his heart pounding obnoxiously in his ears. They were too close. They were far too close for him to think clearly. "Wake up, Agu," she whispered. 

* * *

Palmon started when Agumon's eyes snapped open. She hadn't expected him to wake up. When his eyes spotted her, he blinked a few times, muddled. She was suddenly glad of the darkness, for it was covering up her embarrassed blush. 

"Palmie?" he croaked. 

"Hi," she whispered, hoping she didn't sound as mortified as she felt. 

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. 

"Oh, uh, I had a small nightmare, that's all," Palmon stared down at her toes, feeling her face get warmer by the moment. "I just got up to shake off the quivers. I heard you muttering. Are you all right?" she asked, her eyes finally looking up to search his. 

"I think so," he answered, trying to cover his yawning. She caught it, anyway. 

"I'll let you sleep," she said, making a movement to stand up. 

"No. Wait, Palmie," Agumon sat up, took her upper arm, and pulled her back. 

Either she wasn't completely settled on her feet, or he was stronger than he looked. Maybe it was a bit of both. Regardless, the tug on her arm caused Palmon to fall ungracefully back onto the bed, right on top of Agumon, so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. 

This time, it was Agumon's turn to blush, embarrassed. Though, Palmon was doing a fair share herself. Much to his surprise, however, she didn't make a move to get up. 

"What do you want to ask me, Agu?" she tilted her head, waiting. 

He stared at her for a moment, his brain still spazzing that she was so close. Then, when it finally settled, he asked, "Do you know what _'aries'_ means?" 

"Aries... " she repeated, biting her lip in thought. "Oh, I recall reading about him in one of Mimi's myth books!" she beamed, proud that she knew the answer. 

"Him?" Agumon raised a brow. 

"Aries was the Greek God of War," Palmon explained. "Not the nicest of guys. He... he was also connected to fire a lot," she added, shuddering. 

The Greek God of War? Agumon frowned. What an odd thing to dream of. What did he care about Greek mythology, anyway? He was so focused on his problem, that it took him a few minutes to realize Palmon was shaking. 

"Palmie?" He reached to brush some stray hairs out of her face. 

Fire. The thought made Palmon sick. After that dream, that awful dream, she didn't think she would ever look at fire the same way again. It had seemed so real. It had hurt so much. All the screams. She hadn't been able to get to Mimi because of the flames, and she could do nothing but listen to her best friend scream in agony. Her shivering got worse. 

"Palmie?" Agumon prompted again. 

She looked at him with troubled, tear filled eyes. "Agu," she whispered, brokenly, "can I stay here?" 

"Nani?" he blinked. 

"I know it's asking a lot," Palmon continued, her face one of hurt and fear. "But I just don't think I can stay in my room by myself. And I don't want to wake Mimi. Please, Agu?" she pleaded. "I don't want to be alone tonight." 

He melted. How could he possibly say no to her when she looked like she was on the verge of crying? Those wide, pretty green eyes of hers just glistening like emeralds. He just couldn't stand the thought of her ever shedding tears. He'd do anything to prevent that. 

"All right, Palmie," Agumon relented. "I'll-" 

His suggestion that she would take the bed and he the floor was abruptly cut off, when she wrapped her arms about his neck, murmuring words of gratitude. Then, much to his surprise, she simply snuggled against him, resting her cheek on his chest, her hair tickling his neck and chin. She let out a small, relieved sigh, and relaxed. Right there. On top of him. 

Agumon didn't know whether to be thrilled or terrified. 

He opted to be mildly uncomfortable, until he knew for sure she was asleep. Then, he wrapped his arms protectively around her, settling into a more at ease position, and fell asleep himself. 

* * *

"Spiral Twister!" 

Nothing. 

"Spiral _Twister!_" 

Nothing still. 

_"SPIRAL TWISTER!"_

Not even a small gust. 

A growl emerged from the throat of a pretty pink skinned, blue haired girl. Biyomon had snuck into the back, after deciding that sleep was just not forthcoming. She thought maybe she could do something useful; finding out if they could still use their attacks was useful. 

Too bad it wasn't happening. 

She sighed, sitting down on the deck in defeat. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it to work. The closest thing she had gotten to "Spiral Twister," was when she nearly hyperventilated when she repeated the phrase until her face turned purple. 

The selfish side of Biyomon wanted to wake up Sora. Her Digidestined was always so talented at making her feel better. But, Biyomon couldn't bring herself to do it. After all, a good night's sleep was a rarity nowadays, and she didn't want to interrupt the few hours Sora managed to snag. Poor Sora was working overtime as the certified mother figure. She made sure nothing got out of hand, and that everyone was getting along as they should. 

Well, except for Ken, who was only tolerated by Yolei. 

Biyomon frowned at the thought of the former Digimon Kaiser. She still clearly remembered his attacks. All the pain, mental and physical, she had gone through because of his megalomania. If it were up to her, they'd have locked him up in his room and left him there. She almost wanted to hand him over to Trikmon. Almost. Her conscience just wouldn't let her go that far. But still, it was oh, so tempting... 

With another heaving sigh, she picked herself up and headed back inside. As she walked through the patio door, she heard soft footsteps in the kitchen. Wondering who could be up at such a late hour, Biyomon walked over, with every intention of making her presence known. 

However, when her bright blue eyes caught sight of the figure, all greetings died on her tongue. Ken stood there, his back to her. The fridge was open, and the harsh, artificial light illuminated his blue hair, making it shine with some strange, black magic. 

Speak of the devil. 

He poured himself a glass of water, turned around, and shut the fridge with his foot. When Biyomon saw his face, she bit her lips shut to stop from gasping. Ken was paler than usual, his skin glistening with sweat, and his eyes were surround by deep, dark circles. He looked absolutely awful. 

"Bad dream?" Biyomon said allowed, before she could stop the words. 

The boy's head snapped up, startled. When his eyes caught hers, he frowned. "Isn't it a little late to be up?" he shot back. 

She blinked, surprised at his harshness. Then, she let it go. This _was_ Ken, after all. She shouldn't expect simple things like manners. "Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with another question?" Biyomon ping-ponged, lightly. "You're up late, too, ya know? I just wanted to know if you were all right." 

Ken growled, taking a quick sip of water. "It's just a migraine. No big deal. I get them all the time." 

"Really?" she questioned, tilting her head in curiosity. "You look horrible." 

"Why, thank you for saying so," he bit. His eyes were red with weary and pain, and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. It almost looked like he was baring fangs. "Have anymore bright observations? Or maybe you want to play twenty questions? Or can I go now?" 

Biyomon bristled. "I was just concerned, okay? No need to bite my head off!" 

"I don't need your concern," Ken told her, coldly. He closed his ice blue eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What I _need_ is for you to leave me alone." 

"Baka," she muttered. 

He heard her. If looks could kill, Biyomon would've erupted in flames on the spot. With a shaky hand, Ken slammed his glass on the counter. Still glaring, he stormed passed her, albeit rather clumsily. He made it to the staircase before grasping his skull, and moaning in discomfort. 

As much as Biyomon disliked him, she did feel sorry for him. "Did you take anything for it?" she asked from her standpoint. 

He shook his head. "I-I told you, I don't need anything! Leave me be." 

She snorted, not quite believing what she was about to do. She walked over to his abandoned glass to pick it up, then walked over to the spice rack. She found the item a couple days ago by looking in the rack for cinnamon. Now, where was it... ? Ah, there! 

Knowing full well she was acting like a glutton for punishment, Biyomon walked over to Ken, who had only managed to get up four steps, before gripping the banister in nausea. 

"Here," she said, holding out the glass and a couple of aspirin. "It'll help." 

He glowered at her. "Why won't you-" 

"Because you need help," Biyomon said, simply. "I like to help people. It's just who I am. `Sides," she added, "Yolei would never forgive me if you were in pain, and I didn't do anything about it. Now, take them." 

Ken stared hard at her for a moment, then turned his attention to the pain relievers and the water. With a small grunt of defeat, he took the offering, swallowing the pills with a quick gulp. 

"There," Biyomon smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

He gave her an odd look, and her smile widened a bit. If she hadn't known any better, she would've sworn he was pouting. He was almost cute when he did that, she mused. Maybe that's why Yolei was so fond of him. 

"Arigato, Digimon," Ken uttered, without looking at her. He stood up, and began to make his way upstairs. 

"Biyomon," the girl corrected him. "That's my name." 

"Whatever." He didn't even turn around, just walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared. 

"'Whatever?' That bakayaro!" she swore, then mentally scolded herself for doing so. She glared up the stairs, no longer seeing the irritating man child. 

Yes, he was cute, but damn, was he ever obnoxious! 

* * *

How very odd this was. 

_She shouldn't be here._

Very odd, indeed. Dark, quiet. Forbidden. 

_She shouldn't be here._

He looked so peaceful when he slept. The sly moonlight that managed to sneak its way through the blinds spilled across his features in a delicate display. Like fingers of light caressing him. 

_She shouldn't be here._

But, she didn't want to leave. Of course, she'd have to leave before morning. Before he woke up and knew of her presence. She'd never be able to explain herself if she was caught. 

She wondered if these confusing feelings inside her were akin to affection. Didn't she feel this way towards Wizardmon? Of course, that was more along the lines of strong friendship, but still... She'd always been rather fond of the wizard Digimon. Very fond. It had hurt to lose him, but at least he'd come back. After years, anyway. 

But _he_ wasn't Wizardmon in any way, shape or form. For one thing, she doubted Wizardmon would be so young had he been turned human. Also, Wizardmon was much more sure of himself, much more worldly. _He,_ on the other hand, was clutzy and insecure. Soft spoken and easily trod on. She didn't know what she found so interesting in him. 

But there was something there. Something special in his laugh. And how he could care about everyone, even that horrid Ken. 

Unconditional acceptance. He encompassed it. It was a rare gift that she had seen in only a select few. It was something not to be taken lightly or for granted. It was something to be treasured. 

He turned in his sleep, purple hair falling carelessly about his green face. A lock tickled his nose, and she panicked for a moment when he fidgeted. He quickly settled down, though, and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

She had to go. Reluctantly, she stood up and walked to the door, opening it with hardly a creak. 

"`Night, Wormmie-kun," she whispered, closing the door behind her. 

* * *

"It's staring at me again," Iori stated. 

"I don't believe you," Armadimon said, flatly. "You're paranoid." 

"I'm telling you, it's staring!" the little boy declared. 

"Fine," Armadimon sighed, pushing his friend gently out of the way. "Let me see." 

Iori shuffled back on the bad, allowing the digimon to peek through the blinds. Armadimon's shining aqua eyes stared out into the darkness for a moment. His face was blank, and the little boy wondered what his friend was thinking as he gazed at the strange creature that was Ghastlymon. Finally, Armadimon turned his golden head toward Iori. 

"Ya know what?" the digimon asked. 

"What?" the boy inquired. 

"I think it's staring." 

"That's what I've been telling you for the past two days!" Iori said, angry. 

"Well, yeah, but," Armadimon shrugged, "I just thought it looked that way towards everyone." 

"No," Iori shook his head, his voice lowering. "Just me." 

"Creepy," Armadimon crinkled his nose. Then, he smiled, encouragingly. "Don't worry, Iori. I'm here to protect you." 

"How?" the small boy challenged. 

The digimon blinked. "Well, um, I'll think of something." 

"That's not very encouraging," Iori mumbled, shaking his head. 

"Hey," Armadimon ruffled his friend's neat hair. "I'm not gonna let it hurt you. Never. Don't you worry about a thing. Just because I can't digivolve doesn't mean I'm harmless." 

"Hmmm... " Iori thought about contradicting that statement, but thought better of it. His friend was only trying to make him feel better. Armadimon smiled brightly at him, and Iori offered his best half smile. It was all he could do. "All right. I believe you." 

"Good!" Armadimon whooped, tussling Iori's hair even more, much to the little boy's vocalized dismay. "Now, let's ignore the walking Jell-O mold, and go back to sleep." 

The golden boy climbed out of Iori's bed and over to his own. As if he hadn't slept in days, the instant his head hit the pillow, he was in the Land of Nod. Iori didn't know how his friend could do that. 

Truth be told, Iori was grateful that he was sharing a room with Armadimon. With the Ghastlymon out there, it was comforting to have his friend by his side all the time, even if he was asleep. But still, the boy doubted anyone could keep him safe from the thing that waited outside for him. He had this feeling, this awful, gut wrenching feeling that the Ghastlymon was going to get exactly what it wanted; his death. 

The thought made Iori shudder in his blankets. 

"Father, if you're up there listening," he whispered, his eyes shut tightly in concentration, "protect me, please. Father, please? I need your strength." 

There was no answer, only deafening silence. 

* * *

"I still can't believe there's a car on my front lawn," Mimi bemoaned, as soon as most people were getting up. 

Matt rubbed his still sleep filled eyes. "Mimi, it's been there for two days now." 

"I know, but just... just look at it!" she declared, hotly, pointing out the living room window. "It destroyed my Daddy's perfectly green lawn. He's going to kill me. And I'm going to kill you two!" She yelled over Matt's head, making both Joe and Jun cringed. 

"We didn't mean to do it," the auburn haired girl murmured, slipping hastily into the kitchen. 

"We didn't have a choice. Honest," Joe added, quickly following, in order to avoid the fury that was Mimi Tachikawa. 

"Didn't mean to? No choice? _There's a friggin' car on my front lawn!_" she hollered. 

Matt blinked, fully awake now. He stared, shocked by the swear that slipped out of his friend's usually clean mouth. "Mimi?" 

She turned her glare on him, and Matt suddenly had the urge to run away with his tail between his legs. He had never seen her look so... so... vicious. Even Myotismon never looked this intimidating. One of Mimi's eyebrows twitched in irritation, and Matt fought the need to squeal and run for his life while he still had the chance. He was stronger than her. Surely, he could take her, if need be. Surely... 

Mimi's glare faded, however. Much to his relief. She sighed defeated, her head hung down. "Gomen, Yama-chan," she whispered. "This... hasn't been the best of weeks. I'm just so worried for them." 

It was suddenly all clear to him. Her parents, of course. Mimi had such a close relationship with them. Not knowing how they were must be killing her. No wonder she was on edge. He frowned at his friend's sad face. Mimi never looked good when she was depressed. Well, actually she did, but he much preferred her smiling. 

His face lit up then, a grin sliding across it. Silently, he left Mimi at the window, and hurried himself upstairs to his room. He searched through the clothing he had taken from home. He had to have brought it with him. He just had to have. Where was it? _—he searched through the messy pile he had made—_ Where? _—he searched what was left in his suitcase—_ Where, dammit?! 

Score! 

He hastily put it on, smoothing out the few wrinkles that had embedded themselves into the soft fibers. After taking a good look at himself in the mirror, Matt was satisfied with himself. It'd do. 

As he walked out of the room, he bumped into T.K. His younger brother stared at him for a moment, blinking. Suddenly, much to Matt's chagrin, his sibling began to grin. 

"Why, Matt, you sly dog, you," T.K. snickered. "Trying to impress someone, are we?" 

"Shut up, twerp," Matt smacked his brother on the arm. 

T.K. didn't seem to care, still sniggering. "Go get `er, hot stuff!" 

"Shut up!" Matt snarled, blushing from the neck up. "Baka." 

Keeping the death glower on his face, he walked away from his chuckling younger brother. He made his way down the stairs, slowly relaxing as he did so. Didn't matter what T.K. thought. He was just acting like a punk kid brother should. He shouldn't take it so personally. 

Mimi was still at the window, her eyes fixated outside, but her mind obviously a million miles away. As silently as possible, Matt snuck up behind her, and placed his hands over her eyes. 

"Guess who, Mimi-chan," he whispered, a grin in his voice. 

"Matt, really," she sighed, taking his hands away and turning to him. "I don't feel like... " 

Her words died on her tongue when she looked at him. His hair was the same, his pants, too. So were his face and stance. But he'd changed his shirt. It was white now, buttoned down, with jagged, blue stripes. She remembered this shirt. She had bought this shirt! 

Mimi's lips trembled, and she gazed up at him in surprise. "You... ? You actually... ?" 

"I actually what?" he prompted, mouth quirked in amusement. 

"I didn't know if you'd like it," she admitted, softly, her expression somewhere in between tears and smiles. "You never told me. I didn't even know if you kept it." 

"Of course, I did," Matt shrugged, nonchalantly, though secretly pleased that he had brightened her mood. "Would be stupid to throw out a perfectly good shirt. `Sides," he added, conspiratorially, "I kinda think I look cool in it. So," he said louder, spinning once for her inspection, "what do you think?" 

Mimi's red-brown eyes glittered with unshed tears, and while she shook her head, she was smiling. "I think... I think... " In an instant, her arms were wrapped around Matt's neck tighter than steel bars, nearly knocking the boy onto his back. "I think you're so sweet, Yama-chan!" 

He couldn't help it. Yamato Ishida, The Man, Mr. Cool himself... blushed. And not just slightly, but full blown, fire truck red, his face burning with embarrassed heat. Not that he was going to push her away anytime soon. 

"Whoo hoo!" Someone whooped from the kitchen. "Ishida shoots! Ishida scores!" 

"Taichi no baka!" 

_*WHAM!*_

"Itai! Sora, what did you do that for?" 

Mimi giggled into Matt's ear, and he simply blushed harder. 

* * *

Upstairs, Gabumon was trying to discuss how to go about defeating Trikmon. Unfortunately, he was talking to Gomamon, who, being the local smart mouth, was generally ignoring him. 

"C'mon, Gabumon," the redheaded digimon rolled his eyes. "Gimme a break. It's morning. I'm hungry. Let's just wake up Agumon, and go downstairs before Veemon eats everything." 

"I'm just trying to find out a way to solve everything," Gabumon huffed. 

"Well, what you're accomplishing is putting me to sleep," Gomamon quipped. "Sheesh, even Joe isn't this bad!" 

Gabumon raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what Joe would say to that." 

Gomamon looked at him, and narrowed his eyes in mock seriousness. "Don't you threaten me, or I'll tell Biyomon to beat you up." 

It was Gabumon's turn to roll his eyes. 

With a smug grin, Gomamon swung open Agumon's door... and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Oh, my... " 

"What?" Gabumon asked, walking over. "What's wro— Oh, my... " 

Agumon was sleeping sound on his back, his head tilted to the side, sloppy brown hair covering his orange face. And still sleeping on top of him was Palmon, with her cheek on his chest, and his right arm wrapped tightly around her waist. 

"Well, doesn't that just beat all?" Gomamon asked, smirking. "It's always the leader types that get the girl. No, never the funny, trickster guy! Always the strong, leader guys. There's just no justice in this world," he sniffled, melodramatically. 

Gabumon ignored him, too shocked to say anything. He'd handled stronger, larger, meaner digimon without flinching. He'd nearly died —multiple times!— and never blinked. But this! This was just... too strange. Maybe he was still dreaming. Yes, that had to be it. This was all a dream! When he'd wake up, he'd still be a normal digimon, and none of this nonsense would've happened. 

"Hey!" Patamon called, Tentomon right behind him. He walked up with a smiling face. "What are standing here for?" 

"Oh, nothing!" Gabumon covered the small boys eyes. "Nothing at all!" 

Curious, Tentomon looked into the room, and his pale green eyes bulged. He stared wordlessly back at Gabumon, obviously thinking along the same lines. 

"What are you covering my eyes for?" Patamon demanded. "Leggo!" 

"Oh, give it up, Gabumon," Gomamon reached over, and rescued the little boy. "It's not like they're naked or anything." 

"Huh? What do you... ?" Patamon looked inside the room. "Ee-!" 

Gomamon covered the boy's mouth. "Of course, some precautions should be taken." 

"This is highly immoral of us," Tentomon noted, though his eyes hadn't left the bed. "We shouldn't be spying on them like this." 

"Hey, we're not doing anything wrong," Gomamon shrugged. "It's not like we were planning on spotting their little love tryst." 

"Gomamon!" Gabumon smacked the redhead's shoulder. "Not in front of the child!" 

"I'm not a child," Patamon stated, once he pulled Gomamon's hand away from his mouth. 

"You tell `im," Gomamon encouraged, grinning. 

"Shut up. You're not helping, baka," Gabumon glowered. 

"Such language!" Gomamon gasped, eyes overly wide. "And right in front of 'the child!' What would Matt say?" 

"If I could Blue Blaster you, I'd-" 

"What are you all standing about for?" The cultured voice of Hawkmon asked. 

"Hawkie!" Gomamon grinned, almost demonically. "Join the party." 

"Eh?" the white haired young man looked cautious. "Party?" 

"I don't believe this," Gabumon muttered under his breath. "Agumon's gonna kill us all if he wakes up." 

"Agumon? You're worried about Agumon?" Tentomon questioned. "I'm wondering just how violent Palmon will get. Women do tend to act a bit more... ah, violent when they're embarrassed." 

"I still don't see why you're all... Is that dear Palmon sleeping atop our brave Agumon?" Hawkmon blinked, face twitching. 

"That's such a poetic way of saying it," Gomamon chuckled. "Who'da thunk Agumon had it in him, huh? Itai!" He rubbed the bump that was suddenly growing on his head. He pouted. "You're so mean, Gabumon." 

"You really shouldn't question dear Palmon's integrity like that," Hawkmon scolded. "They're both dressed. And she's not, ah, under the covers with him. I'm sure nothing happened. Like _that,_ anyway." 

Suddenly, the lady in question finally stirred. The small band in the doorway froze like deer in headlights. To run or not to run? Too late. No choice. She spotted them. 

"Meep!" Palmon squealed, sufficiently loud and high enough to not only make the men grasp their ears, but to wake Agumon, as well. 

"Whas tha?" he murmured, throat dry from sleep. 

Gomamon was the first to recover, and he grinned like a wolf. "Agumon, you stud!" 

That woke the orange skinned boy up completely. His green eyes shot open. "Nani? Ah, get out!" he demanded of the people in the doorway. 

"You heard him," Gomamon said, all too happy to oblige and continue his teasing. "Romeo wants to have a private moment with Juliet." 

"Gomamon, you big dork!" Palmon snarled, her face flushed. She yanked the pillow out from under Agumon's head, and flung it full force at Gomamon, hitting him squarely, satisfyingly in the face. 

Gabumon barely held down his chuckle of amusement. "We're sorry we disturbed you two," he apologized, shuffling everyone out, including a pouting Gomamon. "We'll just leave now." 

"Wait," Agumon said, hastily sitting up. "This is not what you think!" 

"No, it's not!" Palmon readily agreed. "Not at all!" 

"Of course, it isn't," Tentomon said, thought not sounding very believable. "It's just a big misunderstanding." 

"That's right, it is!" Agumon insisted. "Palmie had a bad dream last night. She didn't want to be alone, so I said she could spend the night here... and... " his voice trailed as he realized how the story sounded. Beside him, Palmon groaned, mortified. 

"You da man, Agumon!" They heard Gomamon declare as Gabumon hurriedly closed the door, blushing himself. "You da man! You da— _Itai!_ Gabumon, you're so mean!" 

**Next Chapter: Sacrifice On the Battlefield**


	8. Ch 7- Sacrifice On the Battlefield

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see fanart for this fic, go to "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness." The site isn't complete, yet, but the Digimon fanfiction and fanart sections are up (I always say that). 

**Author's Notes:** I hope everyone's ready for much angst, cause here it comes. You've been warned. Also, now that I've finally seen Michael in action, I can write about him. _*wicked grin*_ He won't be in the story physically, but that doesn't mean I can't use him to torture someone. 

Japanese Lesson of the Day: 

itotochan— informal way of saying _"younger brother."_   
gijinka— _personified._ Didn't you always want to know exactly what that meant? 

And mature feedback. I love it. I crave it. I need it. _*in best Oliver impersonation*_ Can I have some more, please? 

* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 7: Sacrifice on the Battlefield**

"No," Joe pleaded, backing away with something akin to fear in his black eyes. "You can't do this." 

"C'mon, Kido," his enemy groaned, obviously annoyed. "You have to." 

"No!" he wrapped his arms about himself in a desperate attempt at protection. "I won't let you!" 

"Joe," the person said, voice firmer. "If you don't do it on your own, I'll do it for you." 

He blinked. "You wouldn't." 

"Wanna bet?" 

Joe's bottom lip trembled for a minute. Then, he straightened to his full height, and glared down at his adversary. It helped he was the tallest in the household, while his enemy was just about the shortest. "I won't do it. And you wouldn't dare." 

His adversary's eyebrow twitched for a moment, but other than that, the person made no movement. Joe relaxed, somewhat. He had called the bluff right. He was safe. He was- 

"No mercy for the weak!" his enemy suddenly cried, springing on him in such speed that Joe could do little else but fall ungracefully to the floor. 

The next thing he knew, Joe had been flipped over, his face in the carpeting of his bedroom, while small hands pulled at the hem of his shirt, removing it from his pants. 

"Jun!" he cried. "Get off!" 

"No," the auburn haired girl stated, simply and calmly. "Someone needs to check your wound, and you certainly can't do it." 

"But do you have to be so forceful?" Joe asked, trying not to choke on the rug. 

"I wouldn't have to be, if someone would've just taken off his shirt like I asked," she said, poking him on the side. 

As she pulled his shirt higher up, Joe grumbled. This is what he got for playing peacemaker. He had entered the living room in time to see a fist fight break out between Davis and Ken. At first, Joe was surprised; Ken had been pretty laid back and cautious since getting into the house. But apparently, something Davis said had set him off, and there the two young men were, grappling with each other, Jun and Yolei begging them to stop. 

Joe, always the one to try to skirt around violence, attempted to calm the both of them down. Unfortunately, that resulted in Davis accidentally being smacked into him, and Joe falling and slamming into the coffee table behind him. His lower back had hit the edge pretty roughly, and had caused a decent gash. 

After both Ken and Davis sheepishly apologized, Joe had dragged himself up to his room. Unfortunately, he couldn't take care of his wound, since it was in such an odd place. Which meant someone else would have to. Jun had volunteered. Normally, Joe wouldn't have cared. But, there was something about the idea of Jun, of all people, staring at his half naked body that left Joe... uncomfortable. Tingly, but uncomfortable. 

Of course, Jun wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was far too stubborn for that. Which is why Joe was now lying on his stomach, with the perky girl on top of him, checking his wound. Her warm fingers gently grazed around the hurt area, and Joe hissed sharply, burying his reddened face into the carpet. 

"Gomen!" Jun apologized, taking her hands away as if his back had burned her. "Did it sting?" 

"A little bit," he uttered, falsely. Better for her to think that than the truth. Joe concentrated on the rough carpet against his forehead. And ignored her hands... and how nice they felt... how soothing... Ah! Ignore them!! 

However, Joe couldn't ignore them when he felt a burning sensation go through his back as Jun gently pressed some iodine to the wound. He yelped, subsequently banging his head into the floor. 

"Gomen nasai," Jun cooed, almost like a nurse with a stubborn patient. "Mimi didn't have anything else to clean the wound with." 

Joe nodded his understanding, while secretly planning a talk with his pink haired friend on buying newer medical supplies. Then, all thoughts ceased to exist, as Jun leaned over, softly blowing on the hurt area. 

He stiffened like a piece of wood, not even daring to breathe. All his focus was on the gentle breath that was caressing his back like light, cooling fingertips. Her lips were so close... only a few more inches and... 

Oh, God. Joe shut his eyes, his cheeks burning from heat. He was not thinking like this! Not about her. Certainly, not about _her!_

Then, as quickly as it began, it ended. Jun patted the medical tape that held the gauze on the wound. Not the best, considering she was no doctor, but it would have to do. "How's that?" she asked. 

Silence. 

"Joe?" Jun poked him on the side, trying to get him to respond. "Hey, Kido. You okay?" 

Joe could just see his tombstone. _'Here lies Jyou Kido: Good Ol' Reliable. Reliably Died of Embarrassment.'_ "Fine," he finally managed to mumble. "Could... could you get off me now?" 

"Oh. Okay," she flushed, standing up quickly. 

Getting to his knees, Joe tucked his shirt back in. Oh, well. At least he hadn't needed to take it off completely. Thank God for small miracles. He stood up and turned to her, surprised at finding Jun looking at her feet, her face mildly colored. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by, "Hey! Dinner!" Ah, Matt. Never one to actually go upstairs to say that to everyone in a normal voice. Why should he do that when he could just bellow it up the stairs? 

"Let's go!" Jun chirped, nearly running out of the room without waiting for him. 

Joe stared after her for a moment, blinking. Now, that was odd. 

* * *

Dinner was unusually subdued. The perpetual darkness outside seemed to seeping into everyone's bones. Aside from the occasional snicker from Gomamon, which, bafflingly enough to most at the table, sent Palmon and Agumon into fits of blushing, no one said much of anything. "Pass ..., please," "May I... please," was heard. Polite terms, but nothing friendly. It seemed as if everyone were breaking down from the weight on their collective shoulder. 

Supper ended just as silently. Everyone drifted to different parts of the house. Most went upstairs. Patamon, Gatomon and Wormmon huddled in the living room, trying to figure out the complexities of Cat's Cradle. Kari had taught it to Gatomon, and the female digimon had been entranced by it. Much to her chagrin, however, Patamon was much more apt to it. He was easily doing it compared to the many mistakes Gatomon and Wormmon were making. 

Tai and Sora were once again in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Aside from the light clacking of plates and silverware, the room was silent. That is, until a sudden _*splash*_ was heard. 

"Tai!" Sora squealed. "I-I'm soaked. You baka! That's it! Taichi Kamiya, I'm going to kill you!" 

A laughing Tai practically flew out of the kitchen, a dripping, angry Sora right behind him. The three young humanized digimon watched as the two ran through the living room and up the stairs. Sora had yet to stop yelling. 

She caught up to him in the hallway, leaping and tackling him to the ground. They tumbled for a moment, then, when Sora had reoriented herself, her fingers flew to his vulnerable form, trying to find a weak spot. 

"You are so going to suffer, Tai!" she declared, doing her best to tickle him into submission. 

He chuckled, but wasn't in fits like she thought he'd be. "Sorry, but I'm not that ticklish," he explained. Then, a glint came to his eye. "But you are!" 

The next thing Sora knew, she was on her side, curled in the fetal position to protect herself from Tai's killer hands. He was right; she was extremely ticklish. She yelped and squirmed, and begged him to let up, but he just shook his head, laughing. 

"That's what ya get trying to challenge me," he chided her in an affectionate manner. 

"Y-you better... " Sora gasped between giggles, "... better let me go... or... I'll get... you good!" 

"I'd like to see you try," Tai heckled, grinning and doubling his efforts. 

"Okay," she said, shortly. 

Sora stopped trying to get away, giving Tai the perfect opportunity to tickle her about the neck. However, the moment his fingers touched her throat, she reached up, taking a hold of his shirt with a grip any guy would envy. 

He blinked. "Eh?" 

Tai's grunt of surprise was the only thing he managed to get out, before Sora pulled him down, pressing his lips to hers. 

Funny things, kisses. Particularly first ones. You never know what to expect. You're not even sure which side you should tilt your head. And when you do finally kiss, just what is supposed to happen then? Are those romance movies right? Do the stars shine brighter? Do the heavens open for angels to sing? Do ethereal fireworks go off inside your body? Maybe. Possibly. But that's not what happened for Tai. 

For Taichi Kamiya, the world stopped moving. 

Bombs could've exploded all around. Trikmon could've evaded the home and sent everyone into a full out war. An earthquake of unimaginable proportions could've erupted, swallowing the house whole. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that _he,_ Taichi Kamiya, was kissing Sora Takenouchi. _His_ Sora. For now, the world could go to hell for all he cared. 

Her hands released his shirt, slipping around his chest to caress his back. Tai relaxed in her embrace, making sure to keep himself propped on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. He felt a trill of pleasure as her fingers slid down his spin, nearing his waist. Tai tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. This, he decided, was as close to heaven as an earthbound person could get. 

Sora's light, sweeping fingers grazed along the bottom hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly to expose his lower back to her curious hands. Brushing her fingertips along his now oversensitised skin, they went lower still, flirting with top of his pants. Tai's head swum. This was almost too good to be happening, and for a fleeting moment, he thought he might be hallucinating, and that in reality Sora was actually just cutting off the air to his brain. Truthfully, in a way, she was. But not in a rough, horrid manner. Rather, in a pleasant, amazing manner that made Tai unable to do anything but go on instinct. Instinct, which at the moment, was telling him to just sit back and enjoy the ride. That is, until Sora found the small of his back. 

Then it all went straight to hell. 

Her once gentle, stroking fingers took a more sinister turn, and began to relentlessly tickle him on the one vulnerable spot on his body. Unable to hold back the involuntary laughter, Tai pulled away from Sora, who was now grinning in a mischievous manner. 

"Gotcha!" she declared, triumphantly, increasing the ticklish torture. 

A set up. She had set him up! He fell back, in a vain attempt to get away. _Why, that little imp..._

After a few moments of Tai begging for a cease fire, and him being quite flushed from laughter and embarrassment, Sora released her hostage. She leaned over him, and smiled rather smugly. 

"I warned you," she reminded him. 

Then, with a grin, she dropped a tiny kiss on his nose. Leaving him stunned silent, which was rather rare for Tai, Sora stood up and walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Thoughts which, at the moment, were decidedly and justifiably confused. 

After settling the entire situation in his mind, going through all the possibilities, scenarios, explanations and whatnot, Tai came up with the universal conclusion that all males use when a female does something against them. 

"I just don't understand that woman," he mumbled. 

* * *

"Stop moving," Yolei ordered, softly. 

Ken grumbled under his breath, but sat still as she re-cleaned the gash on his forehead. He had patched it up before, but she'd insisted on giving it a better look. She had gentle hands, so she wasn't hurting him. It was more his pride that was injured. Stupid Davis and his ego... 

"He really got you good," Yolei remarked, frowning. 

"I bet he looks worse," he retorted, a smirk edging on his usually placid face. 

"I really wish you wouldn't be so smug about it," she sighed. "There's nothing intelligent or cool about beating each other's brains in like a couple of neanderthals." 

Ken stared at her for a moment, then pursed his lips to the closest extent of pouting that he could muster. "He started it," he mumbled. 

Yolei cocked a brow, one side of her mouth twitching at the sight of him. Then, unable to contain it, she began giggling. "You can be such a kid sometimes!" she declared, then blushed at her blunt statement. 

The smirk returned to his face. "He did, though." 

"I guess that's true," she agreed, calming her laughter. "He was just looking out for her, though." 

"I was only _talking_ to his sister," Ken scowled. "It wasn't like I was sitting in her lap! If I had been, then _maybe_ I would've deserved being attacked." 

"Oh, please," Yolei couldn't help but grin. "If you had been sitting in Jun's lap, Davis wouldn't have gotten a shot in. Jun would've sent you sailing across the room long before." 

"You think?" he inquired, wondering about the petite, auburn haired girl. 

"She can be just as hot headed as Davis," Yolei nodded. "And from what Davis has mentioned, she's gotta helluva right hook." 

Ken imagined the older, yet smaller Motomiya flinging him around like a rag doll, and found, much to his displeasure, that he could envision it easily. _Jun Motomiya: Petite but Mighty._ He shivered. Maybe it was a good thing that it had been Davis who had attacked him. 

Quickly, he shook it off. "Well, it doesn't matter," he shrugged. "Nothing happened." He winced when she poked his bandaged cut. "Okay. Nothing happened with Jun." 

Yolei giggled again, then let out a sigh of contentment. She was getting used to him being around. It was nice to be near him and not blush up a storm from every look he gave her. And, if he gave you the chance, you could have a decent conversation. Which was rather nice, come to think of it. She hadn't really had a deep conversation with anyone since the last time she saw Michael. The thought of the American digidestined brought a whimsical smile to her face. 

A smile that did not go unnoticed by Ken. "What is it?" he asked. 

"Oh, I was just thinking about Michael," she answered, as if that explained everything. 

He cocked a brow. "Who?" 

Yolei blinked at him for a moment, then blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, that's right! You never met him, did you? He's a Digidestined, from America, actually." 

"An American Digidestined... " Ken mused. "That I didn't know about. Huh. Why are you thinking about him?" he asked, his tone rather odd. 

"Well," she frowned, rather put off by the strange harshness in his voice, "Michael and I always used to talk about all sorts of things when we saw each other. He asked me out the first day I met him in the DigiWorld, you know?" she gushed, feeling her face warm at the confession. 

"He... did?" The left side of Ken's mouth twitched in irritation, but she was too busy looking shyly at her feet to notice. 

"Yeah. Michael's really sweet," Yolei grinned. Then, she laughed an utterly girlish laugh. "He has the cutest New York accent when he talks. Really impressive how he know Japanese so well." 

Ken twitched again. "Really?" What was she doing? Was she actually _trying_ to make him jealous?! He stared at her face, hard. Nothing but sincerity and shyness. No, not possible. She wasn't doing it on purpose. Ken shook his head, shocked at himself. He was _not_ jealous! Was not! 

She continued on as if nothing was wrong. "He was so good at so many things. He knew how to play polo, and chess. He was great in school. Once, he spent the whole night pointing out the different constellations and telling me what each meant," she sighed, dreamily. 

Ken bristled. "Hell, _I_ could do that," he uttered under his breath. 

"What was that?" she asked. 

He barely caught hold of his temper and stopped himself from repeating what he had said. "Nothing," he answered, smoothly. Then, just as smoothly, asked, "So, you two are pretty close?" 

"Well, not really," Yolei blushed and laughed, nervously. "We only went on a few dates. We could only meet in the Digital World, after all. We thought we should just be friends." 

"Oh." Ken nodded, an odd feeling akin to relief flooding his system. "Just... friends." 

"Yup," she grinned, completely oblivious to what had just happened right next to her. "I haven't even seen Michael in a while. Though, I really miss him. He could do almost anything when he put his mind to it! I bet you two would've gotten along famously," Yolei declared, brightly. 

"Oh, yeah," he muttered, dryly. "Two peas in a pod, I'm sure." 

* * *

The match had gone on for almost five minutes, but still neither opponent would show wear. Sweat began to dot their brows, and arms muscles twitched for relief. But there would be no mercy on either side. 

"Give up, Davish?" Veemon asked. Even in humanoid form, his speech was eternally slurred. 

"Never!" Davis answered, stubborn as ever. After that fight with Ken, he needed some way to cool down. 

An arm wrestling match seemed just the thing. 

Had Veemon been in his normal, digimon form, it wouldn't have been much of a fight. After all, tiny as he was, Veemon was stronger than an average human. But, in his present state, the playing field was level, and Davis was giving as good as he was getting. Neither one of them seemed to be winning. 

If there had been anyone in the living room with them, they might've found it amusing when Veemon suddenly let go, and Davis' hand hit the table a little too hard. The brown haired boy muttered a curse and gingerly held his throbbing hand. 

"Itai," Davis mumbled, then looked up at his friend. "Veemon, whadja do that for?" 

The blue boy didn't answer; he walked over to the window, eyes locked on something. Davis watched his friend press a hand to the glass, his fingers trembling ever so slightly. Whatever it was that had caught the humanized digimon's attention, it was not good. 

"Veemon?" Davis prompted. 

"Get everyone down here, Davish," ordered Veemon, softly. "Hurry." 

* * *

It hadn't taken much on Davis' part to get everyone to huddle up in the living room. Most had seen what was going on through their windows. And the ones that hadn't seen, soon heard the screams. 

There were people everywhere outside. Small children to teenagers. And they were all being herded by Ghastlymon. More Ghastlymon than even Joe and Jun had seen. At least forty, maybe even more. People were running, screaming, tripping over each other in fear. Dying. People were getting killed out there, acid ripping through their bodies like hot knives through butter. 

"No, no, no... " Kari whispered the word like a mantra, as if it would somehow stop the carnage she was witnessing. 

Yolei turned Iori away from it, huddling his face in her chest. He was older now, yes. Ten, in fact, but he was still just a small boy to her, and she'd do anything to protect him from seeing this horror take place. 

But he had seen. And he had known. He had known for a while what would happen today. He'd die. He had to accept it, since he could see no way around it. His knowledge of his fate was confirmed when he heard Tai speak. 

"We have to find a way to help them," the brunette stated, his voice barely steady. "This... I won't let this continue while I stand here helpless!" 

"Plan, fearless leader?" Matt asked. His tone was flat, dead, but one look in his clear blue eyes and it was easy to see the strain. 

Tai's fists tightened to the point that his knuckles went white. He clenched his teeth and his lips pulled back in a snarl of frustration. There was no plan. What could they do against those creatures? Nothing. They were powerless. 

"Trikmon's trying to get us away from the safety of the house, you know?" Izzy said, his voice rough. "He's trying to lure us out." 

"He's doing a damn good job, then," Tai snapped. 

"Hey, look!" Davis pointed out to something in the crowd of mad people. 

There were a few teenagers, roughed up, clothes tattered and worn. They were yelling and running around, pieces of wood set aflame held in their hands. They waved their fiery weapons wildly about them, causing other children to scatter even more so than before. But one teen hit a Ghastlymon, barely grazing the creature's arm. The gelatinous digimon immediately erupted into flames, billowy, bitter smoke rising above the crowd. 

"Fire," Tai whispered. "Fire kills them. Dammit, it kills them! Why didn't we try that before?" he demanded to no one in particular. He spun around, determination now etched in his face. "Mimi, do you have anything you don't mind us using as torches?" 

Mimi blinked once. Twice. Tilted her head, and blinked again. "Well, my dad does have some lumber downstairs that he was going to use to make the gazebo my mom wanted." She said it hesitantly, already fearing her father's wrath when he found his highly expensive wood gone. That is, if he ever came back. 

"Perfect," Tai said, striding past her, and giving her an approving pat on the head. 

She wrinkled her nose in mild annoyance, but followed his lead, as did everyone else. The neat pile of wood in the basement soon fell victim to a large group of young adults, saws, hammers, and oil soaked rags. As Sora wrapped one rag around the end of her stick, she almost felt bad for Mr. Tachikawa. This really was fine wood. He was not going to be happy when he learned of its untimely and unexpected ending. 

"Let's light this puppy and see if it works," Tai murmured, flicking a lighter dangerously close to the rag on the end of his torch. 

The thing ignited, fire reaching for the ceiling for one heart thumping moment. Then, it died down a bit, tongues licking the air lavishly. Soon, everyone held a flame tightly; not just in their hands, but in their eyes. Hope was daring to burn in them. They couldn't save everyone, they were already too late for that. But maybe they could save most. It would have to be enough. It would have to be. 

They walked up the stairs in determination. Well, most did. Palmon seemed to be frozen to the spot, her green eyes fixated on the torch she held in her trembling hands. Fire. Why did it have to be fire? Her dream... those flames... It had seemed so real, so sharp. And it had hurt, the pain coming back to her in a flash, throbbing through her. 

"Palmie?" 

"Agumon." She looked up and met his worried eyes. 

"Mimi's waiting for you," he motioned upstairs. 

"I... " Palmon bit her lip, chewing it in thought. 

"You okay, Palmie?" Agumon asked, frowning slightly. 

She wanted to tell him that she was far from okay. That she wanted nothing more than to stay in the safety of the house and hide until it was all over. But Mimi was waiting. And if Mimi was going to go out there, so was she. She'd never leave her Digidestined undefended. She'd never leave her best friend undefended. 

Palmon inhaled sharply through her nose, and nodded. "I'm fine," she said, sounding far more assured than she felt. 

Making sure her legs didn't quake, she made her way up the stairs, Agumon close behind her. They found the rest of the group had already left the house, and were heading toward the invisible barrier of the firewall. 

"You don't have to do this," Davis looked down at his older sister. 

"Pshyeah," Jun snorted, keeping pace with him. "Like I'm gonna let my itotochan fight big, bad monsters without me." 

A similar discussion was being held two feet away. 

"You're not going out there without us," Patamon narrowed his eyes, Gatomon and Wormmon following suit. 

"We don't want you to get hurt," T.K. explained, as Kari nodded next to him. 

"Back at you," Gatomon retorted. "You're our Digidestined. You're going. We're going." 

Ken looked down at his gijinka digimon, and saw a rare stubbornness in his true-blue eyes. "Wormmon-" 

"I'm going, Ken-chan," he interrupted, his usual hesitant voice surprisingly firm. "We're all going." 

"Guys!" Tai yelled from the edge of the barrier. Just a step was all it would take to send him right into the fray. "It's now or never. You either go out or stay in. I won't blame you in either case," he added. 

And with that, he walked out, the firewall not even frizzing a bit. It was as if Tai had a sign that said, _"Hi, I'm a Digidestined."_ Or perhaps it was because of the torch he held. In either case, the instant he was away from the safety of the house, the Ghastlymon turned away from the other teens, and went straight of for the holder of the Crest of Courage. 

Tai did not retreat. Instead, he held his ground, and the moment a Ghastlymon was in range, took a calculated swing. The thing burst into fire, in turn igniting a few other unfortunate Ghastlymon that happened to be close, causing a small inferno. It seemed that time stood still for a few precious moments; the screams stopped, and so did the running. Everyone stilled to bear witness to the hope that the crimson waves brought. The enemy, it seemed, could indeed be killed. 

"Well," Matt said, breaking the silence, "if Tai thinks I'm going to let him be the big hero, he's wrong!" 

It was like a wave of dominos. The moment Matt stepped out, the others immediately followed, various faces of determination and fear on them all. Iori was the last one to leave, a face of indifference masking his terror. If he was going to die, he was going to show no fear. Like his father. 

Davis kept close to Jun, not wanting to let her completely out of his line of sight. Flames roared around him as he struck a dangerously close Ghastlymon in the face. He could practically feel some of his hair singe. Veemon, he realized, was behind him, watching both his and Jun's backs. The Ghastlymon in front of him continued to burn, and Davis wondered if they'd ever burn out. His silent question was answered when the ignited creature suddenly exploded into millions of pixels before disappearing forever. 

Jun was actually holding her own pretty well. She was petite, small compared to everyone else but Iori. However, her size made her quick and agile. Good traits when you were avoiding being hit by acid. One acid strike nearly got her feet, and she tumbled to the ground, deliberately rolling with the fall. Grateful that her torch was still lit, Jun jumped up, only to have to spin around in order to hit a Ghastlymon on its shoulder before it got to her. 

"Close," she mumbled. "That was too damned close." 

Matt and Tai had decided the best way through was to simply cut the enemy down, quick and hard. A variation of the scorched earth process. Ungraceful, rather ugly, but highly effective. Trails of flame, smoke, and the acidic smell of rotting digimon moments before they pixilated into nothingness filled the hair behind the two. 

Mimi, Sora, Biyomon and Palmon had formed a rather formidable team. With all sides protected, they slashed their way through whatever dared to come near them. If acid flew to them, which it did, one would warn, and they'd scatter for safety for a second, only to find their ways back to each other. However, during one scatter, Mimi found herself facing off against three Ghastlymon. They were indeed slower than her, but their one attack was far quicker than she could ever be. She only managed to cut down one when another hurled acid at her. Mimi fell to the ground to avoid it, and in the process dropped her torch. 

"No!" she cried, reaching for her precious weapon. 

She squealed when acid hit near her fingers, and she backpedalled away on the ground. So much for being armed. Mimi continued to dodge acid as she stumbled back to her feet and ran. By now she had lost sight of Palmon and the others. She'd have to make a break for it and hope she'd find someone. She was a sitting duck without her torch. 

There was another unlikely group that formed among the Digidestined. T.K. and Kari stayed close, their humanized digimon near them. But Ken and Wormmon were also with them. They didn't quite know how it had happened, nor did they care at the time. There was safety in numbers, regardless of who was part of those numbers. 

T.K. felt like he had been shoved in an oven. Sweat was rolling off of him like a waterfall, and it was difficult to breathe. People were still screaming around him, and he tried his best to keep the Ghastlymon away from the unarmed children, and toward him. It just never seemed to end. The instant he got one, two more were there in its place. 

"They just never stop!" T.K. shouted over his shoulder. 

"I know," Kari replied, swinging at one Ghastlymon that was reaching for a couple children. "I'm just waiting." 

"For what?" he inquired. 

"For when Trikmon shows up," she answered, avoiding a splash of acid. "He has us out in the open. He has to know it." 

"You're right," T.K. swallowed, his once burning body now shivering with chills. "Where is he? What's he waiting for?" 

Those questions were not lost on Ken, who wasn't that far away from the blond boy. Where was Trikmon, anyway? He had a perfect shot at them. If he were Trikmon, he would've attacked by now. Ken's stomach twisted at the dumb thought. He... _was_ Trikmon. In a way. In a horrible, sick way. 

A screech to his right snapped Ken out of his morbid thoughts. He couldn't see who screamed through the blaze. Another scream pierced the air, and he felt his heart fall to his feet. 

"Miyako?" he whispered. 

Ken turned to Wormmon. His digimon was fine, fighting along side Gatomon and Patamon. He'd be safe if left alone for a moment. Ken turned away, running toward the area where he heard Yolei's cry. There she was, isolated from friends and surrounded by no less than five Ghastlymon. She couldn't make a decent offense, too busy dodging acid. She was going to get hit sooner or later. She continued to shout in fear with each movement, obviously getting tired from all her running. She'd have to stop soon, and the instant she did that it would all be over. 

He tightened his grip on his torch, and took a deep breath. Don't think. Just go. Just like diving for a soccer ball all those times he played goalie in soccer practice. _Don't think. Just go._ Ken ran forward, his torch held at his side, and took a strong dive, his arm making a long, hard swipe at the creatures' backs. He landed almost gracefully, quickly getting back to his feet. His eyes scanned the damage he had just caused. Did he get them all? Please, God, did he get them all? 

Yes, he did. All five Ghastlymon were twitching, their strange faces contorted in almost a mockery of pain, as fire coursed on them, devouring them with hungry, red tongues. And as they pixelated, Ken and Yolei's eyes met. She looked at him in stunned silence, her mouth actually agape. 

Ken stared at her for a moment, relieved to see her safe, then smirked and wiped his brow with his free hand. "So," he began, arrogantly, "did Michael ever do _that?_" 

His smirk only deepened when she shook her head no. 

Iori was actually all right in his present situation. Armadimon was behind them, and the two of them were making decent progress through the Ghastlymon that came at them. In fact, from what Iori could see, the evil digimon were diminishing in ranks at a good rate now. And he was still alive! This was amazing. This was a miracle. Or maybe he had been wrong all this time. Nothing more than paranoid illusions of a young boy with a vivid imagination. 

Either way, Iori felt more confident than he had in days, and strongly swung at any Ghastlymon that came near. Acid was also easy for him to dodge. He was observant enough to notice the way the gelatinous things quivered ever so slightly before using their attack. As long as he caught that he could prepare himself to avoid it. 

What Iori wasn't prepared for was Armadimon being taken down. The golden hued boy was caught totally unawares when a couple of frantic teen boys jumped him. 

"Give us your torch, freak boy!" one demanded, as the other one held Armadimon to the ground. 

The humanized digimon stared up at them in shock. Were they mad? Didn't they realize that he was one of the good guys? The one who had yelled at him grabbed the torched from his hands and stood up with a snarl. The other one got up too, pushing on Armadimon's chest to give him leverage, then, with no warning whatsoever, kicked the digimon hard on the side. As the two left, Armadimon curled up in pain. Of course, they knew he was a good guy. They just didn't care. They wanted to save themselves, and if that meant taking someone out to do so, then so be it. Armadimon closed his eyes, waiting for either the pain to subside, or a Ghastlymon to finish him off. 

This left Iori alone. Unfortunately, the boy was unaware of this fact, the roar of fire around him too loud to hear what had just gone on behind him. Had he known, he would've stopped the attack. He only became aware of it when he heard his friend cry out. 

"Iori!" 

The boy turned. "Armadimon? Armadimon!" His eyes fell upon his wounded friend. 

He began to go to his wounded friend, when a sharp hiss and a horrid smell stopped him cold. Acid ate through the center of his torch, and Iori had to drop it before it reached his unprotected hand. He spun around to face the new threat. It was, of course, another Ghastlymon. Iori stared hard at it for a second, and felt his heart freeze. It wasn't another Ghastlymon. It was _the_ Ghastlymon. 

His Ghastlymon. 

It had come for him, finally. Death in digital form. Iori recognized it easily. He didn't know how, but he knew the digimon he was locked in eye contact with was the same one that had been watching the house since the beginning. It finally had what it wanted. He was out in the open, ripe for the picking. The mouse had come out for the hawk to swoop down and devour it. 

Iori felt tears come to his eyes. He was unarmed, since making a move for what was left of the torch would only result in him surely being hit with acid. And his friend was on the ground, unable to help. This was it. All this time, he had been right. All his fears were coming true in one, swift movement. The Ghastlymon --_his_ Ghastlymon-- began its telltale quiver. Any moment now, and... Iori forced his tears back. He refused to cry. He'd be brave. He'd die with honor. He would not disappoint his mother, or his grandfather. Nor his father. Never his father. 

"Father... " he whispered. "I'll be with you soon." 

The Ghastlymon seemed to smile at him, as if somehow respecting the boy's bravery. Then, it readied itself. Iori kept his eyes open, refusing to turn away. He'd be dignified to the bitter end. The Ghastlymon aimed, opened its mouth to fire, and- 

"Iori! No!" 

It happened so quickly, Iori didn't have time to blink. One moment, the Ghastlymon was about to kill him, and the next moment, a blur of pink had tackled the evil digimon to the ground, saving his life. A familiar blur of pink, as well. 

"Mimi!" Iori shouted, forcing himself out of his shock. 

The pretty girl lay still on the ground, next to the Ghastlymon. The creature itself was moving, trying to slip its way up. With an uncharacteristic growl of rage, Iori reached for his disintegrating torch. It was falling apart, and as it was he was getting burned by having to hold it so close to the flame. He ignored the pain, though, and with all his strength, plunged it into what could've been the heart of the Ghastlymon. 

It actually looked up at him, and the two made eye contact once again. It seemed... surprised. The prey had all too quickly become the predator. The role reversal was unexpected. But what the Ghastlymon saw in Iori's eyes was not surprise. It was anger, and grief. Loss for people that he cared for, and the unknown dead around him. 

"Die," the boy whispered, bitterly, his tears now flowing freely. "For my mother. For my grandfather. For all these people. For Mimi. For my _father_," he spat. "Just die." 

And it did. 

Iori collapsed to his knees, sobbing as he reached for the fallen Mimi. She was face down on the ground, and when he turned her over, his stomach felt empty and twisted. Her eyes were open, but instead of the warm red-brown they usually were, they were dull, void of all life. The shine was gone, and they were unfocused. Dead eyes. 

"Oh, Mimi!" he cried, his heart retching. "Please, don't be... Please, don't be dead!" 

His trembling fingers touched her neck for her pulse. He felt a small rush of relief when he found it. But it was so weak. Barely there at all. Iori's tears fell even harder. This was his fault. That Ghastlymon was meant for him, not Mimi. Him! 

He was crying so hard he didn't even notice Matt and Joe rush to the scene with Gabumon and Gomamon not far behind them. 

"Mimi... " Matt's voice snagged, and he paled several shades as he knelt next to the still girl. "Is she... ?" 

"No," Iori shook his head, wildly. "No thanks to me." 

Joe checked her eyes and her breathing. "Get her inside," he ordered. "We can't do anything out here." 

Matt nodded, silently. Then, as if she were made of glass, he scooped her up, carrying her off. Iori watched them, wiping his eyes furiously. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. 

"You okay?" Joe asked. "What happened?" 

"A Ghastlymon," Iori stuttered. "It at-t-tacked me, and Mimi jumped on it before it could... before it could... " He couldn't finish the sentence, his throat was too tight. 

"She touched it?" Joe paled himself now. 

Iori nodded, feeling fresh tears threaten to spill. 

"It'll be all right," Joe said, patting the boy reassuringly on the head. It was a damned lie, of course, but Joe wasn't going to just let the poor thing remain on the ground like a broken doll. 

Mimi had actually touched it. Joe wondered if that was why all the remaining Ghastlymon had suddenly pixelated into oblivion. For a second, he had foolishly thought they had been given a break. Of course not, though. It was just that Trikmon had gotten what he wanted. A fallen Digidestined. A broken chain of strength now weak with a missing link. 

"Iori," Armadimon walked over, gingerly holding his injured side. "Let's go in, okay?" 

The small boy seemed to have ears only for his digimon now, and he simply nodded, getting up and walking to the house almost mechanically. The golden hued digimon, his partner and best friend, wrapped a protective arm about his shoulders, as if he could scare away all the emotional pain Iori was going through with his caring. 

They all went back to the house, the surviving outside children scattering back to wherever they had originally come from in safety. They had, whether they knew it or not, fulfilled their roles as bait. Their reward for services rendered was their lives. Sora towed the line back to the mansion, but when she reached the door, a sound stopped her. At first, she couldn't make it out. But then, it got clearer, and fear crawled up her spine. It was singing. Strange singing, like shattering glass, or an ice cube cracking when placed in a warm drink. 

_"And they all fell down,"_   
_Sang the angels above._   
_Sincerity was the first._   
_Will next be Love?_

"Trikmon!" Sora whirled around, anger replacing her fear. "You sick, little-" 

"Ah, ah, ah," Trikmon wiggled his finger, as he floated just outside the firewall. "A young lady such as yourself should not use such crude language." 

"Where do you get off?" she demanded. "I swear, if Mimi dies, I'll kill you!" 

"I'd love to see you try, bearer of the Crest of Love," he said, almost sounding sincere. A wicked grin crossed his face. "I really would adore being close to you." 

Sora shuddered in disgust. "Don't you dare threaten me." 

"But I'm not threatening you, Love," his grin widened. "After all, I _like_ you. And isn't there someone else who bears the sign of Love?" Trikmon added, his odd voice barely a whisper. 

She blinked in shock, but before she could say anything he was gone, as if he'd never been there. Her legs now quaking, Sora stumbled inside of the house, shutting the door behind her. Almost everyone was shoved into the living room, all huddled around the couch, where Matt had put Mimi down. Joe was checking her over, and simply shook his head. 

"She's alive," he said, as much a doctor as he could be. "But that's it. She won't respond to stimuli, and her breathing and pulse are abnormally low. She's basically in a coma." 

Tai swearing underneath his breath was the only sound in the room. Every gaze was focused on the usually vivacious, loud girl with the pink hair. How strange it was to see her in such an unmoving, unforgiving state. 

Finally, Iori broke down again and sobbed into Armadimon's shoulder. "It's my fault!" he cried. "It was going after me. It was _supposed_ to get me! Mimi... she shouldn't have helped me. I should be dead now, not her!" 

"Hey!" Izzy barked, harshly. "She's not dead. Not by a long shot. If whatever is in a Ghastlymon can do this, there has to be a way to reverse it. Also," he looked at the boy, his face and tone softening, "don't blame yourself. Mimi did that because she wanted to. We all would. It's part of being a team. Don't beat yourself up over it. She wouldn't want you to. Okay?" 

The boy sniffled a bit, but rubbed his bleary green eyes, and nodded. 

"A way to reverse it... " Matt's voice trailed, and he reached out to finger one of Mimi's shining, pink locks. He gave her a look between fondness and pain, then settled a cold one on Izzy. "What way?" 

"I don't know," the computer genius admitted, softly. Then, his eyes narrowed in determination on Mimi's still form. "But I'll find out." 

During all this, no one noticed they were short one person. They hadn't heard her climb the stairs, too busy they were with Mimi. Palmon sat huddled in the far corner of her room, arms wrapped tightly around her legs, and her face buried in her knees. Tears were sliding down her face and legs in a crystal waterfall, but she made no attempt to stop them. Instead, she rocked back and forth, allowing the emotional pain, as hurtful as knife slashes, course through her system, leaving her trembling. 

"I failed Mimi. I failed her," she whispered in a broken voice. "I failed her. I failed her. I failed her. I failed her... " 

**Next Chapter: Revelations**


	9. Ch 8- Revelations

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see fanart for this fic, go to "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness." The site isn't complete, yet, but the Digimon fanfiction and fanart sections are up (getting sick of this yet?). 

**Author's Notes:** The poem Matt says in this chapter is called, _"And Death Shall Have No Dominion,"_ and was written by the fantastic Dylan Thomas, who's most known for his poem, _"Do Not Go Gently Into that Good Night."_ "_Death"_ is a beautiful piece, and I thought it fit. 

Also, out of pure curiosity (humor the author, please!) just which character did you think was going to "get it" in the last chapter? And, no, _not_ which character you _wanted_ me to take down, which character were suspecting? 

And mature feedback. I love it. I love people who give it to me. Truly, I do. Try me. _*big, pleading eyes*_ Please? 

* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

Sora twitched and tumbled around her bed, her mind twisting along with her body. She was barely asleep, just teasing the outskirts of consciousness. Jumbled thoughts that she'd forget upon waking flew through her mind in a vicious rush. So much was happening, so many things were going wrong. 

Their families were gone. Their digimon turned human. Being cut off from the world, unable to even leave the house without being promptly attacked. Being trapped by a creature whose motive they didn't even know. And now, Mimi. Mimi was... no, not dead. She was not dead! Just... in a coma. 

It was just as bad. 

Oh, what Sora would've given to make everything magically go back to the way it was before Trikmon had appeared. She wanted her friends to be safe. She wanted her mother back, unharmed. How she missed her mother. What was that old saying? _You never know how much you love someone until you lose them._ Yes. So true. 

"Sora... " 

Someone... calling for her? A part of her mixed up dream, perhaps. Yes, that must be it. A piece of the chaos that she'd lose when she'd open her eyes for the new day. 

"Sora... " 

Still calling. And still, no body in her dream. Just endless dark, and thoughts as black as pitch. 

"Wake up, Love... " 

In an instant, Sora's brown eyes fluttered open. Now, she recognized the voice. Her stomach suddenly felt like it was made of lead. But, there was no way he could get into the house, she reasoned. He couldn't get in. So, how could she hear him? How was it possible? 

"Get up, Sora... " he called softly, for her ears only. "Get up." 

Feeling what could only be described as an irresistible pull, she sat up and got to her feet. The wooden floor was cold beneath her toes, and it woke her up a bit more. What was she doing? She had to be hearing things! There was no way- 

"The front of the house, Love... " he beckoned. "I'm in the front... Waiting for you." 

There was that pull again. As if sleepwalking, Sora made her way out into the quiet, dark hallway, down the stairs, and to the front door. She opened it with a strangely steady hand, barely thinking as she walked out into the summer night. A cool wind blew gently on her, and she shook as a shiver ran up her spine. 

She spotted him standing- no, floating just outside the firewall. Clad in black, his dark, stringy hair whipping around, his pale skin stood out, the street lamps making him look even more like a phantom and less like a... a... 

"Monster," Sora muttered. She shouldn't have gone out, a voice that sounded disturbingly like Tai stated in the back of her head. Yet, even as that voice admonished her for her stupidity, Sora was walking the front lawn, the cool, wet grass beneath her feet. 

He gazed upon her with those oohs light blue eyes, a strange smile twisted upon his face, and another shiver went through her. She halted barely two feet before the invisible firewall, and looked up at him, waiting. 

"I knew you'd come," Trikmon said, with that odd voice of his. Nails on a chalkboard. 

"What do you want?" Sora demanded, her body beginning to shake despite the late summer warmth. 

"Oh, the eternal question... " he sighed. "So many answers to that. Perhaps," he titled his head, dark hair falling in front of his face, "you could be more specific." 

A spark of rage tempered her fear for a moment, and she scowled. "What do you want with me?" she amended. 

A sickening grin formed on his face. "So many answers to that, as well. You felt it, too, did you not?" he asked. 

She blinked, confused. "Felt what?" 

"That strange feeling when we... were first introduced," Trikmon chose his words carefully. "The light headedness, almost blinded by the brightness of nothingness." 

Sora inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. She did indeed remember that. She had felt like she was going to faint right then. But later on, she had pushed it aside as nothing more than her fear overwhelming her for a moment. Who could blame her? 

"You knew what I was going to do," he continued, his alien eyes boring down into hers. "You felt it. You saw it. Practically tasted it. Didn't you, Love?" 

"No," she denied, shaking her head, vehemently. But even as she did that, she remembered it. How that little tick of his finger had set off warning bells in her head. She had known what was about to happen. It had confused her to no ends, but she had known. 

"Don't lie to me, Love," he frowned, looking almost disappointed. "I know you better than that." 

"You don't know me at all," Sora retorted, taking a step back. Should've stayed inside, the Tai-like voice reprimanded her. "Not at all." 

"On the contrary," Trikmon held his hands up, spreading his long, claw like fingers. "I know more about you than I know about _him._" 

"'Him?'" she narrowed her eyes. 

He ignored her question, and grinned at her, flashing his pointed rows of teeth. "Ever since my creation, I've learned all that was available to me about the Chosen Children. The Digidestined. And I have become... so fascinated by you," he confessed, softly. "I have been given many of _his_ memories. They are filled with anger, fear, jealousy, and an all consuming need to conquer. But love is not among them."   
He turned a hand to her. "But you are filled with this foreign emotion. So much so, that you were chosen to bear the Crest of Love. You are a unique, challenging creature to me, sweet Sora. I wish to know more. I want you to show me." 

"You've been calling out to me all this time," she frowned. "You've done so many things to us... What can't you do?" 

"I can't make you step outside the barrier," Trikmon replied, almost gently, his voice sounding near human. "You need to do that yourself. Come with me, Love. Teach me what _his_ memories could not.   
"I could bring your mother back, you know," he whispered, invitingly. "Would you like that?" 

Sora's eyes widened at the prospect. "My mother?" 

"Yes. She's still alive. They all are. But," he smiled, "I'll bring her back here. And she'll be safe from all harm, I promise you. All you have to do is come with me." 

For a moment, for an unreal split moment, she nearly took a step forward. Her foot lifted, made the movement, but stopped before it touched ground. Sora jolted, shocked at her own actions, and instinctively stepped away. He sighed at her, clearly let down. 

"If that is your wish," Trikmon murmured. He began to fade in front of her. 

"Wait!" Sora called, her brain now functioning normally. Something he had said before was jogging furiously through her mind. "You said you had 'his' memories. 'Him.' Who is 'he?'" 

He looked at her, a delighted, downright evil smile appearing on his face. "_He_ hasn't told you, yet? My my... how very interesting... " 

* * *

With a jaw cracking yawn, Tai got out of bed in the early morning hour. Not that someone could tell that it was morning, he reflected, bitterly. The world, or at least Odaiba, was still lost in eternal darkness. Frowning, Tai walked over to the window, peering outside like he did every morning, almost daring to hope that this day would be different. That today, the sun would be shining. 

Of course, there was no sun. It was still pitch black, and the street lamps were still glowing with their harsh, flooding lights. It was almost an unsurprising, everyday scene for Tai about now. Except, there was one thing that threw the entire sight off balance. One thing that ruined the strange monotony of it all. 

Sora was outside. 

Tai rubbed his eyes, thinking that maybe they were just blurry with sleep. He looked out again. No, it wasn't sleep that was making him see things. She really was out there. Just sitting there in her nightgown, fine as you please. Well, no. She was sitting there, with her knees pulled up, and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She even looked like she was rocking a bit. 

Swearing under his breath, and silently hoping that she was all right, Tai rushed out of his room, nearly falling down the stairs in his haste to get outside. He flung the front door open, and ran out to her swaying form. 

"Sora!" he cried, kneeling next to her, and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. Upon feeling her almost icy to the touch, he pulled his hand back in shock." Sora, you're freezing! Have you been out here all night?" 

She kept rocking, but now there were glistening tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Oh, Tai... " she whispered, brokenly. 

He frowned, worriedly. "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked, gently as possible. "What happened?" 

"Trikmon... he came here," she sobbed, ever so softly. "He was calling to me." 

"What?" Tai narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand." 

"He was here last night. I talked to him," she explained, almost. 

"You talked to- Sora, why didn't you get any of us?" he demanded, rattled that she had put herself in such danger. 

"I don't know," she answered, barely audible. "I just never thought of it. He wanted to take me with him." 

"What?" Tai jolted, fear stabbing through his chest. "Sora, why- uh, oh God, Sora!" Protectively, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Why didn't you get me? I wouldn't have let him near you." 

"I already told you, Tai," she said. "I... wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't go. I stayed inside the firewall." 

"Why would he want you?" he asked into her soft hair. 

"For memories, I think," Sora whispered. "He wants to understand love." 

"Hn?" Tai blinked. "Why would he want to? Why would he care about that?" 

"B-because the memories he was given don't contain that emotion." She began to sniffle again. "_His_ memories don't have it." 

"Sora," he stroked her hair. "I don't understand." 

"Oh, Tai! It's awful!" she pulled away, offering him a view of her tear-stained face. "Just awful." 

"What is?" he asked, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. 

Her face crumpled slightly, and she shut her eyes tight. "I... I know who Trikmon is." 

* * *

"Tai, stop it!" Yolei screamed. 

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon wailed, horrified. 

Ken felt his head slam into the wall, worsening his already horrific headache. Unable to even see straight, he began to slide down to the floor. Tai grabbed onto his neck, and hauled him up, roughly. Ken tried to focus his bleary eyes at the angry older boy, but this action seemed to further incense Tai, who growled and punched him hard in the stomach, doubling him over and bringing Ken to his knees. 

This scene had started rather placidly enough. Ken had woken up and gotten done without a single run in with anyone. But when he got downstairs, everyone was huddled in the living room. All eyes were suddenly on him, and all accusing. 

No. Not all, Ken reflected, as Tai pulled him up just to punch him again. Yolei hadn't looked accusing. Rather, she had looked... disappointed. He had been looking at her for a possible explanation to it all when Tai had assaulted him. 

"You lied to us, Ichijouji," Tai snarled, a deathgrip on Ken's collar. "We let you in to keep you safe, and you repaid us with lies." 

"I-I don't know-" Ken croaked, shaking his head. 

"Don't you start!" Tai shook him viciously. "You're the reason Trikmon's out there. You and your stupid Black Rings. Created a monster and didn't even know it, did you? And you didn't tell us!" 

"I didn't think it would matter," Ken muttered, desperately trying not to gasp. "And I knew you'd react like thi-" 

"Shut up!" Tai slammed him against the wall, and pinned him there with every ounce of strength he had. "You deliberately held back the truth from us. I thought we had an agreement, Ichijouji. No deceit. If you had told us what you knew in the beginning, maybe we'd have made more headway than we have. It was worth a shot, dammit!   
"But you just kept it to yourself," he sneered, tightening his grip on the younger boy. "When all our families disappeared, you kept your mouth shut. When we had no chance to contact Gennai or get into the Digital World, you kept your mouth shut. And when _Mimi_- " Tai's voice cracked with anguish. "And when Mimi, one of our own, got hurt, you still kept your damned mouth shut. All to protect your own ass! Because Heaven forbid Ken Ichijouji look bad." 

"It wasn't like that," grunted Ken, whose headache was making it difficult to keep his eyes open. "I just didn't... I didn't... " 

"Want to lose face?" Matt offered from the couch, scowling with ill covered hatred. 

Ken sighed, unable to answer anymore. 

"I'm sure he's learned his lesson," Yolei said, holding a crying Wormmon close. "That's enough, Tai. Let him go." 

"Yeah, it is enough," Tai released his grip, letting Ken drop like a stone. He glared down at the boy. "I want you out of the house." 

"What?" Yolei gasped, letting go of Wormmon in her shock. The little boy ran over to the fallen Ken, crying even harder at his friend's poor condition. "You don't mean that." 

"Like hell I don't," Tai snapped. "I'm not letting a traitor stay here." 

"But he didn't make Trikmon on purpose!" Yolei defended, stubbornly. "You can't blame him for it." 

"I'm not blaming him for the creation of Trikmon," Tai retorted. "I'm blaming him for holding back information that could've helped us. For not trusting us." 

It looked like Yolei was going to protest that, but Ken's voice stopped her. "Is Wormmon allowed to stay?" 

"Eh?" Tai turned to him. 

Ken was kneeling, stroking Wormmon's hair as the little boy cried into his chest. He looked up at Tai with unfocused, ice blue eyes. "Can Wormmon stay? He didn't have any part in this." 

"No, Ken-chan!" Wormmon sobbed. "If you're going, I'm going!" 

Ken ignored him, and kept staring at Tai. "Can he stay?" 

Tai narrowed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Yes." 

Ken nodded back. "Well. It's settled, then." 

With unsteady legs, the blue haired boy got to his feet, and began to make his was slowly up the stairs. Yolei stared after him, her brown eyes widening in horror at each step he took. She whirled around to her friends, shaking with an unidentifiable feeling. It was more then rage, more than fear. It was beyond anything she had ever felt before, and she was practically drowning in it. 

"You can't be serious!" she cried, incredulously. "He doesn't deserve this. If you just calm down, you'll understand. This is exactly what Trikmon wants," Yolei pointed out, desperate. "To split us up. To make us weaker.   
"You can't all believe this is the right thing to do. You just can't!" She turned her eyes on everyone, but they refused to look back, somber expressions on their faces. "Kari? Iori? Sora?" she begged, trying to plead to the people she was closest to. Not even Iori would look at her, his head bowed down.   
Yolei shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "Mimi wouldn't want this. She always said that everyone deserved a second chance. You know she would be against this. You know she would!" Yolei sobbed. "I can't believe you're actually... You're all horrible people!" 

Weeping freely, she ran upstairs without giving them a last look. 

"Tai," Kari whispered, eyes still downcast. "That was awfully rough." 

"I know," he replied, his voice harsh. "But I won't deal with that sort of thing. Not now. We can't afford it." 

Everyone remained silent then, allowing their own thoughts to fill the void. After a few minutes, Matt got up, and walked out of the room, quietly. The others soon followed suit, scattering to their own rooms to think. 

* * *

Ken wiped the dry blood that was lingering on his lips, tasting the coppery stuff on his tongue. Tai had a good right hook, he'd give him that. He didn't have much to pack. In fact, he didn't have anything. He'd been wearing borrowed clothes for the past days. He had just gone back into his room to change into his old clothing. 

The door creaked open and shut. Even facing away from it, Ken knew who it was. "It's okay, Wormmon. I'll be fine." 

"You can't leave." 

He froze. That wasn't Wormmon. 

"Miyako." 

"You can't leave," Yolei repeated, walking further into the room. "I won't let you." 

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter," Ken said. Damn, why her? Why now? He didn't think he could take seeing her cry. He kept his back to her, closing his eyes. "You heard Tai." 

"Yes, I heard Tai," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean I think he's right. He's not, you know. You shouldn't be punished like this." 

"'Like this,' Miyako?" he quipped, dryly. "So, you think I should be punished, as well." It was not a question. 

"No. Of course not!" Yolei exclaimed. She shook her head, even though he couldn't see. It was just instinct. Shaking her head in denial. "I don't think you should be punished, at all. They're just upset now. They'll relax. You'll see." 

"They have every right to be upset," Ken commented, flatly. Don't show any kindness. A clean break is best. "I lied." 

"You had a reason to," she argued. 

"A selfish reason. You asked me if Trikmon had said anything to me. Anything of importance. Remember?" he asked. "I told you he didn't." 

"Yes," Yolei said, hushed. "I remember." 

"I lied to you outright. He told me. I lied to _your face_," he snarled the last words. "To save _my_ face. You're not upset?" 

"Well, yes, I'm upset," she admitted. "I'm hurt that you didn't trust me. I feel awful that you didn't think you could confide in me. But," she added, "I can't blame you for it. You were in a horrible position. You weren't exactly on good terms with us as it was. Information like that would've made it even worse, perhaps impossible. I can't hate you for that, Ken," she said. "So stop trying to make me." 

His shoulders stiffened visibly. Damn her... "I'm not trying to make you do anything," Ken said, coldly. 

"You're doing it again," Yolei accused. "You're trying to be this cold hearted, untouchable person. Well, you're not, Ken Ichijouji! You have the Crest of Kindness, and it was given to you for a reason." 

"I don't deserve it," he stated. 

"And I don't believe that!" she exclaimed, balling fists, and taking another step toward him. "You _are_ kind, Ken. You're kind to Wormmon. He thinks of you as his best friend, and I know he's a good judge of character. He wouldn't care for you so much if you didn't deserve it.   
"And, you've been kind to me," she added. "You have, since the first day you got here. I gave you a chance. I knew you deserved it, and you proved me right. You're a good person. You saved my life! How can you expect me to not care for you?" 

Ken blinked, his eyes fluttering open in shock. It had never occurred to him... He just thought it was a crush. He never dared to hope... no, that was silly. Stupid, childish fantasies that fallen people like him couldn't afford. It was all pity for him, that's all. Like one pities a small animal that hurts itself by inanely falling out of a tree. But, still... she had said it. She had said... 

"You care?" he ventured, hardly above hearing level. 

She didn't answer, and the silence mocked his stupidity. Idiot boy! Foolish, selfish boy! To think, to hope, even for a moment, that he would ever be offered more than her sympathy. His eyes closed again, his throat now burning. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu- 

Gentle arms wrapped around his waist, and Ken gasped silently when Yolei placed her head against his back. He could scarcely breathe when he felt her tears soak through his shirt. 

"I care," she whispered. 

Trembling, he placed his ice cold hands over hers, and just stood there, amazed that simple physical contact could shatter all his senses at once. He doubted he'd even be standing if she let him go. 

But, she had to let him go, he realized with a sharp pang. With a soft grunt of reluctance, he pulled away and turned to face her. "You'll take care of Wormmon, won't you?" 

She blinked. "What?" 

"You'll take care of Wormmon," he repeated, his eyes hesitantly gentle, "right? You're the only one I'll trust with him." 

"No. I can't," Yolei shook her head. "You're staying." 

"Miyako, please," he coaxed. "You have to." 

"No," she said, firmly. "You're going to stay. You'll see. I'll talk to everyone, and-" 

Sighing, he placed his forehead on hers, effectively quieting her. "Promise me," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers on certain syllables. "Miyako, please, promise me you'll look out for him." 

"I... ," Yolei's voice trailed, her brain becoming fuzzy at his closeness. His breath caressed her lips with another sigh, and she felt her resolve crumble. "I promise." 

Ken smiled slightly, placing a small kiss on her cheek. "I knew you would." 

"I want you to stay," she reminded him, stubbornly. 

"I know." 

"You're... you're not going to, though," she blinked back tears. "Are you?" 

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "No." 

Her face filled with misery. "I hate this." 

Ken took a lock of her purple hair, twisting it through his fingers fondly. "I'm not too thrilled with it, either, Miyako." 

* * *

He was sitting with her again. He had been for the past day and a half. He'd sneak into her room the rare times Palmon wasn't there, and just sit by her side. Sometimes, he'd talk to her, others he'd sing. But, for the most part, he just sat there, keeping a silent vigil. He thought that no one had spied him doing so. 

But Gabumon had, and he worried for his Digidestined. He knew Matt wasn't very open with his feelings. That much anyone could see. And Mimi had been- no, she _was_ just the opposite. In fact, Mimi was, in Gabumon's opinion, too open with her feelings at times. Maybe that's why Matt had found her so appealing. She never held back. If she didn't like it, she said so, and if she loved it, man, did she ever show it. Gabumon had never seen one girl make Matt blush so much. 

This whole thing must've been driving Matt insane. He had always had a protective streak. Mostly devoted to T.K., but it did extend to his friends. Especially Mimi. She could take care of herself, really, but there was just something about her that made every man who met her want to protect her. There was a vulnerability there. Another thing that Matt probably had found endearing. As cynical as he was, he did like to play the role of the knight in shining armor. 

Gabumon waited at the door, waiting for his Digidestined to get up and leave. Of course, staying at the door meant Matt might catch him, but this was the only way to make sure Matt had the privacy he desired. More than once, Gabumon had diverted a disaster, by trafficking people away from the room. Just about everyone knew about Matt's little visits by now. It would probably mortify the blonde boy to no ends, but as long as Gabumon steered everyone clear, and ducked out of sight when Matt left the room, there wouldn't be a problem. 

This particular visit was rather quiet. Matt must've been just sitting there, letting his thoughts wander. Gabumon much preferred him talking. If Matt was silent, it usually meant he was wallowing in self pity, which would just lead to a great emotional explosion later on. He heard a sigh coming from the room, and Gabumon tensed, prepared to disappear before Matt walked out. But he didn't hear any footsteps, and after a few minutes, Gabumon relaxed. 

There was the muffled sound of rustling paper, and Matt muttering something to soft for Gabumon to hear. Then, Matt cleared his throat, and took an audible breath. 

_"And death shall have no dominion._   
_"Dead men naked they shall be one_   
_"With the man in the wind and the west moon;_   
_"When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone,_   
_"They shall have stars at elbow and foot;"_

Gabumon blinked. Matt was reciting... a poem? Where had he... ah, Mr. Tachikawa's library. It was certainly large enough to hold enough poetry for someone to trip over. What an odd selection, though. Then again, Gabumon would be the first to admit his lack of culture when it came to poetry. Leaning his ear against the door, he listened. 

_"Though they go mad they shall be sane,_   
_"Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;_   
_"Though lovers be lost love shall not;_   
_"And death shall have no dominion."_

Matt's voice wavered a bit at the end, and he cleared his throat again, giving himself a moment to collect himself. Gabumon felt his heart go out to his friend, as the blonde boy continued. 

_"And death shall have no dominion._   
_"Under the windings of the sea_   
_"They lying long shall not die windily;_   
_"Twisting on racks when sinews give way,_   
_"Strapped to a wheel, yet they shall not break;"_

The conviction in Matt's voice strengthened, and the sound carried past the door, into the hallway, filling it with its power. 

_"Faith in their hands shall snap in two,_   
_"And the unicorn evils run them through;_   
_"Split all ends up they shan't crack;_   
_"And death shall have no dominion."_

The vitality in Matt's words were nearly tangible now, and Gabumon could feel them flow through him, waving to and fro, slowly ebbing away the doubts and fears he had. Magical, the power of words. 

_"And death shall have no dominion._   
_"No more may gulls cry at their ears_   
_"Or waves break loud on the seashores;_   
_"Where blew a flower may a flower no more_   
_"Lift its head to the blows of the rain;"_

Overwhelming was Matt's voice now. Overpowering, filled with a raw strength that could tear anything asunder that dared defy it. 

_"Though they be mad and dead as nails,_   
_"Heads of the characters hammer through daisies;_   
_"Break in the sun till the sun breaks down,_   
_"And death shall have no dominion."_

Matt sighed again, and in that instant the power seemed to fade as quickly as it came. The hallway seemed empty now, and Gabumon felt the same. The sigh itself seemed to break the spell of it all. Matt was talking again, but softly, almost indistinguishable. 

"Don't you die, Mimi," he whispered. "We need you here. You understand? If you die, I don't know... I just... " A soft growl escaped his lips. "You just can't, okay? Dammit, girl, wake up!" Silence. Another sigh. "I'll see you later, Mimi." 

Gabumon scrambled to hide in the next room, as Mimi's door opened and Matt walked out. The gijinka digimon watched as the blonde boy walked down the hall, his shoulders' slumped, yet tense. Not a good sign, Gabumon decided. Sooner or later, this was going to get to Matt in the worst way, and the resulting rage would probably not be positive for anyone. 

* * *

"Ken-chan... " Wormmon whimpered, hugging his friend tightly at the waist. "Don't go." 

Ken smiled down at him, patting his head. "It'll be okay, Wormmon. Miyako will take care of you." He looked up. "Right?" 

Yolei wrapped her arms about her, warding off the psychological chill that ran through her. It really was warm outside, even without the sun. "Of course." 

"See?" Ken looked back down at his digimon. "It's going to be fine." 

"B-but," the green little boy sniffled, "if you're going, you need someone to protect you. I'll protect you, Ken-chan!" 

Ruffling Wormmon's purple hair affectionately, Ken shook his head. "No. You have to stay here. Where it's safe." 

"But why?" cried Wormmon, tightening his hold in a desperate attempt to keep his Digidestined where he was. 

"Because I said so." There was no room for argument in the statement. It was final, and that's all there was to it. With one more pat on the head, Ken pushed Wormmon gently over to Yolei, who seemed to be in her own world at the moment. If Hawkmon hadn't been behind her, his hands on her shoulders, she probably would've slipped down to her knees by now. "Keep safe," Ken said, kindly. Then, a smirk lit his face. "Wish me luck, ne?" 

Almost mechanically, Yolei nodded. "Good luck," she croaked. "We'll... we'll see you after this is all over, right?" 

"Of course," Ken shrugged, confident as can be. Or, at least, that's what he was showing. "You doubt me, Miyako?" 

Yolei pulled Wormmon close, allowing the boy to take solace with her. She looked at Ken, her brown eyes penetrating through him, almost jarring him. "Never," she whispered, fiercely. 

Truth be known, her faith in him shook Ken to the core. Only Wormmon had ever believed in him like that. It was an awesome thing; to have someone believe in you more than you did yourself. It was breathtaking. Running a hand through his hair, Ken recovered and smirked. With a short wave, he turned, and walked out of the safety of the firewall. 

He hadn't noticed it when they had been fighting all those Ghastlymon, but it actually got colder once he stepped outside the perimeters of the house. Ken shivered a bit, and forced himself to ignore Wormmon's heartbreaking pleas to stay. Yolei would take care of him. And Hawkmon would make sure Yolei stayed safe. It would be okay for them. Ken just hoped that it would- 

"Ken!" Yolei piercing scream shot through him. "Behind you!" 

"Eh? Wha- ?" Ken gagged as a strong hand, with long pale fingers gripped him by his neck, and pulled him up into the air. 

"Hello, Father," Trikmon smiled. 

**Next Chapter: Old Hat, New Twist**


	10. Ch 9- Old Hat, New Twist

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see fanart for this fic, go to "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness." The site isn't complete, yet, but the Digimon fanfiction and fanart sections are up (blah... blah... blah... Kat-chan keeps on repeating herself). 

**Author's Notes:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who've reviewed this fic so far! The best is yet to come! I still gotta few more tricks up my sleeve. _*looks at her fic bad guy's name*_ Oops. Unintended pun, I assure you. 

Um, warning: I wrote this chapter while constantly listening to "Butter-Fly" the Japanese theme song for 01. I'm addicted to this song. Why? I don't know. I also drew a little Christmas pic, since I'm in the spirit. I know, at the very least, one of you will like it. _*whistles and points at Kyra*_ You can see it at http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness/digiart/iorixmas.jpg 

_*very important*_ I'm thinking of writing a FAQ about this story, and posting it on my site. You know, just to clear up anything people might be confused about. If you have a question (and subsequent answer) you want on the FAQ, add it with your review, or better yet, request a few questions for the FAQ by e-mailing me at Chynalil@aol.com 

And mature feedback... Have I mentioned how much I love it yet? Because, I do. I really, really do. 

* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 9: Old Hat, New Twist**

Funny. This was very, very funny. As the Digimon Kaiser, Ken Ichijouji had created life. Deliberately with Chimeramon, and accidentally with Trikmon. Chimeramon had turned against him, had nearly killed him. If it hadn't been for Wormmon's sacrifice, Ken would've died in what assured to be a rather gruesome manner. And now his other creation, the one he didn't even know of until after its genesis, was trying to kill him. 

He gave them their lives. Then, they craved his death. 

Yes. Very amusing. 

Trikmon's cold grip tightened around Ken's throat, and the young boy gagged, desperately trying to gasp some much needed air. Somewhere in the background he could hear Yolei and Wormmon. They were screaming, he thought. Ken couldn't be sure, his mind was too hazy from lack of oxygen. All he could focus on was Trikmon's sharp features. The digimon was pale, and a bit gaunt. But there was something about his face. It looked disturbingly familiar, like he had seen him often in his life. And then it struck him. 

But it couldn't be... That would be wrong. Sick and horrifyingly... wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong!_

"Osamu... ?" Ken rasped, daring to use some precious air. 

Slowly, as if he were enjoying a delectable bit of chocolate, Trikmon smiled. "What's the matter, Father? It looks like you've seen a ghost." 

Ken's eyes widened in horror, then shut tightly. Oh, God, no... No. Why _him_? Why _this_? Hadn't he been tortured enough over his brother's loss?! 

"Let him go!" The demanding voice made Ken open his eyes. Yolei was outside the firewall, ridiculously hitting the back of Trikmon with her tiny fists. As if that could possibly work. She knew it couldn't. She just couldn't stand by the side and watch what was going on. It just wasn't in her. 

Grinning now, Trikmon lazily swung at her with his free hand. She was pushed to safety by Hawkmon a moment before he got hit himself. The seemingly relaxed blow sent him flying nearly across the street, then skidding harshly along the ground before coming to a halt in a heap. He didn't even have a chance to scream. 

"Hawkmon!" Yolei took a step towards her fallen friend. A step was all she got, before Trikmon's long arm shot out quicker than the eye could see, and hauled her up by her hair. Screaming in pain, Yolei grabbed onto his arm, as if her touch would make him release her, and she kicked and flailed, trying desperately to touch the ground. 

"Now," Trikmon drawled, bored and annoyed, "why are you bothering me, young lady? I have plans for you later." 

"Let go!" Yolei screeched, terrified. Instinct overruled common sense, and she lashed out, raking at Trikmon's face with her small nails. 

Apparently, this tiny attack was not something the large digimon had expected. With a surprised snarl, he dropped both Digidestined, letting them fall to the ground with undignified thumps. Trikmon put a claw-like hand to his face, and noted with fury the small, pixelated cuts that ran along his cheeks and nose. 

He glared down at Yolei, baring all his needled teeth in anger. "You... witch! How _dare_ you!" She tried scuffle away from him, but wasn't nearly quick enough. Not nearly. "Soul Eclipse!" 

Yolei gritted her teeth in agony as something white hot and furious roared through her system. This was beyond any pain she'd ever experienced. This was a thousand burning suns being forced into her body, charring her from the inside out, scorching her to the brink of death. Nothing but white in front of her open eyes, and nothing but the fury of flames in her ears. Was it real? Was it just in her head? Was she truly on fire? To Yolei, yes, she was. 

To Ken, no, she wasn't. What Yolei was doing, however, was lying on the ground writhing and screaming in agony, as a pillar of white light surrounded her. More than surrounded; it went through her, pulsing brighter and darker. And each time it got to a blinding whiteness, her screams increased. Ken felt something twist in his chest at the sound. Almost as if his heart was breaking. He watched as Trikmon just stood there, a demented grin playing on scarred lips as the girl cried out. She was going to die if he didn't do something. 

Gathering his strength, Ken bolted to the edge of the light, thrusting his arms in— and immediately pulled her throbbing arms out. God, but it hurt! He looked down, startled at seeing the bruising that was suddenly appearing on his hands. If that happened when he had only touched it for a moment, then what was it doing to Yolei? Biting back the pain, Ken reached in again, pulling her crumpled form out. The pillar disappeared instantly, but he was too busy cradling her to him to notice. 

Yolei looked... dead. Oh, God, she looked dead! Her glasses were askew, but miraculously unbroken. It could not be said for the rest of her. She was bruised and hemorrhaging everywhere he could see, and places he couldn't. The skin that wasn't blue or purple was pale, almost white. Her lips were cracked and bleeding, and her eyes looked sunken in. She was so limp, so cold... 

This was his fault, Ken realized. His fault. She'd tried to save him, and this happened. Everyone he ever cared for got hurt, it seemed. For their sake's they should never bother with him. Didn't they see what a curse he was? With a racking sob, he held her closer. 

"Don't be dead, Miyako," he pleaded, hushed. "Don't be dead." 

"You care for her." Not a question. 

"Leave her alone!" Ken snapped, holding her to his chest in a vain attempt at protection. He tried to glare up at his creation, but his tears got in his way. It was hard to look furious when you were grieving. 

"You cry... for her?" Trikmon halted, actually looking genuinely surprised. "You cry because you care." 

"I cry," Ken spat, "because you hurt her!" 

"You care." Trikmon stated again. "You feel pain, because I made her feel pain. You empathize. You... feel bad." He blinked. "That... isn't part of my memory." 

"I don't care about your damned memories!" Ken howled. "Or my memories you have, or whatever it is you want. Do you hear me? I. Don't. Care!" He stood up, Yolei lying limply in his arms. His face was one of agony, and self-righteous anger. "You're nothing like me, do you get that? Nothing! I'm not your father, I'm not who I used to be! I refuse to be judged by my past mistakes! No more.   
"So, just kill me, if that's what you want," he declared. "C'mon, do it! That's why you came here, right? To surpass me. To get rid of me. So, do it, dammit! I don't care anymore. I made my peace. I'm going to Hell, and I've accepted it, so just end it already. End it!" 

Across the street, Hawkmon opened his resisting eyes. The world spun for a moment, and his eyes swam even more so when he sat up. Focusing as best he could, he turned to the group in front of the house... and felt his heart drop into his stomach. Yolei was just lying slack in Ken's arms, battered and bloody. And Ken was yelling at Trikmon, saying something Hawkmon couldn't understand, but whatever it was, Trikmon seemed not to be listening. He seemed to be thinking, calculating... Planning. 

The large digimon started walking towards Ken, and Hawkmon desperately tried to get up. He had to keep Yolei safe! He wouldn't let Trikmon hurt her again. But vertigo had something to say about that, and he tumbled to his elbows and knees quickly. Refusing to give up, Hawkmon crawled, knowing full well he wasn't at all quick enough. 

Ken's grip on Yolei's still form tightened as Trikmon loomed over them. He began to regret his rash words. He put Yolei into even more danger with them. But he didn't' bother running, he knew how foolish it would be. So he stood tall, glaring up at Trikmon with unwavering eyes. 

"Leave Ken-chan alone!" Something green and purple jumped in between them, and Ken's eyes widened at Wormmon. The small boy stood steady, arms held out protectively as he scowled up at Trikmon. "I won't let you hurt him." 

"Wormmon, are you crazy?" Ken snapped, heart racing even quicker than before. "Get away from here! Go back to the house, now!" 

"Gomen nasai, Ken-chan. No." The small gijinka digimon held firm. "No matter what, I'm your digimon, _and_ your friend. I'm here to protect you." 

Ken's mouth hung open, his voice unable to speak the protests that were in his throat. Wormmon... his friend. His only true one for what seemed like forever. Ken's heart clenched inside his chest. He didn't deserve him. 

Trikmon seemed less than impressed with the feat of bravery and loyalty. "Go away, little bug." He swung his arm, swatting Wormmon away and sending him sailing, like light flotsam on a stormy sea. The boy landed hard on his back, and grunted in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Trikmon turned back to Ken, who suddenly looked torn between holding Yolei to himself or putting her down to check on his digimon. "Oh, dear, confused Father. Let me make this easier on you."   
He lashed his long fingers out, gripping onto Ken's head, tightly. The young man shivered, whether it was from the grip or the cold of Trikmon's hands was unclear. The digimon smiled, showing off his fangs. "I am my own self, yes, but I still am a part of you. Do you see, Father? I really am you. A piece, anyway," his grin widened as the boy's eyes dilated. "So, I can sense what you feel, what you think. I can become one with you. But I don't want that," he added, when Ken frantically tried to pull away at the suggestion. "Why would I want that... when I can just _rip_ what I want from you?" 

A scream of pain gagged in Ken's throat, as he felt Trikmon's fingers curling around his skull, feeling for all the world like they were _piercing_ it, going _through_ his cranium and deep, deep inside of himself. The pain was unimaginable; colors with no names flashed in his eyes, and his brain felt like it was being torn asunder piece by sensitive piece. Ken heard a thump, and vaguely realized that his arms were light. He must've dropped Yolei. The pain in his chest at that thought was matched only by the agony going on through the rest of his system. He started to see things. 

The rare happy memories he had and cherished; he and Osamu blowing bubbles. Osamu teaching him chess, and laughing approvingly the first time Ken had beaten him. The first time he had met Wormmon, and the second time at Primary Village. Yolei, actually accepting him into the house, and all those times she had blushed up a storm around him. Good memories. Ones he wanted to keep for all time. Memories that were beginning to fade away. Ken tried to hold onto them, but they just slipped through his grasp like grains of sand. Barely, somewhere in the distance, he heard shouts. 

"Dammit, what the hell is this?!" Tai declared, staring in horror at the sight before him. 

With a beaten Yolei lying on the ground between them, Trikmon held onto Ken's skull, the boy practically floating, his feet barely touching the street. There was electricity sparking between them, and Ken's eyes seemed to get duller and cloudier each moment. 

Everyone was out by now, alerted by the loud commotion. They stared in mute horror at the scene, not quite knowing just how to go about resolving it. 

"K-Ken-chan!" Wormmon cried, jumping up and ignoring his injuries. "Let him go! Let him go!" He beat on Trikmon's legs with his little fists, trying in vain to stop whatever it was that was going on. 

A brown hand suddenly gripped Trikmon's other leg, and Hawkmon, still reeling with nausea, yanked and pulled, trying to get the large digimon to dislodge himself from Ken. "Cold hearted scoundrel," he muttered, using what strength he had to try to rip the two apart. "Attacking a defenseless young lady. W-where's the dignity?" Somehow, the bitter anger in those words made them sound less polite than they would have in another circumstance. 

Davis watched with a growing scowl. True, he wasn't a fan of Ken. But, he just wasn't going to stand by and let Trikmon do... whatever he was doing! Especially after what he did to Yolei... whatever that had been. Davis decided he probably didn't want to know. Still, he wasn't going to let it go unavenged. No one hurts Davis Motomiya's friends and gets away with it! 

"Well," the boy declared, "what are you waiting for?" With that, he ran out, putting his own strength behind trying to get Trikmon away. 

"Daisuke, wait!" Jun called, running out, and pulling behind a surprised Joe along with her. Gomamon, not one to let his Digidestined out alone, soon followed. 

Matt ran out without a second thought. Finally, something he could let his anger out on! Not surprisingly, Gabumon was right behind. Soon, everyone was out, either holding on to Trikmon directly, or each other, pulling and yanking, trying to pull him apart from Ken. Only Tai and Palmon held back, watching the proceedings. He had caused this, Tai realized. His knee jerk reaction of kicking Ken out was what created this entire situation. Kari had been right; he had been far too harsh. He still didn't like what Ken had done, but that didn't mean that he thought the former Kaiser deserved this. 

"Oh, to hell with it!" Tai murmured, and ran out to help them all. 

Palmon watched him go, but didn't follow. Her feet seemed to be stuck, and her eyes were riveted to the sight before her. Yet someone else was going to be hurt because she and the others could do nothing. First Mimi... dear Mimi... And now, Yolei and Ken. And Palmon found herself terrified at being useless, and disgusted with herself at being scared. 

_... Sakura..._

She flinched. Stupid dream. Why was it coming back now, of all times?! She watched as Tai and Matt took turns at hitting Trikmon upside the head, which wound up doing nothing but making their knuckles bleed. 

_... Sa... sakura..._

Oh, shut up, dumb old dream! Palmon shook her head. Go away! Go away! 

"Go away!" she demanded. 

_Sakura... ssss..._ it answered. 

Palmon tried to focus on the situation at hand. Everyone had piled up, doing all they could, and it still wasn't budging Trikmon or Ken. They just wouldn't separate. And yet, no one was giving up. Unlike her, the other digimon hadn't decided that they were useless. They were doing what they could, protecting their Digidestined the only way they could now; through bravery and bare fists. 

_Sss... sakura... ssss..._

She was unworthy to be Mimi's digimon, Palmon decided. Mimi had been 'powerless,' and she had still risked her life to save Iori's. And what did Palmon do? She shivered in a corner and felt sorry for herself, that's what. She winced. How stupid she was acting. How selfish and cowardly! Mimi wouldn't want her to be like this. Mimi would want her to be the brave friend the Digidestined knew she could be. 

_Sakura... sakura sss..._

She'd want her to be confident. 

_Sss... ssssl... sakura..._

Mimi would want her to be proud. 

_Sakura ssss... ssl..._

Mimi would want her to be strong. 

_Sakura ssssl... ssssl... sakura sssl..._

Mimi would want her to _fight!_

"_Sakura Slash!_" 

The world ceased moving for a moment. There was no noise. Then, everything happened in a loud rush of insanity. An arch of pink streaked out of Palmon's outstretched hand, surprising even her. It flew in a strong, unstoppable wave, and everyone froze in mid motion, watching it with awed confusion. In seemingly slow motion, it crashed headlong into Trikmon, wrenching him apart from Ken, and hurling him away. Ken collapsed to the ground, falling atop Yolei's crumpled form. 

Everyone watched, shocked, as Trikmon stood up, and turned around, glaring daggers at Palmon, who was still staring at her hand in wonderment. 

"You bitch!" he growled, his pupils nearly pinpoints. "How _could_ you? How _dare_ you?!" 

"I don't know," Palmon whispered. "It just... happened." 

"I'll show you 'just happened!'" Trikmon howled. "Soul E-" 

"Aries Rage!" 

Red flames, and lots of them, erupted from seemingly nowhere, and engulfed Trikmon with a passion. He flailed, and when the fire died away, Trikmon was still standing, but charred and definitely injured. And definitely furious. 

His painfully light eyes darted around in an erratic manner. "How? _Who?!_" 

Tai knew. He was looking at the culprit with his own, startled eyes. "Agumon? How did you... ?" 

The orange skinned boy was shaking a bit, but his glare towards Trikmon was steady. "He was going to hurt Palmie. I couldn't let him. I couldn't, and... it just came to me... Like my dream." 

Tai was about to question that, when Trikmon let out a roar of crazed fury. 

"So, you think you've figured out a way to defeat me?" he snarled, his needle teeth gleaming, his eyes flashing madly. "Don't get your hopes up, little ones. You haven't even seen what I can really do! Not hardly," he snarled. His glower turned into a twisted grin, and his eyes board down on Palmon. "I've taken down three of you. Even the strongest of machines can't work with three missing parts." 

Palmon's fist clenched, as righteous anger filled her. "Sakura-!" 

But he had already vanished before she could finish. Their was a long, awkward silence, as everyone stared at the fallen Ken and Yolei, and then at the new-powered Palmon and Agumon. Suddenly, Wormmon broke the silence. 

"Ken-chan!" he sobbed, kneeling by his hurt friend, and shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Ken-chan. Wake up!" 

Tai stared down at them with a grim look. Two more fallen. Sora walked up beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should take them inside," she said, softly. 

Mutely, he nodded and picked Ken up. Hawkmon insisted on carrying. Injuries be damned, he was her digimon, and he was going to do what he could. With a feeling of deja vu, they all walked back into the house with their fallen comrades. 

* * *

Floating. That's what he thought he was doing. He was just... floating in nothingness. It was peaceful, yet something was telling him he had to leave this peace. That there was something back in the reckless world of havoc that needed him. He resisted while he could, content to stay in the void of calm. But soon, the call was too loud, too insistent for him to ignore. 

Reluctantly, Ken's eyes fluttered open. 

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon shouted, happily. With a squeal of joy, he jumped onto Ken's bed, and hugged his friend about the waist. "I knew you'd wake up!" 

With a small smile, Ken patted the boy's head. His body ached in places he didn't even think were possible, and the hug was causing little stabbing pains, but he wasn't going to complain. It was good to see Wormmon happy and safe. 

"Glad you're up." A voice to his right made Ken turn his head, despite the protest of his stiff neck. Tai was there, leaning against the wall with a fixed look on his face. 

Ken stared at him, surprised for a moment, then something important hit him. "Miyako," he croaked, his voice rough. "Is she... ?" 

"She's in her room, really beaten. But alive," Tai added. He glared down. "She still hasn't woken up, though." 

Ken shut his eyes. That was his fault... "I'll leave as soon as I can get up," he whispered. 

"No, you won't," Tai stated, shortly. 

"Eh?" Ken's eyes shot open. 

"I said, you're not going anywhere," Tai declared, firmly. Raking a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Listen, I wasn't thinking straight when I said that. It was a rash action on my part, and it wasn't right. That's not the way I normally act. Well, at least I try not to act like that," he amended. "It was just... a bad situation made worse by something that you probably don't even know about." Tai flinched when he thought back to Sora, just rocking there on the front lawn. 

"B-but I-" Ken stuttered. 

Tai raised a brow. "Do you _want_ to go back out there?" 

Ken shook his head. "N-no." 

"Well, then. It's settled," Tai shrugged. "You're staying. I'm not saying that all of the sudden everyone's going to accept you, and things are going to be nothing but rainbows and sunshine. I think we both know the truth of that. It's still going to take time for everyone to be okay with you. But I think," he sighed again, "I think today was a good start. A violent one. But a start, nonetheless." He held out his hand. "No more secrets?" 

Ken stared at Tai's hand for a moment, contemplating the situation. Then, ever so cautiously, with every muscle screaming in defiance, Ken reached out and clasped Tai's hand, shaking it as strong as he could. "No more secrets." He promised. 

"You can stay, Ken-chan!" Wormmon beamed, hugging his friend even tighter, forcing Ken not to wince. 

Another thought struck Ken, and he looked up at Tai with curiosity. "Say... Just how did you get me away from Trikmon, anyway?" 

"Well, that," Tai smirked, ruefully, "you'll never believe." 

* * *

"Has she woken up yet?" Iori asked, walking into Yolei's room, Armadimon behind him. 

Hawkmon looked away from his sleeping Digidestined and shook his head. "Not yet. She's mumbled and groaned a few times, but that's it." 

With worry in his deep green eyes, Iori stood next to Yolei's bed, and gazed down upon someone he considered to be a best friend. She looked so bad, with all those bruises, some of which were just beginning to show. Joe had said that she had some internal bleeding, but without the proper equipment he couldn't gauge just how bad it was. Iori hoped to God it wasn't that bad. He didn't want to lose Yolei. She had always been so kind to him, so good. She had her moments of flakiness, but that's what made her endearing to him. She always cheered him up, always had that special smile that she kept just for him. 

Yolei was more than just someone who fixed his computer when he needed it. She was his friend, and his 'older sister.' She was his playmate, and his guardian. She was light, and laughter, and fun times, and comforting, and, and... And _everything_ all rolled up into one special person that someone up in Heaven had been kind enough to send him. And if Iori lost her, he didn't know what he'd do. 

Iori reached out, gently touching her purple-bruised cheek. "You think she'll be okay?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Of course, she'll be," encouraged Armadimon, who patted his friend's shoulder. "She'll be just fine." 

"She'll be out and about before you know it. Yolei's a strong young lady," Hawkmon said, with obvious pride. He sniffed, "How else would she have gotten such a splendid digimon such as myself?" 

The light jest made Iori smile slightly. Of course, she'd be okay, he reasoned. She was always there for him before. There was just no way she'd let him down now. 

* * *

Palmon held Mimi's hand between hers. Mimi, she reflected, had the most delicate hands. Yet, they were strong, too. Strong enough to punch annoying, drooling Sukamon across a lake, and strong enough to hold more compassion in them than any other person Palmon had ever met. One day, she'd be as strong as Mimi. 

"You should've been there," Palmon said, smiling at her friend. "I knocked Trikmon right upside the head! You would've been so proud." 

Mimi didn't move. Sighing, Palmon placed Mimi's cold hand on her warm cheek. 

"You're my best friend, Mimi," she whispered, her voice trembling. "I miss you. I don't know how to get you back. But... but now that I have this new power, I'm going to find a way. Just you wait!   
"You'll see. I'll make you so proud. You'll wake up, and everything will be just fine," Palmon squeezed Mimi's hand, reassuringly. "Don't worry about a thing. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you from anything in the world, whenever you need me to. I promise." 

**Next Chapter: Learning Time**

_More Author's Notes:_ For anyone who didn't see today's episode, Osamu, or Sam (his English name) is indeed Ken's late older brother. Can you believe it took me more than five seconds to realize why they called him "Sam?" Dah... O_sam_u... Sam... Oh, I get it! _*gets whacked by Osamu's ghost*_ College has rotted my brain! 


	11. Ch 10- Learning Time

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see past chapters and/or fanart for this story, go to http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness. Yes, the site is finally done! And... it finally happened. I made a Kenyako site. You can find it at   
"http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness/addiction" I am such... a Kenyako slave... 

_Author's Notes:_ Two small notes. There's a very tiny, mild spoiler for the prequel/sequel to this story in this chapter. You'll probably miss it if you're not looking for it. 

Glay, that last review for "Paper Crane" was mine! I signed in and everything, but when I reviewed, it showed that stupid white blank. Why, FF.Net, why? I was signed in! Signed in, I tell you!!! 

And before I forget, Nefertanya, "WAFF" means "Warm And Fuzzy Feelings."   


* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 10: Learning Time**

There is a world in between worlds. 

There's the "real" world. The world inhabited by creatures like the Digidestined. The world where humans live and rule the top of the food chain with a technological grip. Then, there's the Digital World, where the digimon are supreme. In fact, there is nothing but digimon there, aside from a few blessed humans who were chosen to protect both worlds. 

The in between world is known as the Data World. Not quite real, not quite digital. The first generation Digidestined made their final stand there, giving up their roles as protectors in the process. The second generation Digidestined fought and defeated Apocolypmon there, once again unknowingly passing the torch to the third generation. It is a world where anything and nothing is possible. Thoughts and Knowledge reign as King and Queen, and Chaos is God. The Data World is, for obvious reasons, not traveled through often. 

But this is where Mimi Tachikawa presently resided. At least, where her mind was, anyway. 

And being just her mind self, with no true body, was quite enough to make the situation terrifying for the fifteen year old. She heard nothing, and saw only black. When she tried to put her hands in front of her face in a foolish, childish, desperate attempt at calming herself, she saw no hands. No arms. No anything. 

She was nothing. 

She was nowhere. 

She had no one. 

It was enough to drive even the strongest person insane in a matter of minutes. And it was quite enough to make Mimi want to scream for her mother. Unfortunately, with no mouth with which to cry from, she was reduced to despairing in mute agony. She didn't even have real eyes for tears to spill from. She simply floated in the void, taking up invisible space. 

Pain was a thin thread through the veil of reality. Knowing there was something out there, that there was a true, physical lump of _something_ that used to be your body, and not being able to reach it, but so desperately wanting to get back to it. So foolish to want, became the mantra. But so necessary. Without the want there was no hope. And without the hope, there was no reason to continue. But could she stop continuing if she wanted to? Did she even have such control? 

Here, with no hands to grip together in anxious fear, with no knees to tremble in nervousness, with no mouth to vocalize her distress. Here, there were no friends except in her mind's eye. Here, all her enemies existed in a dark corner just out of sight, waiting to prey upon her at a moment's weakness. It didn't matter that they were all dead, they were here just the same. She was dead too, after all. In a way. 

With a scream of horrifying silence, Mimi let out a final cry for help. 

No one answered back. 

* * *

"Ow!" Palmon grabbed the back of her head, wincing as some strange, stabbing pain went through her skull. It lasted only a moment, and when it ended it was like it never happened. Unnerving, to say the least. "That was odd," she murmured. 

"You okay, Palmie?" Agumon asked, green eyes focused with concern. 

"Uh, yeah," she nodded, slowly, then looked up at him with a large smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Shmooze later, lovebirds," Gomamon quipped. "Spill now." 

"Yes," Biyomon leaned forward, straddling her backward chair. "How did you do it?" 

"Well, to be honest," Agumon frowned, "I really don't know." 

"Don't know?" Gabumon repeated, somewhat incredulous. "You landed a devastating attack, and you don't know how you did it?" 

All the digimon sat in a deformed circle on the back deck. The same deck where they had been transformed to their present states. It was rather strange to be back there all together again, but they wanted to have this discussion away from their Digidestined. This was their business, after all, not their human companions'. All eyes focused on the green girl and orange boy that sat next to each other. The only two who had done what they had previously thought impossible. 

"I... I remember having a dream," Palmon offered, softly. "It didn't make much sense. There was fire," she shivered, subconsciously, "and screaming. But I kept on hearing this voice. It sounded like it was hissing at me, at first. Then... " She closed her eyes in remembrance. "But then, I realized it was speaking. Saying something. It said 'sakura' right before I woke up." 

"Your attack came to you in a dream?" Tentomon questioned, a brow raised skeptically. 

"Oh, yeah," Gomamon panned. "She's lost it." 

"No. No, she's right," Agumon defended, shaking his head. "I had one, too. No fire or disembodied voices, though. There was a tablet on the ground. It had the word 'Aries' on it. It was there in front of me, and I couldn't figure it out. Tai was there, and so was... " he coughed suddenly, using his hand to cover a slight blush, "someone else. I asked them to help, but they said I had to figure it out on my own." 

"Soooo... " Gomamon looked around, lips pursed. "Anyone else having funky dreams and not sharing with the class?" 

"It makes no sense," Gabumon frowned. "If we all have powers, which should be assumed, shouldn't we have known about them to begin with? Just like all the other times we've Digivolved?" 

"Not necessarily," Tentomon argued. 

"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked from her position next to Wormmon. Her aqua eyes focused on the maroon gijinka digimon in front of her. 

"Well, I was talking to Izzy about it," Tentomon explained. "The way he figures it, we're not completely human, like Trikmon wanted us to be. We're just... mostly human, I suppose." 

"That would explain our coloring," Hawkmon nodded, gazing down at his chocolate colored hands. 

"Our digimon sides are basically dormant," Tentomon continued. "At least, that's what Izzy thinks. Which would explain why you two," he pointed at Palmon and Agumon, "got your first hints of your attacks through dreams. It was your subconscious giving you a push, so to speak." 

"And when the pressure was on in the battlefield... " Armadimon began, catching on. 

"Our instincts took over," Palmon finished, nodding. "That's exactly what it felt like. I wasn't thinking at all. I just... reacted." 

"Hn," Tentomon nodded, green eyes narrowed. "Yes. It seems as if one way to push our dormant digital sides to the forefront is by radical stimuli. In your cases, the desire to protect others from Trikmon's assault forced your attacks to make themselves known." 

"Thank you for the explanation, Mr. Wizard," Gomamon quipped. "Now, anyone have a suggestion as to how the rest of us manage to connect with our 'inner digimon?'" 

"Don't be an idiot," Biyomon scolded, smacking the redhead lightly on the shoulder. She turned away from him, but her scowl remained. "He has a point, though. How are we supposed to figure out our own attacks?" 

"I guess we're just going to have to wait until we have no choice but to fight," Tentomon sighed. "It seems we have to be pushed to the point where our backs are to the wall. It's reflex, not response." 

"That's not very dependable," Gatomon complained. "What if it doesn't work?" 

"Yeah, what if it's just a big ol' mesh?" Veemon murmured in his slurred way. 

"What if T.K. gets hurt because I can't help?" Patamon demanded. 

"I don't know everything!" Tentomon cried, fingers clawed in frustration. "What do I look like? An encyclopedia?" 

"Yes," was the immediate, unanimous response. 

"Sometimes, I hate being the smart one," Tentomon moaned. 

* * *

Hawkmon walked almost anxiously towards Yolei's room. He didn't like being away from her for long while she was in this condition. Of course, his constant vigil was quickly taking a toll on him. He felt drained, and every time she moaned or moved, a little more of his energy would be expelled as he hoped for her to wake up. Which she never did. 

Two days without her eyes opening. Two days without Yolei saying something. That in of itself was strange. She always had something to say, be it significant or trivial. Not hearing her for so long was odd, and surprisingly disturbing. Hawkmon didn't realize how used to her rambling he had gotten. 

His Yolei. His Digidestined, and his best friend. She never treated him any less, even though she was the only Digidestined with a digimon of a different gender. In fact, she had surprisingly thought it great. And she had never mocked him for his 'stuffiness.' She actually thought him a gentleman. Charming, even. 

And now she was hurt. Hurt because he hadn't protected her properly. Palmon had an attack. Agumon, too. But it was _his_ Digidestined who had been in danger, and he hadn't been able to do anything! Reason told him he was being ridiculous. After all, Palmon hadn't learned her attack when Mimi had been struck down. Then again, Palmon had been nowhere near Mimi when it happened. 

It didn't matter, Hawkmon scolded himself. What mattered now was that he was at Yolei's side as often as possible. Maybe she'd know that he was there, and that would somehow wake her up. But when he walked in to her room, expecting only Yolei to be lying there, there was a surprise. 

Sitting on the side of Yolei's bed, was Ken Ichijouji. 

He looked like hell. At least, that's what Hawkmon thought. The blue haired boy looked frighteningly pale. His eyes were sunken, as his dark locks looked dull and straggly in front of his ragged face. He stroked strands of Yolei's purple hair with shaking hands, and Hawkmon felt something akin to empathy for him. The former Kaiser did, after all, care for his Yolei. And now was not the time to stay as enemies. 

Hawkmon's arrival startled Ken into looking over. Upon seeing the gijinka digimon in the doorway, he stood up on quivering legs, muttering a mild apology. 

"I'll leave," he murmured. 

"You can barely walk," Hawkmon observed. "How'd you get over here?" 

"I _walked_," Ken answered, somewhat short. "Very slowly." 

A smirk appeared on Hawkmon's face. "I see. Do you need help?" 

"No," Ken shook his head. "I can make my own way, thank you." 

Hawkmon nodded. "I suppose. But," he added, as the boy was almost past him, "Yolei would never forgive me if you hurt yourself." 

That stopped Ken. He stood frozen for a moment, then ever so slowly, turned around. "Is that all you care about?" 

Hawkmon blinked, and faced him. "Excuse me?" 

Ken stared back at him, a scowl just barely on his face. "Whenever any of you help me, you always mention it's because of Miyako. You're only doing it because of Miyako's feelings." 

"She cares for you," Hawkmon stated, flatly. 

Ken's eye twitched, but he made no other movement. "But you wouldn't help me if it wasn't for Miyako." 

"That was true," Hawkmon said without hesitation. His eyes narrowed on the boy in front of him. "I didn't care a whit about you when you first came here. You were arrogant and cold, and I couldn't fathom what Yolei saw in you.   
"But I guess she saw something we didn't," he sighed, causing Ken to look at him in surprise. "You saved her. You had a chance to get away from Trikmon, and instead you put yourself in danger to save her life. You saved my Yolei when I couldn't," he spat the last part with self loathing. "And for that, I'm grateful.   
"So... " Hawkmon reached his hand out, "thank you." 

The blue haired boy stared for a moment, shock and wariness evident on his face. Then, very hesitantly, he offered out his hand, and shook Hawkmon's. "You're welcome." 

A smile finally appeared on Hawkmon's face. A real one. This boy cared for his Yolei. So, he figured, this would make him Yolei's Ken. Well, all right, then. As long as he didn't do anything stupid, Hawkmon supposed he could handle it. Of course... "If you break my Yolei's heart," he suddenly warned, gripping Ken's hand a little too tightly, "I'll break your neck." 

Ken's ice blue eyes widened a moment, before gazing back at him in understanding. "I should be going back to my room now. Wormmon's probably frantic." 

"Probably," Hawkmon agreed, releasing him. "You sure you don't want help?" 

"I can manage," Ken assured him. 

With a nod towards Hawkmon, and a final glance at the slight girl sleeping in the bed, the blue haired boy walked out of the room using his own two feet. Albeit, a bit wobbly. Ken walked down the hall, his legs heavy, but his chest amazingly light. Hawkmon didn't blame him for what happened to Yolei. Not only that, but he had acted rather... civilized. Maybe there was hope. 

His left leg suddenly gave out, and Ken lurched to the floor... only to be stopped by two pink arms wrapped tightly around his chest. 

"Whoa there," Biyomon said, pulling him back to his feet. "You okay?" 

"Yes," he nodded, recognizing the digimon who had given him the aspirin those many nights ago. "Arigato... Biyomon." 

Her eyes brightened. "Hey, you remembered my name!" Her smile faded a bit then. "You look worse than when you had the migraine." 

He instinctively glowered at her. "Thanks for noticing." 

"Oh, lighten up," she waved aside his snide remark. "Here, let me help." Before he could protest, she put his arm over her shoulders so she could support him. "To your room?" 

"I can walk on my own," Ken argued. 

"Just not that well," she commented. "C'mon, let me help." 

"Why?" he demanded. 

Biyomon looked at him in silence, a bewildered expression on her face. Finally, she dared, "Uh... because I want to?" 

He blinked. "That's it?" 

"There has to be more to it?" she shot back. Shaking her head, she muttered, "You humans are weird." 

She gave him a slight tug, and reluctantly, Ken allowed her to walk him along. There were only a few steps of silence before she began talking again, much to his chagrin. 

"Ya know, I was thinking," Biyomon explained. "You seem very lost to me." 

"I do?" he asked, a brow raised. 

"Uh, huh," she nodded, a matter-of-factly. "You need support and guidance." 

"I do?" he repeated, drily. 

"Yup." She frowned. "I just think that you wouldn't be such a sourpuss if you had a good example in your life. Like Sora does with her mom!" 

"My parents are adequate," he said, defensively. 

"Oh, I'm not saying they're not good parents," Biyomon said, quickly. "I just think... Hey... " her face brightened, and she turned to him. "You know what you need, Ken? A sister." 

He stared at her incredulously. She just beamed back, something eager glinting in her eyes. It made him uneasy. In fact, that smile was warning him about something. A... sister? Oh... She couldn't possibly mean... " ...Oh, no." 

* * *

Veemon sat on the carpeting of his room, long blue hair in front of his face swaying just a bit by his steady breath. His magenta eyes were closed in concentration, brows down making him look like he was frowning. He looked relaxed and tense all at once. 

"So... how long has he been there?" Jun asked from the doorway. 

"Ten minutes," Davis answered, watching his friend from the bed. 

"What's he doing?" 

"Meditating." 

"Hn?" Jun looked confused. "Why?" 

"Eh," Davis shrugged, scratching his head. "He said he was trying to contact his 'inner digimon.'" 

"'Inner... digimon,'" she raised a brow. "Daisuke, I think he's crazy." 

"I think you're right," her brother agreed. 

"And I think you two talk too much!" Veemon snapped, eyes still closed. "How's a guy shupposed to hear himself with you two yapping?" 

"Gomen," Davis apologized. "But, have you had any luck?" 

"No," Veemon admitted, deflated. "I thought maybe thish would work. But nothing's happening." 

"Well maybe you're not trying hard enough," Jun suggested. Then, she looked perplexed. "Uh, what exactly are you trying to do, anyway?" 

"I'm trying to learn my attack. You know," Veemon looked at her, "like Palmon and Agumon did." 

"Oh," Davis nodded. "So, why isn't it working?" 

"Well, Tentomon said that it's more instinct than response," Veemon explained. "Sho, I thought maybe meditating would work. But, it doesn't look like it. I guesh Palmon was right. I need to have no choice but to react. What did Gabumon shay... ?" he screwed his face up in thought. "'Fight or flight,' that was it." 

"It has to be life and death?" Davis exclaimed. 

"I guesh sho," Veemon shrugged. "Mine or yours. Ya know, a shituation where it's all on the line." 

"Oh... " Jun nodded. Then, a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Well, I can help there! _Banzai!_" Without a moment's hesitation, she pounced on Davis, the two of them rolling around on the bed until she managed to get her baby brother in a headlock. "C'mon, Veemon!" she declared, giving Davis an extra tug to make him gag slightly. "Learn your attack, or Daisuke dies!" 

"H-help!" Davis choked, only half joking, his arms waving frantically. "She's... _*gak*_ gonna kill... me!" 

Veemon stared at the two, as Davis finally got out of his sister's death grip, and did his best to 'choke' her back. His attempt resulted in Jun taking his goggles, pulling them out, and allowing them to snap painfully back onto his head. Which, naturally, only fueled Davis' choking attempt forward. 

Veemon raised a brow. "You two are weird." 

In the midst of their fight, the siblings stopped to look at the blue, humanized digimon. "Who are you to judge?" they both asked. 

* * *

She still hadn't woken up. She hadn't even moved, perfect features never flinching, slender fingers never twitching. Her soft breath didn't even waver. And yet, Palmon could swear Mimi was trying to talk to her. 

"What's wrong, Mimi?" the green girl asked. And then, she sighed at her stupidity. "Well, I know what's wrong. But, I know there's something new. You can tell me. Just... just wake up, and tell me," she pleaded, voice cracking ever so slightly. "I'll fix it for you." 

Mimi still didn't respond. 

Palmon's face crumpled with misery. "Please, wake up, Mimi. Please?" 

A gentle hand on her shoulder startled the digimon. "Gomen," Kari whispered, gingerly sitting on the bed. She looked down on Mimi. "Still no luck?" 

"No," Palmon shook her head. "She just won't wake up." 

"She will," Kari assured her, offering an encouraging smile. 

"When, though?" Palmon demanded. "If... When we beat Trikmon, do we have a guarantee that it will bring her back? And if her condition isn't connected to him, how do we know she'll ever wake up?" 

"Palmon... " Kari frowned. 

"I just want Mimi back!" the gijinka digital girl declared, openingly crying. "I just want her back, safe and sound. I don't see how that's so much to ask!" Her sobs coming harder, Palmon leaned over, placing her forehead on Mimi's arm, her tears slipping from her face and onto her friend. 

"It'll be okay," Kari soothed, gently. She had gone in to cheer Palmon up, not to make her depressed. The brunette frowned, sympathetically. The poor digimon had barely slept since Mimi's injury. Everyone was worried for her. "There, there... " 

_"...Don't cry, Palmon... "_

Palmon's head shot up. "Whu-?" 

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, concerned. 

_"Palmon... you shouldn't be crying."_

Palmon blinked. "I... " 

_"It makes your face all red, and your eyes puffy! Ew!"_

Wiping her eyes frantically, Palmon gazed at her fallen friend. "Mimi?" 

"Palmon, are you okay?" Kari questioned, warily. 

The gijinka digimon ignored her. "Mimi?" 

_"Have you stopped crying? Good... You look much better dry eyed. Crying's _my_ job!"_

Palmon's green eyes narrowed in confusion. She could hear her, but Mimi... she wasn't moving. She was still lying on the bed, as unconscious as ever. This didn't make any sense. But... but she was there! Palmon could hear her! 

"Mimi, where are you?" Palmon asked, jumping up and spinning around to see everything. 

"Palmon?" Kari blinked, now truly worried. "Mimi's right here." 

"I know she's here," Palmon snapped. "I can hear her!" 

"What?" Kari narrowed her eyes. 

Palmon turned to her. "Can't you hear her?" Kari looked down at the silent pink haired girl. "No, not there," Palmon told her. "She's somewhere else. I just can't see her." 

"Palmon," Kari bit her lip, "maybe you should rest for a while. I think-" 

"I don't need a rest!" Palmon yelled. "I'm telling you, I can hear her!" 

_"That's no way for a lady to act, Palmon. She's just trying to help."_

"Can't you hear her?" Palmon repeated. 

"I... no," Kari sighed, deciding to give this idea a chance. Stranger things had happened, after all. "I can't. Where do you hear her?" 

"Everywhere," Palmon answered. 

_"I'm right here, Palmon. Right next to you."_

"Where?" Palmon declared. "I can't see you!" 

"What did she say?" Kari asked. 

_"I'm right here."_

"She's right here," said Palmon. 

"Where?" 

_"Here."_

"Where, Mimi?" Palmon sobbed, now frantic. 

_"Here!"_

"Where here?" The humanized girl wiped her eyes again. "I can't see you!" 

_"Here!"_

"I can't see you!" Palmon cried, her body now shaking with sobs. "I... I can't see... " 

"Shh... " Kari comforted. She reached out to give Palmon a supporting hug. The instant her skin touched the green girl's, a shock ran through her, and a bolt of blinding light seared her eyes. Blinking repeated, Kari clutched Palmon's shoulders, so as not to fall over. When her eyes began to clear, Kari looked up, and saw something that made her want to sob, too. 

Standing next to Palmon, wispy and ghost-like, was Mimi. 

_"Here. I'm right here!"_ the girl said. 

**Next Chapter: Break On Through to the Other Side**


	12. Ch 11- Break On Through to the Other Sid...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see past chapters and/or fanart for this story, go to http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness. My poor site, after being eaten by Crosswinds' RAID system, is back up, with new pictures, too. My Kenyako site is also back up. You can find it at "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness/addiction" Hey, send some stuff in! 

_Author's Notes:_ Wow, everyone seemed to have missed the spoiler in the past chapter! Actually, I'm glad. Wanna save it for later. ;) I just want to continue to thank everyone who's been reviewing this story faithfully. It's really become my baby, and I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am. 

And for those wondering why this chapter disappeared for a while, I erased it after only having it up for 20 minutes. I realized there were quite a few errors around, and it was WAY too late at night for me to fix them properly. So, rather than keep the messy chapter up, I erased it to repost it the next day. Sorry if I made anyone angry. Just wanted to give you the best edition of the chapter I can! 

Japanese lesson of the day:   
_onii-chan_: informal way to say "big brother." 

* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 11: Break On Through to the Other Side**

Ever since she was a little girl, Hikari Kamiya had strange things happening to her. She was a regular magnet for the unusual. However, her present predicament was something Kari could never had predicted in a million years. 

_"I'm right here!"_ Mimi repeated. 

At least, Kari thought it was Mimi; it certainly looked like her. There was, of course, one problem with that. Mimi Tachikawa was presently lying in the bed behind her in a coma. Kari's brain went into overdrive. Mimi was in the bed, completely unaware of the world. Mimi was also standing less than two feet away from her, looking pale and... see-through, of all things. Kari could handle this. Of course, she could. 

"Mimi?" the brunette whispered. 

The girl with cotton candy hair stopped her frantic movements, and watched the Kamiya girl. _"You can see me, can't you, Kari?"_

"You can?" Palmon demanded, her slender fingers suddenly grabbing on to Kari's shoulders with surprising strength. "Where is she?" 

Kari looked at the green girl, finally breaking her eyes away from the ghostly figure. Almost mechanically, she pointed. "Right behind you." 

Palmon let her go, and twirled around. "Where? I can't see her!" 

Unfortunately, neither could Kari anymore. The instant Palmon had let go, Mimi had vanished. 

_"I'm still here. Right beside you, Palmon,"_ Mimi said. 

"I can't see you at all," Palmon moaned. "Kari, where is she?" 

"I... " Kari narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't know. I can't see her anymore. I can't even hear her." 

"But you saw her, right?" Palmon looked at her. "She's here." 

_"Right here!"_

"Yes, I saw her," Kari nodded. "Only for a moment, though. When you let go, I... " Her eyes widened as understanding dawned. "Palmon, come here." 

"What? Why?" 

"Just humor me." Kari reached her hand out. Hesitantly, Palmon walked over, blinking questioningly when Kari placed her hand on the green girl's shoulder. The instant Kari made physical contact with the gijinka digimon, Mimi phased back into view, and it sounded like her ears crackled for a moment. 

_"Can you see me?"_ Mimi asked. 

Kari nodded. "I can hear you, too. I get it now." 

"I still don't see her," Palmon said, frowning. 

"I don't get that," Kari admitted. "But I think I need to be touching you to see Mimi." 

"Why?" Palmon questioned. 

"I don't really know," Kari answered, eyes focused on Mimi. "Maybe because you're her digimon. Mimi, where are you?" 

_"Here,"_ Mimi said, a slight scowl on her pale face. _"I've been saying that this whole time!"_

"No," Kari shook her head. "I mean, have you seen anything else but this room? Have you been here since you... " she gulped, carefully choosing her words. "Since you were a-assaulted?" 

_"Well, actually,"_ Mimi bit her lip, _"now that you mention it, I think I remember _something._ It's all fuzzy, though. Like it's right behind my eyelids. Does that make any sense?"_

"Describe what you can remember, please?" Kari requested. 

_"Let's see... Um,"_ Mimi closed her eyes in thought. _"It's dark. I can't really see anything. Just this strange darkness, and it's really cold. I'm... I'm really cold,"_ her voice faltered. 

"Mimi?" Palmon called, concerned. 

_"I'm okay, Palmon. Really,"_ Mimi reassured her friend, though Kari could see how suddenly ragged she looked. Mimi closed her cinnamon eyes again. _"There's really nothing to see. It's kinda like space. I can't feel anything. Well, I can feel cold, but it's like my legs and arms aren't here. I thought I'd never be able to talk to anyone! But then I heard Palmon, and..._   
_"But I can still see the place I'm in. Not here. It just won't get any clearer. But it... it has this familiar feeling to it. I think I know this place, but I can't recognize it."_

"Focus," Kari demanded. 

_"I'm trying!"_ Mimi stated. _"But, I just can't do it. I don't... "_ she gasped, her eyes snapping open. _"I don't feel very good."_

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Palmon asked, looking frantic again. 

_"I'm not sure,"_ Mimi placed a shaking hand to her forehead. _"I feel strange. Like taffy. Ya know? Being pulled all over the place. I don't like this!"_ she declared, trembling. _"I... all weird, a... -ake it stop!"_

Kari blinked. "Mimi, I can't hear some of what you're saying. Palmon?" 

"No," Palmon shook her head. "She's fading on me, too." 

Mimi looked even sicker at that, if it were possible. She hugged herself, teeth clenched. _"I just wan... home! Why is th... so scared, Palmon."_

"It's okay, Mimi," Palmon said, comfortingly, even though her eyes were filled with worry. "I'm here." 

But even as the gijinka girl was trying to calm her frazzled partner, Kari was watching Mimi's form begin to waver, becoming less and less opaque. Kari never liked feeling helpless; she had always wanted to protect and care for her friends. Being emotional support had been her contribution to the group. Not like Sora; no, Kari was no mother figure. But she did try to uplift everyone's spirits when the occasions to do so arose. 

However, this was a situation where Kari had no idea how to help. And she hated every moment of it. 

"Mimi, I... " Kari's voice trailed, her mind unable to come up with anything intelligible. 

_"Tired... "_ Mimi murmured, almost completely gone from view. _" ... very tired."_

And she was gone. 

* * *

In the cold darkness, the old man's head hung as limp as the rest of his exhausted body. He barely had the strength left to breathe evenly. How long had he been strung up? Days? Weeks? A full month now, maybe? His arms and legs had all gone through the stages of losing feeling, 'pins and needles,' and back to the numbness. Now, they just seemed eternally sore, like he had been in a marathon that his old body could've never been able to handle. 

And, of course, to make matters worse, Gennai still didn't know where he was. 

But that problem seemed to become more and more trivial as time went on. The safety of the Digidestined was his top priority on his Worry List. They had to survive. They had to realize there was a way to defeat the enemy. It might mean the ultimate sacrifice for one of them, but if that's what it took... 

"Oh, Gennai... " the creature across the room sighed with a voice like a skipping record. "Sincerity is causing a few waves. I can feel her. The little piece of cotton candy thinks she can spoil my fun. Tut, tut! What rudeness.   
"But, I suppose it is my fault that she's in such a position, " he admitted, flashing a few rows of gleaming fangs. "I was supposed to get the boy of Knowledge and Reliability. My sloppiness is the cause of this whole mess. What a shame. I guess... I'll just have to fix it, won't I?" Trikmon looked over at his 'guest' with a strange expression. "Do make yourself presentable, Gennai. We're about to have a visitor." 

* * *

"She was standing right here," Kari pointed to the empty space in the corner. "It was strange, but she _was_ there." 

"But you couldn't see her, Palmon?" Izzy asked, eyes narrowed at the place in thought. 

"No," Palmon sighed. "I could only hear her." 

"And you could only hear and see her when you were in physical contact with Palmon," Izzy continued. "Correct, Kari?" 

"Yes," the brunette nodded. 

"What the hell is going on?" Tai muttered darkly, reflecting just about everyone's thoughts out loud. 

"It's quite curious... " Izzy murmured, his black orbs going slowly around the room, as if he could somehow see something everyone else couldn't. 

Tentomon occupied the door, gazing on silently, storing everything they said for future reference. Maybe there was something they missed that he'd realize later on. He watched as Tai paced the room, every so often throwing a question out to Kari that he had already asked a few times over. Palmon sat on the bed, one hand grasping one of Mimi's, another reaching out and holding onto Agumon's shoulder as he sat down next to her. 

"Tell me again, Kari," ordered Izzy. "What exactly was the description of the place Mimi said she was in?" 

"Well," Kari thinned her lips, "she said it wasn't very clear to her. Dark and cold, that was all she could think of. She said it was like space. And then she got really tired really quick," she said, softly. "It was like all her energy just drained." 

"It's actually somewhat logical," Izzy nodded, hand on his chin. "If it's her mind, or her essence making contact from another plane, it must've been pure willpower that helped her do it. I'm sure that would expend a great deal of energy in a small amount of time." 

"Then, if it's a different plane, is it the Digital World?" Tai questioned. 

"Doubtful," Izzy stated. "When we were in the DigiWorld, we had solid, digital forms, and we were well aware of our surroundings. And when we crossed back to our world, our minds weren't separate from our real forms." 

"She did say it was familiar, though," Kari mentioned. "She just couldn't remember why." 

"What type of place like that could possibly be familiar to Mimi?" Agumon asked, eyes on Palmon. 

The green girl shook her head, distraught. "I don't know! Mimi likes bright places. Parties and such. Dark and cold... I can't imagine _any_ place Mimi would go to like that!" 

"Neither can I," Tai admitted. 

"There has to be a catch somewhere," Izzy pondered. "There are so many unanswered questions. Where is Mimi right now? How is it she was able to contact us through Palmon?" 

"Well," Tentomon spoke up for the first time, "if she was using her energy, then it would make sense that she could make contact through Palmon. After all, we do tap into your energy to digivolve. Uh, we used to, anyway," he amended. 

"Yes, I see," nodded Izzy. "You all tapped into our specific energies when it was necessary. It is logical that, in certain situations, it could be used in different ways. In Mimi's case, pinpointing Palmon as a form of satellite to relay a message.   
"But, that still leaves where Mimi is," he added, frowning. "Also, why Palmon could only hear her, but when Kari was in physical contact with Palmon, she could hear and see Mimi. And most importantly, how we bring Mimi back into her body." 

Tentomon fell silent again, his brain in overdrive. There had to be some sort of clue. Mimi's familiarity with her new surroundings. There was something big in that. If he could make the connection, maybe they could make some progress. 

Tentomon's light green eyes fell upon Palmon, who was drooping her head onto Agumon's shoulder. Poor thing. Tentomon couldn't imagine what it would be like if something happened to Izzy. He didn't want to imagine. He could feel his resolve strengthen as he watched his miserable friend. He would find a way. He had to. 

* * *

"Iori," Armadimon whispered. "Get up, Iori. If you're going to fall asleep, let me put you to bed." 

"No," Iori murmured, stubbornly rubbing his eyes. "I'm staying until she wakes up." 

"It's all right, Iori," Hawkmon assured him. "If Yolei wakes up, I'll make sure you know immediately." 

"That's not good enough," the small boy shook his head. He reached out, and grasped one of Yolei's cold hands. "I want to be here for her." 

"You will be," Armadimon insisted. "She knows you care. But you're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up. You haven't slept for almost two days." 

"She hasn't woken up in two days," Iori needlessly reminded them. "So, we're even. I have to be here when she wakes up. I want... " his voice trailed, and his bottom lip trembled just slightly. Closing his deep green eyes, he inhaled, shakily. "I just have to be here." 

Armadimon sighed, resignedly. "Okay, Iori. But I'm staying as long as you are." 

"You need your sleep," Iori argued. 

"And so do you," Armadimon retorted, a brow raised. "I can stay up as long as you can." 

Hawkmon did his best not to snort at that remark. "Fine, fine," he rolled his blue eyes. "You're both staying. Just don't fuss over her!" He sniffed. "That's my job." 

His joke was meant to make Iori smile, but the boy did not. He simply sat beside the bed, holding onto Yolei's hand, as she slept on. He understood that Armadimon and Hawkmon were worried about his health. Iori even appreciated it. A great deal, in fact. It was just that they didn't understand. They could never really understand. 

Iori could still remember the night it had happened. He was only five, and his mother had burst into his room, telling him he had to get up. He hadn't understood what was going on, as his mother put his shoes on his feet, and put him in his jacket while he was still dressed in his night clothes. All through the car ride, Iori had watched his mother's pretty face. The usual calm, smooth features were tense and drawn with worry. Her lips were a thin line, and the unnatural headlights of oncoming traffic in the next lane revealed her eyes were red with shed tears. 

When they had arrived at their destination, Iori hadn't realized it was a hospital until after they had gotten inside. He had been in his mother's arms when the doctor had talked to her. His memory of the conversation was sketchy, at best. The doctor had been speaking so quickly, and with medical jargon that Iori couldn't quite grasp. But some words did stick out. "Bullet wound... ruptured... internal bleeding... coma... your husband... " _Your husband._ His father. His father and pain did not belong in the same sentence, let alone in a hospital. 

When his mother had been allowed to see his father, Iori had stubbornly gone with her, even though by that time his grandfather had arrived. He had to see his father for himself. But when he did see him, Iori had barely recognized him. The once tall, strong police officer, the man who used to jokingly bench press his son to hear him laugh, was lying prone in a hospital bed. Tubes and monitors were attached to him, some making strange, wind like sounds, others beeping off key. The sounds were an eerie symphony, and that in of itself had made Iori want to run out of the room. 

But he had stayed next to his mother, and followed her lead to pray. He couldn't help but to look, though. His father had looked so surprisingly small lying there. So horribly vulnerable and weak. His chest rose and fell with painful slowness, and his skin was clammy and pale. He barely looked like the man Iori knew. 

He had prayed so very hard that night, along side his mother. For his father to heal, to wake up and walk around as if nothing wrong had happened. Iori had shut his eyes so tightly, tears formed, and he had pressed his forehead hard against his entwined fingers. But he was only a little boy. And little boy's needed their sleep. So he had fallen asleep next to his father, praying. 

But when he had woken up, Iori was no longer in his father's hospital room. He wasn't even at the hospital. He was home, in bed, the morning sun shining in. And when he rose, he found his grandfather waiting for him in the living room. His father, his incredibly strong, vital father, had passed away while he had slept. There were no words to describe the guilt and shame Iori had felt at that moment, regardless of how his grandfather had insisted that there wasn't anything any of them could've done, and that his father was now at rest. Iori had been sleeping when his father had needed him. And he had never fully forgiven himself for it. 

So now, Iori refused to make the same mistake with Yolei. He was going to stay awake and at her side until she woke up. He would not let his best friend down. He could not. Not again. Even while his body rebelled against him and ached for rest, Iori kept his vigil, green eyes fixated on his fallen friend, never wavering. He'd make good his promise, even if it made him sick. He owed it to Yolei, and to his father. 

* * *

"Now, just get comfy, Ken-chan," Wormmon ordered, albeit not forcefully. "You'll feel much better with some rest." 

Deciding it was pointless to argue with his personified digimon, Ken settled back into his bed. "I'm just a little dizzy, that's all," he said. "It's nothing to worry over." 

"That's not what I saw," Biyomon said, leaning against the wall, a slight smirk on her face. "You were barely able to walk." 

"I tripped," Ken bristled. "Even _I_ can't be graceful all the time." 

"Of course," Biyomon nodded, sagely. "Onii-chan." 

Wormmon blinked, and looked at his partner. "You're her brother, Ken-chan?" 

"No, I'm not," Ken grimaced. "She's crazy. Don't pay any attention to her." 

"Oh, yes," Biyomon rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid somebody willingly act nice towards you, besides Wormmon and Yolei. What's wrong, onii-chan?" she grinned, impishly. "You worried Yolei might get jealous?" 

Wormmon raised a brow, confused. "Eh?" 

Ken's scowl effectively covered his blush. "Annoying, bird-brained digimon." 

Biyomon giggled. She had to admit that Ken was an awful lot of fun to pick on. And she supposed he wasn't so bad, even if he did have a tendency to be defensive. It was hard not to smile when you saw how he treated Wormmon. 

The door creaked open, and a familiar white head peaked in. "There you are, Wormmie-kun!" Gatomon declared, skipping into the room and nearly pouncing on the green boy. "I've been looking all over for you. Patamon and I are going to try to learn our new attacks. And you're coming with!" she beamed. 

"I-I am?" Wormmon stuttered. 

"Yup," Gatomon grinned. 

Shell-shocked and blinking repeatedly, Wormmon turned to Ken, a silent question in the air. Ken's mouth twitched in amusement, and he waved his hand, dismissively. 

"Have fun," he said. 

"Bye now!" Gatomon waved, dragging Wormmon out of the room behind her before the boy could say or do anything. 

"Smitten," Biyomon remarked after the two were gone. 

"Completely," Ken agreed. 

"Cute," she stated, lips upturned. 

"Strange," he retorted. 

"Hmph!" Biyomon huffed. "Puppy love is cute!" 

"She drags him around like a rag doll," Ken looked at her, incredulously. "You think that's cute?" 

"Yes," she shrugged. "You follow Yolei like a lost puppy. That's cute, too." 

"What?" he fumed, blushing furiously at the accusation. "I do _not!_" 

"Well, no, not really," Biyomon conceded, grinning. "But it would be cute if you did. Onii-chan." 

Ken's eye twitched, his arms slowly crossing over his chest as he stared the pink girl down. After a long moment of thin-lipped glaring, he grumbled, "Annoying, bird-brained digimon." 

Biyomon's grin only widened. 

* * *

She wasn't with Palmon anymore. But she wasn't in the dark, bitterly cold place, either. It was dark, yes, but she could see in front of her. A black, stone prison was the first thing that came to her mind. There were no windows. She reached out, touching the ice-cold walls, and pulled her hand quickly away. It was so cold it burned! Where on earth was she? 

"Mimi... " 

The girl spun on her heals, red-brown eyes eyes darting around to find the source of the voice. She barely saw him, so deep in the shadows he was. Dangling by string like a Thanksgiving turkey, his old head hung low from exhaustion. 

"Gennai!" she called, running over to him. "You can see me? What happened to you? Are you okay?" 

Normally, her rapid-fire questions would make the old man smile. Sincerity always did have a lot of energy in her. But right now he wanted her energy to be put to better use. "You... you have to leave this place, child," he wheezed, his lungs betraying him with sickness. "You're not safe here." 

"No, I won't leave you," Mimi stated, stubbornly reaching up to pull on the deceiving strings. It struck her that she could actually feel them, but her need to help outweighed her pondering. "I'm going to get you out of here." 

"You don't have time!" he shook his head. "He's coming. Hide. Run! Just stay away from him for a little while longer, until the others have figured it out." 

"Figured what out?" she asked, pulling harder, making the strong stuff cut into her hands. 

"No time," Gennai repeated. "Go, child. Run away!" 

"I'm not leaving you," Mimi said again. 

"It's too late, anyway, Gennai." The pink haired girl didn't even have time to gasp, as long fingers curled around her head and yanked her back. She was spun around until she was looking directly into incredibly pale blue eyes. "Sincerity! I've been expecting you." 

Mimi whimpered, too scared for anything else to pass between her lips. 

"I have to say, your form here is much more solid than in your world, isn't it?" Trikmon commented. "It was supposed to work so that you couldn't break the barrier to your world at all. I guess that's what I get for not creating perfect Ghastlymon copies." 

"C-copies?" she managed to squeak, the wheels in her head turning at full speed. 

"Why, yes. You didn't actually expect me to bother with real digimon, did you?" he asked, flashing his needle-like teeth. "They're so unreliable. Making copies seemed the best solution. If Father could create Chimeramon, then certainly I could use the same knowledge _he_ did to create duplicates of actual digimon." 

"What?" Mimi's eyes widened further, if possible. She could feel her chest contract in horror. "Chimera... Ken's your _father?_" 

"Hn? Oh, you weren't... awake when that nibble of information became available, were you?" Trikmon pulled her struggling form closer to him, his long fingers twirling her soft hair. "Yes, I'm afraid it's true. But don't hold that against me, Sincerity." 

"You're a creep!" she screeched, as his fingertips brushed her neck. "A big creep!" 

He ignored her, seemingly enjoying her form pressed against his. "Copies are so much easier to control. And you don't have to deal with silly rings and spirals. Of course, I did have to manipulate the Ghastlymon poison so it had this particular affect on you, instead of a common coma." He sighed, frowning. "Obviously, it wasn't as perfected as I thought. A setback from my being so... young, I suppose.   
"I wasn't even trying for you, dear Sincerity." Mimi shuddered as his fingers skipped across her lips. "The child of Knowledge and Reliability had been the target. So much easier to manipulate the young. But you'll have to do." 

"Leave the girl alone!" Gennai demanded as best he could. "She can't help you in any way." 

"On the contrary," Trikmon chuckled, with a voice like twisting metal, "Sincerity is going to be a great help. Pretty piece of bait, don't you think, Gennai?" He forced Mimi's chin up, making her gag. "Yes, I think she'll do quite well." 

"I'm not doing anything for you!" she squealed, struggling as hard as possible. 

"I don't think you quite understand this, Sincerity," he grasped the sides of her head, making her face him. "You don't really exist right now. You are nothing more than your mind in solid form. You are here because I will it so. Total manipulation," his fingers slipped into her hair, and she flinched as he placed his face closer to hers. "Do you understand yet? I'm manipulating everyone like puppets on strings... Like Gennais on strings," he softly laughed at his own joke. 

"You can't do this!" Gennai argued. "It will never work. You can't destroy the balance!" 

"Was I a destruction of the balance, old man?" Trikmon snarled, looking away from Mimi for a moment. "My creation proved your theory wrong." 

"Your creation was a fluke!" Gennai stated, harshly. "An anomaly that will never happen again." 

"Wha... ?" Mimi tried to pull away again, her mind spinning. She didn't understand what they were talking about. What balance? What theory? 

"We'll see if I was a simple fluke," Trikmon growled, and dug his fingers into Mimi's scalp, causing her to scream out. "Ah, don't worry, Sincerity," he crooned, his face once more cool and confident. "It will only hurt for a minute. And then, you won't even know what's happening." 

Something was on fire in her head, Mimi was sure of it. It was roaring in her ears, and she wanted to fall back, but Trikmon's hands wouldn't let her. Her eyes closed shut in vicious pain, and she could feel the tears well up as sharp jabbing seemed to penetrate her skull. Mimi opened her mouth to scream once more, only to find her throat too constricted to even make a moan. The feeling began to throb in her skull, pounding on the sides of it as if demanding to be let out of its flesh and bone prison. She thought her eyes were going to burst from it all. 

And then, it was over. 

* * *

Palmon sighed into Agumon's shoulder, her heart sinking once more. She had been so close to Mimi! And then she was gone. What was wrong with her best friend? What if they never found out? What if she never got her back? 

"What if I never get her back?" Palmon whispered. 

"Shhh... " Agumon cooed, stroking her hair comfortingly. 

She closed her green eyes, keeping the tears from falling. Slowly, she inhaled, trying to calm herself. Getting hysterical would do her no good. 

Something quivered in one of Palmon's hands, ever so slightly. She didn't notice it until it happened again, this time more insistently. Her eyes cautiously opened, staring at the hand that held Mimi's. It seemed like forever that nothing happened except for Tai's continuous grilling of Kari on the other side of the room. Then, Mimi's fingers began to twitch, this time not stopping. 

"Mimi?" Palmon said, hushed. Then louder, "She's waking up! She's moving!" 

Tai turned away from his sister, surprised etched on his face. "What?" 

"She's waking up!" Palmon repeated, a smile lifting her face as she watched her friend's eyelids tremble. 

From the doorway, Tentomon looked on, observing everyone huddling around Mimi's bed. Without a single moan, Mimi's eyes fluttered open. 

"Oh, Mimi!" Palmon exclaimed, wrapping her arms about her best friend. "I should've never doubted you. I'm so happy you're awake!" she sobbed. "I've missed you so much!" 

"Yeah," Tai nodded. "Welcome ba-" 

"Tai," Izzy placed a warning hand on his taller friend's shoulder. Leaning up, he whispered, "Look at her eyes." 

"Hn?" Frowning, Tai did what he was asked. At first, there didn't seem to be anything wrong to him. They were the same red-brown they always were. But the longer he stared, the more he realized there was something definitely off. They were dull, her pupils almost indistinguishable, and there was no reflection. They were dead. 

Kari had noticed it, too, and could feel the dread creep up her spine. She didn't realize how tense she was until Mimi suddenly sat up. Kari jumped back, jumping again when her brother placed his hands protectively on her arms. She looked at him for a second before turning back to Mimi. 

"You okay, Mimi?" Palmon asked, finally pulling away to get a better look at her friend. But when she saw her face, Palmon's smile disappeared. "Mimi... What happened?" 

Mimi's expressionless face didn't falter. Without a word, she pushed Palmon hard enough to ram the green girl into Agumon. She pulled the covers off herself with a strong tug, swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. 

"Mimi?" Palmon questioned, stunned. 

"Now, Mimi, just lay back down," Tai ordered, taking gentle hold of her shoulders. "We're going to see what's wro-" 

His sentence was abruptly cut short when Mimi punched him full force across his face, causing both Palmon and Kari to cry out. Tai staggered back, a hand to his stinging jaw, and wide-eyed with shock. And still, Mimi did not seem to show any hint of feeling, her face as placid as a death mask. 

"I'm sorry, Mimi," Agumon apologized, coming up from behind her to wrap his arms around her. "But we have to keep you here until you're better." 

She didn't make a move to struggle for a moment, and then, with no more effort than one would use to raise their hand, she gripped Agumon's arms, pulled them away from her, and casually flipped him over her shoulder, making him land in an undignified heap. 

"Mimi, why are you doing this?" Palmon demanded, distraught. 

Mimi didn't even turn, but instead went straight for the doorway, where Tentomon was unfortunately located. 

"Get out of the way!" Izzy warned his partner. "She's dangerous." 

Tentomon did his best to back up, not wanting to harm Mimi, but also not wanting to be harmed himself. But he was far too slow, and had the dubious pleasure of being slammed into the wall and out of Mimi's way while she passed him, and continued to make her way down the stairs. Izzy, Kari and Palmon rushed out of the room, after her. 

Matt was in the living room, idly plucking at his guitar, when Mimi's lithe figure caught the corner of his eye. He practically dropped his instrument when she walked down the stairs. 

"Mimi, you're awake," he stated, placing his guitar down so he could stand up. "I don't believe it." 

"Watch it, Matt!" Izzy yelled from the top of the stairs. "There's something wrong with her. She's attacking everyone." 

"What?" Matt turned to the pink haired girl who had left the steps, and was quickly making her way to the front door. "Mimi, stop! You can't go out there. It's not safe!" 

He strode quickly over to her, and reached out to grab hold of her shoulder. Mimi spun around, her fist colliding with the side of Matt's head so hard he rammed into the wall. Her other hand easily found his throat, and she squeezed just hard enough for him to choke. His blue eyes widened, pupils dilating in disbelief. 

"Let him go, Mimi!" Palmon yelled, running down the steps. 

Matt found himself staring into cinnamon pools that used to glitter with every moment, and yet were now devoid of any life whatsoever. He used to be able to see right down into Mimi's soul when he looked into her eyes. Now there was nothing; he couldn't even see his own reflection. It was as if he was looking into a dirty mirror. 

It nearly broke his heart. "Mimi?" he gasped, hoping that maybe she'd snap out of it. 

She didn't even blink. 

Letting him go as if he were nothing, Mimi opened the door of the house and walked out. 

"Oh, stop her!" Palmon pleaded, running out with Izzy and Kari right behind her. 

But Mimi had quickened her steps, and she was almost at the firewall's edge when Palmon reached her. The green girl grabbed onto her partner's arm, tugging at it fiercely. 

"Mimi, listen to me!" Palmon begged. "You have to wake up now. Please, Mimi! Stay with me!" 

Without a second's hesitation, Mimi turned, smacking Palmon square across the face, before hauling back and kicking the gijinka digimon in the stomach, sending her flying. 

Palmon landed at Kari's feet. Kari bent down to check on her, but Palmon pushed her away, her green eyes focused on her best friend, who stared back at her mercilessly. Disbelief, physical and emotional anguish, pain so great there wasn't a word created for it, flooded Palmon as she watched Mimi's cold countenance. 

Knowing full well that whatever had a hold of Mimi wouldn't allow him to subdue her, Izzy watched, waiting for Mimi's next move. A move which was to simply walk out of the safety of the firewall, the thing not even fizzling as she did so. She continued to walk, across the street, around the block, and out of view. 

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Kari asked, helping a stunned Palmon to her feet. 

"How?" Izzy retorted. "She stopped Tai, Agumon, Tentomon, and Matt. There's no conceivable way I would've been affective on her." 

"Where's she going?" Kari wondered out loud. "Should we follow her?" 

"I don't know," Izzy answered. "It's a trap of some sort, obviously." 

Palmon didn't listen to either of them, still focused on the acute pain that was stabbing her heart. 

"She hit me," whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "Mimi hit me." 

Kari looked at her, and comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. "There's something wrong with her, Palmon. Something controlling her. You know Mimi wouldn't hit you on purpose." 

Palmon nodded, numbly, but her face was still one of shocked horror. 

From the upstairs window, Tentomon watched it all, holding his now throbbing back. He never realized Mimi had that sort of strength in her! He'd have to pay more attention to her from now on. If he ever got that chance. From his vantage point, he could still see the pink haired girl walking in the dark, the street lamps illuminating her figure. He continued to watch, trying to see where she was going. 

Then it caught his eye. Something in the distance. It was a dark thing, so it was difficult to distinguish it in the eternal night. But it was also large, larger than anything Tentomon had ever seen. A massive, black building, squared and featureless, reaching to the sky and seemingly above. 

And right behind it, so small Tentomon wasn't quite sure he was right, was what looked to be a small tear floating in the air. 

A tear to the Digital World. 

**Next Chapter: Rise to the Occasion**


	13. Ch 12- Rise to the Occasion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see past chapters and/or fanart for this story, go to http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness. It has a guestbook now. I'd be ever so grateful if you signed it! Come on, sign it. Give me a reason to finish my Daisuke/Catherine story. ;) 

My Kenyako site is also back up. You can find it at "http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness/addiction" Hey, send some stuff in! 

_Author's Notes:_ Hey, a new chapter in time for Valentine's Day! I'd just like to reiterate my endless thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, even if it doesn't have their favorite couplings, or what have you. ;) You guys are fantastic! 

And Aardwulf, I just looked at your page. You did a piece of fan art... for this story? Oh, you rock! You should have told me. I would've praised you sooner. ;) 

* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 12: Rise to the Occasion**

"Do you see it?" Tentomon asked. 

"It's hard to miss it," Izzy answered, black eyes staring outside the second floor window. "I can't see how we could've overlooked something this large. It must've just appeared." 

"What is that thing?" Tai questioned from behind the computer genius. His brown orbs focused out at the rip that seemed to be just floating in mid air, one hand on his face still nursing his hurt jaw. 

"A tear," said Izzy. "And from what I can tell, it looks like the Digital World on the other side." 

"No way," Tai murmured. "Unreal! How is that even possible?" 

"Remember what happened after VenomMyotismon?" Izzy recalled. "How the Digital World became so distorted that the space between our two worlds distorted as well?" 

"Are you telling me that Trikmon managed to manipulate the DigiWorld somehow?" Tai narrowed his eyes on the floating rip, and the black building in front of it. 

"No, he's not." 

"Hn?" Tai's head snapped from the window to Tentomon, who was staring down at Izzy. 

"Are you, Izzy?" the gijinka digimon asked. 

The redhead was silent, a head shake his only, ominous answer. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tai demanded. 

"Trikmon isn't manipulating the Digital World," Tentomon explained, his tone cold. "He's manipulating _this_ world." 

* * *

"I suppose that would explain a few things," said Sora, nudging herself into the sofa cushions. Tai had called an emergency meeting, and everyone had crowded into the living room. Even Ken had dragged himself out of his room, though not without Wormmon's objections. The only ones missing were Yolei and Iori. Yolei for obvious reasons, and Iori because the small boy refused to leave his friend. "What, with the adults disappearing and the constant darkness, we probably should've seen this sooner." 

"Maybe," relented Joe, shrugging. "But don't forget the fog Myotismon caused. Who could've guessed that Trikmon was doing something more than that?" 

Silence permeated the room as the group were lost in what ifs and could haves. 

"I could've." 

The soft statement filled the quiet room like a shout. All eyes focused on the young man with the indigo hair. His straight locks covered his handsome face, as he tilted his head down, covering the shame and anger that were evident there. 

"I could've guessed," Ken repeated. 

"How?" Tai narrowed his eyes. 

"I... " Ken sighed, shoulders sagging from sudden weariness. "I knew what he was. Part Dark Rings, and part... " he halted, unwilling to say it. 

"So, what does that have anything to do with it?" Joe asked. 

"The Dark Rings, you see, weren't just some fancy wiring," Ken explained, head still down. "I created them so they'd be upgradable. They were made from data of the Digital World itself. A few clicks of my computer, and I could alter them completely without going through the hassle of getting my hands dirty." 

"Made from data... " Veemon scrunched his nose in thought. "Like a digimon?" 

"Kind of," Ken relented. "Primitively, I guess so. But, I had to make them more than that. I needed to know just what sort of programs would work. I spent months perfecting the first Ring. Days without sleep at a time. And I tested it constantly." 

"On who?" Gatomon bit, aqua eyes worriedly glancing upon Wormmon. 

Ken looked at the gijinka Champion, and flinched, answering her question sans speech. If she had the capability still, Gatomon would've hissed. 

"But not just him," Ken shook his head. "I wanted... I wanted to see if they worked on humans." 

"Humans," Matt repeated, eyes getting colder. "What? Did you use your own parents as guinea pigs?" 

"No," Ken snapped, finally showing some backbone. 

"Then who?" Matt demanded. "You didn't have anyone else to test on, but... " his voice trailed as his blue orbs widened. "You didn't." 

"I needed to see if it worked," Ken replied, simply. 

Jun shuddered, gripping Davis' shoulder. "You tested it on yourself?" she accused, barely above a whisper. 

"As Matt said," Ken retorted, "there was no one else to test on. I used the results of all the tests, and stored the data into the final Dark Ring model." 

"Which is why the Dark Rings were reformatted instead of permanently deleted," Izzy nodded. "They had data from Wormmon, and digimon are automatically reformatted. And Trikmon has your memories, Ken, from the experiments that you did on yourself. Curious," he murmured. 

"But why would you do that?" Sora asked, clearly upset by the notion. "Why would you want to test the Dark Rings on yourself, when you were only trying to take over the Digital World?" 

"I just... " Ken looked lost for a moment, his eyes not focusing on anything. "I just wanted to see if I could do it." 

The room once again fell silent, shocked or angry expressions all directed at the former Kaiser that sat with them. Wormmon bristled at the looks, snuggling against his partner in a display of loyalty. 

"It's okay, Ken-chan," he whispered. "It was a long time ago." 

Davis stared hard at the boy, all sorts of vicious taunts and remarks floating through his head. But he bit his lip to keep from speaking them, his vision centered on Ken's face. He knew that look. He had that look himself often enough; shame, knowing that you had messed up, and not being able to go back and fix it. Guilt for your mistakes. How many times had Davis himself made an error in judgment? The boy winced at the thought. Maybe he was more like Ken than he wanted to admit. 

"So," Davis broke the horrid silence, "what are we gonna do?" 

"What else can we do?" Tai asked, rhetorically. "We're going to get Mimi back." 

"And just how are we going to do that?" Matt challenged. "Only two of the digimon have attacks, and the we're no match for a bunch of Ghastlymon _and_ Trikmon." 

Tai glared at his best friend, an eye twitching in sudden irritation. Then, he simply let the anger go and shrugged. "Fine. We'll just have to leave Mimi with Trikmon, for God knows how long, letting him do God knows what to her." 

Palmon whimpered next to Agumon. "Don't say that!" she cried, tears spilling. 

"Tai!" Sora frowned disapprovingly, as Agumon comforted the gijinka flower child. 

Tai didn't apologize, he simply stared at Matt with an icy expression. "Well?" 

Matt scowled at his brunette friend, glancing at the weeping Palmon for barely a moment before turning back. 

"When can we get started?" he asked. 

* * *

With a heaving sigh, Joe made his way down the basement steps for the fourth time. Once they had decided that they were going to get Mimi back, they realized it was necessary to arm themselves. And since only two digimon had attacks, and fire seemed to be the only thing that hurt Ghastlymon, the rest of the wood Mr. Tachikawa had stored was to be used. No gazebo for Mrs. Tachikawa anytime soon, then. Oh, well. 

Joe stopped a few steps from floor when Jun made her appearance at the bottom of them with an armful of lumber. He stared down at her, shocked, as she looked up at him, placidly. 

"Excuse me," she prompted, edging to the side to let him get through. 

He didn't move. "What do you think you're doing?" 

She cocked a brow. "What does it look like? I'm bringing up some wood for the torches we're bringing." 

"'We're?' What does that mean?" he questioned. 

"I think you know," Jun sighed, mildly irritated. 

"Who says you're going?" Joe demanded, crossing his arms. He had a horrible feeling about her going. He'd be more comfortable with her still in the house. She was better off that way. Besides, she had nothing to do with this. 

"Me," she rolled her eyes. "Duh. Now, let me through." 

"You don't have a digimon," he argued, frowning. Couldn't this girl take on any responsibility? She could get seriously injured. Even worse! 

"And you have one that has no attack so far," Jun pointed out. 

"That's different. This isn't your fight," said Joe. 

The statement had the same affect as a backhanded slap; her dark brown eyes widened, and her jaw fell open in utter shock. She looked upon him incredulously for a moment, before her jaw snapped shut in a glower, eyes sparking. "Not _my_ fight? _Not my fight?_ This Trikmon guy stole my parents from me! He attacked the two of us with those disgusting Ghastlymon. And he wants to kill _my_ itoto-chan! You better damn believe it's _my fight! _Now," she took a deep breath, "move outta my way." 

Joe blinked a few moments, letting her words sink in. She wasn't a Digidestined; that had always made her just 'accidentally' in the house with them. He had never really considered her in the same position the rest of them were in. Yes, Trikmon was after the twelve Digidestined in particular, but that didn't mean that they were his only victims. There were others out there like Jun, he reminded himself. Others without parents and siblings, who were hiding and frightened. 

Except Jun wasn't one to hide in fear. Her little brother was in danger, and she would defend him against all odds, regardless of how well she could or could not defend herself. It didn't matter. To her, all that mattered was Davis needed her. It was her job as the older sister to protect him. Her responsibility. Like Joe's need to find a way to get Jim back. 

Joe's coal black eyes shut tight for a second, as he winced at his own stupidity. When he opened them, she was still glaring up. "I... I'm sorry," he said, shifting his weight, uncomfortably. "I just, uh... " 

"I know, I know," Jun shook her head, sighing. "Mr. Responsibility to the end. That's you, Kido. But I have my own responsibilities, ya know? And one of them is upstairs wearing goggles. He's all I have right now, you know," she confessed softly, looking past Joe. "All I have. I won't let anyone hurt him." 

That struck a cord. Joe flinched again, and shuffled to the side of the steps. "O-of course. I'm really... very sorry." 

Jun nodded, walking up the couple of steps till she was level with him. She kept her gaze in front of her for a few moments, before turning to him with a sigh. "I know you're just trying to help, Kido. But let me worry about myself, okay? Now," a small smile appeared on her face, "how `bout you saw some of that lumber down there and carry them up for me, okay?" 

"Uh, okay," he nodded, just grateful she wasn't angry at him. She grinned, and began to ascend a few steps, when a thought struck Joe like a kick to his skull. "Hey, wait!" He turned to her. "I've been hauling up the wood the whole afternoon by myself. Why couldn't you help before?" 

She looked back at him, beaming shamelessly. "Didn't want to. Now, move!" And with that, she skipped up the rest of the stairway and out of the basement. 

He stared after her, an expression of disbelief and annoyance plastered on his face. "I... " Joe sighed, shrugging defeatedly. "I give up trying to understand her." 

* * *

"I don't think I should go," Iori said, clasping Yolei's limp hand. "I shouldn't leave her." 

"I understand, Iori," Sora nodded, sympathetically. "But you're the only one who knows Kendo. Ken knows Judo, but he's wounded. It would be a big help if we had someone with some real self defense skills at their disposal. You're the only one." 

"But I can't leave her alone," he insisted, his back still at the Child of Love. "I promised I wouldn't go away until she woke up. I don't... " 

"Iori," Armadimon patted his friend's shoulder, "she'll understand. Yolei knows you best. She'd know you were doing the right thing." 

"But is it the right thing?" Iori questioned, his grip on his best friend's hand tightening. "Is leaving her what I should do? I promised. Best friends are dependable. I have to keep my promise." 

Armadimon bit his lip, brows drawn together with worry. "Best friends don't get themselves sick by staying up for over two days. Yolei'd be going nuts by now if she knew how you were acting." 

"She'd understand!" Iori defended. "She'd do the same for me." 

Sighing, Armadimon looked up at Sora, who frowned back. With gentle hands, she gripped Iori's shoulders. "I know you want to do the right thing for Yolei," Sora began, her tone soft. "But the rest of the team needs you. Do you really think Yolei would want you to not help the team and stay with her? She'd want you to be with us, to help us. She'd know that you were being the best friend you could be.   
"Trikmon, he's... " Sora paused, shivering at the memory of one horrid, surreal night. "He's evil. I can't describe him any other way. He's hurt so many of us. And many more that we don't know about. He needs to be stopped. And we need your help to do so. Don't you think helping us defeat him would be showing Yolei what a good friend you are? What good will it do her if you keep up this sleepless vigil and fall ill yourself?" 

Iori didn't have a response to the last question. He promised Yolei he'd stay by her side. He had promised! Then again, he was part of the team. He was a Digidestined. He had obligations to them, as well. And to all of Odaiba. To the other children that couldn't defend themselves against Trikmon. Armadimon was correct; Yolei would want him to do the right thing. 

"But who will take care of Yolei?" Iori asked. "We can't leave her here alone." 

"Wormmon will stay." 

The occupants of the room turned to face the doorway. Leaning against the edge of it was Ken, Wormmon at his side. The purple haired gijinka boy stood frowning, obviously displeased with his partner's statement. 

"But, Ken-chan... " he began. 

"You're staying," Ken stated. He turned to Iori. "Is that all right with you?" 

"I... " Iori nodded slightly, too stunned to say much. "I suppose." 

"Good," Ken said. 

"But, Ken-chan... " Wormmon repeated, more insistently. "I want to be with you." 

Ken knelt down, eye to eye with his friend. "I want you to stay here. I'd feel better knowing you were safe. And," he leaned forward, his lips to Wormmon's ear, so his next words were for his friend only, "you're the only one I trust to take care of her." He pulled away, and said in a louder voice, "Okay?" 

Wormmon's true blue eyes blinked a few times. Ken believed in him. He trusted only him with Yolei. This was important, then. "If that's what you want, Ken-chan," he said. "I'll stay." 

A small smile appeared on Ken's face. "Arigato." 

Sora allowed herself her own smile at the scene, turning to Iori. "Are you sure you're all right?" she questioned. 

"I guess so," he answered. "I want to do the right thing. And going is the right thing. Yolei will know that if- _when_ she wakes up." 

"That's my Iori!" Armadimon clapped the boy's back. "Now, off to bed with you." 

Iori blinked. "Hn?" 

"We still have an hour or so," Armadimon explained, pushing his friend along. "And you could use a few hours rest before we set out. We need you rested." 

Iori shook his head. "But- " 

"We'll watch her," Sora promised. 

"Won't keep our eyes off her," Ken swore, though Iori wasn't so sure that was a good thing. 

"Uh, okay," Iori managed to stutter before being shoved out of the room. 

* * *

Izzy stared hard at the screen of his laptop. It gaze back with its harsh, unforgiving light. To others, the brightness would hurt their eyes after a while, but for Izzy it was a welcomed glow. He had gotten used to it through the years, though his parents had warned him he'd need glasses if he kept it up. 

"What are you doing, Izzy?" Tentomon asked from his position on the bed. 

"I'm seeing if I can get to the Digital World now that that tear is out there," the red haired boy answered. 

"And can you?" 

Izzy frowned. "No." 

"Oh." 

"I wish... " Izzy's black orbs closed, and his rubbed his lids with sweat covered fingertips. "I wish Yolei was awake. She'd be a great help here." 

"You can ask Ken to-" 

"No!" Izzy snapped. "I don't need him." 

"Oh," Tentomon repeated, blinking. Slowly, the shock wore off his face, and he nodded. "I see." 

The room was once again silent, save for the random clacking of the keyboard. 

"You like her," Tentomon stated. 

"Hn?" Izzy grunted, typing away. "What are you talking about?" 

"Yolei," Tentomon clarified. "You like her, that's why you've been avoiding Ken." 

The redhead bristled slightly at the accusation. "If you hadn't noticed, everyone's been avoiding him for the most part." 

"But you more so than the rest," Tentomon pointed out. "You're jealous." 

"I am not!" Izzy snarled, actually stopping his work to turn in his chair, and glare at his partner. "I am no such thing." 

"Then why won't you get Ken to help you?" Tentomon asked. "You know he could." 

"I. Don't. Need. Him," Izzy said, seething just underneath the surface. 

Tentomon raised a brow, and shrugged, leaning his back against the wall so he could rest his legs on the bed. "You like Yolei," he held up one hand. "Yolei likes Ken," he held up the other. "And Ken likes Yolei." 

"You don't know that!" Izzy declared. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself." 

Tentomon gave him an incredulous look. "Uh, huh. But the fact remains that Yolei does care for Ken, and you care for her. Which is why you've locked yourself in your room for the past few days, while Yolei's been unconscious. Because you don't want to see her hurt." 

"That's not why I haven't see her!" Izzy shot back, defensively. 

"It isn't?" Tentomon raised a brow. "Then why not?" 

"Because _he's _always- " The redhead stopped himself, shaking his head. He turned back to his computer, hitting the keys harder than before. "I'm not having this conversation." 

"I see," Tentomon tilted his head. He sighed, deciding that pushing the argument further would do neither of them good. Better to let his friend figure it out on his own. But still... "I'm here for you, Izzy." 

The computer genius stiffened in his seat, his fingers halting. Gradually, his shoulders slumped, his head falling forward. "I know, Tentomon," he said, softly. "I know." 

* * *

In the next few hours, everyone prepared themselves in their own ways. The Motomiya siblings had two very drawn out squabbles, resulting in some pulled hair, a few flung expletives, Veemon's now redundant statement of their weirdness, and a couple of apologies. The rest of the house thought it strange, but the brother and sister seemed far more relaxed after the two fights. 

Tai and Matt had 'gone over' strategy, though it was more along the lines of Tai having ideas, and Matt shooting down most of them. Typical discussions for the two friends. The worst part, though, was whenever Tai dared to mention they could handle the Ghastlymon, Matt mentioned how easily Mimi had 'handled' them. 

As for the digimon, they spent the time getting the torches ready, and generally talking amongst themselves, aside from the occasional, annoying quip from Gomamon. 

When Armadimon and a slightly more rested Iori walked down the stairs, everyone knew it was time. No more turning back now. 

"Are we ready?" Tai asked, his tone daring anyone to challenge him. 

"As ready as we'll ever be," Matt murmured, taking a torch from Gabumon. 

"That's not saying much," Joe muttered, fortunately low enough for no one to catch it. 

"Then, here we go." Tai opened the door, walking out with a confident stride. 

"One of these days," Joe stated, slowly following everyone outside, "I'm going to make Tai tell me how he can act so damned sure of himself all the time." 

"Good luck, Ken-chan!" Wormmon called from the top of the stairs. 

Ken nodded back. "I'm trusting you." 

Wormmon gave a small, proud salute. "I won't let you down." 

"Bye, Wormmie-kun!" Gatomon waved from Kari's side. "See ya later!" 

Wormmon waved back, not knowing quite what to say, or why his face suddenly felt so warm. 

"Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to the big black building we go!" Gomamon sang. Or tried to. "With torches lit, and half our wits! Hi ho! Hi ho!" 

"Oh, shut up," Biyomon snapped. "Baka." 

"Hmph. No musical taste," Gomamon huffed. "Gabumon liked it," he said, smugly. "Didn't you, Gabu- _itai!_ Gabumon, you're so- " 

"Mean? Yes," Gabumon nodded, flexing his hand. "I know." 

And still bickering, the group left the safety of the firewall, making its way into the darkness of Odaiba. Wormmon followed their trail from the second floor window as long as he could, until Ken and the rest were indistinguishable from the black surroundings. 

Sighing, the little boy made his way back to Yolei's room. She was still just lying there, her breathing even and soft. She looked like she was merely sleeping, the affect ruined only by the bruises that littered her face and arms. 

Wormmon settled on the chair next to the bed, resting his arms and head on the mattress, so he could study her face better. She didn't really look like anything special to him. So, why was she so important that Ken entrusted only him with her safety? There had to be something to her. Something that Wormmon couldn't see. Or maybe this was one of those things that he'd understand when he was older, like Ken always said. 

Her hand closest to Wormmon flexed a bit, catching the boy's attention. A few fingers twiddled, then stilled, then moved again. And the boy watched on, fascinated and tense. Finally, with a high moan, Yolei cracked her eyes open, just barely. 

"H-Hawkmon?" she croaked softly, her mouth parched. 

"He's not here right now," Wormmon stuttered, not knowing what to do. 

Her glazed eyes settled on him, and her brow creased in confusion. "Wormmon?" Her gaze swept the room, slowly. "Wh... where's Ken? 

"Ken-chan and the others left," the boy explained. "They're going to get Mimi back." 

"Without m-me?" Despite her weariness, she sounded annoyed at that. She attempted to get up, but slid right back into a resting position, far too dizzy and weak to move at the moment. 

"Just rest," Wormmon insisted, his small hands grasping her arm. "Ken-chan wanted me to look after you. You have to stay safe." 

Yolei tried to look at the boy again, but her heavy eyelids were fluttering closed against her will. " ...Ken?" she sighed, allowing sleep to come once again and take her. 

"Yes," Wormmon nodded, resting his chin on the bed. "He trusts me with you. No one else," he said, pride in his voice. 

Before she finally left the realm of consciousness, Yolei smiled slightly. " ...That's good... " 

Wormmon nodded his agreement, closing his eyes so he could listen to her breath. Calming, the breathing pattern of a sleeping person. The inhales and the exhales. There was something about listening to someone sleeping that made you want to rest yourself. 

But Wormmon was slightly too tense to actually fall asleep. However, he did let himself relax a bit, but his mind was quite actively worrying. He wanted to be with his partner. He _needed_ to be with him, he knew he did. Something wrong was going to happen, and Ken would need his protection. But he had promised that he'd keep vigil on Yolei. And if that's what Ken wanted, that's what he would do. 

It didn't mean Wormmon liked it, though. 

"Be safe, Ken-chan." 

**Next Chapter: Stand Up, and Be Counted**


	14. Ch 13- Stand Up, and Be Counted

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see past chapters and/or fanart for this story, go to http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness. It has a guestbook now. I'd be ever so grateful if you signed it! Come on, sign it. 

_Author's Notes:_ Oh, this is winding down, do you believe it? One more chapter, and then an epilogue. And I have so many people on Author Alert. You really like me! I'm so amazing flattered by this, you have no idea. And I could really use you guys now. This chapter took me forever to do. I need support! Reviews. Review, and inspire me to continue this! You really have no idea how much I need it right now. 

* * *

_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   


* * *

**Chapter 13: Stand Up, and Be Counted**

"Okay, for the record," Davis murmured, dark eyes darting back and forth, "this is officially creepy." 

No one was going to argue with the statement. They were barely a block away from the ominous building that they were sure held Mimi, and there wasn't a single Ghastlymon in sight. The easy way actually made them more nervous than assured, which, most thought, was probably the idea. 

"You know what this means," Izzy said, with black eyes narrowed. "They're either going to attack us when we reach the building, or when we get inside." 

Ken nodded from behind him. "They're gathering so they can gang up on us. It's a good strategy, actually," he muttered. 

"Now's not the time to be complimenting Trikmon's intelligence," Izzy snapped under his breath. 

Ken blinked, taken aback. "I just-" 

"Never mind," interrupted Tai, already able to tell where the conversation would go. "Let's just get there and do this. They're going to attack us anyway, so why hesitate?" 

"Because there's twenty-two of us and probably at least one hundred of them?" Joe offered, not really joking. 

"He has a point, Tai," Matt said, reluctantly. "There's no guarantee any of us will even make it inside the building against those odds." 

"There's no guarantee about anything," Tai stated. 

"I'm not leaving Mimi in there!" Palmon declared, her shaking hand tightening on her torch. "I'll go alone if I have to." 

"You're not going alone," Agumon frowned. "Don't even think that." 

"We're all going in, okay?" Tai said, turning to them with a scowl. "Listen, I know that they outnumber us by a helluva lot. I can't do anything about that. But do you know what's going to happen if we don't go in there? If we just stay out here? That tear's gonna get a lot bigger," he pointed an accusing finger at the rip in the sky. "And whatever Trikmon is planning is gonna happen." 

"We understand that, Tai," Kari gently said. "But we should at least try to come up with some sort of strategy." 

"What strategy is there, Kari?" Tai challenged, his eyes darkening. "Matt and I spent hours trying to come up with something. There's no way to sneak in there, and Trikmon certainly won't believe only a few of us came out to fight. If he sees even one of us, he'll know the rest of us are here. Any way you slice it, it's gonna be down to them and us." 

"It doesn't have to be," Patamon spoke up from T.K.'s side. 

"Hn?" Tai raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" 

All eyes shifted to the small boy with the light red hair. He squirmed under their gazes for a moment, before shrugging and gripping T.K.'s pant leg for support. "We've been saying that it's us against them. And I guess, in a way, that's true," he nodded, his voice firming a bit. "But, we're not really alone at all, are we?" 

"I'm not following," T.K. frowned. 

Sighing, Patamon finally looked up, his true blue eyes clear. "Guys, am I really the only one to notice that we're surrounded by allies?" 

Tai blinked, as confused as everyone else seemed to be. He gazed around in the dark, trying to understand what Patamon was saying. There was only blackness, with a street lamp here and there to pierce it with too-white, ugly light. Even the houses were enfolded in darkness, the lights inside off. The windows were all covered in blinds and shades, shutting at any chance to look insi- 

Wait. 

There was something wrong here. Tai narrowed his eyes, trying to pierce the dark. The blinds and shades were closed... but not all the way. Some shades were only three quarters down, and some blinds were bent. Eyes and fingers were peering through. Many pairs of eyes, and all focused on the torch bearing group in the streets. The children left behind in Trikmon's wake. 

Tai's mouth twitched in a dangerously twisted way. 

Of course. 

* * *

"You shouldn't try to get out of bed," Wormmon insisted, flinching when she stumbled a bit as she stood up. 

"There's no way they're getting Mimi without me," Yolei replied, fighting back a wave of nausea. "I'm part of the team." 

"B-but you're not well!" the small boy persisted, trying to get her to lie back down. "And Ken-chan wants me to keep you safe." 

After falling back asleep for another half hour, she had just woken up again. And this time she was far more awake, and far more inquisitive. For twenties minutes straight, Wormmon got the verbal grilling of his young life, as she demanded to know every little detail about what had happened during her time unconscious. 

"I'm as well as I'll get," Yolei shrugged the warning aside, and walked past Wormmon. Well, it was more like stumbled past. "And you will keep me safe. You're coming with me." 

He raised a brow. "Huh?" 

She stopped at the doorway, one hand holding it for support. Slowly, she turned to him with a determined expression. "Listen, I want to help my friends. I want to be there for them. And you want to help Ken, right?" 

He nodded without hesitation. 

"Well, can't help him if we're here, can we?" Yolei declared, almost brightly. "So, we gotta go there. Right?" 

He bit his lip in apprehension. Ken wouldn't like it if they left and Yolei got hurt again. And he didn't want to let Ken down. However, Wormmon realized, Yolei was going to go whether he wanted her to or not. He really didn't stand a good chance at stopping her. And he really wanted to help Ken. He knew something was going to go wrong there, and that Ken would need his help. He just knew it. 

"Okay," Wormmon agreed finally, his blue eyes surprisingly confident. "Let's go." 

"Perfecto!" Yolei grinned. She strode out the door with long strides, ignoring her light headeness. She could hear Wormmon's small feet padding quickly along to catch up to her. When she reached the staircase she turned to him, and smiled her brightest. "So, where exactly is this place we're going to?" 

"Hm?" he blinked, surprised at the question. He scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, I think it's on the other side of town." 

"The... other side?" Yolei declared, her bright look being quickly replaced by one of horror. "You mean, we have to walk all the way there? In the dark? By _ourselves?!"_

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," Wormmon reminded her, quickly, not wanting her to fly off the handle. 

"In the dark, just the two of us? No one to protect us?" her golden brown eyes widened at the thought, her hands flying up to clasp underneath her chin. 

"Well, I'll protect you," he whispered, his eyes downcast as he scuffed one shoe along the floor. This human girl of Ken's was really quite silly, he decided. "Ken-chan did ask me to." 

She looked down at him blankly for a moment, before exploding into another large grin. "That's right! _You'll_ protect me!" She dropped to her knees, and hugged him tightly, a few seconds longer than she had intended thanks to a moment of vertigo. "You're so cute!" 

"Uh... " Wormmon stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. "Thank you... ?" 

"Well, c'mon!" Yolei suddenly jumped up, fists held defiantly in the air. "Let's do it!" 

With that, the girl ran down the stairs, nearly tumbling a few times in her haste. Slowly, and a bit more cautiously, Wormmon followed, wondering just what sort of trouble he had placed himself into. 

* * *

Many people say there are four elements. Earth. Air. Fire. Water. Each distinct, and each necessary for the balance of Nature itself. 

The four elements rule the world, shaping it as they see fit. There are people who worry that the world is slowly being destroyed by humans. That Nature cannot defend itself. 

Not quite true. 

Ask the people in Pompeii, covered in hardened lava and ashes if Nature cannot defend itself. Ask the people in California who've lost homes and loved ones to radical earthquakes if Nature cannot defend itself. Ask an old, rugged fisherman who's seen seventy foot waves break apart solid boats like they were mere children's toys if Nature cannot defend itself. Ask anyone who has seen the devastation of drought or monsoon if Nature cannot defend itself. 

Nature can defend itself just fine. 

And it will be here long after every living creature dies out. It is infinitely strong, and filled with both compassion and bitterness. Treat it accordingly, and it might respond in kind. But never expect to beat it for long. It'll catch up. Nature is one bad mother. 

So being, Nature is the strongest thing known to all kind. The elements unweilding, unbending. Almost unnerving with their strength. 

Earth. Air. Fire. Water. The four elements of Nature. 

Not true. 

There are _five_ elements. 

One element that is always left out, always ignored and taken for granted. Yet, it is the strongest of them all. It makes all others pale in its brilliance. It is the epitome of beauty, and wise men hold it to their hearts like a war medal. For without this element, the human race would not have survived for very long. 

The fifth element. 

Spirit. 

Where would any living thing be without the spirit? The spirit to win, the spirit to know, the spirit to love. The spirit to live. The world is nothing without it. Nature is dead without its spirit. 

And right now, in the small, dark city of Odaiba, the human spirit is about to show itself, and earn its place as rightful heir to the throne of the animal kingdom. Mightier than the strongest lion, it is. 

Fifteen minutes of fame. That's how the saying goes. But these children's moment of glory will not be recorded for other's to see. They will not be on the ten o'clock news, nor will they be on the front of some well known newspaper. They will be nameless, and faceless. They will never be known as the heroes that they are. 

But they will be magnificent, and their fight shall shock the most important of all witnesses, and leave it in awe. The sheer might of their spirit to survive will overwhelm all odds, and though they are not Chosen Children, not "Digidestined," they will be mightier than any prophesied saviors. 

They will be glorious, and Nature itself shall be forever impressed by this wondrous moment in human history. 

* * *

"Pretty, pretty... " Trikmon crooned, his long fingers gliding through Mimi's pink hair. 

He lounged in his twisted throne, a design of his own warped mind. The girl was kneeling next to him, face still detached, eyes entranced. The digimon smiled just barely, so only a fraction of his front teeth showed, not allowing for the view of their pointed, bottom ends. He looked almost human. He looked almost... handsome, with the stolen, pale face of a long ago dead boy. He turned in his seat, so that he could lean down, his face near Mimi's. 

"I don't have any pretty things like you," he whispered, his voice like a squeaking, rusty wheel. He leaned forward, brushing his cold, dead lips against her forehead. "I think I'll keep you. Until you bore me, anyway." 

In the corner of the room, huddled in the dark and tangled in thread, Gennai cringed for the girl's sake. 

A noise outside brought Trikmon's attention away from Mimi. His head tilted up, painfully light blue eyes narrowing for a moment, before a feral grin oozed across his face. 

"They're here," he sang, sounding disgustingly delighted. "Joy. I was beginning to think I wouldn't have any fun tonight.   
"Let's see how many of your precious Digidestined get through, Gennai," he looked at the sickly man in the corner. "Odds are, more than half of them will be wiped out by my Ghastlymon before even one of them makes it through the door." 

"They'll make it," Gennai stated, confident as he could be in his bad condition. He believed in those children. He always had, he always would. No matter how dire the situation, he would never doubt they'd overcome. "They'll all make it." 

"Well, let's find out, hmm?" Pointed teeth flashed in the dark. "I do hope they don't disappoint. I would hate it if they all died before I could play with any of them personally. Where's the fun in that? Right, my pet?" One long finger slid down Mimi's cheek. 

In the corner, Gennai shuddered. 

* * *

It started almost like a cheap horror movie. The Digidestined and their Gijinka digimon in the dark, torches in hand, nothing but blackness and the building near them. And then, after a long moment of intense silence, it all exploded, as a swarm of Ghastlymon swept out of the building. 

The small band of friends were surrounded in mere moments, and in no time were in the fight of their lives. Acid flew, and fire scorched, as human and digimon alike battled for survival. 

But it was really no contest. A mere twenty-two against hundreds. Was there any chance for victory with those odds? Slowly, but surely, the group began to fall against themselves, desperately trying to not trip over one another, but still protect all. It was useless, though. Huddled together, they were just an easier target. 

And thus ended the great lives of the Digidestined, and their digimon. 

... Or it would have, if Tai had not suddenly raised his torch, and shouted loud into the air, "NOW!" 

It was as if the world itself shook off its axis. Like a stampede of light, countless children and teenagers stormed into view, torches held tightly in their hands. They shouted and cheered, cursed and insulted. With the all encompassing wrath of avenging angels, they swooped down and attacked the Ghastlymon with no apprehension, and no mercy. 

And suddenly the tide turned. The children of Odaiba, banded together by their desperate yearning for their families, fought with one mind, and one heart. The whole was greater than the sum of its parts; when one child seemed to be in trouble, two helped out. They would have no martyrs in this fight. 

But that didn't mean there wasn't a few snags here and there. Amidst the chaos, the Digidestined did their best to make their way to the building. Even with the assistance, though, they were still struggling to get there. Some more so than others. 

"Get away!" Sora demanded, swinging her torch wildly at a Ghastlymon that had tried to attack her from behind. It shattered into bits of data, but as soon as it disappeared, it seemed that two had decided to make up for its failure. Sora stumbled out of the way, barely missing being hit on her legs with acid. 

"Sora!" Biyomon cried, twenty feet away with her own problems. She dodged once more, then struck out, hitting the offending Ghastlymon that had been aiming for her head. "Sora, hang on! I'm coming!" 

However, it seemed that Fate had other plans. Biyomon tried to make a mad dash to her partner, but a retreating Ghastlymon jumped into her way. With an infuriated grunt, she jammed her torch at it, setting it aflame. It quivered for a desperately needed moment, and disintegrated. 

The distraction, Biyomon realized, cost her more than she thought. Sora was on the ground, frantically kicking off one of her shoes, which was now smoking from the light coating of acid it received. While she was saving her foot, though, she was now wide open to any attack the two Ghastlymon near her had in store. 

There was no way Biyomon would reach her in time. 

But she ran, anyway. 

"Sora!" 

The redhead tried to shuffle away on the ground, her torch held in front of her like a shield. It wouldn't help. Biyomon knew that. Her heart twisted. 

"Sora!!" 

The redhead shouted for them to stay away from her, trying to show no fear in the face of death. She'd still die. Biyomon knew that. Her emotions raged. 

_"Sora!!!"_

The two Ghastlymon quivered, preparing for the fatal blow. The redhead closed her eyes. Biyomon's feelings stormed and pressed against one another, bending and cracking. She couldn't lose her partner. She couldn't lose her best friend. She couldn't. She wouldn't! Her emotions flailed like a hurricane, spiraled like a tornado, exploded like a- 

_"Giga Tempest!"_

From the bowels of only God knows where, a concentrated bout of rage-turned-wind formed, collecting both Ghastlymon in front of Sora, and shattering them like they were made of glass. 

When Biyomon finally reached her partner, Sora was looking at her with shock. 

"Biyo, you just... " her voice trailed, too startled to finish. 

"Couldn't let them hurt you," Biyomon explained shortly. "Cause, ya know... " 

A smile ticked on Sora's mouth for a moment, a long ago conversation between two friends running through her head. "I know... " 

Biyomon nodded, relieved. "Let's go." 

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yolei muttered. 

"A few more blocks," Wormmon stated, holding her hand tightly. "I think." 

"You're not sure?" she looked down at him, taken aback. 

"Well, I know this is the way," he answered, not looking up at her. "But... I don't know how much farther." 

She stared a few more moments, before sighing. "Oh, well. Not much we can do but walk some more." 

"Mmm, hmm," he agreed. Wormmon looked up at her questioning then. "You like Ken-chan, right?" 

"Hn?" Yolei blushed, face burning. "I-I guess so. Why do you want to know?" 

"Cause Ken-chan wanted me to protect you," he replied, matter-of-factly. "And he never wants me to look after anything unless it's really important. So, you must be really important," he concluded. 

"Oh," she said, blushing even harder. Really important. To Ken? Oh, indeed. 

"Is he important to you?" Wormmon asked. 

"I... " Boy, did this kid know how to ask the tough ones, or what? Yolei bit her lip and sighed once more, deciding to simply be truthful, instead of stuttering girlishly. "Yeah. Yeah, he's very important to me. Very." 

"Well, that's good," the boy said, seriously. "I don't like it when people treat Ken-chan badly." 

"I wouldn't do that," Yolei insisted, shaking her head. 

"I know that," Wormmon shrugged. "That's why I like you. You're strange, but Ken-chan likes you, and you like Ken-chan. So, it's okay. Okay?" He turned to her, and smiled. 

She found it infectious, and grinned in return. "Okay." 

* * *

He couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he have disappeared to? He wasn't that small! Oh, God. Oh, God, please, let him be all right. 

"Patamon! Patamon, answer me!" 

Please, let him be all right. 

* * *

  
He was going to die. Oh, yes, Yamato Ishida was definitely a dead man. 

The blonde ran as fast as he could to the building, determined more than anything to get inside and destroy anything and anyone that got in his way. Mimi was in there. He wanted her back. Trikmon was in there. He wanted him dead. 

But there was no getting in when one was flanked on all sides by four Ghastlymon. Matt tossed his torch between his two hands, blue eyes darting back and forth, waiting for one to strike. 

"Step away from him." 

The command was cold, with no room for argument. And the voice was familiar to Matt. With red eyes blazing, and white, blue streaked hair swaying in the late summer wind, Gabumon stared down the Ghastlymon. 

"I said to step away from him," he repeated, coldly. " So, do it. Or I'll force you to do so." 

The Ghastlymon ignored the warning, going back to Matt, taking slow, slurping steps towards him, until they were just out of his torch's reach. 

Gabumon frowned. "As you wish... _Icicle Lance!"_

The air erupted with the sharp sound of cracking, as a stream of ice formed, splitting off into four pieces, hitting each Ghastlymon, and freezing them to a bitter death. Matt could feel frost clinging to his hair. 

"Are you okay?" Gabumon asked, walking to his friend. 

"Yeah," Matt nodded. Then, he narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Did you have to wait till they almost killed me?" 

Gabumon blinked. "I was waiting for the right time." 

"Screw the drama!" Matt rolled his eyes. "The instant you can do something like... like _that,_ you don't wait for the right time. The soonest you can use it is the right time!" 

"Ah," Gabumon nodded, sagely. "I have it." 

"Good. Now let's get to that damned building." 

* * *

Where was he? One moment, he was at his side, fighting. The next, he was in a thick crowd of children he didn't know, and none of them looked remotely like his missing friend. Oh, please, let him be safe. He had to be safe, he just had to be. 

"T.K.! Where are you? I'm over here, T.K.!" 

He had to be safe. He had to be. 

* * *

  
_"Veemon!"_ Davis shouted, panicked at the sight of his friend on the ground. "Veemon, move!" 

Truth was, Veemon hadn't stopped moving. He just wasn't moving quick enough. He had tripped to the ground while dodging an acid shot, and his torch had snuffed out in the fall. Now all he could do was squirm and shuffle, avoiding being hit while he tried to get up. 

And Davis, who so desperately wanted to help his partner, was too far away, and too busy defending himself and Jun, who was swinging away quite a bit herself. 

"Veemon, c'mon!" Davis encouraged. "Get up! I'll be right there!" 

Yeah, right. Not with the group of Ghastlymon that were surrounding him and Jun, he wasn't. And Veemon was well aware of that. He dodged another glob of acid, wincing as it hissed into the cement. This was not good. He didn't want to die. 

Another dodge. This one a little too close for comfort. 

Veemon scrambled. He really didn't want to die. He liked living. He was far too comfortable with the whole living process. And he didn't want to leave his friends. The other digimon. And Davis. Goofy, hotheaded Davis, who was also the most loyal human being one could ever possibly meet. With him, you had a friend for life. And the thought of losing that friendship scared Veemon to the core. 

Dodge again. He discarded his damned jacket, feeling a strange heat radiating off of it, and knowing it was burning. 

And what would Davis' reaction be to Veemon's death? The digimon used to always kid his partner in their half hearted squabbles, saying, "You'll miss me when I'm gone!" Davis would usually roll his eyes or dismiss the comment with a snort. But once, just this one time, he looked right into Veemon's eyes, and said with the most sobering of voices, "Yes. Yes, I will." 

"Veemon, don't give up!" Davis shouted from his position. "I'll help you!" 

Help? Yes, they both did that. Helping each other when they made mistakes. They did that often. But it was okay to make a mistake, when you had a friend right there who would help you fix it. 

Dodge, dammit! Dodge! 

Not being there for his friends, for Davis. That seemed so heart breakeningly unbearable. How could life be so cruel as to end too soon, so that those who still had it would have to mourn the person who lost it? Veemon didn't want to leave this life yet. Not when he had so many important friends here. Not when Davis wanted him to stay. Dammit. He wasn't going anywhere. 

No more dodging. 

_"V Destroyer!"_

Like a juggernaut, a beam of yellow flew, decimating the Ghastlymon in front of him, and still flying forward with the determination of an out of control train, annihilating the group of Ghastlymon attacking Davis and Jun. 

The girl's mouth quirked. "Well, that was impressive." 

"Whoo, yeah!" Davis whooped, pumping his fist in the air proudly. "Vena, Vidi, _Veemon,_ baby!" 

Loyal. Veemon smiled, standing up. His friend seemed so odd, but he was oh, so loyal. 

* * *

Amazingly enough, Ken and Hawkmon were already at the entrance of the building when Matt and Gabumon arrived. The unlikely duo had simply paired off without a question in the beginning. 

"Should we wait for the others?" the blue haired boy asked. 

"No, let's just go in," Matt shook his head. "We don't how long it'll take for them to get here, and we might not have any time to waste." 

Ken nodded in understanding. 

"Wait!" Izzy shouted, Tentomon close behind. He skidded to a halt in front of them, slightly out of breath. "You're not going in there without me." 

"Us," Tentomon corrected. 

"Then let's proceed," Hawkmon said. "We won't do anyone any good loitering out here." 

_"Sakura Slash!"_ Everyone flinched, as a wave of pink energy flew, neatly obliterating a Ghastlymon that had been coming up behind Izzy. With a scowl on her pretty countenance, Palmon stormed up. "There's no way I'm not going in with you. Mimi's in there, and so am I!" She made her way past them with long, determined strides, and entered the building. Without turning to them, she shouted, "Well? You coming, or not?" 

"Right," Matt said, eagerly striding in, his partner at his side. Next was Izzy, who brushed past Ken with a stiff grunt, followed by a sighing Tentomon. Frowning, Ken entered, looking back at Hawkmon, who motioned for him to go on ahead. 

Before going inside himself, Hawkmon looked around at the fighting. The children of Odaiba were doing amazingly well. They fought like a team, for they all had the same goal; getting their families back. God willing, they would do just that. 

"Wish me luck, Yolei," Hawkmon whispered, then disappeared into the building. 

No one noticed what happened a few minutes after that. How a young man of the age of 11, with deep green eyes and dark brown hair walked into the building, and how young man near his age with golden hair and skin followed him. But if they had, they might have thought that those two would help tilt the tide to their side. That they would be the determining factor in the game. 

But they would be wrong. 

**Next Chapter: Small Miracles**


	15. Ch 14- Small Miracles

ch. 14 - Small Miracles _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see past chapters and/or fanart for this story, go to http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness. It has a guestbook now. I'd be ever so grateful if you signed it! Come on, sign it. 

_Author's Notes:_ This is it. The last chapter. All that's left is an epilogue. So, expect this to be a long, all out slugfest. I... I can't believe this is actually ending. I never thought it would, to be honest. I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. You all have been just so great when it comes to this fic, it's amazing. It really is. 

***   
_The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth_   
*** 

**Chapter 14: Small Miracles**

To be honest with himself, Izzy was expecting... more. Granted, the outside of the black building was smooth, and had no discerning features save the entrance, but he had thought there'd be something --anything-- once they got inside. 

Wrong. 

The inside of the building was just as plain as the outside. Slick, dark walls, ceilings and floors greeted them. There were pathways that seemed to go nowhere and everywhere all at once, and the place had a dim but unidentifiable lighting source. The whole thing made Izzy uneasy. 

And it sure the hell didn't help that Ken Ichijouji was behind him. 

"How are we ever going to find our way around here?" Matt asked, breaking the tense silence. 

"Follow me," Palmon said taking the lead, her footfalls quick and sure. 

"How do you know where you're going?" questioned Ken, blue eyes narrowed skeptically. 

"Mimi's my partner," she sniffed, obviously annoyed that someone would even ask her such a thing. "I can just feel where she is. I could find her anywhere." 

She didn't wait to see if they were following; she quickened her pace, disappearing into a dark corridor in front of them. Calling out for her to slow down, Matt and Gabumon followed. Izzy would have done so as well, if he weren't suddenly preoccupied with the seemingly blank wall. 

"Izzy?" Tentomon prompted from behind his friend. 

"I was just theorizing," Izzy murmured. "This building is not a natural part of Odaiba. It was probably created from data by Trikmon. As such, if we destroy him, this place should disintegrate." 

"So?" 

"I was wondering exactly what he's done with the adults," explained Izzy, still brushing his fingertips against the wall. "Just what will happen to them if Trikmon is defeated? There's so many possibilities. They could just appear back at the same exact places they were when they were taken. Or they could be stuck in the Digital World, and we'll need to retrieve them. Or... " he took a shuddering breath. "Or they could... " 

"They could just vanish," Ken finished for him. 

Izzy's head snapped towards the blue haired boy. "Yes," he grunted, voice low. "They could just vanish. And it would be your fault." 

Ken winced at the verbal slap, then glared. "We should get going," he muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Agreed." Izzy turned, walking away with loud footsteps. 

With a snort of annoyance, Ken followed, leaving Tentomon and Hawkmon looking distressed at each other. 

"Why?" Hawkmon asked, confused. 

Tentomon sighed and shrugged, walking over to his partner without so much as a word. It was far too exhausting to explain, anyway. 

*** 

"Iori," Armadimon turned to his friend, "I think I can hear them." 

"Where are they?" the eleven year old asked, emerald eyes darting back and forth. 

"Down this hallway," Armadimon grabbed the boy's shirt sleeve, dragging him along. He frowned when Iori suppressed another yawn. "Are you okay, Iori? You said you had enough sleep for this." 

"I did," insisted the boy. He forced back one more yawn. "I'll... I'll be fine." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive," Iori said, more firmly than he felt. His eyes wanted to close _so_ badly. But he refused to let them. He had agreed to go on this final attack, and he was not going to back down now. 

"Okay," Armadimon nodded, not really believing him. He knew his friend far too well. Iori was barely alert, which meant he would need to be as sharp as a razor. 

The fatigue that seemed to be holding onto Iori's legs with vice like grips was also responsible for a pounding headache that was quickly forming behind his eyes. The boy took a deep breath, trying to relax the tense muscles, to no avail. He stumbled slightly, trying to rub his temples. 

"Iori?" Armadimon grabbed his partner's shoulders. 

"I'm fine," Iori irritatedly stated, stubbornly pushing his friend's hands away. "I'm fine. Let's go. We'll never catch up to them if we don't hurry." 

Iori stalked past, leaving Armadimon to blink in surprise. Iori never lost his temper. At least, not without a really good reason. Armadimon couldn't understand what would make him snap at him so. Then again, Armadimon had never gone a day without sleeping for at least ten hours of it, so the side effects of sleep deprivation were lost on him. 

However, he did know his friend was in danger in his current condition. And that was quite enough to make the Gijinka digimon worried. 

*** 

"Patamon!" T.K. cried, one hand cupped around his lips to further the sound. "Patamon, where are you!?" 

Twenty minutes of searching, and still no sign of his friend. There were small fires burning around them now, children and Ghastlymon still scattered about. Thick, black smoke circled around the blonde boy, making it difficult for him to breathe, let alone see. 

"Pata- !" He began coughing, the smoke inhalation a bit too much for him, his eyes tearing up from it. "P-Patamon! Pat-Patam-mon! 

T.K. continued to stumble along, bleary eyes scanning the massive crowd for a now familiar little boy with light orange skin, and darker hair. 

He didn't bother turning to see the Ghastlymon stalking him from behind. He knew. He just didn't care. 

Patamon had to be out there somewhere. He just had to be. He couldn't lose Patamon again. Not ever again. So, he had to be out there safe, just lost. Just lost, that's all. The alternative was... 

T.K. spun on his heel, smacking the following Ghastlymon in the face, not bothering to wait and see it dissolve. He had better things to do. 

"Answer me, Patamon!" 

*** 

Yolei felt her heart try to tear its way out of her chest when she spotted the fight at the building. She had been expecting something large, definitely, but not anything at this scale. Regular, every day children were fighting. Some she even recognized from school. 

"Who are they?" Wormmon asked. 

She didn't answer at first, too busy watching the all out war. Those children were fighting so hard. And they weren't even Digidestined. A proud smile tugged at Yolei's lips. 

"They're friends," she said. She looked down at the boy. "You ready?" 

He nodded, determined. "Let's go help Ken-chan!" 

"Right." With her hand firmly in his, the two ran, trying their best to avoid the battle. Yolei was unarmed and untrained. Her body was still bruised and it hurt to breathe in too deeply. She was in no condition to fight. Wormmon was just a small boy and had no attack; he couldn't really give a proper offense or defense. So, running it was. 

However, running wasn't so easy for Yolei as it usually was. Her body was still aching at every point, and rapid movement was something that it was loudly objecting to. But she ignored it, keeping up with the surprisingly quick Wormmon as best she could. She could feel the heat of the flames all around her, and hear the shouts of unknown children. Battle cries. She didn't see anyone she recognized, though. 

"We should get to the building!" she shouted. "Maybe everyone's inside." 

"Okay!" Wormmon called back, tugging her along. 

They kept moving, going past a few teenagers ganging up on a Ghastlymon, cheering as it disintegrated before their eyes. Obviously, they had pent up frustrations of their own from this ordeal. Yolei could not blame them. She was missing family, too. But she had Hawkmon and the other Digidestined as support. Who did these children have, though? She doubted all of them had family members still left in Odaiba. 

Yolei nearly stumbled over Wormmon, when the boy came to a sharp halt. Arms flailing, she managed to catch her balance. 

"Hey!" she shouted. "What was that-?" 

Her questioning stopped abruptly when she saw what was in front of the two of them. A Ghastlymon. A very angry one, at that, and Yolei was sure that didn't bode well. After all, the creatures normally looked unexpressive. She didn't even realize they _could_ show expression in any way. And, if this one was angry... 

Wormmon pushed her out of the way, the two of them falling safely to the ground as acid flew dangerously close to them. They landed in a tangle of limbs, and as they scrambled to get up, Wormmon saw the creature preparing for another attack out of the corner of his eye. The boy knew that if he left Yolei to her own devices he could escape. He was quick enough. However, in her current state, Yolei wasn't. And Ken had asked him to protect her, and if that's what Ken wanted, then that's what Wormmon would do, regardless of his own personal safety. Closing his blue eyes, the green skinned boy covered a protesting Yolei the best he could, and prayed for the best. 

_"Cat Scratch!"_

Wormmon's eyes flew open at the familiar voice, and he turned his head in time to see three red bursts of power slice through the Ghastlymon, killing it almost instantly. 

"Wormmie-kun!" Gatomon cried, running over with Kari quick on her heels. "Are you okay?" When the boy nodded, she sighed with relief, and helped him up, holding him a little tighter than necessary. 

"What are you two doing here?" Kari demanded, pulling Yolei to her feet. 

"Um, we came to help?" Yolei offered with a sheepish grin. 

"We're going to help Ken-chan," Wormmon said, firmly. 

Gatomon's eyes widened with worry. "But, Wormmie-kun, you... " Her protest died on her lips when he looked at her with the most determined expression she'd ever seen on him. No matter what she said, he was going to go through with this. She sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly. "Okay. He went into the building with Hawkmon and a few others." 

"You two be careful if you're going," Kari warned, looking pointedly at Yolei and her bruises. "We're going to stay out here and help the other kids." 

"All right," Yolei nodded, before turning to Wormmon. "Ready?" 

"Ready," the boy answered. He walked past Gatomon, his hand brushing hers for a moment, so slightly it was impossible to tell whether or not it was deliberate. She still stared after him. "C'mon." 

"Coming," Yolei said, following. A thought struck her, and she turned to Gatomon. "Hey, when did you learn your attack?" 

The small girl crossed her arms, a sour expression forming on her face. "No one tries to hurt my Kari when _I'm_ around!" 

*** 

Palmon could feel the hairs on her neck stand up, a cold shiver running up her spine. "Mimi's close," she whispered. 

Behind her, Matt raised a brow. "You sure?" 

"Absolutely." She turned a corner, not bothering to look at him. "I can feel her here. Like a... _buzzing_ in the back of my mind." 

Matt and Gabumon exchanged glances. They weren't about to question Palmon. They knew what it was like to have such a strong bond between Digidestined and Partner. Still, having the Gijinka flower girl in the lead was making Gabumon uncomfortable. Right now, Palmon was so.. angry. She was practically shaking with rage. Matt, Gabumon decided, wasn't in much better condition. It was like a scowl was permanently etched onto his face. Gabumon just hoped the two didn't do anything foolish when they did finally face Trikmon. 

What Gabumon didn't realize, though, was that it wasn't Matt and Palmon he should have been worrying about. It was the two quiet young men that were a little bit behind him that were cause for worrying. 

"Can I ask you something?" Ken prompted, voice low. 

Izzy's shoulder's tightened a bit, but he managed a shrug. "Sure." 

There was a tense beat of silence. "What is it about me that you hate exactly?" 

Izzy forced down an indignant snort. "Which would you prefer? The long, or the short analysis?" 

"Izzy, please, not now," Tentomon pleaded. 

"Oh, no. Don't stop now, Izumi," Ken heckled, sharply. "Not when it's getting good. And, I'd really like to know." 

"Ken, this isn't the time," Hawkmon muttered, already knowing how this would end. 

"We don't know when or if we'll ever have the time again," Ken argued, eyes still focused on the back of Izzy's head. "Might as well get it out while we can." 

"I'm actually going to agree with you on that," Izzy finally turned to glare at the younger boy. "We should just settle this now." 

"No, not now," Hawkmon said, annoyed. "We have more pressing matters." 

"So, you going to explain yourself?" Ken asked, ignoring Hawkmon. Crossing his arms, he glared at Izzy. "Any time now." 

"But there's so much to list," Izzy remarked, his frown deepening. "For one, I wouldn't trust you with anything, certainly not my life." 

Ken arched a brow. "Likewise." 

"Guys... " Tentomon implored, distressed. "Relax." 

"For another," Izzy continued, "you've been nothing but an arrogant bastard since you arrived in the house." 

The indigo haired boy simply shrugged, apparently not offended. Izzy's eye twitched. 

"You've held back vital information. You haven't offered help to anyone. You've put everyone's lives in danger," the redhead continued, relentlessly. "You got Yolei injured. You-" 

"Go back a step," Ken interrupted, irritation finally showing on his face. "What was that last accusation?" 

"Stop it already," Tentomon hissed. "Palmon and the others are far ahead. We'll never catch up if you two keep bickering." 

"I said," Izzy spat, venomously, "that you got Yolei injured." 

"You take that one back, Izumi," Ken's hands curled into fists. "I did no such thing." 

"Like hell you didn't," Izzy snarled. "She put herself on the line for you, and she got hurt because of it." 

"Miyako made her own decision," Ken stated, darkly. "I have no control over her." 

"Bull," Izzy spat. "You've been manipulating her since day one. If she wasn't so damned nice she would've seen that before you got her hurt." 

Ken grunted, teeth clenched. "So, that's what this really is about, huh? Miyako? Jealous, Izumi?" 

"Consider me a worried friend," Izzy said, slowly, trying to keep his anger in check. 

"Oh, I see now." Ken nodded. "You're upset that Miyako isn't interested in you. Well, then, you only needed to have told me. I can clear this mess up right here and now." 

Izzy stared at him, wary. "... How?" 

Ken smirked. "Miyako's mine." 

"Crap," muttered Tentomon. 

The redheaded genius didn't say a word. He merely snarled, lunging at the taller boy with a speed no one gave him credit for. The two went tumbling to the ground, fists and expletives flying. 

"Stop it this instant!" Hawkmon demanded, looking between the two fighting boys and Tentomon, who looked back in defeat. "Do you _want_ Trikmon to know exactly where we are? Have you completely lost your minds?" When Ken's response was to punch Izzy in the gut, Hawkmon threw his hands up in disgust. "Why my Yolei would want either of you is a mystery to me!" 

"Son of a- " Izzy managed to connect a strong right hook across Ken's face, taking satisfaction in the sound of bone against bone. The redhead grunted in pain when Ken retaliated with sideswipe against his skull. The two continued to punch and kick, rolling on the ground, both trying to pin the other down in an attempt at proving dominance. As crazy as it seemed to Tentomon and Hawkmon, the two brawling geniuses saw the fight as necessary. Their egos would not be denied. No one was going to stop the fight until there was a clear winner. 

Well, almost no one. 

A strong hand suddenly grabbed Izzy by the scruff of his neck, and yanked him off Ken. A powerful, open-palmed punch to the redhead's upper chest sent him falling back to the ground, gasping for air. The same strong hand then reached down, and grabbed a shocked Ken Ichijouji, pulling the young man up, only to have him brutally uppercutted, so that the indigo haired boy fell to the floor, holding his now bleeding nose. 

In between the two fallen geniuses stood a very red eyed, very tired, and very, very _angry_ Iori Hida. He glared down at them both, practically shaking with rage. 

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "We're supposed to be helping, not hurting one another! How do you expect this to solve anything?" 

"Stay out of this, Iori," Izzy ordered. 

"I will not!" shouted the younger boy. Next to Tentomon, Armadimon flinched. Lack of sleep did not do his partner good. "Your fighting is pointless. It's not going to do either of you any good. What was it about, anyway?" 

Neither genius answered. 

"Well, fine then," Iori said, frowning. "That just proves this was stupid. Now, you two are going to get up, and we're all going to go get Trikmon. Is that understood?" 

Ken scowled, wiping away the blood from his nose. "When did you start-" 

"Just say 'yes,' dammit!" Iori ordered, causing everyone to gape in astonishment at him. He took no heed of it, and began to stalk down the corridor Palmon, Matt, and Gabumon had disappeared into. "Come on! We're wasting time!" 

"Um... he didn't get enough sleep," Armadimon excused his friend, shrugging apologetically. He then ran to his partner to escape the stares. "Wait up, Iori! And, please, calm down." 

The four people left stared after the two retreating figures for a silent moment. Finally, Izzy stood up, brushing himself off. 

"Let's go," he said, making it a point not to look at Ken. 

With a sigh, Tentomon followed, throwing the remaining two a weary look. 

"You all right?" Hawkmon asked, offering Ken a hand up. 

"Sure," Ken uttered, getting to his feet. "Just a few bruises, that's all." 

"Ah. Good." 

Hawkmon suddenly reeled back, and punched Ken hard in the stomach, making the boy double over. 

"Wha- " Ken choked. 

"That was for fighting over my Yolei," Hawkmon stated. "In the future, be aware that Yolei is not an inanimate object, and therefore does not _belong_ to anyone. In other words," he narrowed his eyes, "she's not yours, Izzy's, or anyone else's for that matter. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal," Ken managed to gasp, doing his best to stand up straight again. 

"So glad," Hawkmon nodded, before turning away. "Come along. We don't want to be left too far behind." 

*** 

"C'mon!" Joe called, waving his hand. "Move it along. Hurry!" 

Torch still in hand, the blue haired Child of Reliability ushered unarmed children away from the fight. It seemed that, no matter how many Ghastlymon they took down, double the amount would suddenly appear out of nowhere. It looked like there was no end to the creatures. 

Because of that, the Digidestined's allies were slowly but surely losing weapons and protection. Shepherding the unarmed children off the battlefield had somehow fallen onto Joe's shoulders. But if there was one thing Joe was good at, it was taking responsibility. 

"You okay back there, Gomamon?" 

The Gijinka digimon nodded from the back of the line of fleeing children. "Fine, Joe!" 

The normally loudmouthed redhead was too busy making sure everyone got out safely to make any smart quips. Gomamon knew when the time called to be serious. They were losing badly needed fighters, but without weapons the children were more harm than good. Gomamon saw a few come back with newly made torches, and for those brave few he was grateful. The Ghastlymon kept coming while their number decreased. A battle that had originally looked hopeful was steadily looking bleak. 

"_Gomamon!_" 

"Eh? Whoa!" Gomamon dived out of the way in time to barely miss a blob of acid hitting him squarely on the side of the face. 

As he stumbled back to his feet, Gomamon could hear the leaving children screaming in fear. Teeth clenched, he held his torch up, staring down the Ghastlymon that had appeared. Behind him, the kids, teenagers and below, began to run, some falling down and getting trampled over in the process. 

"Calm down!" Joe ordered. "You'll never get out like this. Careful, careful! Don't push!" He turned his attention to his friend, who was now in a staring contest with one of the enemies. "Gomamon?" 

"Keep leadin' them out, Joe!" Gomamon declared, eyes never leaving the Ghastlymon. "I can handle this." 

Joe almost called back to argue, but decided against it. He trusted Gomamon with his life. His partner wouldn't let him down. The blue haired boy turned back to the children. "Quickly now. Don't shove! You'll all get out." 

"C'mon, ugly," Gomamon murmured, the torch in his hand swinging a bit. "Ya know ya want me. Wouldn't my head just look fantastic mounted on your wall? C'mon. Make the first move. I dare ya." 

The Ghastlymon decided to take Gomamon up on his dare, shooting out balls of acid at a rapid pace. Cursing, the Gijinka digimon backed up a few steps, barely avoiding be struck on the leg. Silently reprimanding himself for his earlier barbs, Gomamon steadied himself, before rushing forward, swinging his torch in a wide arch, knowing that he moved quicker than his opponent. 

Therefore, it took Gomamon by surprise when the Ghastlymon managed to swat the torch away with one slimy arm, and hitting Gomamon in the chest with the other. The shocked redhead fell to the ground with a hard _thump_. 

Gomamon eyed his shirt, now dripping with whatever it was the Ghastlymon were made out of. Hastily and carefully, he pulled the fabric over his head and off, flinging it away as if it were a snake. He didn't want to end up like Mimi. However, he now found himself shirtless and torchless, a combination Gomamon was not particularly thrilled with. He scrambled to his feet to avoid another acid attack, barely registering a panicked voice coming towards him. 

"Gomamon!" Joe called, frantic. "Gomamon, get out of there!" Much to the redhead's surprise, Joe jumped protectively in front of him, holding his torch in both hands. Coal black eyes narrowed at the Ghastlymon, and Joe muttered lowly, "Stay away from him." 

The Gijinka digimon blinked. "J-Joe?" 

"Remember when I said it was my turn to take care of you?" The blue haired boy didn't turn. "Well, I'm doing it. Now, go help those kids get out of here." 

"B-but Joe-" 

"This is my responsibility!" Joe stated. "Now, go!" 

Gomamon watched his friend a moment longer, then slowly began to back away, heading towards the children. Still, he didn't let his partner out of his site. Joe, for his part, wasn't taunting the Ghastlymon, nor was he standing there in fright. He simply stood there, torch held surprisingly steady, back rigid. Besides his slight chest movements from breathing, he was a still as a statue. The Ghastlymon made no movement either. It looked like the two were sizing each other up. Perhaps, Gomamon realized, they were. 

A few feet away, something erupted in flames. Joe never caught exactly what it was, but the fiery explosion hinted that it wasn't a Ghastlymon. A sea of red came soaring towards him, and Joe flattened himself to the ground in an effort to avoid it. The flying blaze flew over him, singeing his back and hair in the process. Dark, thick smoke filled his lungs, and unable to get a decent breath of fresh air, Joe passed out. The Ghastlymon, who hadn't been quick enough to move, scattered into so many bits of data. 

Gomamon watched, horrified, as the bright explosion ceased, and revealed a much more dangerous situation; Joe lay, unconscious, as the fire now raged around him, some of the edges nearly close enough to cook him. 

"Joe!" Gomamon took off, back down to his partner, only to stop at the inferno's wall. Bright, red tongues strained to lick at him, and the Gijinka digimon backed up a few steps, an arm held in front of his face for protection. "Joe, wake up!" 

The blue haired boy remained motionless on the ground, as flames danced dangerously close to his arms and head. 

Gomamon panicked, his usually razor sharp wit failing him as terror seemed to grip his throat. He couldn't get to Joe through the fire. It was much too intense to dare to run through. And Joe wasn't even awake. He was just lying there as the flames skipped closer. The digimon could already see some blue hair burning away from the heat. Joe was going to die in there, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

The redhead's heart beat faster. This was his fault. If he hadn't have gotten cocky, the Ghastlymon wouldn't have disarmed him and knocked him flat. Then Joe wouldn't have had to come to his worthless rescue. Gomamon clenched his teeth. He didn't care what Joe said. _He_ was the digimon partner. It was _his_ responsibility to protect, not Joe's! 

"Joe, get up! Please?! You have to get up!" 

He had failed. He had failed in protecting his partner, his best friend. He was supposed to be counted on. He was supposed to be support. Everyone had faith in Joe, and Joe had faith in him. And he never let Joe down. That's how it worked! Why wasn't it working like that anymore? 

"J-Joe!" 

What was wrong with him? He had always been reliable before. Was he defective? No, no that couldn't be it. He wouldn't allow that to be true. He wouldn't allow himself to let his best friend down. He wouldn't allow Joe to die. 

Gomamon outright refused to fail. 

_"Deep Water Arc!"_

The temperature and air pressure fluctuated for a split second, before the surrounding air moisture collected into a deafening tidal wave, climbing high above Gomamon's outstretched arms, before crashing down upon the inferno, and snuffing it out in one fell swoop. Gray smoke raised, as the ground hissed like a skillet. The whole thing lasted but a few moments, but Gomamon was convinced it was an eternity. 

Walking quickly through the smoke, Gomamon knelt by Joe, gently shaking him on the shoulder. "Joe? Please, Joe, be okay." 

There was silence for a full, awful minute. Then, Joe began coughing hard. He turned on his side as the hacking fit continued, and his fingers curled in reflex. The stinging of the burnt appendages forced Joe's coal black eyes open, and he brought his hands to his face for inspection. 

"Ow," he muttered, gazing depressedly at his unnaturally pink fingers. 

"You okay, Joe?" Gomamon asked, looking down on his friend in concern. 

"Yeah, I guess. All things considered," he added. The older boy blinked a few times then, as if he felt something out of place. Reaching up, he gingerly placed a hurt hand on top of his head. The instant he detected the burnt hair, he moaned. "I knew I wasn't going to get out of this in one piece," he complained. "Oh, well. I guess it's back to short hair for me." 

With a quavering sigh, Gomamon smiled. 

*** 

"Patamon!" T.K. called out. 

His voice was getting raw, but he ignored the pain. He had to find him. He had to find Patamon. He was there somewhere! Somewhere, dammit! T.K. just hadn't caught sight of him yet, that was all. Children ran by him, and his blue eyes scanned the smaller ones. None of them was the child he was looking for, though. He wasn't surprised. If Patamon saw him, he'd make his presence known. 

However, Patamon was only a small boy. He couldn't possibly see over the crowd. Therefore, T.K. had to make himself heard. 

"Patamon, answer me!" he shouted. "Where are you? Talk to me, Patamon!" 

Through his hollering, T.K. didn't hear the enemy that had decided to follow behind him. 

*** 

"I don't find this amusing," Trikmon complained, much like a child who wasn't getting his way. "They weren't supposed to get help from the leftovers. That's cheating!" 

From his position in the room, Gennai snorted. "Cheating is such a relative term," he reminded the digimon. "All's fair in love and war, as they say." 

Trikmon glowered at the little man, curling up on his throne, his long fingers tapping the jagged armrests. "They won't stop me. They can't." 

"They will, and they can," retorted Gennai, before coughing as his sick lungs ached. 

"I don't even see why you have a problem with this, Gennai," Trikmon said, suddenly amused at the man's pain. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just giving destiny a push." 

"More madness than destiny," Gennai choked. "You're proof of that." 

"I'm not mad at all. Not at all!" Trikmon argued, a grin playing on his white lips. "To be insane, one must not understand the difference between right and wrong. Good and evil. But I do know the difference.   
"I'm most definitely right. But I'm most definitely evil, as well." A full, sharp toothed smile appeared on his twistedly handsome face. "See? Perfectly sane." 

Gennai shook his head. "Disappointing. You had such potential. You could've done so much." 

"I am doing quite a bit, old man," Trikmon huffed, feigning hurt. "You just don't appreciate my hard work. Does he, pretty one?" he crooned, letting his long fingers play in Mimi's hair. The girl, cinnamon-brown eyes glazed over, sat there silently. 

"Why must you play with her?" Gennai asked, worried for the girl. 

"She's fun to play with!" Trikmon answered, swooping her up into his arms, and pulling her close, so they were both sitting on the throne, her in his lap. He nuzzled his face against hers, pleased at the involuntary shudder from Gennai. "She's pretty. And she's soft. I like her softness," he confessed, with a voice like shattering crystal.   
A smile appeared on his face. "Are you jealous, Gennai?" 

Gennai grunted, deciding that he couldn't reason with the creature. 

"He's jealous," Trikmon whispered to Mimi, who obviously had no response. "He's jealous of me. Because I have you, and because... " His sentence trailed, so he could press his ice cold lips against her temple for a second. "Because I can do something he can't. I can make us whole. Everyone, and everything whole." 

"They need to be separate!" Gennai shouted, regretting it almost instantly, as he began to cough again, this time harder. 

"So you keep saying in your annoying way," Trikmon scowled. "And yet, here I am, a testament to how wrong you are. Part human flesh, part digital." 

"You were just a mistake! An accident," Gennai said, wearily. "It's one thing to create a digimon with human DNA by chance. It's another to combine the worlds. You'll destroy them both!" 

"I don't believe you," Trikmon waved the accusation away. "You'll see. You'll see that I'm right. We'll all be very happy in our new world. Better and stronger than ever. And I shall show the way!"   
His triumphant speech halted, as Trikmon's face perked. "Oh, pretty one, do you hear them?" He giggled, burying his face in Mimi's hair. "Your partner and a few others are coming. I do believe they want you back. So, why don't you greet them?" 

Trikmon leapt up, Mimi in his arms, and jumped off the throne with grace. Placing her on her feet, he grinned. "Go say hello to your friends, pretty one. Make them feel... " he grinned turned malevolent, "_welcome._" 

Without even blinking, Mimi walked out of the room, heading towards the people who were there to rescue her. 

*** 

Yolei felt a cold shiver run down her spine, as she and Wormmon made their way through the building. The onyx walls reflected their warped images dully, their feet making clicking sounds along the floor. What she wouldn't have given for a little sunlight. 

"The very least this place could have is a window," Yolei muttered, shuddering. 

"What was that?" Wormmon questioned, a few steps ahead of her. 

"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head. "Are you sure this is the way?" 

"Yes," he nodded. "I can feel Ken-chan. He's near." 

"Okay. Guess I don't have much of a choice but to believe that," Yolei frowned, eyes darting back and forth. "I just wish we knew exactly what we're going to find." 

"We're going to find Ken-chan," Wormmon said, stubbornly. "That's the important part. Everything will work out when we find Ken-chan." 

"Sheesh, you've gotta lot of faith in him," she smiled, appreciatively. "Well... Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." 

*** 

Wiping the dirty sweat away from his eyes with a sleeve, T.K. took a deep breath and tried again. "Patamon, answer me! Where are you, Patamon?" 

Nothing but crackling fire called back. T.K. could feel his heart plummeting further down as his anxiety rose. Where could the small child possibly be? It was impossible for him to have just disappeared. Surely, T.K. would've found him by now. The only other possibility was... 

No. No, T.K. refused to accept that idea. It would never happen. Never again. Once was horrible enough. He wouldn't go through something like that again, not if he could help it. 

Something hissing flew past his left side, and T.K. dropped his torch as pain laced his arm. He looked down for a moment at his arm; there was a large hole in the sleeve, the ragged edges still sizzling, and his exposed flesh was bubbling in some spots, in others it was bleeding. Holding his wounded appendage, T.K. spun around to face the Ghastlymon that had attacked him. 

The creature sludged forward, knowing that its intended victim was now unarmed. Every step it took T.K. matched with a step back. His arm was killing him. It felt like it was on fire, and the pain kept on getting worse each passing second. He was gripping the hurt appendage so tightly, his knuckles were white. 

He still hadn't found Patamon, though. So, he couldn't die just yet. He had to find Patamon first, and make sure he was all right. He _had_ to. T.K. stumbled back a bit to evade another shot of acid, this time to his chest, only to smack against a lamp post. The back of his head bounced off the metal, making him see white spots for a moment. The Ghastlymon continued its advance. 

T.K. inhaled sharply between clenched teeth. His arm felt about ready to fall off, and he couldn't even see straight. Patamon was still lost, and it didn't look like he was going to have the chance to find him. The blonde bit back a scream of frustration. He wasn't going to find Patamon. He'd never know what happened to his friend. He'd lost him again. 

The gelatinous creature moved closer. 

"Patamon," T.K. murmured, his legs giving out. "Patamon, I'm sorry." 

The boy closed his blue eyes away from the sight of the thing that would soon kill him, and balled his fists in self hatred. He couldn't believe it would end like this. 

_"Oxygen Arrow!"_

T.K.'s eyes flew back open, just in time to see something shoot through the Ghastlymon, leaving a gaping hole. The creature quivered in what appeared to be pain for a few moments, before dissolving into scattered data. 

"T.K.! T.K., are you okay?" 

The boy let out a small gasp, from pain and relief. "Patamon... " 

The Gijinka digimon ran to his fallen friend, worry filling his wide blue eyes. "T.K.," he said, wincing at the sight of his partner's wound, "you're hurt." 

"It's nothing," the blonde lied. "I'm just glad you're all right." He smiled. "That was some pretty fancy shooting there." 

"Ya think?" Patamon brightened. 

T.K. nodded. "I have to say it was impres- Look out!" Reaching out with his good arm, he grabbed hold of Patamon's shirt, pulling the startled boy out of the line of an acid shot from an approaching Ghastlymon. 

"Don't worry," Patamon stated, eyes narrowing as he got his baring. Standing protectively in front of T.K., he raised his arms as if holding a bow and arrow, and aimed at the monster. "Oxygen- " 

_"Aries Rage!"_

A ball of fire soared through, scorching the Ghastlymon in a matter of seconds. 

"Need any help?" Tai called, jogging towards them, with Agumon by his side. 

"I could've handled it," Patamon pouted. 

"Sorry," Agumon apologized. "Just wanted to lend a hand." 

"Of course, you could've handled it," T.K. said, patting his partner's head. "But, we're a team, remember? Gotta stick together." 

"Yeah," Patamon relented. "Okay." 

"C'mon," Tai knelt down, putting his arm around T.K.'s waist. "Let me help you up." 

"It's my arm that's injured," T.K. argued, weakly. "Not my legs." 

"Let me help, anyway," Tai said. He smiled, good naturedly. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, T.K., but you look like hell." 

T.K. snorted. "Gee, thanks." 

*** 

The floor was freezing. It was strange, the thought that had just struck her. But, as Palmon walked down another dark, ornamentless corridor, it was hard not to notice how chilling the ground was beneath her bare feet. For a brief moment, she wondered if she should've taken Mimi up on her offer of a pair of shoes. 

Mimi. That brought Palmon back to what was really important. Getting her partner and best friend back. And she was going to do that, even if she had to go through Trikmon himself. 

"Hey," Gabumon whispered from behind her. "Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Matt asked, quietly. 

"Sshh, and listen." 

Palmon stopped walking, doing as Gabumon bid. She strained her ears and concentrated. Sure enough, she could hear a soft tapping, like shoes clicking along. And it was getting louder. Someone was walking towards them from the opposite end of the hall. The trio tensed as they saw the beginning of the figure's outline. Whoever it was kept coming closer, with steps methodical, until the person was close enough for them to make out in the dull light. 

"Mimi," Palmon cried, about ready to run to her partner in joy. But Matt's hand on her arm stopped her, and she finally saw the coldness in Mimi countenance, the dull look in her eyes. Palmon's heart crumbled. "Oh, Mimi... " 

The pink haired girl stopped a few feet in front of them, looking out without truly looking. 

"I don't know if you can hear me, Mimi," Matt began, cautiously edging toward her, "but believe me when I say this is for your own good." 

Without another word, Matt tackled Mimi to the floor, ignore Palmon's angry cry. For a moment, Mimi didn't struggle, and Matt was able to turn her around so he could gingerly kneel on her back. He didn't want to hurt her, but if his last "fight" with her was any indication, he didn't want to take any chances either. However, when he reached for her wrists, Mimi placed her hands flat-palmed on the floor, and pushed up, easily knocking Matt off of her. 

Mechanically, Mimi lashed out, making Matt slide across the floor with a quick side kick, before she stood up to face Gabumon and Palmon. 

"Mimi, I really don't want to do this," Gabumon said, taking a step forward. "But you're really not leaving me any choice." 

"Don't hurt her!" Palmon demanded, as Gabumon took tight hold of Mimi's uppers arms. 

Hurting Mimi was the least of Gabumon's concerns, as the pink haired girl took advantage of their closeness, kneeing him squarely in his stomach, before wrenching out of his grasp to upper cut him hard. As Gabumon stumbled back, holding his jaw, Mimi turned her attention to Palmon, who backed away, arms up in defense. 

"Please, Mimi," she pleaded brokenly at her friend's menacing figure. "Please, stop, Mimi!" 

Mimi didn't even blink, pulling back her hand to punch her best friend in the face. Palmon closed her eyes, unwilling to attack her partner, even in self defense. But instead of the punch she was expecting, Palmon heard the air rush out of Mimi's lungs, as Matt grabbed from behind, slamming her into the wall. The Bearer of Sincerity struggled, her increased strength making it difficult for Matt to hold on, and he almost lost his hold on her. Only a winded Gabumon joining him in keeping Mimi pinned to the wall stopped the girl from escaping. She stood there, thrashing in their arms, as the two boys used all their strength to hold her there. Palmon looked on in horror, unable to move. 

The group that had been straggling behind them arrived a couple minutes later, staring in shock at the sight in front of them. Iori even rubbed his eyes a few times, wondering if his weariness was playing tricks on him. 

"Should we help?" Tentomon asked. 

"Just go!" Matt ordered, giving Mimi in extra push when she almost slipped out of his grasp. "We can handle this. You guys go after Trikmon. Move!" 

Hesitantly, they obeyed, though not without Hawkmon checking to see if Palmon was okay. 

"Fine, fine," she muttered, green eyes locked on her partner. "Just go with the others." But when the second group left their sight, Palmon said, "Please, be gentle with her." 

"We're trying," Gabumon swore, wincing as Mimi kicked his leg for what seemed like the tenth time. "I just wish she would be more gentle with us!" 

"She'll be fine, Palmon," Matt promised, hoping to himself that he was right. "She'll be just fine." 

Palmon nodded, but the worried expression never left her face. 

*** 

The group that went ahead Gabumon, Matt, and Palmon took in their surroundings with justifiable apprehension. They had been walking the dark corridor for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. When your surroundings don't change, it's hard to tell time. Even Ken and Izzy, who had earlier been doing nothing but glaring at each other, were now feeling the anxiety of the situation catching up to them. 

"This hall doesn't seem like it's ever going to end," Armadimon observed, glancing warily around. 

"Keep sharp," Hawkmon advised, taking in the seemingly eternal hallway. "Just because we can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there." 

"Right you are, my fine, de-feathered friend!" said a voice like violin strings snapping. "In my home, anything is possible. After all, I created it." 

The corridor melted away like so much candle wax around them, revealing a dull looking room, not unlike most of the building. The only differences were Gennai, strung up at one corner, and a twisted throne in the center of the room. Something tall and thin sat on the throne, black bandages wrapped around the figure as if it were scarred from head to toe. Long, white fingers strummed the arms of the throne, as the creature's head hung forward, stringy ebony hair covering a pale, cruel, and handsome face. It tilted its head up, brutally light blue eyes shining through raven locks, and a smile appeared, pointed teeth flashing. 

"I was wondering when you'd arrive," Trikmon said. "I was getting bored." 

"You know we're going to stop you," Ken warned him, violet eyes narrowed. 

"And just how are you going to do that, father?" Trikmon challenged, leaping off the throne with ease. His smile deepened as the group stepped back from him. "The digimon you have right here have no powers from what I've seen. And you certainly can't fight against me.   
"Besides," he shrugged, "as I said, this is _my_ home. I can do _anything_ here!" 

It was a slight tremble at first. Barely noticeable. Then, abruptly it became a massive quake, shaking the room to its roots, and causing everyone save Trikmon to fall to the ground. Izzy thought it to be an earthquake, until before his wide black eyes, chunks of the floor and walls gave way, flying about the room like missiles, crashing in different places with deafening impacts. 

"Come now!" Trikmon shouted. "Surely you're not just going to lie there. Where's the fun in that?" 

Izzy watched in horror as a chunk of debris slammed into Tentomon, sending his partner skidding across the floor, only stopping when he hit the wall. Izzy's attempt to crawl over to him was quickly halted when a piece of what used to be the wall collided against his shoulder, allowing him to hear a sickening _crack._ Izzy fell to his side, gripping his damaged shoulder in pain. 

"Hmph," Trikmon pouted. "I don't think this is fun enough. Not nearly enough!" 

The room erupted with whipping gusts of wind, gale forces that send everyone scattering about, unable to keep their footing for long. Ken tumbled along the ground, not seeing where he was being tossed. Something cold grabbed him by his hair, and hauled him roughly up so violet eyes could look in to nearly white ones. 

"Are you enjoying the game, Father?" Trikmon asked, gazing down at him. "I know it might seem a little unfair for you, but my home, my rules. I do hope you don't mind." 

As if he weighed no more than a feather, Trikmon flung indigo haired boy away, allowing him to once again be pitched about by the winds. A portion of floor knocked into Hawkmon's skull as he was flown around, and Trikmon laughed as if it was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen. 

"Yes, yes!" he cried. "This is much better!" 

"Iori!" Armadimon shouted, grabbing hold of his partner's arm as they were sent close together. "Grab hold!" 

Iori struggled for a moment, his eyes tearing from the air rushing into them. His fingers fumbled, then latched onto Armadimon's arm in a tight grip. "Don't let go!" he called, wincing as a bit of debris hit his elbow, sending pain shooting through his arm. 

They tumbled about the room for a while, Iori watching his friends being crushed into the walls, and slid across the floor, all the while sections of the building smacking against them, bruising them even more than they already were. One piece hit Armadimon in the face, and the digimon's grip faltered. 

"Armadimon!" Iori screamed, tightening his hold. 

The Gijinka digimon shook his head, his grasp once again firm. "I'm fine," he assured his friend. "I have a tough shell, remember?" 

Iori still looked concerned, not liking the cut across his partner's cheek. A sharp piece of floor sliced into Iori's arm, and the boy accidentally let go with a shout of agony. Armadimon tried to grab him, but the two were flung in opposite directions, Iori managing to slam into Gennai, and get entangled in the strings that held the old man. 

Armadimon felt his heart stop as a large section of black rubble went hurtling towards his friend and Gennai. They were going to be crushed, no doubt about that. And even though he was now being flung back towards Iori, Armadimon knew he couldn't do anything. Getting in the way of the object would just make him die, too. He couldn't allow Iori to die, though. He couldn't let his best friend be taken away. He had promised Iori from the beginning of this adventure that he'd protect him, and he'd meant it. He was not going to go back on his promise. 

_"Gold Bullet!"_

A sphere of golden radiance flew steady, despite the high winds, and decimated the rock of floor that was meters away from the vulnerable Iori and Gennai. Not being dumb enough to second guess his new ability, Armadimon used it again, this time using the backlash of the attack to propel him towards Iori. The green eyed boy grabbed Armadimon's collar when he got close enough, and the Gijinka digimon took hold of the strings that confined Gennai. 

"Good work, my boy!" the old man congratulated him. "Now, get me out of here. And hurry! We don't have much time!" 

"What are you doing over there?" Trikmon demanded, alerted to something by the blazing attack. He growled when he saw Iori and Armadimon pulling on the strings that held Gennai. "Get away from him!" 

"Hurry! Hurry!" Gennai demanded. 

"This isn't working," Iori complained, watching his fingers bleed from the sharp strings. 

"I said stay away from him!" Trikmon snarled, now walking toward them. He waved his hand nonchalantly, causing Ken, Tentomon, Izzy and Hawkmon to be flung about even more fiercely, as Iori and Armadimon held tight to Gennai in order to not be thrown, as well. 

"Watch your hands, Iori," Armadimon warned, before holding one hand up to the restraints. "_Gold Bullet!_" 

The strings shattered like glass, and Gennai collapsed to the floor, unmoving regardless of the gale force winds. Like a snake, he snapped his small arms out grasping Iori and Armadimon, before disappearing in a pixelated cloud. 

Trikmon roared in anger. "Damn him!" he shouted. "Damn him, damn him, _damn him!_ How _dare_ he cheat like this! I should- " He stopped, the fury on his face melting away, as a smile replaced it. With a strange giggle, he snapped his fingers, causing the winds to cease, and the four remaining fighters to collapse to the ground.   
"Oh, Father," he called out in a sing-song voice. "There are people here to see you. I'm surprised I didn't notice them before. Too preoccupied, I guess. Well, let's fix that." 

With another snap of his fingers, the room shifted slightly, and two new figures shimmered into view. Ken watched, feeling his hope sink lower every second. With wide brown eyes, Yolei gripped Wormmon's shoulders, and the boy gazed around in shock. 

Trikmon smiled. "Now, we're going to have some _real_ fun." 

*** 

Iori blinked, startled at where they were. The large, high-ceiling room was almost black as pitch, save for the platform that they stood on. A simple looking computer sat there, on and listing out numbers at rapid pace. 

"Where are we?" he asked, finding his voice. 

"The control center of the building," Gennai answered, slumping to the ground. "Where Trikmon is growing his virus." 

"His virus?" Armadimon repeated. 

"Yes, a virus that will combine both our worlds, much like he is a combination," Gennai explained. 

"He can do that?" Armadimon questioned, eyes wide. 

"I don't understand," Iori said, frowning. "Couldn't he just do that himself? Why does he need to make a virus to do it? And why would he want to?" 

"He's a digimon, not God," Gennai huffed. "Even he has his limits. And as for why, only Trikmon knows for sure. Maybe it's his way of having his life make sense. Of having some purpose to it.   
"Regardless, we need to recode the virus. Make it halt its progress, then regress." 

"Then do it," Iori said. "Before we run out of time." 

"Does it look like I can even move?" Gennai demanded. "Those restraints were wasting my energy away every moment. I used what little I had left to transport us here. I'm barely staying awake as is. You," he turned to Iori, "need to do it." 

"Me?" Iori shook his head. "But I'm not good at computers like Izzy or Yolei." 

"I'll tell you what to do. All you have to do is type what I say," Gennai explained. "Now, get to that computer before we're too late." 

Iori hesitated, then walked over to the machine. It was humming, a blue screen showing hundreds of white numbers and letters that all looked like a jumble to him. He bit his lip in apprehension. 

"You can do it," Armadimon said behind him. "With Gennai helping, it can't be that hard." 

"I... I suppose," Iori consented, though not very convinced. 

Armadimon patted his friend's shoulder. A sudden thought struck him, and he turned to Gennai. "Hey, how did you manage to get us here? I didn't think you could do that." 

"My dear boy," the old man chuckled, "I haven't managed live this long without learning some tricks along the way." 

*** 

Though his body was aching, Ken hustled to his feet, hurling himself against Yolei, sending her to the ground before a floor piece hit her. However, not before it hit him. They fell together, him flinching from the pain. 

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon cried, moving to his partner's aid. 

"Not now, little maggot!" Trikmon growled, sending a chunk of rubble into the small boy's stomach and causing him to tumble across the floor, green arms wrapped around his wounded abdomen. 

The debris got thicker, zipping past the occupants, making them all scatter in an effort to avoid being hit. All but Ken, who knew what would happen if he moved. So he stayed where he was, biting back shouts of agony as bits and pieces of stone hit him. 

"Ken, get off!" Yolei demanded underneath him. "You're just making yourself a target!" 

"Yes, Father, do remove yourself from her," Trikmon cooed. "It'll be so much easier to kill her when you're not in the way." 

Another portion of wall hit Ken's back, and the momentum of the impact caused the two slide across the floor and into the wall, Ken still refusing to let go of her. They stayed there, her with her back against the wall, and him kneeling protectively in front of her, arms flanking her body. Yolei screamed as stones the size of her fists collided against Ken's vulnerable form, making him wince but not move away from her. 

"K-Ken-chan!" Wormmon sputtered, wiping away the blood that was dripping from the side of his mouth. With shaking legs, the boy stood. "Leave Ken-chan alone!" 

"I said not now, you fool!" Trikmon snarled, allowing another rock to crash into the small Gijinka digimon. "Waste of my time.   
"Father, dear Father," he turned his attention back to Ken. "Won't you move? One hit to her person. Just one scratch, and I won't hurt you anymore. Wouldn't you like that?" 

"Go to hell!" was Ken's immediate answer. 

"Ken, what are you doing?" Yolei asked, crying. "Have you lost your mind? Just let him hurt me. You're going to get yourself killed!" 

He looked at her tear filled face, with its fading bruises and cuts, inflicted days ago because she tried to save him. She had tried to protect him, and had gotten herself hurt for it. Well, it was his turn now. "No, Miyako," he shook his head. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." 

Trikmon snorted. "How amazing noble of you, Father. Truly, it is. Stupid, but noble." He slowly raised a hand, a faint light glowing in his palm. "But now I'm bored, and I want this to end. Soul-" 

_"Light Blades!"_

Trikmon cried out in fury and pain, glaring down at his arm, which now had shining shards of energy embedded in it. The things exploded, and the creature shouted again, this time more out of agony than before. When the smoke cleared, Trikmon's arm was in tatters, and the thing was fuming. Bright eyes flashed over at Hawkmon, whose hands remained outstretched, a determined look on his scratched face. 

"I won't allow you to harm Yolei again," the white haired boy said, voice low. "Not in my presence." 

Trikmon howled his frustration. "What I wouldn't give to have you worthless pieces of trash let me get my work done!" With a wave of his good arm, Hawkmon was assaulted by debris from all sides, pummeling the digimon to the ground, unable to defend himself. Despite his injured arm, Trikmon managed to smile, taking pleasure out of Yolei's screams of concern. "Now, just stay down." 

"You wouldn't be acting so hot if I could digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon," murmured Tentomon, dodging yet another projectile, Izzy close behind him. "If I was back to myself again... " 

"Oh, are you still harping on that?" Trikmon scoffed. "Don't you have any idea how blessed you are? Do you know how long I worked to create the wonderful forms you have now?   
"You're just like me." His voice turned an odd pitch, a wild look filling his eyes. "I'm not a fluke. I proved that to Gennai with you. He was wrong, and I was right. I was not a mistake. I was not an accident. I was a deliberate creation. Made to show the way!   
"Change you back to your old forms? Why would you want to do that?" Trikmon laughed, sounding more and more maniacal as he ranted. "Don't you see? You're perfect just the way you are! I made you! You can't change back. Ever!" 

"W-what?" Hawkmon choked, coughing blood into his hand. 

"You stupid fools, don't you understand?" Trikmon demanded. "You _can't_ go back. You're like this permanently! Just... like me," he added, suddenly calming. He turned back to Ken, who was still covering Yolei. "I'm still bored, Father. Now, how should I change that?" 

*** 

He typed as fast he could, repeating with the keys everything Gennai told him. Still, Iori wasn't sure that what he was doing was right. It still looked like nothing but a garbled mess to him. How could this new random bit of code negate the already seemingly random code on the computer? He really wished Yolei was awake and with him. She'd understand this, and probably handle it a lot easier and quicker than he could. 

"J884-701220A2... " Gennai rambled off from his position on the floor. "You got that?" 

"Y-yes," Iori said, typing in the last key. 

"Good. Now then, 6EL510375S4TR8... " the old man began again, apparently unaware of Iori's apprehension. 

"You're doing fine," Armadimon whispered to his friend. 

"I guess," Iori replied, punching in the numbers and letters as quickly as he could. He wasn't as literate with a keyboard as he'd like to be, and he didn't like this 'trial by fire' way of learning. "I just don't understand. Combining both worlds? That was his plan from the start? Then why all this?" 

"Less talking, more typing!" Gennai barked. "We don't have time." 

"But I-" Iori began. 

"Tell me, child," Gennai began, "do you think that if Trikmon had simply stayed in the Digital World and tried to do this, that I wouldn't have contacted the twelve of you? That you Digidestined wouldn't have used your digimon at their top levels to take him down quicker than he could blink?" 

"Well, I suppose not," Iori relented. "We probably would have tried to stop him." 

"No trying about it, boy. You would've stopped him," said Gennai. "So what better way to keep you in the dark about things then to throw something at you that would put you totally off kilter? You were all so busy making sure the other children were safe, and worrying about yourselves and your parents, you never even bothered to think about what Trikmon was planning, did you?" 

"I... no," Iori admitted, softly. He hung his head, shoulders slumping. "No, we didn't." 

"Exactly. Most of this was just a smoke screen to cover up the grand scheme of things," Gennai sighed. "Now, let's get back to work, shall we?" 

Iori nodded. "Okay." When he looked back at the computer, though, he blinked in shock. The screen was blurry. Everything was blurry. He rubbed his eyes, which cleared his vision a little, but not by much. 

"Are you all right, Iori?" Armadimon asked. 

"I think so. Yes," the boy said, squinting so he could see better. Now was not the time to let his sleep deprivation get the better of him. "Continue, Gennai. Please." 

"Very well," Gennai said. "472B1K103C7... " 

*** 

"Well, Father?" goaded Trikmon. "How do you propose I end my boredom?" 

Ken didn't answer, too busy biting his tongue to force down his screams, as small sections of the room, some larger and sharper than others, collided against his back. He had closed his eyes a few moments ago, no longer able to look at Yolei crying over him, pleading for him to move. Even when she tried to push him away he wouldn't budge. He was not going to let her get hurt again. Not because of him. 

"Oh, fine, then," Trikmon sighed, disappointed. "Don't answer me. I guess I'll just have to end this without hearing one final retort from you. We can't have everything, as they say." 

With a snap of his long fingers, a piece of the floor pulled itself away from next to Trikmon's feet, and floated next to his hand. It spun there, changing shape, from a malformed cube, to a sharp, black stoned steak. It hovered there, as if obediently waiting for its master to give it its orders. 

"I really do suggest you move, Father," offered Trikmon. "This one won't just break against you." 

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Yolei cried, golden brown eyes locked onto the floating shrapnel. 

She looked around the room, where rubble was still flying. Hawkmon was lying on the floor, coughing, blood on his hand and mouth, indicating internal injuries, something that made Yolei even more worried. Wormmon kept trying to get up, only to be struck down again by the shooting stone. And Izzy and Tentomon were making their way towards Yolei and Ken, but the debris was forcing their progress to a painful crawl. 

She turned back to Ken, who still hadn't opened his eyes, and oh, how she wished he'd look at her now. One small look. Anything to make her have a sliver of hope about survival. Instead, she sobbed as one more rock cracked into Ken's skull. It looked like it might have knocked him out, blood suddenly oozing from his hairline down his neck. But he shook his head and held firm. 

"Please, move," Yolei begged. She looked past him, and watched in horror as the steak stiffened, taking aim at them. "Ken, please! You've got to move now!" 

"I'm sorry, Miyako," he apologized, "but I can't do that." 

"For God's sake, why not?" she questioned, her tears now burning down her face. 

"Because... " he opened one violet blue eye. "I don't think I could stand seeing you get hurt because of me again. I don't think I could stand seeing you get hurt, period." His eye closed again. "I won't let it happen." 

Yolei stared, her mouth open to say something, but nothing but air came out. 

"Well, that's lovely. Heartwarming, really," Trikmon commented. Then, a twisted smile appeared on his face, his needled teeth glittering. "And now it's over. This ends here!" 

The piece of shrapnel took off like a bullet, tearing through the air quick enough for it to make sound as it cut through the wind. Yolei screeched, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Ken in a hopeless attempt to protect him. The projectile continued to barrel forward, aimed for the back of Ken Ichijouji. And the shard finally came into contact with flesh, tearing through it like it was paper, cutting through muscle, chipping bone, and spilling blood, until it finally rested, its momentum unable to carry it completely out of its victim's body, leaving it embedded there. 

And the victim stilled where he was, fists clenched in pain, vocal cords temporarily paralyzed from it, and tears forming at the corner of his eyes. But he didn't regret his actions. He had protected her. He did what he had to do. 

Yolei's golden eyes fluttered open, and widened at the sight before her. 

"Izzy!" 

Ken's eyes snapped open at her cry, and he took a chance, and turned his body partially in order to see behind him. There Izzy Izumi stood, his back towards them, and his arms held out. He wasn't moving, didn't even look like he was breathing. And on his lower left side, was the large stone shard resting, impaled there, the ragged tip sticking sickeningly out of his back, coated with crimson. 

"Izzy!" Yolei called again, now hysterical. 

The redhead finally turned, pale faced but calm. "You okay?" he asked, voice eerily steady. 

Ken nodded, but Yolei continued to cry, now shaking from her sobs. 

"That's good," Izzy commented, his tone strange. He looked thoughtfully down at the piece of shrapnel. "I don't think it hit any vital organs. I'll probably just bleed to death." 

"Oh, God!" Yolei wailed, her grip on Ken tightening. 

"Why?" Ken asked, knowing the other genius was probably in shock. 

"She was in danger," Izzy answered, a matter-of-factly. "Why else? You did the same." Then, after giving Ken a final nod, he collapsed. 

"This," Trikmon bellowed, fangs clenched, "is inexcusable! Totally unacceptable! I... Will... Not... Have... _This!_" He reached out his good arm, a faint glow emanating from it. 

_"Jupiter Circuit!"_

"Dammit!" Trikmon cursed at the pain, as a high wattage bolt of blue lightening struck his hand. 

"You've done enough," Tentomon growled, running to his partner, who was still heavily bleeding. Taking Izzy's barely breathing form into his arms, Tentomon glared up at Trikmon. "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to now!" 

"You'll do nothing!" snapped Trikmon, waving his burnt hand, and sending both Tentomon and Izzy sailing across the room. They both hit the wall, Tentomon deliberately taking the brunt of it. With another wave, the soaring projectiles in the room stopped cold, dropping to the floor with a loud crash.   
Trikmon turned back to Ken and Yolei, fury in every inch of his form. "I am no longer bored, Father," he declared. "Now, I am very angry." 

*** 

"A638GP23DA100109... " Gennai murmured, his sickness still getting to him. It would take awhile before Trikmon's restraints lost their effect on him. 

Iori rubbed his eyes again, trying to keep his vision clear as he typed in the code. " ...9. Okay, Gennai. What's next?" 

"5729V36M41. That's it," the old man sighed. "That's all there is." 

Iori nodded, typing the last part. ...36M41... Wait. Did he just press an 'm' or an 'n?' He wasn't sure. His sight was still blurry, and those keys were right next to each other. "Gennai, I think- " 

"Did you type it all in?" Gennai asked. 

"Yes, but- " 

"Then hit 'enter.' Quickly, boy." 

"But I'm not sure- " 

"Hurry up, my boy," Gennai hustled. "We don't have the time for insecurities!" 

"I... " Iori bit his lip. Could he hit the 'back' button first, and just make sure? That's what he would do. Just in case. 

"Here, let me do something," Armadimon said, annoyed at being rather useless. He reached over, and before Iori could stop him, hit 'enter.' 

"Armadimon!" Iori scolded, his heart sinking. 

"What I do?" the digimon asked, innocently. "Did you want to do it?" 

"It's not that. I just... " Iori shook his head, then turned to Gennai. "Gennai, what would happen if part of the code is wrong?" 

"Oh, I'm not really sure, actually," Gennai replied. "Maybe nothing. Maybe Trikmon's virus will simply go on. Or perhaps it could even make it worse." 

Iori flinched. "Worse?" 

"It's a possibility," nodded Gennai. "We'll have to wait and see." 

Iori groaned, but waited silently. Then after a full minute, "When will we know?" 

"Soon," was the soft answer. 

Then, as if to prove Gennai correct, the entire building began to quake. The control center started to crumble, bits and pieces falling away like dirt. 

"Is this supposed to happen?" Iori called out above the noise. 

"Yes!" Gennai shouted back. "The dimensional rift is sealing. It's causing the whole city to move! We have to get out of here." 

"Then, let's go!" Armadimon said, pulling Iori along, and helping Gennai to his feet. He looked at the old man expectantly. "Zap away!" 

Gennai sighed. "I already told you I used what little energy I had to get us here. We'll have to run." 

Armadimon looked disappointed, but nodded. "Okay, then." 

"Wait!" Gennai cried, as the other two began to make a break for it. "You can't expect me to make it very far. You'll have to carry me." 

"Oh, brother," Armadimon muttered, but grabbed onto him, anyway. "Hold on, then. We're making a break for it!" 

*** 

"What's that?" Palmon screamed, the ground below her moving. 

"Earthquake!" Matt answered, still with his hold on Mimi. "We have to leave, now!" 

"Right," nodded Gabumon. He took a strong grip on Mimi's arm. "We'll just have to deal with her kicking." 

"Exactly," Matt said, mirroring his partner. "Let's move it or lose it!" 

"Oh... Ow... " someone moaned. Someone familiar. 

Palmon was the first to react, pushing Matt and Gabumon away. "Mimi? Mimi!" 

The Bearer of Sincerity groaned again, her hands reaching up to rub her face. When she looked up, Palmon nearly sobbed with joy. Mimi's eyes... They had depth to them again, focus and sparkle. Living eyes. 

"Mimi!" Palmon cried, hugging her friend fiercely. 

"Palmon?" Mimi said, weakly. "Where am I?" 

"You honestly don't want to know," Matt swore, relieved. Gently, he placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Don't do that to me again, okay?" 

Mimi looked at him, confused. "Do what?" 

"Um, I would really love to prolong the reunion," Gabumon said, anxiously. "But I think it's time for us to go." 

"Yeah, right," Matt nodded, wincing at how the building shook. Hustling Palmon and Mimi along, the four made their way to safety. 

"Mimi, I don't understand," said Palmon, as they walked. "How did you wake up?" 

"Well, I don't exactly know what you mean by that," Mimi admitted. "All I can remember is being cold, and being near Trikmon." 

"Near Trikmon?" Matt repeated. 

"Yes," Mimi answered. "It seemed like I was with him all the time. Then, just a few moments ago, he seemed to get really far away. Like... like he was weak, or tired. Next thing I know," she waved her hand around, "I'm being held like a criminal!" 

"Sorry about that," Gabumon flinched. 

"Never mind," Mimi shook her head. "Let's just get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps!" 

*** 

Trikmon fumed at the two teenagers before him. One of his arms was immobile, the other's hand was injured. And all because he was trying to get rid of two worthless pests. Surely, something a mediocre as this shouldn't cause him such problems. 

"I do hope," he snarled, slowly making his way toward Ken and Yolei, "that we don't have any more fruitless interruptions. I'm getting rather annoyed by them all." 

Ken turned himself to face Trikmon, arms back, still protectively flanking Yolei. "Why do you have to hurt her?" he demanded. "Why not just me? I'm the one you wanted to begin with." 

"And she's the one you cried over!" Trikmon shot back. "And she's the one you feel for. And quite frankly, dear Father," Trikmon smiled, "I truly enjoy hurting you in any way possible.   
"Now, do me one final favor," requested Trikmon, holding out his hand to them. "Don't move." 

"No!" A small, green and purple blur attached itself to Trikmon's leg, pounding on it with small, pink fingered fists. "Leave Ken-chan alone!" 

"Wormmon, no!" Ken shouted, about ready to pull his partner away. 

"Oh, when will the tedious interruptions cease?!" Trikmon declared. Much like he had when Wormmon was still in his original form, he lifted the small boy up by his head, taking pleasure in his struggles. "Now, now, little bug. Why so intent? You have to know you can't defeat me. Especially not in your condition," he added, taking note of the blood resting on the green child's lips. "Just give up."   
Trikmon flung the boy back, letting him land on his back, before turning his attention back to his two intended targets. "Now, where were we?" 

Wormmon stumbled back to his feet, this time running over to kick Trikmon in the leg as hard as his small body allowed. "I said leave Ken-chan alone!" 

"And I said 'give up!'" snarled Trikmon, striking quicker than a cat, and hauling Wormmon up by his neck. "Why must you be such a trouble maker?" 

The room began to shake then, and Trikmon's eyes dilated, his already white face managing to get even whiter. 

"No... " he murmured. "It's not possible... They couldn't have... Damn Gennai!" he shouted, tightening his grip on Wormmon's neck, causing the boy to gurgle. "Damn him! Well, fine then. Fine! I'll just finish this up, and start something new, that's all. Yes," he nodded, the crazy look back in his eyes. "Something new, and better. All I have to do," he turned to Yolei and Ken, who glared back up at him, "is get rid of you two, and I'm gone.   
"Do you understand that, little maggot?" he asked Wormmon, shaking him. "I'm going to kill them. I'm going to _kill_ your precious _'Ken-chan,'_ and there's not a damn thing your pathetic little soul can do about it. Do you have that?" Trikmon shouted, staring into Wormmon's wide true blue eyes. "He's already dead as far as I'm concerned. Dead!" 

Wormmon stilled, his face becoming almost serene. He let his grip on Trikmon's arm go, and held his hands palm out towards the creature's face. 

_"Chaos String!"_

Hundreds of shimmering strings emerged, wrapping around Trikmon like wire, and causing him to drop Wormmon to the floor. The small boy kept his hands up, eyes narrowing as the sharp threads looped about Trikmon's thin frame, surrounding his arms, legs, abdomen and face. 

"I won't let you hurt Ken-chan," Wormmon declared, firmly. "Not anymore." 

"Don't be an idiot, bug!" spat Trikmon. "This can't stop me. String can't stop me!" he pulled at the threads to demonstrate, only to have his fingers sliced in the process. His movement made his trap tighten around him, and he could feel it cutting into him. 

"You hurt Ken-chan!" Wormmon angrily accused. "You leave him alone now!" 

"Can't... stop me!" Trikmon snarled, yanking on the strings, his fingers bleeding, and the wires closing in. "You... can't stop me!" 

"You're cruel," Wormmon told him. "People died because of you." 

"You're just a bug!" Trikmon declared, trying to reach out to grab the boy. Wormmon tugged on the threads, and they tightened around Trikmon even further, now completely embedded in him, causing him to bleed everywhere. He stared at the crimson stain he was making, and laughed. "See? Blood. Part digimon, part human. It's natural. It's normal. I'm not a fluke!" 

Wormmon frowned. "You're crazy." 

"You're a bug!" Trikmon repeated, furiously. With a snarl, he spun towards Ken and Yolei, and leapt, pulling back for one last blow. 

"Don't touch Ken-chan!" Wormmon ordered, and pulled back on the base of the strings as hard as he could. 

The sharp threads cut through Trikmon like he was air, and for a moment he actually looked scared. He looked down at Ken, who was glaring up with hate and fear. The creature shook its head, as if in a moment of clarity. 

"Father?" Trikmon murmured. 

Then, he scattered into data. 

The room fell silent for a moment, the rumbling of the quake the only noise, until that too died down. 

"The rift must've sealed," Ken said, eyes still focused where Trikmon used to be. 

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon cried, rushing over to his partner, and throwing his arms around him. "Are you okay? Did I do good?" 

"You did fine," Ken muttered, patting him I'm the back. "You did wonderfully." 

"It's... over," Yolei sighed. 

The building began to quake again, this time stronger than before, and Yolei yelped in fright. 

"I thought the rift was sealed!" she shouted. 

"It is!" Ken said, standing up with Wormmon in his arms, ignoring his aching back. "Izzy mentioned that without Trikmon, this whole place could fall apart. I guess he was right. We need to go!" 

"Agreed!" yelled Tentomon, running over to them with Izzy in his arms. Hawkmon stumbled behind him, holding his bleeding head. "Izzy needs help. Now!" 

With that, he took off, not waiting to see if anyone would follow him. Yolei, meanwhile, ran over to her partner, and put her arms around him for support. 

"Hawkmon, how hurt are you?" she worriedly, asked as they made their way out, Ken and Wormmon ahead of them. 

"I'm fine as long as you're uninjured, Yolei," he answered, turning to her with a smile. "Though I really wish you wouldn't place yourself in such dire situations." 

"Sorry," she whispered, giving her friend a slight hug, then quickening her pace. 

*** 

Outside the building, Matt, Mimi, Palmon and Gabumon had made it out first, with Iori, Armadimon, and a tired Gennai close behind. They had watched the dimensional rift to the Digital World seal back up with their own eyes, relieved and excited at the success of it. 

Moments later, the seemingly endless Ghastlymon the other Digidestined and children were fighting suddenly disintegrated with no obvious cause. People and Gijinka digimon alike had looked around in wonder and shock. 

Then, the most incredible of things happened. The dark fog lifted, and the sky opened up, revealing a bright sun and little clouds. An endless blue sky greeted them all, and the children greeted it back with cheers and shouts. They hadn't seen this friend in a long while. 

And then, as if someone wished to top that miracle, a loud pop echoed around, and more voices joined the fray. Deeper, older voices. From cars, and stores they emerged. From houses they walked out from, and from sidewalks they gazed about in surprise. 

Tai was the one to say it first. "They're back. All the adults. They just... reappeared!" 

"I can't believe this," Sora said from beside him, split between happiness and weariness. 

"Mama!" A child suddenly shouted from the crowd. That was all it took. Children took off towards home. No longer warriors, they were simply children, who sorely missed their families. The battle was nothing. This reward, however, was everything. 

"Hey!" Agumon shouted, pulling Palmon close to him, protectively. "Look at the building!" 

The Chosen Children and their digimon turned, watching the black building wide eyed, as it began to tremble, falling apart. Before any of the pieces landed, they pixelated away. It started to crumble at a rapid pace, looking nothing like the tall, ominous structure they had first seen in only a matter of minutes. 

"Gang way!" someone shouted from the doorway of the tumbling building. Before their eyes, Tentomon, cradling a wounded Izzy to him, bolted out of the place, Ken and Wormmon not far behind. Only a few minutes later, Hawkmon and Yolei emerged, he nearly yanking on her arm for her to keep up with him. They made it to the group in time to just turn back around and watch what was left of the place scatter to bits. 

"What happened?" Tai demanded. 

"Trikmon's dead," said Ken. "And that's... all I really feel like saying now." 

If Tai was going to argue, he never got the chance. "Izzy needs a doctor!" Tentomon declared, showing his wounded friend to Joe. "He needs one now!" 

"Yes, he does," Joe muttered, black eyes locked on the shard embedded in Izzy side. He placed his index and middle fingers on Izzy's pulse point, and sighed when he felt something. Terribly faint, but it was there. "Come on. It looks like all the adults are back, and they were returned to where they were taken. So, chances are there will be people at the hospital. I hope," he added, softly. 

Tentomon followed him, worry all over his face. The rest of the group stood there, apparently unable to think of anything to say. Or maybe they were too scared to say anything, afraid that they'd jinx something. Silence abounded as they looked at the ground or checked on their own wounds. 

Finally, Davis murmured, "Well, it's over." 

"Yeah," agreed Sora, though her heart wasn't in it. Wearily, she placed her head on Tai's shoulder. "We won." 

"So, we did," Tai stated, his voice worn. "So, why don't I feel like celebrating?" 

No one spoke after that. 

**Epilogue: Wrapping Up**


	16. Epilogue: Wrapping Up

Epilogue: Wrapping Up _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon. I do own Trikmon©, and the concept of this story. If you want to see past chapters and/or fanart for this story, go to http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness. It has a guestbook now. I'd be ever so grateful if you signed it! Come on, sign it. 

_Author's Notes:_ Well, all good things must come to an end, I suppose. And here's the ending of this way too long tale. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's probably the longest fic I've ever written, and certainly the one I'm most proud of. I thank you all for taking time out of your lives to spend in my strange world. 

*******   
**The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth**   
*******

**Epilogue: Wrapping Up**

After the destruction of Trikmon, and the return of the adults, life didn't go back to normal in Odaiba. Well, not after a while. Any celebration that might have started was quickly squelched when some parents returned home to find empty homes. Some children didn't make it out of the ordeal alive. A strange, surreal mass funeral was held for the lost ones, that was attended by almost all of Odaiba. 

Then, after two weeks of murmured questions between neighbors, and glitzy articles in the newspaper, it all seemed to vanish. People went on with their lives as if it never happened. Any mention of a mass disappearance and monsters was regulated to tacky tabloids and lunatics who walked the streets preaching the end of the world. 

It wasn't that anyone forgot what happened. They just chose to ignore it. Better to feign ignorance of the madness, than try to live in it. Monsters were for movies, and scary books. 

Of course, there were some who knew quite well that monsters were for real... Even if they didn't quite look like monsters anymore. 

*** 

"It's odd," Biyomon said, glancing at her pink hand. "I'm not a bird anymore. Am I really going to stay this way?" she asked. 

"It seems so," Gennai nodded, tapping his cane. It would be a while before he could walk without it, but at least he was back in the Digital World, and it was safe and sound. The Digidestined had sent their digimon back with Gennai, to see if maybe a trip to their world would somehow trigger a transformation back to their old selves. No such luck. "Apparently, this state that Trikmon has put you all in is irreversible." 

"So, we're human for the rest of our lives?" Patamon asked, trying to come to terms with never flying again. 

"I... " Gennai sighed, nodding. He already knew their mixed feelings on the subject. 

"I'm stuck with just two legs?" murmured Wormmon. His shook his _two_ feet with a small frown. 

"It looks good on you," Gatomon encouraged, softly. She seemed to be taking to her new, now-permament form rather well. 

"So, what'll happen to us?" Tentomon asked. "We will grow old like humans? Or something else?" 

"Something else?" Hawkmon repeated, blinking. 

"Digivolving!" Armadimon perked, running a hand through his fly-by hair. "Can we digivolve?" 

"I'm... I'm not really sure," Gennai admitted, curious himself about the idea. "It's a possibility, I suppose." 

"I bet I'd look really cool as ExVeemon," Veemon said, a grin spreading on his face. "We'd be even bigger than we are now!" 

"Maybe," cautioned Gennai. "Remember, we're not even sure you can digivolve in your new forms." 

"Lillymon... " Palmon clasped her hands together, dreamily. "I wonder if my Lillymon form would be much different." 

"You'd probably have a nose," Agumon pointed out. 

"A nose?" Palmon placed a finger to her lips, wondering. Then she turned to Agumon with big eyes. "Do you think I'd be cute?" 

"Uh, well... " he stuttered, flustered and blushing. "I-I think you l-look fine the way you are now." 

"Really?" she grinned. "That's sweet, Agu! You know what?" Palmon whispered, leaning in close to him, her lips merely centimeters away from his ear. "I think you'd look really _good_ as WarGreymon." 

"Really?" Agumon squeaked, his face burning. 

"Do you two need a room?" Gomamon snorted at the couple, making the two back away from each other, embarrassed. 

"Oh, you're such a big mouthed jerk," Biyomon reprimanded. "Can't you appreciate a little romance?" 

"Why, of course, Biyomon!" Gomamon declared with a wide smile. With a quick movement of his arm, he swept Biyomon up, just to tilt her back, so he could lean over her with his best bedroom eyes. "I am, after all, a romantic at heart. Moonlit strolls, candlelight dinners, stolen kisses, kinky beach scenes... I'm well versed in them all. Shall I show you?" he wriggled his eyebrows, suggestively. 

Biyomon rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "Idiot." 

"Hmph!" Gomamon huffed, putting her back on her feet. "Now who's unromantic? _Itai!_ Gabumon!" Now rubbing the back of his skull, he turned to the red eyed boy. "You're so mean!" 

"So I've been told," Gabumon nodded, nonchalant. A movement caught his eye, and he called out, "Gennai! Where are you going?" 

"Uh, home," muttered the old man. "I've got things to do, problems to fix, and all that." 

"Wait!" Tentomon yelled. "I need to go back to the Real World. Izzy's-" 

"Find a TV set," Gennai said. "I'll have someone waiting to open a portal for you." 

"Thank you," replied Tentomon. 

"Yes, yes," Gennai murmured. "Away to home I go, now. I'll see you all soon. To check up on you, naturally." 

"Of course," Hawkmon agreed. Then, curious, he asked, "Gennai, what should we call ourselves now?" 

That made Gennai turn, confused. "Pardon?" 

"What should we call ourselves?" Hawkmon repeated. "What type are we? I'm certainly not a bird digimon anymore, neither is Biyomon. So, what are we?" 

"That's a good question," admitted Gennai. He hummed for a few minutes, tapping his cane along with the beat of his own music, head tilted up as if he was smelling something. 

"Catchy tune," muttered Gomamon, before yelling out in pain from another whack on the head. "So mean, Gabumon... " 

Finally, Gennai stopped both his humming and his cane tapping. "I guess," he said, with a slight shrug, "that you're all Gijinka digimon now." 

"Gijinka," Hawkmon repeated. "Personified. Yes," he nodded. "That does make sense, doesn't it?" 

"Isn't Gijinka some sort of snack?" Patamon asked, making a face. 

"Gijinka Pocky!" Gomamon exclaimed, this time dodging Gabumon's hand. "Now with almonds! _Itai!_" He clutched his throbbing shoulder, glaring at his assailant. "Biyomon!" 

"Idiot," Biyomon stated, deadpan. 

"Well, I like it," proclaimed Gatomon, with a satisfied smile. "I think it sounds nice. What about you, Wormmie-kun?" 

"I... I don't know," Wormmon said, softly, looking at his arms and legs with renewed wonder. To think, he would stay like this. He turned to Gatomon, and looked into her aqua eyes. "I guess... I could get used to it." 

"It's odd sounding," commented Armadimon. "But I guess it could be worse. Right?" 

"Worse?" Hawkmon questioned. 

"Well, we could be called Glitch digimon," Armadimon pointed out. "After all, we're kinda like glitches in the system, aren't we?" 

"In a way, maybe," Palmon bit her lip. "You think?" 

"Of course, not!" Agumon exclaimed, giving Palmon a reassuring one-armed hug. "We're not glitches. We're supposed to be here, and like this. Everything happens for a reason. Tai always says that." 

During their discussion, no one noticed Gennai leaving, a wistful smile on his face. 

*** 

Davis covered his ears, trying in vain to somehow mute the squealing. That horrible, high pitched, two-toned squealing from his parents that he had to listen to every Thursday night because their favorite comedy was on. Every Thursday Davis would wish they'd move the TV into their room. When they had disappeared, he had actually missed the usual, obnoxiously loud Thursdays in his house. He had thought when they returned that it wouldn't bother him so much anymore. 

He quickly learned that was not the case. 

Another loud chortle, whistle-high to indicate his mother, resounded inside the apartment. Desperate, Davis ducked his head under his pillow. Therefore, he didn't hear his sister walk into the room. Nor was he prepared for her to tap him on his shoulder. 

"Gah!" he jerked, pulling the pillow off his head to smack his sister with it, more out of reflex than anything else. 

"Hey!" Jun cried, taking the offending object out of his hands, and bonking him upside the head with it. 

"Sorry," Davis muttered, sheepishly. "I didn't hear you come in." 

"How could you hear anything?" she snorted. "Well, besides _them_, anyway." 

Davis sighed in disgruntled agreement. 

"Daisuke," Jun began, sitting on his bed, and handing him back his pillow, "they're home." 

"Yeah, I know," he moaned, flinching as his father's guffaw filled the place. 

"But... they're home," she repeated, her tone strange. "It's just... so weird." 

"Really?" he asked, focusing on his sister more. "How so?" 

"It's just that, it seemed like they were gone forever," Jun whispered. "I mean, I know they weren't. But, I was always wondering whether we'd get them back," she admitted. "I was always worried we'd never see them again. And now, here they are!" 

"Well, you should never had worried about that, Jun," Davis told her with a smile. "I knew we'd get them back." 

"You did?" she queried. 

"We wanted them back," he said, simply, resting his head on his rumpled pillow. "And us Motomiyas always pull through when we want something bad enough! Especially me. So, we were bound to get them back. You know I'd never let ya down!" he laughed, patting his sister's arm. 

"Daisuke, you are so weird," Jun giggled. 

"Yup," he grinned. 

Two high pitched peals of laughter bounced off the walls, causing the two siblings to wince. 

"Out of curiosity," Davis said, shaking his head to clear it, "just why _did_ we want them back?" 

"I... " Jun sighed, rubbing her hurt ears. "I'm not really sure." 

*** 

The perfume of flowers was the first thing to hit him. Then, the brightness of the sun stung his eyelids. Finally, the soft sound of breathing caught his ears. With a tired moan, he opened his eyes. 

The sight of his digimon partner hiding himself deep within the hood of a blue sweatshirt was the first thing he saw. 

"T-Tentomon?" he choked between cracked lips. 

"Izzy!" the green-eyed Gijinka smiled. "You're awake. How do you feel?" 

"Like my side's on fire," the redhead mumbled, placing a weak hand on his bandaged wound. "What happened?" 

"Well, after you... passed out," Tentomon began, hesitantly, "we managed to defeat Trikmon. Actually, Wormmon did." 

Izzy blinked. "Wormmon?" 

"Apparently so," Tentomon informed him. "Impressive. Anyway, it seems that as soon as Trikmon was destroyed, all his Ghastlymon couldn't function without him, and dissolved away. Also, you'll be glad to know all the missing people are back, including your parents." 

"That's good," Izzy closed his eyes for a moment, relieved at the news. 

"It also seems," Tentomon continued, scraping his finger nail along the bed railing, "that the rest of the digimon and I are rather stuck in our present forms." 

"What?" Izzy's black eyes snapped open. 

"You see," Tentomon pulled the hood more over his maroon face, "Trikmon's been gone for a couple weeks now." 

"Weeks... " Izzy repeated. "I've been out for a couple weeks?" 

Tentomon nodded. "I'm afraid so. We all went to the Digital World with Gennai yesterday, hoping that it would somehow have an effect on us. It didn't, though," he sighed. "So, it looks like this is how I'll be from now on." 

Izzy narrowed his vision on his friend, worriedly. "Are you okay with that?" 

"I guess. In a way," Tentomon replied. "It's strange knowing I'll have hands now, and no wings. No flying." He shuddered. "That, and it'll be more difficult to hide us in the Real World. You can't very well carry us around like stuffed animals anymore.   
"But this is me," he said. "Another challenge to overcome. And now that you're awake, I'm sure I'm up to it. Also, it's kind of nice to have a conventional mouth," Tentomon smiled. 

Izzy laughed a bit, just to wince in agony from stabbing pains stemming from his wound. 

"Careful there," Tentomon cautioned. "You don't want to hurt yourself more than you already have." 

"Yeah, I know... " Izzy's voice trailed for a moment. After a minute of silence, he asked, quietly, "How's Yolei?" 

"Yolei?" Tentomon repeated, a bit uncomfortable. "She's okay. She didn't get hurt much. Just a few bruises. Sh-she sent you flowers." He pointed to a bouquet of yellow tulips and white carnations. 

"She's with _him,_" Izzy said, flatly. "Right?" 

Tentomon sighed, letting his head fall forward. "I don't really know. I'm not her partner, Izzy. Maybe." 

"Probably," the redhead mumbled, closing his eyes, sleepily. "I think I need some more rest." 

"Okay, Izzy," Tentomon whispered, reaching over to fix the blankets covering his friend. Knowing Izzy couldn't see it, he gave his partner's tired face a sad, understanding smile. "Sleep well." 

*** 

School. It seemed to just jump out at them. When the missing adults came back and people reacquainted themselves with their lives, they realized that they were already a few weeks into the school year. Kids had been shoved back into classrooms as quick as possible. 

Including Ken, who was now slowly walking back home after far too long a day in a stuffy building filled with frazzled teachers and tired students. He tugged on the gray sleeve of his school uniform, sighing in relief that the day was over. Usually, school was okay with him, but recently he had gotten anxious. Maybe it was because Wormmon still wasn't back. 

"Ken! Ken, wait up!" 

Surprised, he stopped and turned to the person calling him. "Miyako?" 

Panting, the purple haired girl ran up to him, skidding to a halt. "Sheesh, you walk fast!" she gasped for breath. 

"Miyako, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused. "You live in the other direction than me." 

"I know," she said, after getting her breathing level. "I just thought I'd walk you home. We haven't seen you much since... " She twirled her hand a bit, "You know." 

"Oh," he nodded, slowly. With a small shrug, he turned and began walking. "Okay, then." 

Yolei beamed, falling easily into step with him. Happily strolling, she found herself constantly taking quick side glances at Ken. He didn't seem the least bit interested in doing the same, his face and eyes always forward, expression never changing. He never even altered his stride. It was as if she were walking with a robot. After about ten minutes of agonizing silence, Yolei decided that she had made a huge and embarrassing mistake. Maybe he just didn't want to be around them, or her, anymore. 

"Are you going to keep doing that?" 

Yolei turned to him. "Huh?" 

He didn't look back. "Are you going to keep staring at me? You've been doing it the whole time." 

"I-I have?" she stuttered, her face growing warm. 

"Yes, you have," he informed her, still not even offering a glance. "Is there something wrong?" 

"Wrong? No, no, it' not that." Yolei bit her lip, grunting softly. "Well, maybe there _is_ something wrong. Not a big something," she hastily promised. "But, well, maybe it's a medium sized something. Or not even! It's... " she shook her head. " It's not even worth mentioning." 

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Ken offered. 

"Uh, well, okay," she blushed harder, turning away. With a haggard sigh, she started, "It's just that you've disappeared on us! It's like you don't want to be anywhere near us. Like you've got what you wanted, and that's the end of that. 'Hey, thanks for saving my butt from that Trikmon guy!'" she mimicked to the best of her ability. "'Have a good life now. Bye!'   
"Is that it?" Yolei demanded, facing him, only to see his profile as he continued to walk. "We've saved the world, and now you're done? Huh?" 

"What would you prefer, Miyako?" Ken asked, calmly. 

"I'd like to see you sometime! Ah, I'd like us _all_ to see you sometime," she amended, stutteringly. "I just don't see why you have to cut yourself off from us. Are we that difficult to deal with?" 

"No, you're not," he answered, simply. Then, he abruptly stopped walking, making Yolei trip a bit, halting. "This is my apartment building." 

"Oh," Yolei said, her brain freezing for a moment. He was going to disappear _again!_ "Hey, Ken? Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure," Ken answered, his back towards her, face to his building. 

She groaned softly. He wasn't going to make this easy. "Mimi is throwing a party this Saturday. Tomorrow. To make up for the one that, uh, didn't quite go as planned," Yolei sugar coated it. "I'm sure our digimon will be back tonight, so Wormmon can come, too. If you'd like to come, that is. Oh, and it is a pool party, so you'd have to bring a bathing suit. If you want," she added, turning a shade of bright pink. "Would you... Would you like to come?" 

"Would you want me to be there?" he ping-ponged. 

"Apparently, you're not listening to me very well," Yolei retorted, exasperated. "Of course, we want you there! Mimi invited you herself. Honestly, we'd really like to see you and Wormmon there." 

"Fine, then," Ken shrugged. "I'll be there." 

"Really? Well, uh, good!" she exclaimed, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and turned to head home. "I'll see you there, then." 

"Miyako?" 

She stopped. "Yes?" 

Yolei wasn't quite sure what happened after that. She was standing facing away from Ken one moment, and in the next moment he was right beside her, his hands reaching up to tilt her face towards his. And suddenly the whole world seemed to stop on a dime, as he placed his lips on hers. If Yolei had been holding her bookbag, instead of having it slung on her shoulders, it probably would've fallen out of her numb hands. After her brain began to work out the shock it was in, she tentatively kissed him back, only to have him pull away a second afterward. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miyako," Ken murmured, blue-violet gaze sweeping over her blushing face, before turning to his apartment. 

"See ya," she squeaked, her hands flying up, one to grip a strap of her bookbag, the other to touch her tingling lips. 

With shaky legs, Yolei watched Ken walk into his apartment complex, until he disappeared from sight. And still, she continued to watch the building doors, trying to digest just what happened to her. After a full two minutes, Yolei finally giggled gleefully, and broke into a run back to her home, nearly stumbling in her excited haste. 

*** 

Night had fallen in the Digital World, but an old man by the name of Gennai would get no sleep this starry time. The Digidestined's partners had all gone back to the Real World hours ago, which he supposed would be good for a while. It would indeed be interesting to see how they got along in that world in their new forms. He hoped it was for the best. 

Rubbing his tired, squinted eyes, Gennai checked over his computer again. There seemed to be no irreversible damage to any area in the Digital World, for which he was greatly relieved. Besides the viral digimon that Trikmon's primary form had devoured, it looked as if everything was in order. In fact, a few of the digimon that had been deleted had already reappeared in Primary Village, according to Elecmon when Gennai had made a quick visit. That was highly promising, indeed. 

As he rechecked his screen, a small gurgling sound alerted Gennai to the other presence in the room. With a slight smile, he hopped out of his chair and hobbled over to the small occupant. The tiny creature, resembling a human baby, cooed again, a couple fangs sticking out of his mouth. Urgently, he lifted his pale hands up to the old man, long fingers reaching out. The small thing sighed happily when Gennai picked him up, settling into the man's arms. 

While in Primary Village, Elecmon had shown the strange looking baby to Gennai in absolute puzzlement. He had recently arrived in a DigiEgg, along with a group newborns from a usual DigiEgg Shower. However, upon hatching from his silver and black egg, he looked nothing like any digital baby Elecmon had ever seen. The caretaker of Primary Village had done his best to look after the odd new arrival, but the infant's habits were different than the babies Elecmon usually raised. 

Gennai had surprisingly offered to take the newborn off Elecmon's hands, as it were. After asking Gennai multiple times if he was sure, a stunned Elecmon gave him permission to do so, provided that Elecmon himself was allowed monthly visits to make sure the baby was doing all right. Gennai readily agreed. 

"Strange how fate works, hm?" the old man asked the little creature, rocking him a bit to help him slip off to sleep. "Maybe this was how it was supposed to work out. Maybe, in a strange way, you were right. The two worlds aren't meant to be completely separate. Why else would the Digidestined be from the other world? And why else would you come back? I just think your views on it were... flawed.   
"But now's a fresh start, huh?" He gave the boy a small, fond hug. "Better late than never. This time around, oh, _this_ time around, my boy, you are going to live up to your potential! You'll do such good." 

The tiny baby yawned in response. Then, with a few content murmurs, he closed his almost-white blue eyes, and fell asleep. 

**End...**


End file.
